<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vlog For Me by scapegoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540450">Vlog For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat'>scapegoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"'Miraculous' Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire &amp; The Luckyblog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste &amp; Félix Are Not Related, Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Akuma Possession Side Effects (Miraculous Ladybug), Akuma Possession Trauma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alya Césaire Appreciation, Alya Césaire Is The Best, André Glacier's Ice Cream, Anime &amp; Manga References, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Nora Césaire, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Black Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blogging, Broken Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Butterfly Emilie Agreste, Clever Lila Rossi, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Clumsy Tom Dupain, Comic Book References, Crushes, Curses, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Developing Friendships, Disability, Enabler Caline Bustier, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Loves Alya Césaire, Evil Jalil Kubdel, Fashion &amp; Couture, Favoritism, Friendship is Magic, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Genderfluid Kwamis, Genderfluid Marc Anciel, Girl Power, Good Friend Alix Kubdel, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Hair Dyeing, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Journalist Alya Césaire, Kwami &amp; Miraculous Lore, Kwami Shenanigans, Kwami Swap, Kwamis Are Gods, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Ladybug Kagami Tsurugi, Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Speaks Chinese, Mental Health Issues, Miraculous Guardian Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Side Effects, Mr. Kubdel's (Miraculous Ladybug) A+ Parenting, Neutral Chloé Bourgeois, Neutral Lila Rossi, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, Partnership, Pastries, Peacock Gabriel Agreste, Protective Alix Kubdel, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Kwamis (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Nora Césaire, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Reincarnation, Roller Derby, Self-Acceptance, Skater Alix Kubdel, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Tall Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Team Bonding, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Terrible Parents Emilie &amp; Gabriel Agreste, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), The Miracle Box (Miraculous Ladybug), Time Travel, Time Travel Side Effects, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unintentional Redemption, Women Being Awesome, prodigious (Miraculous Ladybug), rivalries, teenagers being teenagers, video games - Freeform, vlogging - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya Césaire’s lived a normal life, until she came to Paris and got introduced to its superheroes. Now this budding journalist is gonna become the city’s leading expert on the supernatural – I mean she might as well; not only is she a hardcore superhero fan, but she’s developed the uncanny (unlucky) ability to always find herself in the middle of magical brawls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix Kubdel &amp; Fluff, Alix Kubdel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagami Tsurugi &amp; Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Plagg, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"'Miraculous' Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire &amp; The Luckyblog [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. let Bunnyx handle it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I make money from writing</p><p>A/N: No characters were whitewashed in creation of this fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avatar of Time has some sound advice for the new kid, after a day gone wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This story’s idea came to me while writing Mesh and how Alya almost always found herself in the chaos, now given how I already had her set to receive a Miraculous there, I was thinking: what would it be like if she wasn’t a Miraculous holder but was still an all-around badass? And thus, this idea was formed!</p><p>Nooroo cannot feel the emotions of others in this story; how people get akumatized happens different than the show</p><p>Wikipedia told me collège (middle school) and lycée (high school) refer to their teachers as professeur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Thursday, September 3</em><sup><em>rd</em></sup><em>, 2020</em><br/><br/><br/>Alya looks at herself in the mirror. She puts her hair in a high ponytail as she examines her first day outfit hanging on the door: a long-sleeve plaid red and yellow button-up shirt and a pair of grey jeans.</p><p><br/>Her mother, Marlena, landed the head chef job at <em>Le Grand Paris Ch</em><em>âteau</em> so the whole family up and moved from Louisiana, North America to Paris, France.</p><p><br/>Her father, Otis, was filling out an application for a job at the zoo. Nora, her elder sister, traveled already for her kickboxing circuit so the move was no change for her. Likewise her little sisters, Etta and Ella, had no problem with moving because they hadn’t started school yet.</p><p><br/>Moving wasn’t... necessarily a problem with her, all the friends she made in her old schools still communicated with her over video chats. Though it did suck when they had get-togethers she could only video chat to because she couldn’t physically be there.</p><p><br/>The family arrived in the city two days ago, just in time for the first day of the school year – Nora liked to remind her. Her mother was going to register her and if everything went well, she’d be starting school today too.</p><p><br/>She puts on her lucky <em>Knightowl</em> undershirt then takes her first day outfit off the door and gets dressed.<br/><br/></p><p>Alya puts on her small silver hoop earrings and grabs her chapstick, lotion, and hand sanitizer putting them in her backpack’s front pocket then grabs her notebooks, notepad, cell phone charger, and calculator stuffing them into her backpack. She puts on her <em>Super Mackerel</em> red and yellow socks then hoists her <em>Knightowl</em> backpack over her shoulder.</p><p><br/>Marlena is on the phone but she waves her second-oldest over. While still talking on the phone, Marlena loosens some strands of Alya’s hair so they fall around her face. She bids the person she’s on the phone with goodbye then gives her daughter a thumbs-up. “Better.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks, Ma. I’m all set. What’s my school’s name again?”</p><p><br/>“François Düpont.” Marlena replies. “It’s fairly new... less than a decade old, but rumored to be one of the best schools in the city.” The orange-haired woman shrugs. “Seeing is believing. If you’re all set we’re off. Have to drop by my new job to check-in with slash meet the boss. They say the Bourgeois family is impossible to please and they go through head chefs like the latest fashion craze.” Alya whistles.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, Ma, you got this. If they’re the first people <em>ever</em> to fire Marlena Césaire, the whole world will know it’s because of their incompetence not because of your inability to make some bomb ass food.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I was fired from my first two jobs, you know.”</p><p><br/>“One was a racist clown who got their restaurant shut down because of you so that’s a win, and the second fired you before you became <em>Marlena Césaire</em>. You were just some cook then. Bet they’ll be taking the credit for your career taking off.”<br/><br/></p><p>Marlena laughs cradling her daughter’s face. “What would I do without you, My Light?”</p><p><br/>“Have a lot more one-sided arguments.”</p><p><br/>“I know! Why are the twins so quick to jump to Otis’ side when we disagree?”</p><p><br/>After breakfast, they hop on Marlena’s motorcycle and make their way to François Düpont.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“<em>Oh crap</em>! I’m late!”</p><p><br/>Sabine looks up at the ceiling hearing her daughter yell, followed by a series of crashes and groans.</p><p><br/>“I’ll get the first-aid kit.” Tom says heading into the shop. Sabine pauses drinking her juice when she no longer hears anything.<br/><br/></p><p>“Marinette?” There’s a loud bang that has the blue-haired woman jumping up out of her seat. “What the hell was that?” Frowning, Sabine heads up the stairs then opens the trap door to her daughter’s bedroom then gasps when she sees Marinette flailing underneath her mannequins. “Oh dear. What—how did this happen?”</p><p><br/>“I was trying to get my lucky dragonfly clip when I tripped over my purse string, then I fell into one mannequin while the others fell on me. And to top it off I broke my clip!” Struggling not to laugh, Sabine helps her daughter up.</p><p><br/>“Xiè xiè, māmā.”</p><p><br/>Sabine tip toes to pat her daughter’s head. “I know the school is the next block over but you really need to work on your time management.” Marinette nods with a salute, “you also need to change. Your shirt has a huge hole in it.”<br/><br/></p><p>Marinette looks down and gasps, “<em>oh no</em>!” She holds out her floral red shirt in front of her grimacing at the gaping hole near the bottom, “I made this outfit specifically for my first day of quatrième!” She runs her hands down her face then gasps and removes her hands, “I’ll have to get the back-up.”<br/><br/></p><p>Sabine watches her daughter undress as she runs around her destroyed room. “You made a back-up first day outfit?”</p><p><br/>“It was just something new I was fooling around with. I put the finishing touches on it—<em>whoa</em>, when I woke up.” Sabine winces and puts her hands over her eyes as Marinette hops on one foot in nothing but her underwear until she reaches the only upright mannequin that has a red romper on it. “Ta-da~”</p><p><br/>Sabine slowly removes her hands as Marinette puts the romper on. “Oh Marinette, this is beautiful!” She gasps, “I mean, I’m <em>always</em> in awe of your clothing but this...” Sabine puts a hand on her cheek. “When did you begin making this?”</p><p><br/>“When nǎi nai visited. She helped with the snake. It’s so much harder to stitch together a dragon’s head than its whole body. Snakes were less detailed so I made that instead. I’m gonna take a picture wearing this—”</p><p><br/>“Have a seat and let me fix your hair.” They both look around the room, “uh... put some socks on and come downstairs so I can do your hair.”</p><p><br/>Marinette nods then tip-toes over everything to find a pair of red socks and holds then up humming. Given she shot up like a rocket over the summer, she had to get an entirely new wardrobe. Of course, that was an excellent reason for her to make herself some new clothes as well as buy some. She puts the socks down then grabs the shoebox under her bed and opens it picking up the red ballet flats with the snake pattern bow she’s sewn into them.</p><p><br/>“This is your year Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She pumps her fists in the air then juggles her flats for a few seconds before grabbing them. “This is your year.” She repeats. Nodding to herself, she leaves her room then trips down the stairs slamming into the wall. “Keep up that optimism.” She murmurs sliding to the floor.</p><p><br/>When Marinette regains consciousness her father is sighing pressing a bandage against her cheek. “Are you okay?” He moves his pointer finger in front of her face from side to side, with their standard concussion regimen. “Seeing doubles?” Marinette shakes her head. “Any pain anywhere?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No. I feel fine.” She winces as she feels her forehead stinging. Sabine sighs pressing a cotton ball into the bottle of disinfectant.</p><p><br/>“You’re gonna have a couple of cool scars to start off your year.” Tom puts another bandage on her face, this time on her forehead.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Sabine gets to work on styling Marinette’s hair. She combs then parts Marinette’s hair tying the ends into buns. She makes it look effortless compared to when Marinette does it. But that’s natural considering her mother wasn’t cursed with clumsiness. Marinette gets it from Tom, it’s just twice as bad, she also got her father’s height and love of combat sports. From her mother she got her looks, no disrespect to her father but she’s grateful for that, she also got her mother’s critical eye for detail and intolerance for bullshit.</p><p><br/>It was Sabine’s mother, Xiùlán, who instilled Marinette’s love of fashion. Watching all sorts of fashion competitions with her. Even having them sew and work on clothing together. Even after they left Shanghai to come to Paris nearly a decade ago, Marinette and Xiùlán always found a way to stay in contact and never miss any fashion competitions.</p><p><br/>“You’re good to go.” Tom reports eyeing the box on the counter. Marinette follows his movement and stares at the box with the boulangerie pâtissèrie’s new logo on it – the logo they asked her to design. It’s a simple S &amp; T then a BP in cursive but they went nuts over it.</p><p><br/>Right. Every year she carries a box of pâtissèries for her classmates and <em>every year</em> the school’s “queen bee” Chloé Bourgeois – the mayor’s daughter who decided two years ago, when they met, she wanted to make Marinette’s life a living hell – makes some snide comment about her parents pâtissèries then Marinette makes a comment about Chloé’s (appalling) fashion sense for someone related to <em>The Queen of Fashion</em>, Audrey Bourgeois, then Chloé makes some minor threat about something then pouts for the rest of the school day. Why Damocles kept them in the same class for two years in a row she has no idea? Probably because she’s the only one who won’t take the blonde’s crap. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if it became three years this year.</p><p><br/>Marinette lost track of how many times Chloé’s made a threat to get the boulangerie pâtissèrie shut down in the past, but after Chloé’s own father made a large purchase from their shop <em>for Chloé’s birthday</em>, she moved onto threatening something else.</p><p><br/>“How about breakfast?” Sabine asks.</p><p><br/>“I’ll just take a pâtissèrie.” She grabs a banana fritter and stuffs half in her mouth then grabs the box and heads to the door putting on her ballet flats and slips her bag over her shoulder. She mumbles her goodbye then leaves the shop.<br/><br/></p><p>“Those macarons aren’t gonna make it to the school.” Tom says with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“Nope.”</p><p><br/>“Oh. Why did I have to give her my clumsiness?!” Tom takes a step then trips over the chair but manages to grip onto the counter so he doesn’t fall on his face. He sighs and Sabine laughs.</p><p><br/>Marinette makes it to the crosswalk where there’s heavy foot-traffic heading in her direction. She barely manages to make it to the other side intact and when she turns around to catch her breath she notices the tiny bespectacled old man struggling to cross the street with his cane. How he avoided that crowd is a mystery but Marinette heads over to him before the light changes. She mumbles something momentarily forgetting the fritter in her mouth. The man looks up at her in confusion until she gestures – box in hand – toward the other side of the street.</p><p><br/>The guy gets the memo and nods hooking onto her arm so he can cross.</p><p><br/>They cross the street but a navy towncar pulls up dangerously close to them and Marinette pulls the guy out of the way accidentally tossing the box into the sky. Then she gapes which has the fritter falling out of her mouth.</p><p><br/>The towncar’s back door opens before the chauffeur can open it and <em>Chloé</em> walks out of the towncar and laughs haughtily then freezes and does a double take at Marinette, “<em>whoa</em>!” Scowling, she shakes her head. “So you hit a growth spurt. Doesn’t matter, you’re still <em>you</em>. Watch where you’re going, Dupain-Cheng or I’ll tell my chauffeur to hit you next time.”</p><p><br/>She flips her ponytail then walks into the boulangerie pâtissèrie.</p><p><br/>“That <em>bi</em>—” The old man clears his throat holding out the box to her. “W-Wha—? H-How?”</p><p><br/>“They fell into my hand. I could not save the thing that fell out of your mouth, though.”</p><p><br/>Marinette sighs, “that’s fine, I’ll mourn my fritter when I get in the school. I appreciate your help.”</p><p><br/>The old man shakes his head with a smile, “oh no. It was you that assisted me.” Marinette opens the box and offers it to the man.</p><p><br/>“Go on and take one. All my parents pâtissèries are gluten-free because I’m allergic to gluten. These look like their mint chocolate chip and coffee macarons.”</p><p><br/>The man takes one and bites into it moaning appreciatively, “they’re delicious.”</p><p><br/>“My parents own the shop right there in case you’re ever looking to satisfy your sweet tooth. They also make savory pâtissèries.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”</p><p><br/>Marinette closes the box. “Do you need help getting to your destination?”</p><p><br/>“Oh no. Don’t worry yourself over an old man like me—”</p><p><br/>“Are you—” The bell rings, “shit—I-I mean <em>crap</em>.” She winces rubbing the back of her neck then juggles the box and sighs in relief when she doesn’t drop it. “Guess that’s my cue. Take care.”</p><p><br/>“And you as well.” He watches the teen walk off then turns to the blonde who exits the boulangerie pâtissèrie glaring at him before getting into the towncar. He watches the towncar drive off in the direction of the school then cracks his back and heads to the shop. He could use a pâtissèrie or two.</p><p><br/>And if his hunch about the magic he sensed was correct, he’ll be visiting this shop a lot more.</p><p><br/>Marinette skids to a halt bumping into someone standing on the staircase. “Whoa! Are you okay?” An unfamiliar voice asks. Marinette shakes the stars out of her eyes and squints at the blond in front of her.</p><p><br/>“<em>Adrikins</em>!” She hears Chloé screech then she hears Chloé’s bodyguard yell after her. The blonde glares daggers at Marinette, specifically around the hand that the blond is holding. “You’re gonna get Dupain-Cheng’s clumsy all over you.” She grabs the box of macarons with one hand and the blond’s arm with the other. “I’ll be taking these. They’re in better hands than yours. Come along, Adrikins, I’ll show you around the school. There really isn’t much to look at, though.”<br/><br/></p><p>Without the blond’s support Marinette flails backwards until she falls into something soft. “Good thing I was here.”</p><p><br/>“Kim!” She sighs in relief as the brunet sets her upright. Chloé sticks her tongue out at them before dragging the green-eyed blond into the building. Odd. That boy looked kinda familiar. Oh well.<br/><br/></p><p>“You okay? I see Chloé’s starting with her shit early this morning, huh?”</p><p><br/>Marinette sighs, “I won’t let her get to me this year.”</p><p><br/>“Atta girl.” Kim claps her on the back, “does that mean we’re gonna stoop to her level?” He rubs his hands together.</p><p><br/>“<em>No</em>, Kim. We’re too good for that.”</p><p><br/>“We don’t have to be! I’m just <em>itching</em> to be Chloé’s level of petty but you won’t let me.” Marinette laughs putting an arm around Kim’s shoulder as they enter the building.<br/><br/></p><p>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“What do you mean he <em>left</em>?” It takes everything in the blue-haired woman not to flinch at the tone. “You’re supposed to be keeping track of Adrien 24/7 and even past that. What are we paying you for if you’re not going to do your job?”</p><p><br/>“Émilie, I understand your anger but yelling at Nathalie won’t solve anything.” The blonde huffs folding her arms over her chest. “Where did he say he was going?”</p><p><br/>“To school.” Nathalie replies.<br/><br/></p><p>Émilie and Gabriel exchange a glance. For some inexplicable reason, their son had become obsessed with teenage dramas recently and claimed to want “a real teenager experience.” Whatever the hell that meant. They admittedly ignored him so that’s probably why he snuck off. But Nathalie not trying to stop him was new. Gabriel hired her seven years ago because of her efficiency, if that was starting to slip she was no longer going to be of use to either of them.</p><p><br/>“Find out what ‘school’ Adrien snuck off to then find him and bring him back.” The blonde pauses, “no, wait. On second thought. Don’t do that. We don’t want to seem unreasonable.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow at her and she gives him a knowing look in response. “Check out the school and see if it’s good enough for him. If it is, we let him stay. If it isn’t, we’ll select a school for his caliber.”</p><p><br/>Gabriel frowns. “I trust your judgment explicitly, Love, but is this truly a good idea?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No, but we’re gonna do it anyway. His tutors are always talking about how he drifts off and has his head in the clouds. Perhaps he won’t be so inclined to do so in a proper school setting. We don’t want him growing up to resent us for taking away the one thing he’s asked us for.”</p><p><br/>“Of course, Love.” Émilie shoos Nathalie. The woman bows then quickly walks off.</p><p><br/>Smiling, Émilie turns to Gabriel. “Also, if Adrien’s not here he won’t aimlessly wander and find out what we’re up to.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a ...fair point, but we are doing this for him too. Shouldn’t he know?”</p><p><br/>“No. It’s bad enough he <em>knows</em> he’ll never have a biological sibling because of my stupid body—” Gabriel holds her hands.<br/><br/></p><p>“Never say never. It’s why were found the Miraculouses. We’re going to make our wish come true and have more children.” Émilie smiles at him. “We should test them out, in the field. Practicing in the atrium only goes so far.”</p><p><br/>“Fine.” The blonde playfully rolls her eyes. “Let’s give it a shot.” They walk hand-in-hand to the atrium. Émilie picks up the box on the pedestal and takes out the small lavender oval brooch putting it on her shirt’s collar. A tiny lavender butterfly swirls into existence beside the brooch inclining its head.</p><p><br/>“Greetings, Mme. Graham de Vanily.”</p><p><br/>She pats the butterfly on the head, “greetings to you too, Nooroo.”</p><p><br/>Gabriel opens his box on the pedestal and picks up the bronze feathered brooch and puts it on his shirt under his tie. A blue peafowl swirls into existence beside him spinning in the air. “Duusu, stop that.”</p><p><br/>“I can’t help myself, M. Agreste~” The peafowl sing-songs, “the love in the air has me feeling giddy.” Gabriel shakes his head with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“Nooroo, wings rise.”</p><p><br/>“Duusu, spread the feathers.”<br/><br/>The creatures float into their respective jewelry and the humans, holding hands, transform. Émilie is now wearing a lavender mermaid gown and a pair of matching lavender gloves that go all the way to her elbows. A large black butterfly mask covers her entire face sans her mouth, and she grows translucent butterfly wings fluttering at her back. Lastly, she has on a pair of black heels. Gabriel turns blue and has a beret that has feathers flowing downward over his left eye and he’s wearing a navy three piece suit and navy shoes with peafowl feathers in various shades of blue on his lower back. They turn to each other and kiss.</p><p><br/>“Let’s make our wish come true, Gabriel Dear.”</p><p><br/>“Let’s, My Love.”<br/><br/></p><p>Émilie holds her hand out and conjures a purplish-black butterfly. Beside her, Gabriel takes a feather off his fan and hands it to his wife where she puts the butterfly on. “My precious little akuma, use this feather to find a strong emotion to latch onto and wreck havoc on the city.”</p><p><br/>“If the book was right about the Miraculouses needing a Guardian, they’ll show their faces when the city is in danger.”<br/><br/></p><p>Émilie holds his hands, “I hope you’re right.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Alright Rose. Why are we skulking in the halls?”</p><p><br/>“We’re...” The blonde pauses for dramatic effect, “gonna start a band!” She exclaims. Ivan stares at her like she’s grown a second head. “C’mon, you don’t think it’ll be fun?”</p><p><br/>“Who wants to hear <em>me</em> sing?”</p><p><br/>“Mylène might, for one—” Ivan blushes. “Besides, think of the <em>battle of the bands</em> contests we can get into!”<br/><br/></p><p>Ivan stares at Rose. Her expression isn’t giving anything away which is odd because Rose is easily the most expressive person Ivan’s ever met. This could just be another fixation his best friend came up with on the fly. He honestly wouldn’t put it past her. “We’re gonna have a band...” He frowns, “with just two people?”</p><p><br/>“W-Well, <em>no—</em>” Now Rose frowns then freezes. Ivan follows her movement watching a tall, purple-haired girl walk by with a guitar case strapped to her back. Once she’s no longer visible, Ivan turns to Rose who shrugs with a sheepish smile.</p><p><br/>“I see. How do you know she’s not a solo act?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I <em>don’t</em>!” Rose wails, “I’ve never seen her before which is odd because I’d remember spotting someone so beautiful!”</p><p><br/>“To be honest, Rose, she’s kinda giving off a <em>don’t talk to me</em> vibe.”</p><p><br/>“B-But, she’s so <em>beautiful</em>!”</p><p><br/>Ivan sighs shaking his head. “Let’s get to class? We have Professeur Bustier this year and I’ve heard nothing but good things about her.”</p><p><br/>“So have I!” Rose squeals.</p><p><br/>When they get into the classroom there’s a brunette standing by the professeur’s desk looking around. When Rose happily greets the newcomer she flinches then stares at the blonde wide-eyed. “O-Oh. You startled me. Hello. I’m Lila. I just moved to Paris this morning with my mamma.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Welcome to François Düpont!” Rose moves into greet her with a cheek kiss but freezes.</p><p><br/>“<em>Oh</em>! You’re going to give me the standard greeting.” Rose nods then she and the brunette cheek kiss. “I’ve read about the cheek kiss. They don’t do anything like that in Naples.”</p><p><br/>“Naples?”</p><p><br/>Lila nods, “It’s a city in Italy. I was born there and spent most of my childhood there too. Is there anything I should know about the school?”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” Ivan asks.</p><p><br/>“You know...” Lila lolls her head from side to side, “the social hierarchy. The most popular kids in school? The students to avoid?”<br/><br/></p><p>Ivan and Rose exchange a glance before turning to Lila. “Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“What?”</p><p><br/>“Chloé Bourgeois is the answer to both of those questions.”</p><p><br/>“Are my ears ringing?” A blonde says walking into the classroom with a box in one hand and another blond in the other arm. She tosses the box to Ivan. “Clumsy’s in this class and she brought those from her parents lame shop—”</p><p><br/>“Maybe I’m imagining things but that bag under your arm has the same logo from the same lame shop.”</p><p><br/>Chloé glares at Ivan who snaps his mouth shut, “not my fault they’re the only boulangerie pâtissèrie with any competency. Doesn’t mean they’re not lame. Especially for giving birth to Dupain-Cheng.” She pauses looking over the brunette, “who is this hobo chic chick?”</p><p><br/>The brunette gapes then schools her features, “I’m Lila. Lila Rossi. I just moved—”</p><p><br/>Chloé holds up a hand, “don’t care about your life story.” She looks Lila over again. “Cute shoes though.” She drags the poor boy on her arm up the stairs to the last row then sits down like she’s royalty or something.</p><p><br/>“I see what you mean.” Lila mutters.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry!” Rose pats her on the back, “there’s only one Chloé in this school and that’s... well Chloé. Everyone else is super nice!” The blonde squeals and Lila winces. “Oh! Sorry. Still working on my volume control.” She grabs Ivan by the arm then they sit in the second row. Lila watches the blond obviously try to avoid staring at the purple-haired teen that walks in the class and walks up the stairs.</p><p><br/>She reaches the second to last row and Chloé tosses a bag onto the desk. “That seat is occupied, Gotherella, sit somewhere else.”</p><p><br/>“No one’s in it.”</p><p><br/>“Not yet.” The blonde makes a shooing motion. “Go away, Bats. I have garlic in my salad and I’m not afraid to use it.”</p><p><br/>“Chloé—” She takes out a pâtissèrie from the bag and stuffs it in the green-eyed blond’s mouth. The purple-haired girl glares then stomps down the stairs to the first row and plops down on it.</p><p><br/>Lila watches as the remainder of the students file into the classroom. The big guy – Ivan – gives the tiny girl with the rainbow hair a flustered greeting that’s interrupted by Chloé snapping her fingers hurrying the girl along. “I’ve told you, Mylène, the commoners aren’t worth your time.”</p><p><br/>“R-Right, Chloé. Sorry, Chloé.” She gives Ivan an apologetic smile he returns before turning to the front of the classroom.</p><p><br/>“What would your maman think about you associating with <em>that</em>?” She carelessly gestures toward Ivan nearly hitting the green-eyed blond in the face. Lila hums. There’s something familiar about that kid but she can’t put her finger on it. Oh well. “She’d roll over in her grave! Important people, such as ourselves, need to stick together.” The tiny girl nods sadly. “Speaking of important people...” Chloé waves at the pale, orange-haired bespectacled girl who walks in the classroom. She, like Chloé, seems to command the entire class’ attention as she walks up the stairs. She and Chloé cheek kiss before she sits next to the tiny rainbow-haired girl.</p><p><br/>“Hi, Mylène.”</p><p><br/>“H-Hi, Sabrina.”</p><p><br/>“I’m so glad we’re all in the same class this year. Last year was so annoying.” She says with a groan.</p><p><br/>“I pulled some strings with Damocles to get us all in the same class.” Sabrina happily claps her hands together then pauses.</p><p><br/>“I-Is that...?” She gasps, “you didn’t!”</p><p><br/>“Yup. Even convinced Adrikins to come to our school. Kinda surprised his parents—”</p><p><br/>“<em>Adrien Agreste, to Principal Damocles office</em>.” The loudspeaker requests.</p><p><br/>“—Let him.” Half the class gasps excitedly staring at the blond still in Chloé’s clutches. “You couldn’t’ve done anything wrong. The school day didn’t even start yet!”</p><p><br/>The blond – Adrien (Adrien Agreste, no wonder he looked so familiar!) – finally manages to wriggle out from under Chloé’s arm and walks down the stairs. He nearly bumps into a tall blue-haired girl as they reach the door at the same time. Chloé huffs indignantly which makes Lila want to know who this girl is.</p><p><br/>“S-Sorry!” Adrien squeaks out then flees.<br/><br/></p><p>The girl shrugs then walks into the classroom with an equally tall brunet. She and Chloé make eye contact and Lila could swear the classroom’s temperature dropped several degrees just from one stare.</p><p><br/>Having taken her seat in the front of the classroom, in front of Rose and Ivan, she turns to them. “Who is she?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know.” Ivan confesses.</p><p><br/>Rose squints then gasps, “n-no way! I-I think that’s Marinette!” Ivan looks at her confused, “she lives at the boulangerie pâtissèrie up the street from here—” Rose gestures at the box in Ivan’s hands.</p><p><br/>“Ah! I’ve heard about her but I don’t think we’ve ever met.”</p><p><br/>“She’s super nice. It’ll be a great opportunity to meet and be friends with her.”</p><p><br/>The tall duo head to the second to last row on the left side fully aware of Chloé in the last row on the right glaring at them. The brunet sticks his tongue out at Chloé who gasps then folds her arms over her chest with a huff.</p><p><br/>Their professeur, a redhead with her hair in a bun wearing a crisp navy suit, bustles into the classroom. “I-I apologize for my tardiness class, some of you may not know me. I’m Professeur Bustier. There was a new student Principal Damocles wanted to introduce me to before coming to class—”</p><p><br/>“Then why did he have Adrien go to his office?”</p><p><br/>“Who? <em>Oh</em>! No. It wasn’t him.” Bustier motions at the door and a beautiful bespectacled girl with long, wavy orange hair in a ponytail walks in the classroom. Lila looks around the class seeing <em>everyone </em>have their attention on the newcomer. Oh no. This won’t do. “Class, this is Alya Césaire. She came all the way from North America to—”</p><p><br/>Lila stands up, “P-Professeur Bustier, I’m also new to this school and country.”</p><p><br/>“Are you? Damocles didn’t tell me about two new students. Please come down here so we can be introduced to you as well.” Nodding, Lila makes her way down to the professeur’s desk. “Now, as I was saying this is Alya and she’s come from North America. Let’s all make her feel welcome.” She gestures to Lila.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh. I’m Lila. Lila Rossi. I came from Naples, Italy. I’m still learning French so I should apologize in advance for my terrible pronunciation.” Bustier pats Lila on the shoulder then gestures for both girls to take a seat.</p><p><br/>“As today is the first day we’re gonna get class representative voting out of the way—”</p><p><br/>Sabrina raises her hand, “Professeur, how can we vote on a class rep when we don’t know everyone yet?”</p><p><br/>“That’s <em>why</em> we’re voting. Anyone interested raise their hand then come down to the front and explain why they want to become class rep.” Chloé raises her hand. “O-Oh, we have a candidate already?”<br/><br/></p><p>Chloé stands, “everyone knows who I am. As for why I want to be class rep. The answer’s obvious. I was class rep the past two years—”</p><p><br/>“And you never did anything.” Chloé glares at the blue-haired girl.</p><p><br/>“Professeur, I don’t recall anyone raising their hand.”</p><p><br/>“She’s right. If there’s an issue—” Bustier sighs as the girl raises her hand. “Go ahead."<br/><br/></p><p>“For the past two years she was the <em>worst</em> class representative in history! We barely got to go on our class trips because of her!”</p><p><br/>“If you think you’re gonna do such a better job then why don’t you apply!?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t recall seeing anyone raise their hand, Professeur.”</p><p><br/>Bustier sighs, “I can tell there’s a lot of... tension between you two. I think you should sit next to each other to diffuse that.”</p><p><br/>“That’s utterly ridiculous! I’m not sitting next to <em>her</em>.”</p><p><br/>“Are you trying to make me fail your class?”</p><p><br/>Bustier picks up a piece of paper and skims it. “Everyone up. I’m assigning seats.” The class grumble as they reluctantly comply with the professeur’s order.</p><p><br/>Ivan hands the macaron box to Marinette and she offers the box to everyone. Chloé’s jaw drops as by the time Marinette gets to her the box is empty. “You did this on purpose!”</p><p><br/>Marinette shrugs going back to stand next to Kim who subtly fist bumps her.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>When Adrien returns to the classroom, everyone is seated in different seats. Nathalie and his bodyguard slash chauffeur came by to his parents were disappointed by him slipping away without their knowledge but decided on giving the school a trial run. He hugged Nathalie in thanks since his parents weren’t there. The only thing he wanted more than going to public school was to have a sibling but he knows he’ll never get that; at least he’ll get to go to an actual school!</p><p><br/>“M. Agreste.” Professeur Bustier beckons him, “you’ll be seated in the front right here next to Lila.” The brunette waves at him and Adrien doesn’t know why but he feels a shudder run through his body. Nevertheless, he takes his assigned seat and Lila almost immediately presses herself against his arm, clutching it. And he just regained feeling in it after Chloé’s death grip.</p><p><br/>“Hi. I’m Lila. I’ve done a little modeling myself, and I think it’s so weird how we keep missing each other. Since we’re both new to public schooling we should be friends. Look out for each other, you know? Model to model.”</p><p><br/>“Y-Yeah. Sounds good.” His only friends are Chloé and Sabrina, so he could use all the new friends he’s capable of making. “B-But I’m gonna need my arm to write.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” Lila giggles, “silly me. Of course you do.” She loosens her grip on him enough so that he can put his arm on the desk.</p><p><br/>The professeur put her next to Dupain-Cheng in the second row on the left so she has a pretty good view of that brunette digging her claws into Adrikins’ arm. The blonde glowers. Who does that girl think she is? Chloé hears a loud yawn in her ear and rolls her eyes as the blue-haired teen slumps in her seat, arms moving wildly as she stretches. “Can’t you control your lanky, uncoordinated limbs?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know. Can you shut up long enough for me to try?” Chloé’s eyes narrow then an explosion reverberates through the building throwing her out of her seat and onto the floor.</p><p><br/>“Earthquake!” Bustier yells, “everyone under your desks <em>now</em>!”</p><p><br/>The students all dive under their respective shared desks as another explosion rocks through the classroom.</p><p><br/>There’s some kind of howl then the roof gets torn off the building. The class looks up in awe at the giant <em>painting with limbs</em> that reaches into the building then comes out with a professeur with burgundy hair. Alya rummages through her bag to get her phone to record what she’s seeing. “My art isn’t just scribbles Professeur Mendeleiev and with these powers you’re about to experience that first hand!” The painting <em>talks</em> then walks off with the shouting professeur in their hand.</p><p><br/>The loudspeaker crackles to life, “<em>attention students, this is Principal Damocles. Due to... whatever we just witnessed school is canceled. Return to your homes immediately</em>!”</p><p><br/>“No school!” Kim yells then the rest of the class cheers gathering their belongings.</p><p><br/>“Be careful on your way home!” Professeur Bustier yells as the students rush out of the classroom.</p><p><br/>Alya gathered her belonging on autopilot as she stared at her phone. That looked like an honest to goodness comic book villain come to life! They even had a cliché line. And where there are villains there are sure to be heroes. She giggles to herself and nearly bumps into the blond.</p><p><br/>“Sorry. I just seem to keep almost bumping into people today.”</p><p><br/>“No worries. I was excited by the prospect of seeing a superhero so I wasn’t looking where I was going.”</p><p><br/>“Superhero?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, man. Didn’t you see that giant painting-thing? Something or someone’s gonna show up and stop it and when they do...” She pats her phone, “I’m gonna record it.”</p><p><br/>“Ooh. Can I come? I love superheroes.”</p><p><br/>“Sure. If we’re both recording we’re bound to get some good angles. I’m Alya.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Adrien.” She greets him with a cheek kiss and he blushes. His blush deepens when she grabs his hand.</p><p><br/>“Let’s go grab some superhero footage!”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Sabine and Tom run over to Marinette as soon as she enters the shop. “We saw the news. Are you hurt?” Sabine asks.</p><p><br/>“No. I’m fine. Just a little hungry. I dropped my fritter when Chloé’s towncar nearly hit me.”</p><p><br/>“We heard.” Sabine pinches the bridge of her nose, “I swear that girl and her family raise my blood pressure.”</p><p><br/>“A nice elder fellow told us you helped him cross the street and moved him out of the way of the towncar. He says you gave him one of the macarons too.” Marinette nods, “he said his name was Fù Wáng and he owns a massage parlor and incense shop a few blocks from here.”</p><p><br/>“Cool.” Tom holds out a tray in front of her, “<em>ooh</em>. Thanks, papà.” She grabs a cheese danish from the tray. “I’m gonna work on some designs that popped in my head when I was in school.”</p><p><br/>“Remember to drink water and take breaks!” Sabine calls out as Marinette runs up the stairs. “We’ll call you down for lunch!”<br/><br/><br/>“Okay!” Marinette yells back.</p><p><br/>Marinette stuffs half the danish in her mouth as she opens the trap door. She could swear she saw something moving out the corner of her eye but when she looks there’s nothing there. Shrugging, she plops down on her desk blinking at the unfamiliar box there.</p><p><br/>Marinette looks at the box and stares at the character in hanzi. “Destruction.” She reads. “Right. As if I need a <em>box</em> to tell me how destructive I am.” She tosses the box over her shoulder and takes out her sketchpad from the desk’s drawer.</p><p><br/>As she begins sketching she <em>definitely </em>sees a flash out the corner of her eye. Turning in her swivel chair she finds herself face to face with a pair of green eyes. “Yo.” <em>It speaks</em>. Marinette wordlessly slamming her sketchbook onto the thing’s head. “Oww...” It mutters. When she lifts her sketchbook she sees a floating black cat-ish plushie thing rubbing its head with its eyes closed. “I was expecting a scream or something thrown but not a direct hit...” It murmurs rubbing its head.</p><p><br/>“What? What are you?”<br/><br/></p><p>A green eye opens and the thing continues rubbing its head, “besides <em>in pain</em>? I’m Plagg, a kwami... your kwami.”</p><p><br/>“What’s a whatever you just said?”</p><p><br/>“Kwami. <em>An ancient being of magical power</em>.” The kwami’s voice takes on an annoying game-show host accent. “We give our Intendeds a wedge of our powers. Mine’s destruction.”</p><p><br/>“Listen, uh, Plug the uh k-whammy, I don’t need any additional destruction going on in my life.”</p><p><br/>“It’s <em>Plagg</em> and I’m a <em>kwami</em>. And <em>whoo boy</em>, don’t I know it! You can practically power yourself with all that bad luck swirling around you.”</p><p><br/>“I <em>knew</em> I was cursed!”</p><p><br/>“It’s not a curse. No curse in the nine dimensions is powerful enough to bring on the string of bad luck in your life. But I suppose that’s natural when you’re the avatar of bad luck. You’re gonna hit some snags in your life but being the avatar of bad luck means persevering through them all, which you have gracefully.” Plagg clears its throat, “right... the Guardian said I had to give the standard spiel. You were chosen because of your, well, bad luck – like I said. We’re gonna work together to take down that monster tearing through the city.”</p><p><br/>“Excuse me?”</p><p><br/>“Haven’t you always wanted to be a superhero?”</p><p><br/>“<em>No</em>! I want to be a fashion designer!”</p><p><br/>Plagg looks around the room, “I see that. <em>Damn</em>. I think the Guardian goofed.” They float over to Marinette and sniff her. “Nope. That’s definitely bad luck but all this is...” They shake their head. “Never mind. We’re together and you smell like the good bread so we’re gonna team up.”</p><p><br/>“‘Good bread?’”</p><p><br/>“The best bread.” Plagg wipes their mouth with their hand. “To power up just say: Plagg, claws out. To power down you say: Plagg, claws in.” Plagg’s eyes widen as they stare at the danish. “Are you gonna eat that?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah but you can have half.”</p><p><br/>Beaming, Plagg takes the piece Marinette breaks off and swallows it whole. “You keep making snacks like that and we’re gonna get along great.”</p><p><br/>“What am I supposed to tell my parents? A tiny plushie said I need to go stop monsters because I’m bad luck personified?”</p><p><br/>“Why do you need to tell anyone anything? It’s none of their business. You look a bit... younger than my last Intended but he didn’t seem to have a problem keeping me a secret.”</p><p><br/>The shop shakes. “<em>Dammit</em>! I don’t wanna play superhero, I just wanna sketch! Plagg, claws out!” They stare at each other for a few seconds. “Is something supposed to happen...?”</p><p><br/>“Is something...” Plagg facepalms, “<em>duh</em>. I forgot to give you the Miraculous.” Chuckling to themselves, they fly over to the box Marinette threw. “By the way, try not to be so careless with my Miraculous in the future?” There’s a plain thin red gold ring inside the box. Marinette picks it up and examines it. “You’re not trying to pawn it. You’re gonna wear it to transform.”</p><p><br/>“Just looking at what I’m working with.” Marinette slides the ring on her right middle finger then takes a deep breath. “I know I’m gonna regret this. Plagg, claws out!” When Plagg flies <em>into</em> the ring, Marinette knows she’s made a mistake.<br/><br/></p><p>There’s a blinding light coming from her hand. Her ring changes color and shape – it’s now green shaped like the beads on a cat’s paw. Next, black fingerless gloves materialize over her arms and her nails elongate and magically paint themselves green. Her mostly black catsuit forms over her body, it like the gloves, has a herringbone pattern that puts some green into it. An obnoxious green crystal bell ties itself around the green ribbon around her neck. She gets a pair of green boots the same color as her nails and its herringbone pattern is the inverse of the rest of her suit. A green baton appears over her head and she catches it. There’s a black cat paw in the center and she presses it and the baton splits in two.</p><p><br/>Her hair... oh her hair <em>grows</em> <em>and turns green</em>, her twintails that barely touched her shoulder are now flowing over her chest. “Oh. So <em>that’s</em> what I’d look like with longer hair.” Black ribbons appear and tie themselves around her twintails.</p><p><br/>She feels her lips tingling and grabs a compact to see they’re green. Then she gasps as she looks over her whole body with the compact. Her eyes are yellowish-green and have cat-like slits. “Sweet Colonel Mustard, what am I <em>wearing</em>!?”</p><p><br/><em>Oh</em>. She did not notice the bushy black tail attached to her ass nor did she notice the <em>moving</em> black and green cat ears on her head. Marinette tweaks her ears and yes they are real.</p><p><br/>A black domino mask is over the top half of her face, with the same herringbone pattern as the rest of her outfit.</p><p><br/>Marinette climbs out her room onto the roof and takes a deep breath. Her ears twitch – as if she needed more validation for them being real. Frowning, she feels the side of her face and doesn’t feel ears. Even under where her mask is.<br/><br/></p><p>She puts a hand above her eyes and sees the giant painting-thing still holding the professeur. She twirls a baton in her hand and it hits her in the head. “Still clumsy.” Marinette moves to climb down the fire escape and falls into a hole.</p><p><br/>Instead of falling on her back she gently lands on her feet. She looks around at the ...nothingness surrounding her. “I welcome you, Avatar of Destruction.” Marinette squints at the horse guy bowing at her. “I am the Guardian of the Miraculouses and the Avatar of Space. Thank you for accepting your duty.”</p><p><br/>“Wasn’t really given much of a choice.”</p><p><br/>“We never are.” He lifts his head. “Has Plagg informed you of what is required of you?”</p><p><br/>“I have to stop the monster?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, although it is rarely that simple. The monster is corrupted by the power of two Miraculouses. The peafowl Miraculous invokes the power of emotion while the butterfly is transmission.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh fuck—” Marinette slaps a hand over her mouth, “sorry, continue.” She mumbles.</p><p><br/>“While the Miraculouses have worked separately in the past, they are exceptionally dangerous combined. You’ll need to destroy the akuma possessing the monster and the amok amplifying their anger.”</p><p><br/>“And I have to do all this by myself?!”</p><p><br/>The horse nods. “It’s dangerous putting another Miraculous in circulation when we don’t know—”</p><p><br/>“What about the danger <em>to me</em>? My fourteenth birthday is in a week! I don’t wanna die before then because of some magical bs I had no say in getting involved in! I’ve got family coming from all over the world just to see me!” She stomps her foot in frustration and the floor cracks. “Uh...?”</p><p><br/>“You <em>are</em> the power of destruction.”</p><p><br/>Marinette nods slowly, “good to know.”</p><p><br/>“By the way, this is important. As the Avatar of Destruction, you can absorb the corruption of any Miraculous. However, it is imperative you do not make direct contact with the corruption. It could spread to you and have... ill effects.”</p><p><br/>“And we’re back to dying.” Marinette sighs, “just let me off at the next monster turn.” Nodding, a portal opens up underneath her and she falls through.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Marinette lands on the top of François Düpont and beside her is the professeur she saw earlier but they’re unconscious. She gently nudges the professeur – being the <em>Avatar of Destruction and whatnot</em> – but they don’t move.</p><p><br/>“<em>Hey</em>!” The painting is hovering over her. “What the hell are you!?” A lavender butterfly shaped mask appears over the top of the painting. “The black cat!” An ethereal voice booms. “Surrender your Miraculous or we’ll make the city an abstract art exhibit.”</p><p><br/>“After the day I’ve had, I’m not surrendering shit!” Marinette unclips the twin batons from her sides then bring them together.</p><p><br/>One of the painting’s limbs tries to grab her but she touches it and it disintegrates into ash. Marinette’s eyes widen the same time the painting takes a step back. She uses the baton to pole vault herself into the painting and it explodes upon contact.</p><p><br/>Marinette lands on her feet in front of the building and catches the screaming student in her hands. “W-Wha—? What happened?” She wordlessly points up and the student screams at the purplish-blue smog forming into a large pair of faces. The student jumps out of Marinette’s arms then runs off.</p><p><br/>“The Guardian’s shown their hand.” The first face is shaped like a butterfly while the second is shaped like a peafowl. At least she sorta gets to meet the assholes who are gonna ruin her life. “Citizens of Paris, is <em>this</em> what you want protecting you?” The butterfly face asks. “A child, playing dress-up?”</p><p><br/>“Better than an insect and a winged rat terrorizing people!”</p><p><br/>The butterfly face glows, “<em>how dare you</em>!?” It screeches. “This insufferable wretch has doomed the entire city! You will <em>never</em> be safe from—”</p><p><br/>Marinette points the baton at them and hits the paw-shaped button absorbing the smog. When she releases the button, the batons separate. They glow black briefly then nothing happens so she puts them back on her hips.</p><p><br/>Alya watches the hero yawn then rotate their shoulders. Adrien’s yelling after her as she runs up to the black cat. “That was awesome!”</p><p><br/>The cat jumps a few centimeters in the air then lands on their feet. “What the hell? You scared the crap outta me!”</p><p><br/>“Sorry. It’s just... That was totally badass. You just—” The orange-haired teen makes a series of blaster sound effects and articulates wildly around her. She thrusts her phone in front of the cat’s face. “What’s your name?”</p><p><br/>“My... huh. Didn’t think of one.”</p><p><br/>“How did you get your powers? Do you have a familiar? Were you scratched by a radioactive cat? Are your ears real?” The bespectacled teen begins babbling incoherently then starts hyperventilating.</p><p><br/>Marinette grabs the orange-haired teen’s shoulders and she stops hyperventilating. “I can’t answer any of your questions yet. I still need some of my own.”</p><p><br/>The ground shakes then Alya gasps taking a step back holding up her camera to record the roof of the building bathed in a black and green light re-fitting itself in place. “Are you doing this?” She asks and the cat shrugs. Alya moves her phone around to try and catch everything. When she looks back at the cat they’re eyeing the ring on their hand. One of the five beads isn’t glowing green like the others.</p><p><br/>“I think I need to go.”</p><p><br/>“Wait!” The cat takes a step then disappears into a hole that literally just appeared as they moved. “Awesome...” Alya breathes.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Marinette looks up at a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. “Déjà vu?”</p><p><br/>“Not quite, Kitty Chaos.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em> don’t tell me people are calling me that?”</p><p><br/>A white-gloved arm helps her up and Marinette is staring at a person in a rabbit costume. Not all that weird considering she’s still dressed like a cat. “Nope. Just my little nickname for mini-you.” The rabbit pauses, “of course you technically were never very ‘mini.’ Anyway, I’m Bunnyx. Avatar of Time. You’re in one of my time portals.”</p><p><br/>“Why?”</p><p><br/>“Because this universe is all outta whack. The kind of calamity the Guardian is unleashing just by having you active without your counterpart is far more dangerous than anything the insect and winged rat can do combined.”</p><p><br/>“<em>What</em>!? Seriously!?”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry. Don’t worry. You let Bunnyx handle it. I’m gonna send you back in time to before the Guardian selected you and gonna bring your partner to Paris so we can do this right.”</p><p><br/>“Will I remember this conversation?”</p><p><br/>“Yes and no. Time likes making everyone its bitch.” Bunnyx puts a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, “two pieces of advice: the perfect name will just come to you. It has in every other universe. And keep on smiling, Kitty Chaos. No one says we can’t have a little fun with this gig.” She hugs Marinette.</p><p><br/>“Every other universe?”<br/><br/></p><p>Bunnyx lets Marinette go. “No two universes are the same though this is one of the few you were selected as the Avatar of Destruction rather than Creation. Weird thing about you and your partner is you’d each fit both. Guess that’s what makes you two a perfect match.” Bunnyx opens their umbrella and a portal appears in front of Marinette.</p><p><br/>“Will you... still exist if we change things?”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah. I’m not going anywhere. I got a whole multiverse to make sure of that. Keep your eyes peeled, Kitty. Shit’s gonna get rough.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. It usually does.” With a sigh, Marinette steps in the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. this feels familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the strangest sense of déjà vu for Marinette Dupain-Cheng</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: While transformed a human's hair and eye color resemble their kwami's</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thurs, Sept 3<sup>rd</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Alya looks at herself in the mirror. She puts her hair in a high ponytail as she examines her first day outfit hanging on the door: a long-sleeve plaid red and yellow button-up shirt and a pair of grey jeans.</p><p><br/>Her mother, Marlena, landed the head chef job at <em>Le Grand Paris Château</em> so the whole family up and moved from Louisiana, North America to Paris, France.</p><p><br/>Her father, Otis, was filling out an application for a job at the zoo. Nora, her elder sister, traveled already for her kickboxing circuit so the move was no change for her. Likewise her little sisters, Etta and Ella, had no problem with moving because they hadn’t started school yet.</p><p><br/>Moving wasn’t... necessarily a problem with her, all the friends she made in her old schools still communicated with her over video chats. Though it did suck when they had get-togethers she could only video chat to because she couldn’t physically be there.</p><p><br/>The family arrived in the city two days ago, just in time for the first day of the school year – Nora liked to remind her. Her mother was going to register her and if everything went well, she’d be starting school today too.</p><p><br/>She puts on her lucky <em>Knightowl</em> undershirt then takes her first day outfit off the door and gets dressed.<br/><br/></p><p>Alya puts on her small silver hoop earrings and grabs her chapstick, lotion, and hand sanitizer putting them in her backpack’s front pocket then grabs her notebooks, notepad, cell phone charger, and calculator stuffing them into her backpack. She puts on her <em>Super Mackerel</em> red and yellow socks then hoists her <em>Knightowl</em> backpack over her shoulder.</p><p><br/>Marlena is on the phone but she waves her second-oldest over. While still talking on the phone, Marlena loosens some strands of Alya’s hair so they fall around her face. She bids the person she’s on the phone with goodbye then gives her daughter a thumbs-up. “Better.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Thanks, Ma. I’m all set. What’s my school’s name again?”</p><p><br/>“François Düpont.” Marlena replies. “It’s fairly new... less than a decade old, but rumored to be one of the best schools in the city.” The orange-haired woman shrugs. “Seeing is believing. If you’re all set we’re off. Have to drop by my new job to check-in with slash meet the boss. They say the Bourgeois family is impossible to please and they go through head chefs like the latest fashion craze.” Alya whistles.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, Ma, you got this. If they’re the first people ever to fire Marlena Césaire, the whole world will know it’s because of their incompetence not because of your inability to make some bomb ass food.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I was fired from my first two jobs, you know.”</p><p><br/>“One was a racist clown who got their restaurant shut down because of you so that’s a win, and the second fired you before you became Marlena Césaire. You were just some cook then. Bet they’ll be taking the credit for your career taking off.”<br/><br/></p><p>Marlena laughs cradling her daughter’s face. “What would I do without you, My Light?”</p><p><br/>“Have a lot more one-sided arguments.”</p><p><br/>“I know! Why are the twins so quick to jump to Otis’ side when we disagree?”</p><p><br/>After breakfast, they hop on Marlena’s motorcycle and make their way to François Düpont.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Marinette wakes up to the sound of her alarm. She looks around her room as much as she’s able without actually moving. For some reason, something feels... off. Groaning, she sits up and takes off her alarm. Her eyes widen as she stares at the time. “<em>Oh crap</em>! I’m late!” She jumps out of bed but her foot gets tangled into the sheet and she falls on her face.</p><p><br/>“Marinette?” She hears her mother call from downstairs, “are you alright?”</p><p><br/>Marinette slowly lifts her face from the floor, “yes!” She fights with her sheet until it relinquishes her leg. As she’s gathering her stuff for the bathroom she pauses staring at the black mannequin in the corner wearing the red romper her nǎi nai gave her the design idea for. She barely managed to put on the finishing touches but it was good enough to wear. Frowning, Marinette glances at the outfit she already selected for her first day of quatrième: A red shirt with pink peonies on it and a pair of grey pants to match.</p><p><br/>She shot up like a rocket over the summer, and had to get an entirely new wardrobe. Of course, that was an excellent reason for her to make herself some new clothes as well as buy some.</p><p><br/>She grabs the romper and takes it with her as she carefully climbs down the stairs and heads to the bathroom.</p><p><br/>After showering, brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed she bolts back upstairs and hits her head on her trap door. “What the hell? I could swear I left that open?” Frowning, she opens the trap door and enters her room. She sets her bathroom basket on her bed then crawls under her bed to grab the red ballet flats with the bow she sewn a snake into.</p><p><br/>She hits her head on the bed then wriggles out from under the bed accidentally tossing the box in the air. Gasping, she dives for the box running straight into the mannequin with the clothing she was supposed to wear. The rest of her mannequins topple over and fall on her.<br/><br/></p><p>Her mother, Sabine, opens the trap door and gasps. “Oh dear. What—how did this happen?” Marinette flails underneath the mannequins looking at her mother trying not to laugh.</p><p><br/>“I was grabbing my ballet flats when the box fell out of my hand then I bumped into one mannequin and the others fell on me.” Sabine loses the battle to not laugh and chuckles as she helps her daughter up.</p><p><br/>She tip-toes to pick out some loose threads out of Marinette’s hair. Marinette gasps then looks down at her outfit. “Turn around.” Sabine instructs. Marinette does a 360-degree turn then faces her mother. “All good.” Sabine hums, “You know, I’ve never seen this outfit before. I mean I’m always in awe of your clothes but this is so beautiful. When did you make it?”</p><p><br/>“When nǎi nai visited. She helped with the snake. It’s so much harder to stitch together a dragon’s head than its whole body. Snakes were less detailed so I made that instead. I’m gonna take a picture wearing this—”</p><p><br/>“With your hair like that?”</p><p><br/>Marinette helplessly lifts her hair falling over her shoulders. “What should I do with it?”</p><p><br/>“Let’s try something new. Have a seat and...” They both look around the room before staring at each other, “come downstairs and I’ll do your hair. I know the school is the next block over but you really need to work on your time management.”</p><p><br/>“I know, māmā.”</p><p><br/>Sabine pats her daughter on the cheek before leaving through the trap door.</p><p><br/>Marinette grabs her backpack then takes a step and winces. She hops on one foot then looks down at her broken lucky dragonfly clip and peels it off her foot. “Son of a bitch.” She moans. “That’s gotta be a bad omen.” She shakes her head. “No. No, no, no. You’re not gonna be bested by your clumsiness. This is your year Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She pumps her fists in the air sending her flats flying again. She manages to catch one but the other hits her in the head. “This is your year.” She repeats, a little forced as she clutches her flats. “Focus on those positive vibes.” Her bag snags on her desk. “Seriously!?” She tugs her bag free then completely misses the staircase and falls out of her room slamming into the wall. “Keep up that optimism.” She murmurs sliding to the floor.</p><p><br/>When Marinette regains consciousness her father is sighing pressing a bandage against her left cheek. “Are you okay?” He moves his pointer finger in front of her face from side to side, with their standard concussion regimen. “Seeing doubles?” Marinette shakes her head. “Any pain anywhere?”<br/><br/></p><p>“No. I feel fine.” She winces as she feels her forehead stinging. Sabine sighs pressing a cotton ball into the bottle of disinfectant.</p><p><br/>“You’re gonna have a couple of cool scars to start off your year.” Tom puts another bandage on her face, this time on her forehead.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Sabine gets to work on styling Marinette’s hair. She combs then parts Marinette’s hair in two tying the ends into buns. She makes it look effortless compared to when Marinette does her hair. But that’s natural considering her mother wasn’t cursed with clumsiness. Marinette gets it from Tom; she also got her father’s height and love of combat sports. From her mother she got her looks, no disrespect to her father but she’s grateful for that, she also got her mother’s critical eye for detail, and intolerance for bullshit.</p><p><br/>It was Sabine’s mother, Xiùlán, who instilled Marinette’s love of fashion. Watching all sorts of fashion competitions with her. Even having them sew and work on clothing together. Even after they left Shanghai to come to Paris nearly a decade ago, Marinette and Xiùlán always found a way to stay in contact and never miss any fashion competitions. Speaking of her grandma, she needs to send her that picture of her outfit – preferably before Marinette ruins it.</p><p><br/>“You’re good to go.” Tom reports eyeing the box on the counter. Marinette follows his movement and stares at the box with the boulangerie pâtissèrie’s new logo on it – the logo they asked her to design. It’s a simple S &amp; T then a BP in cursive written in a heart-shaped pâtissèrie and they went nuts over it.</p><p><br/>Right. For the past two years attending François Düpont, she carries a box of pâtissèries for her classmates on the first day, and for the past two years the school’s “queen bee” Chloé Bourgeois – the mayor’s daughter and an all-around spoiled pain in the ass, who for some inexplicable reason decided, when they first met, she wanted to make Marinette’s life a living hell – makes some snide comment about her parents shop even though she’ll eat from there no problem. Then Marinette, in turn, will make a (correct) comment about the blonde’s appalling fashion sense, which is all kinds of wrong as she’s the daughter of Audrey Bourgeois: <em>The Queen of Fashion</em>. They’d glare at each other and Chloé would make some meaningless threat then pout for the rest of the school day. Why Principal Damocles kept putting them in the same class for two years in a row she has no idea? Probably because she’s the only student who won’t take the blonde’s crap. Marinette honestly wouldn’t be surprised if this year was unlucky number three and she and Chloé were in the same class again. As long as they don’t get Professeur Clark <em>again</em> this year. Marinette heard the man became a quatrième professeur because the Bourgeois’ had him in their back-pocket and he heavily and obviously favored Chloé which Marinette wouldn’t stand for. It ended up with her spending a lot of days in the principal’s office doing nothing. Because Damocles damn sure wasn’t gonna speak out against Chloé’s family.</p><p><br/>“How about breakfast?” Sabine suggests. “We have some cheese danishes fresh from the oven.”</p><p><br/>“Or banana fritters.” Tom waggles his eyebrows, “wanted to have your favorites ready and waiting.”</p><p><br/>“Sorry māmā, gotta go with the fritter.” Tom moves to pump his fist in the air but accidentally punches himself in the forehead.</p><p><br/>“What am I gonna do with you two?” Sabine chuckles.</p><p><br/>Marinette grabs a fritter and stuffs half in her mouth then slips her bag over her shoulder and slips in her ballet flats. Sabine hands her the box. “Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get these pâtissèries to François Düpont.” Tom says.</p><p><br/>“You can count on me, Mission Control.” The fritter slips out of Marinette’s mouth and lands on the box. Her parents stare at the box then at their daughter. She chuckles awkwardly, “I... probably shouldn’t talk.”</p><p><br/>Sabine puts the fritter back in her daughter’s mouth. “Have a good day.” She nods mumbling her goodbyes as she leaves the shop.</p><p><br/>Tom sighs, “that box isn’t gonna make it to the next block.”</p><p><br/>“Nope.”</p><p><br/>“Why oh why did I have to give her my clumsiness?” Tom bends down to pick up a crumb off the floor but he ends up hitting his head on the bottom counter.</p><p><br/>Sabine chuckles then rubs her husband’s back. “Let’s put some ice on that.”</p><p><br/>Marinette makes it to the crosswalk but that’s not really much of an accomplishment given it’s three steps from the shop. She grimaces at the heavy foot-traffic heading in her direction once the light changes. She barely manages to make it to the other side of the street, with not only herself but her box intact. With a sigh of relief, she turns to catch her breath and notices the tiny bespectacled old man struggling to cross the street with his cane.</p><p><br/>He managed to avoid colliding with anyone but he won’t make the light. Marinette heads over to him mumbling incoherently forgetting about the fritter in her mouth. The old man looks up at her in confusion until she gestures – box in hand – toward the other side of the street.<br/><br/></p><p>The guy gets the memo and nods hooking onto her arm so he can cross.</p><p><br/>Before they cross the street a navy towncar pulls up dangerously close to the curb and Marinette pulls the guy out of the way accidentally tossing the box in the sky. She looks up and gapes causing the fritter to fall out of her mouth, and it hits the ground. Groaning, the teen facepalms.</p><p><br/>The towncar’s back door opens, before the chauffeur can reach it, and <em>Chloé</em> (<em>because of course it’s Chloé</em>) steps out of the towncar in a sunny yellow plain a-line dress. “Oh it’s... whoa.” Scowling, she shakes her head. “You hit a growth spurt, huh? Doesn’t matter. You’re still <em>you</em>. Watch where you’re going, Dupain-Cheng, or I’ll have my chauffeur hit you next time.”</p><p><br/>The blonde flips her ponytail haughtily then walks into the boulangerie pâtissèrie.</p><p><br/>Marinette’s right eye twitches. “That <em>bit</em>—” The old man clears his throat holding out the box to her. “<em>B—wha</em>?!”</p><p><br/>“They fell into my hand. Unfortunately, I could not save whatever you were eating.”</p><p><br/>Marinette looks down at the fritter on the ground and sighs, “I’ll just mourn my fritter when I get to school.” She shakes her head, “what matters is you being okay. You’re okay, right?”</p><p><br/>The old man nods with a smile. “Me? I’m fine. I appreciate your assistance.”</p><p><br/>“You’re the one that assisted me, keeping these from the same fate as my fritter.” She opens the box and offers it to the man. “Go ahead and take a few. My parents pâtissèries are gluten-free thanks to my allergy.” She jerks her head back, “that’s their shop. These look like their mint chocolate chip and coffee macarons.”</p><p><br/>The man takes one and bites into it moaning appreciatively, “they’re delicious.”</p><p><br/>“They’ll be happy to hear that.” He grabs two more macarons. “If you’re ever looking to satisfy your sweet tooth you know where to go, they also make savory pâtissèries and we got a custom thing going on.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll take you up on that offer.”</p><p><br/>Marinette closes the box, “let’s see if we can make it across the street without a wayward towncar this time.”</p><p><br/>“Here’s hoping.” The old man hooks his arm in Marinette’s and they cross the street when the light changes.</p><p><br/>“Do you need help getting anywhere in particular?”</p><p><br/>“Oh no. This is more than fine. My destination is up the street and there are no more crosswalks to contend with. No need to worry yourself over an old man like me.”</p><p><br/>“If you’re—” The bell rings and Marinette gasps looking toward the school. “Sh—uh... <em>uh</em>, crap.” She winces rubbing the back of her neck then juggles the box of macarons sighing in relief when she doesn’t drop them.</p><p><br/>“I suppose that’s you’re cue.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds like it. Take care of yourself.”</p><p><br/>“And you as well.” He watches the teen run toward the building. The man turns around eyeing the blonde exiting the boulangerie pâtissèrie glaring at him as she puts the sunglasses on her head over her eyes getting into the towncar. The towncar passes by him as it makes its way to the school, stopping at the end of the block.</p><p><br/>Hmm. He finishes the macaron in his hand. He could use another pâtissèrie or two, but later.<br/><br/></p><p>If his hunch about the magic he’s been sensing was correct, he’ll be visiting this shop a lot more in the future. He turns back to the school and starts walking.</p><p><br/>Marinette runs up the stairs and as she reaches the door it opens; she narrowly avoids getting hit but loses her balance if it weren’t for the arm that shoots out and grabs hers she and the macarons would be sprawled out all over the stairs. “Whoa! Are you okay?” An unfamiliar voice asks.</p><p><br/>She opens her eyes nodding and squints at the blond, “yeah, thanks. You saved my as—carons.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Adrikins</em>!” Chloé’s shrill ear-drum piercing scream makes Marinette shudder. Then Marinette hears Chloé’s bodyguard of the week yell after her. The blonde marches up the stairs then glares daggers at their joint hands. “Adrikins, don’t touch <em>that</em>, you’ll get the clumsy all over you.” She wrenches Marinette’s arm free and takes the box of macarons. “I’ll be taking these. They’re in much better hands than yours.” Without the blond’s support, Marinette flails backwards and the green-eyed blond moves to grab her again but Chloé grabs his arm hooking it with hers. “Come along, Adrikins, I’ll show you around the school. Not there’s much to really look at.”</p><p><br/>“B-But what about—”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about her. This is the norm.”</p><p><br/>The blond winces as the blue-haired girl flails backwards. He sighs in relief when someone runs up the stairs to catch her. The last thing he sees is the brunet setting the blue-haired girl upright before the doors close behind them.</p><p><br/>“Good thing I got here when I did, huh? See Chloé’s already up to her shit this morning.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah but I’m not gonna let her get to me this year, Kim.”</p><p><br/>“Atta girl!” Kim claps her on the back, “does this mean we’re stooping to her level?” He rubs his hands together and chuckles darkly.</p><p><br/>“I don’t think we could physically stoop to her level of petty. Besides, we’re better than that.”</p><p><br/>“That may be so but we don’t always have to be! C’mon, I <em>know</em> there’s a part of you that’s itching to give her some just desserts. Speaking of desserts...”</p><p><br/>“Chloé took my box.”</p><p><br/>“Oh hell no. We gotta get it back. She’ll get her Chloé germs all over your parents grub!” Kim wraps an arm around Marinette’s shoulder, “by the way, I had the most kickass idea for you and Alix’s birthday cake.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Fù lost track of how many students passed by him without so much as a second glance as he leaned against school crossing sign struggling to reach the cane he dropped. As he resigns himself to not finding a Miraculous wielder, a black beetle stops in front of the curb.</p><p><br/>Fù watches the tiny blue-haired girl gracefully exit the car closing the door behind her. The girl is wearing a pair of black jeans and a black and grey horizontal stripped shirt. She looks around the area then her brown eyes fall on him. Hoisting her backpack she makes her way over.</p><p><br/>She wordlessly picks up his cane then digs in her bag to pull out a roll of black athletic tape. She wraps the tape around the cane Fù hadn’t even realized was cracked then tests the cane by tapping it on the floor a few times before handing it to him. “This should suffice.”</p><p><br/>“Ah. That’s... ingenious. I had no idea it was even broken.” He accepts the cane and puts some of his weight on it. “Thank you.”</p><p><br/>“No problem. May I ask for your assistance with something?” Fù nods, “this school... what is the name of it?”</p><p><br/>“I believe it’s François Düpont. Is this not the school you were looking for?”</p><p><br/>The girl shakes her head, “I’m looking for Paris International School of Arts.”</p><p><br/>“Oh. Oh dear. I believe that’s in the 3<sup>rd</sup> arrondissement.”</p><p><br/>“And where is this...?”</p><p><br/>“The 21<sup>st</sup>, but don’t worry. I believe that’s about a fifteen minute drive—” Fù watches the beetle drive off, “...from here.” He finishes. “As you are already here, it may not hurt to go inside this school?”</p><p><br/>“I suppose. I must inform my grandmother the automatic driver may need recalibrating.” She bows, “thank you for your help.”</p><p><br/>Fù bows back. “You helped me first. I’m simply paying your kindness forward.”</p><p><br/>The girl nods then heads up the stairs. When she reaches the top stair she pause then turns to Fù, “will you be alright?”</p><p><br/>“Yes. I will be more than fine. Thank you.” Nodding, she walks into the building.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“<em>What do you mean he left</em>?!” It takes everything in the blue-haired woman not flinch at the tone. “You’re <em>supposed</em> to be keeping track of Adrien 24/7 <em>and beyond that</em>! What the hell are we paying you for if you’re not gonna do your job!?”</p><p><br/>“Émilie, Love, I understand your anger but yelling at Nathalie won’t solve anything.” The blonde huffs folding her arms over her chest. “Did he happen to say where he was going?”</p><p><br/>“<em>And why didn’t you stop him</em>!?”</p><p><br/>“He said he was going to school and that Chloé Bourgeois would vouch for him.”</p><p><br/>Gabriel and Émilie exchange a glance, “‘Chloé?’” They repeat. “School?” For some inexplicable reason, their son had become recently obsessed with teenage dramas. He claimed to want the “real teenage experience.” Whatever the hell that meant. Admittedly, they ignored him – not once thinking Adrien would do anything behind their backs. So that’s on them but Nathalie not trying to stop him was on her. Gabriel hired her seven years ago after Émilie found out she was pregnant. She was just supposed to stick around until the baby came but then Émilie had a miscarriage and the woman proved to be efficient as hell so she stuck around. If her efficiency was starting to slip she wasn’t gonna of any use to either of them much longer.</p><p><br/>“Find out what school Chloé attends, I’m sure that’s the one Adrien snuck off to, and bring him back.” The blonde pauses, “wait—on second thought. Don’t bring him back. If we drag him back kicking and screaming he’ll just rebel in another way.” Gabriel gives his wife a questioning glance, “we don’t want to seem unreasonable and we definitely don’t want him resenting us. Find out what school he’s in and check it out. If it’s good enough for him, we let him stay. If it’s not, we’ll select a school for his caliber.”</p><p><br/>“I doubt Chloé would attend a school beneath her; Audrey would never allow it.”</p><p><br/>“Audrey may not know about it.”</p><p><br/>“True. With her absence, André could’ve just stuck Chloé in any school and called it a day.” Émilie nods, “now, Love, I trust you implicitly – you know that, but the mere thought of putting Adrien in public schooling leaves a sour taste in my mouth.”</p><p><br/>“It is a terrible idea, I agree, but if that’s what he wants who are we do deny him? He doesn’t ask us for anything.”</p><p><br/>“He didn’t ask for this either.”</p><p><br/>Émilie chuckles, “true. In any event, his tutors are always going on about he drifts off and always has his head in the clouds. Perhaps he won’t be so inclined to do so in a proper school setting. And who knows? Maybe he’ll get sick of school and come back to being home schooled?”</p><p><br/>“Maybe...” Émilie shoos Nathalie. The woman bows then quickly walks off.</p><p><br/>Émilie turns to her husband smiling, “most importantly, if Adrien isn’t here aimlessly wandering he won’t find out what we’re up to.”</p><p><br/>“Fair point but we’re doing this for him too. Shouldn’t he know what we’re doing?”</p><p><br/>“No. It’s bad enough he knows he’ll never have a biological sibling naturally thanks to that big mouth doctor and my stupid body—”</p><p><br/>Gabriel holds her hands, “never say never. It’s why we found our Miraculouses. We’re going to make our wish come true and have more children. Then Adrien will have everything he’s ever wanted.” Émilie smiles at him, nodding. “We should test them out, in the field. Our Miraculouses I mean. Practicing in the atrium only goes so far.”</p><p><br/>“Fine.” The blonde playfully rolls her eyes. “Let’s give it a shot.” They walk hand-in-hand to the atrium. Émilie picks up the box on the pedestal and takes out the small lavender oval brooch putting it on her shirt’s collar. A tiny lavender butterfly swirls into existence beside the brooch inclining its head.</p><p><br/>“Greetings, Mme. Graham de Vanily.”</p><p><br/>She pats the butterfly on the head, “greetings to you too, Nooroo.”</p><p><br/>Gabriel opens his box on the pedestal and picks up the bronze feathered brooch and puts it on his shirt under his tie. A blue peafowl swirls into existence beside him spinning in the air. “Duusu, stop that.”</p><p><br/>“I can’t help myself, M. Agreste~” The peafowl sing-songs, “all the love in the air has me feeling giddy!” Gabriel shakes his head with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“Nooroo, wings rise.”</p><p><br/>“Duusu, spread the feathers.”<br/><br/><br/>The creatures float into their respective jewelry and the humans, holding hands, transform. Émilie is now wearing a lavender mermaid gown and a pair of matching lavender gloves that go all the way to her elbows. Her hair turns lavender and ties itself into a neat bun. A large black butterfly mask covers her entire face sans her mouth which gets painted lavender, and she grows translucent butterfly wings fluttering at her back. Lastly, she has on a pair of black heels. Gabriel turns blue and has a navy beret that has feathers flowing downward over his left eye and he’s wearing a navy three-piece suit and navy shoes with peafowl feathers in various shades of blue on his lower back. They turn to each other and kiss.</p><p><br/>“Let’s make our wish come true, Gabriel Dear.”</p><p><br/>“Let’s, My Love.”<br/><br/></p><p>Émilie holds her hand out and conjures a purplish-black butterfly. Beside her, Gabriel takes a feather off his fan and hands it to his wife where she puts the butterfly on. “My precious little akuma, use this feather to find a strong emotion to latch onto and wreck havoc on the city.”</p><p><br/>“If the book was right about the Miraculouses needing a Guardian, they’ll show their faces when the city is in danger.”<br/><br/></p><p>Émilie holds his hands, “I hope you’re right.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Alright Rose: Why are we skulking in the halls?”</p><p><br/>“We’re...” The blonde pauses for dramatic effect, “gonna start a band!” She exclaims. Ivan stares at her like she’s grown a second head. “C’mon, you don’t think it’ll be fun?”</p><p><br/>“Who wants to hear <em>me</em> sing?”</p><p><br/>“Mylène might, for one—” Ivan blushes sputtering. “You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to! You can play an instrument! Rock out on the guitar like Jagged Stone! <em>Think</em> of all the <em>battle of the bands</em> contests we can get into!”<br/><br/></p><p>Ivan stares at Rose. Her expression isn’t giving anything away which is odd because Rose is easily the most expressive person Ivan’s ever met, and always has been. This could just be another fixation his best friend came up with on the fly. He honestly wouldn’t put it past her. “We’re gonna have a band...” He frowns, “with just two people?”</p><p><br/>“W-Well, <em>no</em>—” Now Rose frowns then freezes. Ivan follows her movement watching a tall, purple-haired girl walk by with a guitar case strapped to her back. Once she’s no longer visible, Ivan turns to Rose who shrugs with a sheepish smile.</p><p><br/>Ah. “I see. How do you know she’s not a solo act?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t!” Rose wails, “I’ve never seen her before which is odd because I’d remember spotting someone so beautiful! And the school’s not really that big! I would’ve remembered.”</p><p><br/>“To be honest, Rose, she’s kinda giving off a don’t talk to me vibe.”</p><p><br/>“B-But, she’s so <em>beautiful</em>!”</p><p><br/>Ivan sighs shaking his head. “Admire her beauty from afar.” Rose frowns. “Let’s head to class. We have Professeur Bustier this year and I’ve heard nothing but good things about her.”</p><p><br/>“So have I!” Rose squeals. When Rose and Ivan enter their classroom there’s a brunette standing by the professeur’s desk looking around. “Hi!” Rose chirps. The brunette flinches then stares at the blonde wide-eyed. “Sorry for startling you.”</p><p><br/>“N-No problem. I’m Lila. I just moved to Paris this morning with my mamma.”</p><p><br/>“I’m Rose! And this is Ivan. Welcome to François Düpont!” Rose moves to greet her with a cheek kiss but freezes.</p><p><br/>“Oh! You’re going to give me the standard French greeting. Go ahead.” Rose nods then she and the brunette cheek kiss. “I’ve read about the cheek kiss, but they don’t do anything like that in Naples.”<br/><br/></p><p>Rose tilts her head to the right, “Naples?”</p><p><br/>Lila nods, “It’s a city in Italy. I was born there and spent most of my childhood there too. Is there anything I should know about the school?”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” Ivan asks.</p><p><br/>“You know...” Lila lolls her head from side to side, “the social hierarchy. The most popular kids in school? The students to avoid?”<br/><br/></p><p>Ivan and Rose exchange a glance before turning to Lila. “Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>“Chloé Bourgeois is the answer to both of those questions.” Ivan replies, “the latter more so than the former.”</p><p><br/>“Are my ears ringing?” A blonde says walking into the classroom with a box in one hand and another blond in the other arm. She tosses the box to Rose. “Clumsy’s in this class and she brought those from her parents lame shop—”</p><p><br/>“You have a bag under your arm from that same lame shop.”</p><p><br/>Chloé glares at Rose who snaps her mouth shut, “not my fault they’re the only boulangerie pâtissèrie with any competency. Doesn’t mean I have to like it or them. They’re lame, even more so for giving birth to Dupain-Cheng.” She pauses, looking over the brunette, “who is this hobo chic chick?”</p><p><br/>The brunette gapes before shaking her head to school her feather. “I’m Lila Rossi. I just—”</p><p><br/>Chloé holds up a hand, “don’t care about your life story.” She looks over Lila again, “cute shoes though.” She drags the poor green-eyed blond boy on her arm up the stairs to the last row on the right side of the classroom then sits down like she’s royalty or something.</p><p><br/>Lila turns back to Rose and Ivan, “I see what you mean.” She mutters.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about her.” Rose pats the brunette on the back, “there’s only one Chloé in the school and that’s... well, Chloé. Most of the students in this school are really nice.” The blonde suddenly squeals loudly and Lila winces clutching her ear. “S-Sorry! Still working on volume control. Hope you like our school!” She grabs Ivan by the arm and pulls the boy to the second row on the right side of the classroom. Lila watches the blond obviously try to avoid staring at the purple-haired girl that walks in the class up the stairs past her.<br/><br/></p><p>The purple-haired girl reaches the second to last row and Chloé tosses a bag onto the desk. “That seat is occupied, Gotherella, sit somewhere else.”</p><p><br/>The girl eyes the seat then narrows her visible eye at Chloé. “No one’s in it.”</p><p><br/>“Obviously.” The blonde rolls her eyes, “they aren’t here yet.” Chloé makes a shooing motion, “Go away, Bats. I have garlic in my salad and I am not afraid to use it.”</p><p><br/>“Chlo—” The blue-eyed blonde takes out a pâtissèrie from the bag and stuffs it in the green-eyed blond’s mouth. The purple-haired teen glares then stomps down the stairs to the first row on the left and plops down on it.</p><p><br/>Chloé rolls her eyes then shakes her head.</p><p><br/>Lila takes a seat in front of Rose and Ivan and looks around the class watching the rest of the students file into the room. A tiny girl with rainbow hair gives the big guy a flustered greeting he returns the greeting just as flustered. The tiny girl opens her mouth but Chloé interrupts snapping her fingers. “Let’s go Mylène, I have your seat already.”</p><p><br/>“R-Right, Chloé. I’m—”</p><p><br/>“<em>Now</em>.” Mylène frowns then gives Ivan an apologetic smile he returns, then she shuffles up the stairs to the seat where Chloé’s bag is. Chloé holds out her hand and Mylène puts the bag in. “Honestly, Mylène, your maman would roll over in her grave seeing you associate with <em>that</em>.” Chloé carelessly gestures toward Ivan nearly hitting the green-eyed blond beside her in the face. Lila hums. There’s something familiar about that kid but she can’t put her finger on it. Oh well.</p><p><br/>“But Ivan is nice.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t care if he was a descendant of a king of France! He’s a worthless commoner. Your maman was my maman’s adviser, that makes us important people and as important people we need to stick together. I pulled a lot of strings to get Damocles to have us in the same class this year. You should appreciate me looking out for you.”</p><p><br/>“I-I’m sorry.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t apologize, it’s beneath you. Just do better.”</p><p><br/>The rainbow-haired teen nods sadly. “O-Okay.”</p><p><br/>Chloé looks around, “where the hell is Sabrina?”</p><p><br/>The intercom loudly crackles to life. “<em>Adrien Agreste, please report to Principal Damocles’ office</em>.” The blond – Adrien (no wonder he looked so damn familiar! He’s Adrien Freaking Agreste: the teenage heart-throb model. Lila taps her chin. He isn’t as cute in person as he is on billboards. Oh well.) – looks up at the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed. “My parents must’ve found out I left.” He sighs.</p><p><br/>“If they try anything I’ll have Papa talk to them.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks, Chlo.” She nods at him. He gets up after Chloé finally releases him and heads down the stairs smiling sheepishly at everyone outright gaping at him. He nearly bumps into a tall blue-haired girl as they reach the door at the same time. “S-Sorry!” He squeaks then flees.<br/><br/></p><p>The girl shrugs then walks into the classroom with an equally tall brunet. She and Chloé make eye contact for less than a second and Lila could swear the temperature in the classroom dropped several degrees. She needs to know who this girl is.</p><p><br/>She turns back to Rose and Ivan. Ivan has his head down frowning and Rose pats him on the head, “who is she?” Rose looks at her quizzically and Lila jerks a thumb in the direction of the blue-haired girl who makes her way up the stairs to the second-to-last row on the left side. The brunet beside her sticks his tongue out at Chloé before they sit down. The blonde huffs indignantly folding her arms over her chest, turning toward the wall.</p><p><br/>Rose squints, “I’m not sure...” She stares a few seconds longer then her eyes widen, “no wait. I-I think that’s Marinette. We were in the same class last year. She’s super nice and really creative. She’s also in the art club...” Rose frowns, “but she was not that tall three months ago. I’ve been this height for years and she just grows twice as tall practically overnight?” Now Rose puts her head down and Ivan pats her on the head without lifting his head.</p><p><br/>Their professeur, a redhead wearing a crisp navy suit wearing her hair in a tight bun, bustles into the classroom. “Greetings students. I apologize for my tardiness. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Professeur Bustier. There was a new student Principal Damocles wanted me to introduce to you—”</p><p><br/>“Then why did Adrikins go to his office if you were just gonna introduce him?” Chloé interrupts.<br/><br/><br/>“I’m sorry?”</p><p><br/>“Adrien Agreste? He was just called to Damocles’ office.”</p><p><br/>“Oh yes. So I’ve heard. He wasn’t the student I was talking about.” Bustier motions at the door and a beautiful bespectacled girl with her long wavy orange hair tied in a ponytail and some strand of her hair cutely framing her face, walks in the classroom immediately capturing everyone’s attention. Oh no no no. This will not do. “Class this is—”<br/><br/></p><p>Lila stands frantically raising her hand, “P-Professeur? Professeur, I’m a new student too!”</p><p><br/>“Are you? I was only told about two new students, not three.” The professeur hums, “well, please come down so we can be introduced to you.” Nodding, Lila makes her way down to the professeur’s desk standing at the woman’s left while the other new student stands at the right. “Where was I? Oh yes. Class, this is Alya Césaire. She came all the way from North America. Let’s all make her feel welcome.” The class nods.<br/><br/></p><p>Bustier nods at Lila. “O-Oh. I’m Lila. Lila Rossi. I came from Naples, Italy. I’m still learning French so I apologize in advance for my terrible pronunciation.” Bustier pats Lila on the shoulder then gestures for both girls to take a seat. The other girl takes a seat in the first row on the left next to the purple-haired girl.</p><p><br/>“Okay. Now as today is the first day we’re going to—”</p><p><br/>The door opens and a pale, orange-haired bespectacled teen walks in the classroom. “Sorry I’m late, Professeur, traffic was weird this morning.”</p><p><br/>“It’s quite alright. We were just getting started.” The girl heads to the seat in front of Chloé. The blonde leans forward to hug the girl from behind. “Now then, we’re going to get class representative voting out of the way—”</p><p><br/>Chloé raises her hand, “there’s no need for that, Professeur. I’m always class representative.”</p><p><br/>“Oh here we go...”</p><p><br/>Chloé glares at the blue-haired girl briefly then turns back to the professeur. “If you don’t believe me you can ask my papa, the mayor of the city?” Bustier blinks at her. “Only important people are allowed to hold positions of power. And as an important person, I’m one of the few here qualified to be class rep.”</p><p><br/>“I-I see.” The professeur furrows her eyebrows before forcing a smile. “Well then, Mlle Bourgeois—”</p><p><br/>The blue-haired girl raises her hand, and the professeur acknowledges her, “you’re seriously just gonna appoint her class rep? She never does anything! We almost missed our class trips because of her.”<br/><br/></p><p>“We still got to go, didn’t we?” The blue-haired girl rolls her eyes, “and if you are so damn opposed why don’t you run? Oh, that’s right. Because you’re a loser.”</p><p><br/>“Loser, my twintails! I’m not gonna run because you’re just gonna sabotage me.”</p><p><br/>“I wouldn’t need to sabotage you to win.”</p><p><br/>“Keep telling yourself that. I seem to recall you sabotaging my <em>Next Big Designer</em> design idea because your maman was a judge!”</p><p><br/>“She’s far too busy to look at anything of <em>yours</em>—”</p><p><br/>“Girls, <em>please</em>!” Professeur Bustier interrupts. She looks at the blue-haired girl, “are you interested in running for class rep?”</p><p><br/>The blue-haired girl snorts out a laugh, “yeah right. You’re just gonna appoint Chloé because she’s gonna, once again, remind you who her papa is. I won’t waste time convincing you not to give in.”</p><p><br/>Lila lets out an impressed hum as the professeur outright gapes at the girl. “I volunteer.” The woman snaps out of her stupor staring up at Lila raising her hand. The blonde narrows her eyes and the blue-haired girl is giving her an unreadable expression. “I was class rep at my old school.”</p><p><br/>“That’s wonderful, we have two candidates and that means we’ll put it to a vote.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t care if you were class rep a hundred times over, New Girl # 2! <em>I</em> run this class! Anyone who doesn’t vote for me can’t go to Jagged Stone’s back to school performance at Le Grand Paris this weekend.”</p><p><br/>Lila gasps, “y-you’re <em>bribing</em> your classmates into voting for you?”</p><p><br/>“Do you not know how voting works?” Chloé folds her arms over her chest. “What are you gonna give the class <em>if</em> – and I mean <em>if</em> – you were to somehow win?”</p><p><br/>“I-I’d just try to make the classroom as comfortable for everyone—”</p><p><br/>“<em>Boring</em>! Unless you’re giving us plush seats you can’t do anything. My papa can easily fix the broken down seats in this class. I’ll tell him to up the school’s budget so we can get nicer things in the classroom. I doubt you could do anything like that so it’s obvious I’m gonna win. You know why? Because I <em>always</em> win. It’s best you recognize that now.”</p><p><br/>Bustier clears her throat, “s-so... all in favor of Mlle. Bourgeois?” There are only four students, aside from Lila, who don’t raise their hand. “I suppose that’s that.”</p><p><br/>“Unfreakingbelievable.” The blue-haired girl mutters nudging her friend who also didn’t raise his hand.<br/><br/></p><p>Bustier clears her throat, “now I’m gonna assign seats.” The class gasps.</p><p><br/>“B-Before we do that—” The blue-haired girl interrupts, “I have macarons from my parents’ boulangerie pâtissèrie.”</p><p><br/>“Do you have enough for the class?” She nods. “Well, then you’re free to pass them out. Everyone come to the front.” The class reluctantly complies walking to the professeur’s desk. The blue-haired girl goes one-by-one in front of everyone offering the box and they thank her, accepting a macaron or two. When she gets to Chloé who is at the end of the line leaning against the wall, the blonde gasps in outrage as she opens the empty box.</p><p><br/>“You did this on purpose!” The blonde growls.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, because I calculated how many macarons I’d need to make sure you didn’t get any.” She rolls her eyes ignoring Chloé glaring at her. The blonde misses Marinette subtly fist-bump the brunet beside her.<br/><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>When Adrien returns to the classroom he sees Chloé glaring at the front of the class while everyone else is sitting in different seats. “Are you trying to make me fail your class, Professeur?” The pretty blue-haired girl exclaims at her seat in the front row on the left. “I’ll never be able to hear you with her constant blathering.”</p><p><br/>“It’s utterly ridiculous you want me to sit next to her! She’s a walking disaster!”</p><p><br/>“This obvious tension between you is the reason you’re sitting next to each other. Now, Mlle. Bourgeois, please take your seat.” Screaming, Chloé stomps over to her seat and gracelessly plops down next to the blue-haired girl who shifts away as much as their shared desk would allow. With a sigh, she turns to Adrien. “Oh. Oh dear...” The redhead surveys the class, “ah. M. Agreste, you’ll be seated right here in the front next to Lila.” The brunette waves at him and Adrien doesn’t know why but he feels a sudden shudder rake through his body.</p><p><br/>At the principal’s office, Nathalie was standing there with a tablet that had his parents disappointed faces on it. His parents are mostly reclusive – ironic given their career choices – but Adrien doesn’t share that perspective. He enjoys being outside and around other people. He was halfway expecting his parents to demand he return home but he was so surprised to hear they’re giving the school a trial run that he hugged the tablet. The only thing he’s wanted more than going to public school was to have a sibling but that’s not gonna happen. He spoke to his parents about adoption but for some reason they vetoed that option immediately. Oh well, one out of two certainly is not bad.</p><p><br/>He plops down next to Lila and she smiles at him. The look in her eyes is enough to make his hair stand on end. “I’ve done a little modeling myself.” She begins, conversationally, “weird how we’ve never met before. Guess the modeling world is bigger than I thought. Since we’re both new to public schooling we should be friends. Look out for each other and junk, you know? Model to model.”</p><p><br/>“Y-Yeah. Sounds good.” His only friends are Chloé and Sabrina and they’re only his friends because all of their parents know one another. To have friends of his own his parents haven’t selected? He’s gonna make as many friends as he’s capable of making. Adrien looks over at Chloé who is glowering in front of her desk with her arms folded. With Professeur Bustier turning to the board, Adrien jumps out of his desk and taps Chloé before sitting back down. She stares at him, eyebrows furrowed, and he points to his mouth then smiles.</p><p><br/>She smiles at him briefly before scowling at her desk.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Hey.” Alya heads toward that other new girl – Lola? What was her name, again? “Just so you know, I would’ve voted for you.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks, Alya.”</p><p><br/>“No prob. I don’t even know who Jagged Stone is but I doubt he’s worth these kid’s souls.” Alya shrugs, “anyway, just wanted you to know that. See ya.”</p><p><br/>“Bye.”</p><p><br/>Alya walks by the seething blonde as the tiny girl with the glasses attempt to console her. Ugh. Alya’s not looking forward to spending the school year around her. Why is there always one mega brat in every school she attends? She opens the locker Damocles assigned her and hears a loud scream. Alya turns around and a pile of purplish-blue ooze where the blonde was standing. Eyes widening, she whips out her phone and starts recording.</p><p><br/>The ooze expands and shifts then dissolves. The blonde is back but her hair is now loose and down past her waist; she’s wearing an all-gold tux that’s, quite frankly, blinding. It’s hard to look at her with how shiny her suit, tiara, heel, and scepter – with a freaking diamond in it. “Behold your school’s one true Idol!” She sings. “Your Queen Idol!” The tiny girl flinches as the scepter is pointed at her. “Prove your loyalty to me, Sabrina Raincomprix, and I’ll make you my knight.”</p><p><br/>The girl flinches as the scepter touches her head. For a second nothing happens, then the girl transforms in a blinding gold light to one of those medieval armor knights. The girl kneels, “My Queen Idol, I am yours to command.”</p><p><br/>As the blonde beams, she motions for the knight to stand. “We have a peasant to put in their place.”</p><p><br/>Alya continues to record as the blonde and the knight walk away. She slowly lowers the camera. “What the fuck? That was...” She clutches her phone, “an honest to goodness supervillain!” She screams and some of the students flinch. Alya kicks her locker shut, cackling as she follows behind the blonde.</p><p><br/>As she starts recording again, the blonde aimlessly waves her scepter turning everyone in her path into medieval knights but their armor isn’t shiny like the one beside her.</p><p><br/>This is like a twisted cartoon come to life! And if there’s a gaudy supervillain sashaying through the halls there’s bound to be a superhero to stop them!</p><p><br/>Damn! With the sheer amount of knights the blonde’s made, she lost track of her but she continues to record the blonde’s warpath on her phone.</p><p><br/>“<em>Attention students</em>.” The intercom crackles to life, “<em>this is Principal Damocles. I don’t know what the hell is going on in the halls but school is</em>—<strong>agggh</strong>!” He screams. The students in the hall look up at the intercoms with worried expressions.</p><p><br/>“<em>Thank you, Principal Damocles. My subjects, you have but one task: Find Marinette Dupain-Cheng and bring her to me. Your Queen will shower you with affection if you succeed</em>.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Marinette clutches her chest as she closes the boulangerie pâtissèrie doors, leaning against them. “Marinette?! W-What are you doing here?” Tom asks.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know what happened to Chloé but she hit a put on me—” Marinette shakes her head and growls, “she put a hit on me! Kim threw himself at some students dressed like knights that were trying to bring me to her!” She screams, “coming home was the obvious thing! I have to go somewhere else—”</p><p><br/>“Marinette, calm down!” Tom grabs her shoulders, “whatever is going on we’ll—”</p><p><br/>“Tom, get over here quick!” They run into the living room as Sabine turns up the volume on the television.</p><p><br/>“‘Don’t be bemused, it’s simply... the news.’ To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure what I’m witnessing. A cosplay convention gone awry? One of those ‘flash mobs?’” The burgundy-haired woman shrugs scratching her head, “who knows? But Knights are scouring the city looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” A blinding gold light hits the newscaster transforming her into a knight, “so she might as well surrender herself!” Then she charges toward the camera cutting off the feed.</p><p><br/>“We have to—<em>oh</em>.” Sabine sighs in relief, “you’re already here.”<br/><br/></p><p>“But I can’t stay. Chloé knows where I live, and I will not have her coming after you guys just to get to me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Marinette, we’re your parents. It’s our jobs to worry and protect you. Not the other way around. If and when Chloé comes, <em>we’ll</em> handle it—”</p><p><br/>“<em>But</em>—!”</p><p><br/>“No buts.” They both hug her, only releasing her when Marinette’s stomach growls loudly.</p><p><br/>“I...” She chuckles awkwardly, “didn’t get to eat. I dropped my fritter this morning when Chloé’s towncar nearly hit me and this old-<em>er</em> fellow.”</p><p><br/>“What!?” Sabine yells. “First she tries to run you over, then she has the whole city looking for you! I swear that awful girl and her family raise my blood pressure.”</p><p><br/>Tom rubs Sabine’s shoulders, “deep breaths. Deep, calming breaths. Honey, why don’t you do some sketching to take your mind off things? We still have some danishes left over if you need a pick-me-up.”</p><p><br/>Nodding, Marinette takes a cheese danish from behind the counter then goes up to her room. As she opens the trap door she could swear she saw something moving out the corner of her eye in the direction of her window, but when she looks she doesn’t see anything. Shrugging, she plops down on her desk stuffing the danish in her mouth.</p><p><br/>She angrily bites the danish then pauses blinking at the hexagonal box on her desk.</p><p><br/>Chewing, she picks it up with her free hand and glances at the character written in hanzi. “‘Destruction?’” She scoffs. “Right. As if I need a box telling me how destructive I am—” She pauses, putting the danish down on her notepad. “This feels familiar.” Biting her lip she cracks open the box a little and a blinding black light has her dropping the box on the floor to shield her eyes.</p><p><br/>Marinette slowly lowers her hands and a giant black bug floats up from the ground. She quickly picks up her sewing machine from the desk and slams it on the bug’s head. It yelps then drops to the ground.</p><p><br/>Sighing in relief, she picks up the box – that the bug fell beside – and opens it fully examining the plain thin strawberry gold ring inside. She takes it fully out of the box examining it. “Is this real gold? Never seen one so... <em>pink</em>.”</p><p><br/>As it turns out, the bug isn’t dead... and it isn’t a bug. When it floats up a second time, with a large lump on its head in between its two cat-like ears, it glares up at her. “That was way more painful than last time!”</p><p><br/>“Last time? I’ve never seen you before—” She covers her mouth with both her hands.</p><p><br/>“Okay. Let’s go through the motions again and hope the rabbit doesn’t have to pull another trick out of her umbrella.”</p><p><br/>Marinette slowly lowers her hands, “what are you talking about?” She whispers.</p><p><br/>“Hm? I’m talking about our partnership.” The creature looks around, “where’s the snack? Did it change in this timeline?” Marinette stares wide-eyed at the thing and it sighs. “Let me start over. I’m Plagg and I’m a kwami—” It pauses, “I’m your kwami. I’ve been sent by the Guardian of the Miraculouses to help you – the Avatar of Destruction – harness your abilities. With me so far?” She nods slowly. “There’s some creature or something out there we need to stop. I don’t know how different this timeline is to the last one we were in together.”</p><p><br/>“I’m, uh... no longer with you.”</p><p><br/>“That’s okay. This is confusing. I get it. Alright. You don’t remember me?” Marinette shakes her head. “Then you won’t remember the bunny either. Long story short: the Guardian – the person responsible for giving me to you – messed up and I knew something felt off but I didn’t know what. Bunnyx is the Avatar of Time. When something is screwed up so bad it fucks with the whole multiverse Bunnyx comes in and corrects the mistake. She’s like a human backspace button or a walking jar of correction fluid. Kwamis all use the same source of magic so we remember every instance of Bunnyx fixing things but our Intendeds rarely remember things outside their timeline and if they do it comes in dream form. Because if you’re remembering things from too many timelines the memories will constantly conflict and you’ll go insane.”</p><p><br/>“That’s good to know. So, uh, Plug was it?” They sigh. “I don’t need any additional destruction going on in my life, thank you. I’ve got thirteen-and-a-half years of solid proof backing me up.”</p><p><br/>“It’s <em>Plagg</em> and I’m afraid you have very little say in already being the embodiment of destruction. You were born with this power.”<br/><br/></p><p>“So I’m cursed. <em>I knew it</em>!”</p><p><br/>“No, no. It’s not a curse. Though your predecessors all viewed it that way. There isn’t a single power in the nine dimensions strong enough to give anyone the shitty card hand you’ve been dealt.”</p><p><br/>“Right. So it’s a culmination of powers that dumped a pile of destruction into my parents making me?”</p><p><br/>“Not how I would’ve said it but, yeah.” Marinette sighs. “But being the Avatar of Destruction means you’ll always have the cards stacked against you but you’ll still gracefully persevere—” Plagg pauses, “maybe not gracefully but you’ll shine nonetheless.” Marinette frowns, “now I know you wanna do your fashion thing and you still can, but first we gotta kick some monster ass. Hopefully, Bunnyx helped Master find your partner because kwamis aren’t meant to function solitarily. It’s why we have matches; it’s why we’re given to humans to work with. Bunnyx portal-ed in and paid me a visit and reminded me of this. In my defense, it has been over a century since I was last activated. The Avatars of Destruction and Creation don’t come as often as other Avatars.”</p><p><br/>Marinette toys with the ring in her hand, “and this is somehow gonna help me help you... help me?” Plagg nods.</p><p><br/>“Ah! There’s the snack.” Marinette glances at the danish Plagg is eyeing, then gestures at Plagg to take it and take it Plagg does. Marinette grimaces as Plagg swallows the danish whole. “These are delicious.”</p><p><br/>Marinette hears screams from downstairs. “Shit. She found me.” She puts the ring on her right middle finger. “Plagg, claws out!” Her eyes widen, “wait... how did I—” Her eyes widen further as Plagg flies into the ring. “Oh fuck.”</p><p><br/>There’s a blinding light coming from her hand. Her ring changes color and shape now to green beads on a cat’s paw. Next, black fingerless gloves materialize over her arms and hands, with a basketweave pattern that has every second line green, and her nails elongate and magically paint themselves green. After that, a mostly black cat suit forms over her body – same pattern as her gloves. An obnoxious green crystal bell ties itself around the equally obnoxious green ribbon around her neck. She gets a pair of green knee-high boots the same color as her nails and its basketweave pattern is the inverse of the rest of her suit. A green baton appears over her head and she catches it; there’s a black cat paw in the center and she presses it causing the baton to split in two.</p><p><br/>Her hair grows, making her twintails that barely touched her shoulders loosened, flow over her chest, and turns the same green as her nails and to finish it off black ribbons appear and tie themselves around her twintails.</p><p><br/>She feels her lips tingling so she grabs her phone and opens the camera app flipping it to selfie mode to see her lips are green. Then she gasps as she looks at her yellowish-green green eyes that have cat-like slits. A black domino mask forms over the top half of her face, with the same baskerweave pattern. She examines her entire body with the camera before setting her phone down. Her ears – she has black fluffy cat ears and a bushy black tail with a green ribbon on its end. She tweaks her ears because she can’t help herself and yup, they’re real. “Sweet Colonel Mustard, what the hell am I wearing?”</p><p><br/>There’s an explosion that shakes the whole building. Marinette hooks her batons on her belt then crawls out the window and slides down the fire escape. Then she makes a mental note to clean her room when she gets back.</p><p><br/>As Marinette gets to the front of the shop, the door opens and a red cord wraps itself around her body. The cord pulls her away from the door right as Chloé, being carried in a throne by her knights, is lifted out of the shop and Sabine and Tom are tied together against the back of the throne.</p><p><br/>Marinette gapes at the person the cord is attached to. They’re wearing a red and black polkadotted catsuit but what’s really mesmerizing are the fiery orange-red crystal wings that are just fluttering beautifully and there are also half black, half red antennas poking out of their head. They have bright red ear length hair in a bob (at least where one’s ears would normally be without a domino mask over it) and red lipstick. “Bwha—?” Marinette sputters.</p><p><br/>“I don’t understand what’s going on myself. Did a chatty...” They look her over, “cat I guess tell you it was your duty to stop that thing?” Marinette nods. “Then you must be my partner.” Marinette nods again. Upon closer inspection her partner appears to be a ladybug. Makes sense. Ladybugs are often viewed as symbols of good luck. (A dragonfly would’ve been cooler but whatever.)</p><p><br/>The ladybug extends her hand and Marinette shakes it. “I take it your chatty ladybug told you that you were the Avatar of something?”</p><p><br/>“Good luck and Creativity.” The ladybug scoffs. “I’ve never been particularly lucky in life.” Their eyes narrow and they clutch the yo-yo in their hands. “But this isn’t about me. We need to destroy the corrupted object. Something called an ‘amok’ is amplifying that blonde’s anger while an ‘akuma’ is what transformed her into what we just saw.”</p><p><br/>“Your kwami told you all that? All I got was a conversation about timelines and the Avatar of Time.”</p><p><br/>“My kwami mentioned that to me as well. They said us not meeting is why the timeline was messed up. My arrival to the city was... expedited. And to top it off I was given incorrect information about the school I’m supposed to be attending.”</p><p><br/>“You really aren’t good luck.” She swings her yo-yo and it snaps back hitting Marinette in the head. “I think that was my bad luck overlapping yours.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Two negatives equal a positive.” The ladybug swings the yo-yo again and it ties around a chimney.</p><p><br/>“Just how long is that string?”</p><p><br/>“It’s magic. There’s no explanation for it otherwise.” Marinette nods, “hold onto me. I heard the blonde mentioning execution.”</p><p><br/>“You <em>what</em>!?”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Alix just wasn’t sure what the hell was happening anymore. Maybe she didn’t wake up and she was dreaming? She overslept – it happened more days than it didn’t, time seemed to enjoy making her its bitch. When the pink-haired teen made it to the school, every entrance slash exit was blocked by a pair of shiny knights. Then the more Alix looked around the more knights she saw; there were even a few shiny and some non shiny patrolling the school grounds.</p><p><br/>And she could swear she saw <em>Chloé Bourgeois</em> with hair-extensions wearing a shiny gold tux once or twice.</p><p><br/>That was it. No more triple fudge milkshakes before bed. She. Was. Done.</p><p><br/>Shaking her head, she decided fuck this and turned to skate back home but one of her wheels dislodged from her skate and she fell face first on the sidewalk. “Uncool.” She mutters.</p><p><br/>Bunnyx watches the pink-haired girl from inside her time prism, get up then dust herself off. She’s bleeding in a few places but she shrugs it off and skates off with just the one intact skate. Bunnyx sighs pressing her hand against the time window. “Atta girl.” She whispers. “Just nine days...” Bunnyx mutters removing her hand from the time window and it vanishes. She presses her hand against another spot on the wall and another time window opens.<br/><br/></p><p>Minibug and Kitty Chaos have Queen Idol hogtied and KC slams her baton down onto the tiara and a feathery purple and blue swirled butterfly flutters out of the now broken tiara.</p><p><br/>Minibug startles as she taps the can of motor oil against the butterfly and it explodes into a bright pink light that blankets the sky.<br/><br/></p><p>Bunnyx rolls her eyes as a swarm of blue feathers turns the sky blue then forms a peafowl’s face. “Congratulations.” The face speaks, “you two have selfishly doomed the city all because you wouldn’t surrender your Miraculouses. Hope you can live with yourselves.”</p><p><br/>Minibug and KC nod to each other. The can of motor oil turns back into the yo-yo and the bug thrusts it at the face that screams as the feathers disintegrate and the sky turns pink once more.<br/><br/></p><p>There’s this... flash that Bunnyx even feels in her time prism and when she clears the stars dancing out of her eyes she sees the city once again intact.</p><p><br/>Minibug and KC actually hug rather than high-five or fist bump. Interesting. They’ve never done that in any universe before. It... <em>probably</em> won’t hurt anything.</p><p><br/>She did the right thing. If she hadn’t, Minibug wouldn’t be here and this world would end. And there’s no coming back from that. Believe her, she’s tried.</p><p><br/>Unfortunately, such a drastic quick change to the timeline will create paradoxes even she isn’t aware of.</p><p><br/>She watches the duo wave to each other as they go their separate ways. Bunnyx moves her hand from the time window and it closes. She taps her foot for a few seconds then turns around and presses both hands against the wall opening a new time window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. behold, the luckyblog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after getting their names as well as the villains, Alya and some classmates create a blog for the new heroes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I don’t know how I completely forgot about Ladybug’s <b>net</b> that she catches akumas with {facepalm}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fri, Sept 4<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>“Alya?!” Nora rubs her eyes fully opening her little sister’s bedroom door. “It’s...” She glances down at her watch, “five in the fucking morning! What the hell are you doing awake?”</p><p><br/>“I needed to know the largest memory card size I could fit into my phone without frying it. The internet said my phone is compatible with 1tb of external memory. What’s a tb?”</p><p><br/>“Terabyte. That’s a shit-ton of memory, Als. My PS4 has a terabyte external memory and with all the games I have it’s only half full.” Alya hums, “now this doesn’t explain <em>why</em> you’re looking up memory cards at five in the morning?”<br/><br/></p><p>Alya turns in her swivel chair toward her sister. “Superheroes.”</p><p><br/>“Excuse me?”</p><p><br/>“The city has superheroes. I saw them.” Then she turns back around.<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh no. You’re not getting off that easily.” Nora turns the chair back toward her, gripping the arms, “explain.” Alya grabs her phone from her desk and unlocks it, scrolling through a few things in the gallery then turns her phone toward her sister and presses play.</p><p><br/>Nora squints at the blue feathers that form a face that starts moving. “Wasn’t close enough to get any audio.” It looks like mid-rant, a yo-yo hits the face causing the features to explode and a pink light eclipsed the sky before that too exploded, and all the people in armor return to normal through a blinding pink light.</p><p><br/>The camera moves down and Nora sees the backs of two individuals – one wearing a black and green suit with a tail and the other wearing a red and black polkadotted suit with wings. The one in the black is significantly taller than the other but they hug briefly before waving to each other. The one in black heads left while the one in right heads right then the video cuts off.</p><p><br/>Nora moves back from the chair. “<em>This</em> is what has you awake? Two minutes of audioless footage?”</p><p><br/>“We’re talking two superhero filled minutes of audioless footage, thank you very much.” Nora rolls her eyes. “I heard the feather face talking about something miraculous.”</p><p><br/>“Something <em>what</em> miraculous?” Alya shrugs. “Do me a favor and get some sleep before you do more research?”</p><p><br/>“Why bother? I have to be up in about an hour for school.”</p><p><br/>Alya guzzles one of Nora’s disgusting but effective energy drinks as she gets ready for school. There was a brief period in which she thought she could <em>hear</em> minutes passing by but other than that she was fine. Nora dropped her off at school and gave her another energy drink because school is nine hours long and she may need another boost of energy throughout the day.</p><p><br/>That blonde who turned into the purple ooze walks into the building with half her hair in a low loose ponytail while the rest of it is out. She’s wearing a pair of oversize black sunglasses over her eyes and is holding a paper bag in her hands. Her pantssuit is all black as is the jacket she’s wearing over it, she’s walking with a limp and Alya realizes it's from her left broken heel. Her baby pink lipstick is smeared down the sides of her lips.</p><p><br/>The students that are in the halls stop and stare at her as she walks by. Someone greets her and she hisses at them.</p><p><br/>Alya snaps a quick picture of the girl before she disappears behind the classroom. Then she remembers she has to go in that same class so she hopes the girl didn’t see her.</p><p><br/>This... this is an interesting development. Perhaps it has something to do with what went on yesterday? Some kind of post-possession trauma. She needs more information. That’ll require her getting close to the blonde. <em>That</em>... might prove difficult.</p><p><br/>When Alya walks in the class, Professeur Bustier looks up from her desk and gasps in shock. “G-Good morning, Mlle. Bourgeois.” The blonde scoffs then sits at her desk, upturning the paper bag in her hands allowing whatever falls out of the bag to fall into her open mouth. “Oh my! D-Do you need to see the principal?”</p><p><br/>The blonde lifts her sunglasses revealing her bloodshot eyes then she slams the half-empty bag down. She swallows the food in her mouth then glares at the professeur, “<em>why</em> would I need to see the principal? Will he be able to explain why I feel cold even though it’s 16°C and I’m wearing two jackets? Or why I can’t comb my hair without screaming? Maybe he’ll tell me why I keep hearing those voices calling out to me?” She rubs both hands on her face, smearing six vertical powdered sugar lines across her face. “I told my papa about how I felt and you know what he said?” The professeur gulps shaking her head, “he said, ‘I’ll book you the earliest therapist appointment available, Sugarplum!’ I-I—” She sniffles, “I feel so <em>helpless</em> and...” She breaks down in tears, covering her face.</p><p><br/>Alya doesn’t even think as she walks over to the girl hugging her which makes her breakdown harder. No one else, aside from Alya and the professeur, is in the classroom to see the blonde in such a state.</p><p><br/>“—lling ya, I can swim laps around that clown.” The blonde freezes in Alya’s arms at the sound of the voice in the doorway. Alya glances over and sees a brunet walking in the class backwards with his hands folded behind his head. “You gotta watch me embarrass him as I try out for the swim team.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll be there.” The blue-haired girl replies walking in the classroom behind the brunet – and her voice makes the blonde stiffen further, “but they say he’s the youngest professional swimmer in the world, Kim.”</p><p><br/>“So he’s a professional, doesn’t automatically make him the best.”</p><p><br/>The tiny pink-haired girl walking beside the blue-haired girl snorts. “Also doesn’t mean you’re close to his level.”</p><p><br/>“You’ll see after school.”</p><p><br/>More students start filing into the classroom. The blonde frantically starts loosening her hair out of its tangled ponytail then angrily swipes her hand through her hair. Alya lets go of her as she rubs at her face. The blue-haired girl – who, Alya notices is pretty tall; correction: she’s pretty <em>and tall</em> – stops at the desk. She does a double take. “<em>Chloé</em>?”</p><p><br/>She grabs the blue-haired girl by the collar, “you didn’t see anything.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You have powdered sugar all over your face.” The girl deadpans. Chloé releases the girl then takes out her compact out of her purse and screams. Rolling her eyes, the blue-haired girl offers a packaged towelette at the blonde.</p><p><br/>“<em>No, no, no, no</em>! Dupain-Cheng, you don’t get to be <em>nice</em> to me. What the hell is wrong with you? Whatever the fuck I went through yesterday is not going to change things for us. Mercury is not in retrograde nor is it ‘opposite day.’ We. Hate. Each. Other. That is not supposed to change!”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, there isn’t a person in existence I dislike more than you. I thought I’d save you the embarrassment of looking worse than you usually do.”</p><p><br/>The blonde whimpers then takes the towelette from the blue-haired girl and tears it open angrily rubbing her face. Once her face is clean, she nods at the blue-haired girl who nods back before taking her seat.</p><p><br/>Chloé looks up at Alya, “I... suppose I should thank you as well.” She squints then her eyes widen, “wait, you’re the pretty new girl from yesterday. I’m inviting you to eat lunch with me at my parents' hotel, Le Grand Paris.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah? Thanks.”</p><p><br/>“Yes, well... You’re as beautiful as I am. You have no idea how refreshing that is in a class full of uggos and average people.” For some reason, the way she said average people seemed like more of an insult than just straight-up calling someone an uggo.</p><p><br/>“You actually look good with no makeup on, Chloé.”<br/><br/></p><p>Her eyes narrow at the brunet, “what that fuck do you mean by ‘<em>actually</em>?’ I <em>always</em> look good, Lê Chiên.”</p><p><br/>“I just thought you wore all that makeup because you were ugly without it.” The brunet says with a shrug as he walks to his seat with the pink-haired teen cackling behind him.</p><p><br/>Chloé glares at the brunet who walks up the stairs to his desk. He sits down and she turns her attention to her bag rummaging through it. “I really was out of it. I don’t have a single ounce of makeup in my bag. My maman’s gonna be pissed.” She glances at Alya, “you’re pretty. Do you have any makeup I can use?”</p><p><br/>“All I got is some chapstick.”</p><p><br/>Alya takes it out of her pocket and Chloé examines it, “it’s better than nothing. Is it color or sheer?”</p><p><br/>“It’s color. Kinda a dark reddish brown color.” Chloé rubs some on her finger then rubs her finger on her mouth then turns to Alya, “looks good.”<br/><br/></p><p>Chloé rubs in some more chapstick on her lips then brings her lips together, then hands it back to Alya, “thank you.”</p><p><br/>“No prob.” Alya heads to her desk.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Welcome to music class. I’m Professeur Blanchet. We’re gonna see which musical instrument resonates with you.” The class stares at her as she chuckles, “just a little sound humor to get class off on the right  note~”</p><p><br/>“Professeur, will you teach us how to play the guitar like Jagged Stone?” A student asks and some other students murmur excitedly.</p><p><br/>“I’m afraid it takes years of practice before that’s possible. But who knows? Maybe one of you will become the next great music sensation! You should know that I personally taught Clara Nightingale to play the piano.” Half the class gushes. “Everyone, please select an instrument you wish to learn more about on the pamphlet on your desk.” Lila raises her hand, “yes?”</p><p><br/>“Professeur, are there no castanets in this pamphlet?”</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, no. If you’d like, we can make some?”</p><p><br/>“Could we? Oh that would be so wonderful. Thank you, Professeur!”</p><p><br/>Chloé nudges Adrien, “Adrikins, what instrument are you gonna pick? You already play piano so there’s no reason to pick that.”</p><p><br/>“I was thinking the violin.”</p><p><br/>Chloé leans over her desk to pat him on the head, “you poor thing.”</p><p><br/>Adrien frowns, “what’s wrong with a violin?”</p><p><br/>“I won’t even address that. It can’t possibly be a serious question.”</p><p><br/>Adrien sighs, “<em>fine</em>. What instrument were you thinking of?”</p><p><br/>“A carillon.”</p><p><br/>“A what?”</p><p><br/>“Carillon.” Chloé shows him the picture on the pamphlet, “I looked it up and it’s the loudest instrument in the world. You should pick a more exciting instrument, Adrikins. Like the drums!” She gasps, “ooh or the—” She brings her hands together one in front of the other and wiggles her fingers. “That one.”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adrien looks around the classroom at the other students examining their pamphlets or talking amongst one another. Chloé’s on his left and Sabrina is on his right. In every class yesterday, sans Professeur Bustier’s, he was bracketed by both of them. At this rate, he was never gonna make a new friend. He turns around to see the bespectacled boy behind him with his left hand propping up his face and his right hand flipping through the pamphlet. He glances up at Adrien. The blond waves and the boy narrows his eyes and lowers his left hand.</p><p><br/>“Adrikins, pay attention. I’m explaining the most expensive and exciting instruments this school can afford.” She turns him around to her.</p><p><br/>“What do you think of the Pretty Boy?” Kim asks, “an honest-to-goodness professional model is our classmate. He’s cuter in person. The billboards don’t capture just how <em>green</em> his eyes are.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t care.” Marinette mumbles, “trying to decide between a harmonica and a pan flute.”</p><p><br/>“Pick the pan flute, and what do you mean you don’t care?” Alix asks, “I mean, he’s objectively pretty – Kim’s poetic waxing about his eyes aside, and he’s not only Gabriel Agreste’s top model but his son.”</p><p><br/>Marinette gives the pink-haired girl a flat look. “While I’m sure his portfolio is just oozing with all sorts of... fabulous accolades, he’s latched onto Chloé and I want no part of that.”<br/><br/></p><p>Alix sucks in a breath, “good point. He could be another Sabrina.” The pink-haired girl shudders.</p><p><br/>“Or another Mylène?” Kim points out. “He could very well be another prisoner of circumstance because their folks run in the same circle. I bet he could use some non Chloé friends?”</p><p><br/>“Good luck with that then.” Marinette says, “I think I wanna use an ocarina.”</p><p><br/>“Which instrument should I play, Ivan?” Rose asks. “I want something loud.”</p><p><br/>“What about those things you bang together?”</p><p><br/>“The cymbals?” Rose rubs her hands together, “<em>yes</em>.” Ivan chuckles shaking his head. “What are you gonna go with?”</p><p><br/>“I...” He glances over at Mylène sitting next to Aurore, she chuckles and Ivan blushes turning back to Rose, “I think I wanna play drums. That way I can get free lessons here and play them in our band too.”</p><p><br/>The blonde gasps excitedly, “so you’ll join?!” Ivan nods and Rose squeals. When everyone looks at her she rubs the back of her neck, “sorry. We were just... talking...” Ivan shrugs helplessly as everyone looks at him.</p><p><br/>Everyone jots down their instrument of choice and hands it to Professeur Blanchet on the way out of the classroom. Lunch is next, so Chloé tells Adrien and Sabrina to meet her outside. They have nearly an hour and a half for lunch, so why bother spending it in the school?</p><p><br/>Chloé finds Alya at her locker so she escorts the girl outside to her towncar, arm-in-arm, where Sabrina and Adrien are already waiting.</p><p><br/>“I’m in the mood for something sweet.” Adrien says, “how about some pâtissèries?”</p><p><br/>“Fine. I’ll have my butler grab us some. But <em>not</em> from Dupain-Cheng’s. They don’t need my money twice in the same day.” She motions for Adrien to get in the towncar. He sighs as he gets in. Sabrina and Alya cheek kiss in greeting before they both get in the towncar. It’s a fifteen minute drive to Le Grand Paris without traffic. Chloé exits first reaching for Alya’s hand, Alya takes her hand and they walk in the hotel.</p><p><br/>Sabrina frowns walking behind them.<br/><br/></p><p>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Gabriel sighs leaning back in his chair. “Anger, jealousy...” He flexes his fingers, “emotions I can manipulate.” Duusu’s perched on his shoulder loudly munching on a biscuit.</p><p><br/>“You should get Mme. Émilie.” Duusu says popping the rest of the biscuit in her mouth.<br/><br/></p><p>“No. I don’t want to bother her. Spread, the feathers Duusu. We’re taking care of this ourselves.” With a shrug, Duusu flies into the brooch under Gabriel’s tie.</p><p><br/>Transformed, Gabriel plucks a feather from his fan. The feather pulses in his hand. “Go my precious amok. Go and embody those negative emotions and sentienate them!” He laughs as the feather flies out of his hand and phases through the office’s door.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Sabrina angrily shovels her food around her takeaway container. As it turns out, Alya’s mother Marlena is the head chef here meaning the girl’s probably gonna be around them more often than not.<br/><br/></p><p>What’s the deal with the girl being so damn nosy and asking Chloé all sorts of questions?<br/><br/></p><p>Chloé’s already decided the girl is pretty and important enough to devote time to – and because of that it was only natural she was gonna address the girl’s concerns. Sabrina has to wonder if Chloé thinks of her as pretty? She knows she’s important because her papa is the police chief but she’s never heard the blonde speak about her appearance.</p><p><br/>“...So what exactly happened? I mean, where did the ooze come from?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t even know. One minute I’m pissed about the utterly ridiculous seating arrangements. I mean putting me next to Dupain-Cheng of all people? A disaster waiting to happen. Anyway, one minute there was <em>that</em> then the next... I’m hearing voices in my head telling me to get Dupain-Cheng. And the weird thing was she wasn’t even what pissed me off.” Chloé pauses, “this time.” Nodding, Alya jots that down in her notepad. “You really think you can figure out what gave me that cute outfit and made me change all those people into knights?”</p><p><br/>“I’m gonna try. I’m gonna see if I can get some key eyewitness takes on what went down. See if anyone remembers their time as a knight.”</p><p><br/>“Sabrina was right beside me the entire time.” Both girls turn to Sabrina who flinches, “do you remember what happened yesterday when you were in the armor?”</p><p><br/>Before Sabrina could open her mouth a blue feather falls into her takeaway container. She gasps and a feathery blue domino mask outline appears over her eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>Chloé screams, jumping to her feet. “I-It’s happening again!” Alya takes out her phone and starts recording.</p><p><br/>“You’re supposed to be <em>my</em> best friend!” Sabrina’s voice takes on a distorted echo-y lilt. “We pinky swore on our Pretty Princess Dolls!” She holds up her takeaway container and it doubles then triples then grows so large it busts through the roof of the suite. Then blue feathers surround the giant square changing it into a large doll. It picks up Sabrina with both hands then places her on their crown. Next, one of the arms shoot out and grab Chloé and the other grabs Alya.<br/><br/></p><p>Adrien dives out of the way as the doll takes a step forward, foot breaking through the floor and possibly all the floors underneath.</p><p><br/>“<strong>Adrikins, get help</strong>!” Chloé screams as the doll walks through the hotel destroying it.<br/><br/></p><p>Adrien stares at the doll shaped hole in the hotel. The mayor runs into the suite then screams. “What happened?! I heard screaming! Where is my precious Chloé?” Adrien wordlessly points at the doll. The man squints then his eyes widen. “What on earth...?” He pulls his cellphone out of his suit pocket then starts dialing a number. Adrien hears yelling on both sides before the mayor screams into the receiver, “—<em>find some way to get back my daughter, or you’re fired</em>!” Then he angrily hits the end call button. He turns to Adrien, “tell me <em>everything</em> that happened!”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Plagg happily takes a large bite out of his grilled cheese. His Intended was deftly stitching together a purse for him to relax in while she was in school. He requested a special snack pouch she said she’d try to fit in.</p><p><br/>She still had close to a half-hour to work on it and finish her lunch before she had to head back to François Düpont. The Avatars of Creation and Destruction were a strange duo, each of them possessed traits of the other but destruction weighed heavily in Marinette’s favor over creation.</p><p><br/>The boulangerie pâtissèrie shakes and Marinette stabs herself in the thumb, “<em>oof</em>. Motherf—” She pulls the needle out and immediately sucks the blood off her thumb.</p><p><br/>Plagg takes another large bite out of his sandwich then flies toward the window. He swallows his bite with a gulp, “uh... Kit? We’ve got an issue.”<br/><br/></p><p>Marinette gently puts the needle down on a visible spot before getting up and heading to the window, “I don’t—” She screams and a large hand comes through her window. “Oh come on!” It took them <em>hours</em> to clean up the boulangerie pâtissèrie after Chloé stormed in it yesterday!</p><p><br/>“My bestie wants pâtissèries!” A high-pitched voice cackles. The large hand feels around the floor before punching through it. Marinette gapes as the hand goes through the floors. She hears her mother scream then the hand retracts with the entire glass display case.</p><p><br/>Then the hand disappears.</p><p><br/>Marinette side-steps the large hole in her floor then runs to hole in her ceiling. The hand was attached to what looks like a giant woman walking away, carrying the display case. “Time to suit up, Kit.”</p><p><br/>Marinette nods moving from the broken wall, “claws out, Plagg.” The transformation washes through her and she unclips one of her batons and squints noticing there’s a small black button on the top. She presses it and an extra compartment pops out nearly hitting her in the face. “‘Calling...?’ W-Who is it calling!?” She tries to jam the compartment back into the baton but she hears this weird clicking noise then her partner’s face pops up on the screen.</p><p><br/>“Partner? We seriously need to come up with names if this is going to become a reoccurring thing.”<br/><br/></p><p>Marinette moves the baton so she’s on the screen and sees herself in the corner. “I agree. But later. If you’re transformed then you saw the—”</p><p><br/>“Giant doll stomping through the streets?” Her partner nods with a sigh, “yeah.”</p><p><br/>“Doll? Huh. Thought it was a giant person.”</p><p><br/>The ladybug shakes her head, “an eyewitness said it was a ‘Pretty Princess’ doll.”</p><p><br/>“Never heard of it.”</p><p><br/>“Neither have I.”</p><p><br/>“Wait, you spoke to an eyewitness?”</p><p><br/>“A boy. He said his name was Adrien Agreste—” Marinette suppresses a groan, “and that one girl was holding a takeout container that expanded then shifted to the doll. But he says he doesn’t know how it happened. He also said the doll is carrying two other girls, one in each hand. One is his best friend Chloé and the other is a girl named Alya.”</p><p><br/>“If the girl holding the takeout box didn’t change form along with it I’m gonna go on a limb and say we’re dealing with an amok today and not another akuma like yesterday.”</p><p><br/>Her partner nods, “likely. And the same rule applies in terms of the corruption.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Got it. Destroy it or purify it, but don’t touch it.”</p><p><br/>The ladybug looks up and sighs, “she’s heading toward the Eiffel Tower.”</p><p><br/>“I can be there in... ten minutes? Gonna see if I can pole vault with my batons.”</p><p><br/>“Be careful. Can’t do this by myself.”</p><p><br/>Marinette snorts a laugh, “copy that.” That gets a <em>smile</em> out of her partner before the screen blacks out. “Ooh. That was so... <em>cute</em>.” Marinette giggles to herself unlatching her other baton then pressing them both together.</p><p><br/>There isn’t another building close enough to the boulangerie pâtissèrie to test the baton’s sturdiness in a tight-rope situation. She does manage to pole vault herself off her balcony although she does it with no destination in mind and soars through the air. Wait where did that building come from!?</p><p><br/>She jams her baton into the building, narrowly avoiding slamming face first into it. Sighing in relief, she climbs the baton then jumps on it. Damn, that’s sturdy. Magic is wild.</p><p><br/>She jumps from the baton to the roof then pulls her baton out of the building and jumps from rooftop to rooftop before reaching the Eiffel Tower.</p><p><br/>Reaching the Eiffel Tower is difficult with nothing to pole vault off of but her partner catches her in mid air and they swing to the top. “You’ve been practicing!”</p><p><br/>“I took your advice and read a few Spiderman comics. Miles Morales is an inspiration.”</p><p><br/>“Damn right he is.” They reach the top of the tower where Chloé is holding onto for dear life screaming. Marinette <em>yowls</em> ...which is new.</p><p><br/>The blonde stops bawling when she sees the two of them. “Y-You came to save me!” She cries. “Sabrina’s gone nuts! She said I was only allowed to have her as a best friend! She’ll be lucky if I ever speak to her again putting me through this shit!”</p><p><br/>“Tell us what happened.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know! I was talking to my new pretty friend Alya and we were asking Sabrina about the crap that happened yesterday but a feather dropped in her lunch then it turned into the very first Pretty Princess doll Sabrina’s maman bought the two of us, just... you know <em>blue</em>. Sabrina’s maman was sick a lot and she died from cancer when we were four. With her papa becoming the newly appointed police chief, my parents vowed they’d take care of Sabrina like their own daughter; which they did thank you very much. Then she pulls this shit the minute I speak to someone who isn’t her! Her behavior is not only utterly ridiculous but completely unbecoming!”</p><p><br/>“I think I liked her better when she was possessed.” Her partner whispers and Marinette barks out a laugh then covers it up with a cough.</p><p><br/>Chloé narrows her eyes at Marinette who waves her off. “Where did the doll and Sabrina go?”</p><p><br/>“Back to Le Grand Paris. Alya’s maman works there and she said she’ll eliminate the threat to her friendship one family member at a time. I mean, I get why she’s completely obsessed with me. I’m a catch. I know—” Marinette and her partner exchange a glance, each rolling their eyes, “—but possessive behavior is <em>so</em> archaic! She might as well have clubbed me over the head and dragged me off like the cavedweller she’s acting like!”</p><p><br/>Her partner peels Chloé’s fingers off her iron grip of the tower then holds her in the princess carry. The blonde shuts up mid-rant and blushes, gawking at the ladybug.</p><p><br/>Somehow her partner manages to carry Chloé and swing to Le Grand Paris. Marinette follows close enough behind with her baton.</p><p><br/>They land on the balcony of the penthouse suite. As her partner puts Chloé down, they hear screams. Nodding at each other, they dash to the staircase.</p><p><br/>Marinette’s never been inside <em>Le Grand Paris Château</em> prior to now, she generally tries to stay away from places Chloé’s family is involved in. Thankfully, most of the places the Bourgeois family owns are places Marinette wouldn’t go to anyway.</p><p><br/>Marinette doesn’t know how many stories this building has but they jump from the penthouse staircase all the way to the ground floor and manage to survive with their limbs intact. They burst through the stairwell door with their weapons bared and run through the lobby.</p><p><br/>People stop and gawk at them as they run by.</p><p><br/>When they burst into the kitchen an all blue woman is stalking toward the corner humming.</p><p><br/>The ladybug thrusts her yo-yo forward tying up the woman. Her head turns around a full 360 degrees and she widens her eyes at them. “Do not interfere!” She booms.</p><p><br/>“That’s the same doll from earlier but shrunken.” Marinette whispers to her partner, “guessing she couldn’t fully convey her threat being twenty meters tall?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Wouldn’t she be more threatening taller?”</p><p><br/>“<em>Maybe</em>... but the backwards head is freaking me out.” Her partner tightens her grip.</p><p><br/>The doll’s eyes glow blue then a whirlwind of feather surround it, changing its shape to a bear in a doll dress. And throughout it all the head is still backwards. The bear is also small enough to fit into the kitchen without busting through the walls.</p><p><br/>The ladybug releases her hold on the bear doll. “Annoying flies get <em>squashed</em>!” It screams poised ready to strike.</p><p><br/>“Stop!” The bear-doll turns to Sabrina, “<em>they—</em> ” A feathery blue mask outline materializes over the teen’s eyes. “—<em>er</em> Miraculouses must remain undamaged when you kill them.” The ladybug motions to the side and Marinette sees the girl holding onto her phone sitting on the counter. The bear-doll lifts both hands then slams them on the ground. Marinette and her partner manage to jump out of the fist’s range, then they slip under the bear’s legs. Marinette grabs the girl on her phone and her partner grabs an orange-haired woman who was sitting on the floor in the corner.</p><p><br/>The bear-doll screams as they run out of the kitchen.</p><p><br/>“I twisted my ankle running away. It’s such a cliché.” The woman groans with a wince. “I don’t wanna slow you two down.”</p><p><br/>“We’ll find some safe place to hide you...”</p><p><br/>Marinette takes a quick glance at the phone pointed at her, “what are you doing?”</p><p><br/>“Making a video about my rescue. Wasn’t close enough yesterday to really capture the two of you on screen. By the way, what’s your superhero name? And your partner’s? Did you get scratched by a super-powered cat? What are you powers? What are her powers? Do either of you have a familiar? What are Miraculouses?”</p><p><br/>“I’d be more than happy to answer any reasonable questions once we’re not being chased.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah...” The girl looks over her shoulder, as Marinette was carrying her piggyback style. “That’s probably for the best.”</p><p><br/>The mayor runs out of a room and into the lobby screaming. “Chloé? My darling Chloé, where are you? Your maman will kill me if I can’t find you!”</p><p><br/>“André Bourgeois!” The bear-doll is holding Sabrina in its arms, approaching the mayor. “<em>You’re</em> responsible for this!”</p><p><br/>“S-Sabrina? Where is Chloé?”</p><p><br/>“On top of the Eiffel Tower. She might’ve fallen by now.” The mayor pales, “ <em>You</em> hired that woman so it’s your fault that girl is taking all of Chloé’s attention!”</p><p><br/>“What woman? What are you talking about?”</p><p><br/>“Don’t play dumb with me!” The bear-doll swipes at the man. He screams at the near-miss then runs off. “<em>Get back here</em>!” As the bear-doll still carrying Sabrina starts chasing the man around the lobby. The ladybug hands the woman off to the doorman who nods carrying her out of the hotel.</p><p><br/>Marinette puts the girl down, “if you’re gonna record be smart about it. Don’t get yourself killed over a blurry shot.”</p><p><br/>The girl nods, gripping her phone. “R-Right.”</p><p><br/>Once she makes sure her mother is safe outside the hotel, Alya peers out from behind the lobby desk and resumes recording. The mayor is on the ground by the elevator unconscious. The ladybug is twirling a polkadotted baseball bat while the cat is brandishing two green batons. How could she have missed so much in the span of a few seconds?!</p><p><br/>“Time to crack open this piñata~” The cat says. The two of them march toward the blue bear in a dress.</p><p><br/>“You think your fancy sticks will help you defeat me?” It snarls.</p><p><br/>“Why don’t we find out?” The ladybug replies.</p><p><br/>A whirlwind of feathers surround the bear and it grows twice its previous size when the feathers no longer surround it. As the bear laughs, the ladybug and the cat each hit their weapons against the bear’s feet.<br/><br/></p><p>The bear yelps in pain throwing Sabrina in the air to rub its aching feet. Sabrina screams and the cat jumps in the air to catch her.</p><p><br/>The spectators in the lobby cheer. The bear changes shape again back into a doll but keeps its size. “You can’t beat me!” The doll taunts, “as long as Sabrina is feeling hurt by the selfish actions of that girl, I’ll be around forever!”</p><p><br/>“You <em>know</em> you just told us how to defeat you, right?” The cat and ladybug exclaim simultaneously.</p><p><br/>“<em>Hey</em>.” Sabrina flinches in the cat’s arms. “Don’t you know it’s unhealthy to keep your feelings bottled up?” Her partner gives her an odd look before shaking her head. “You gotta help us take out this personification of your pain.”</p><p><br/>“Y-You want <em>my</em> help?” Sabrina blushes, “n-no one asks me to help them with anything.” There’s this loud shattering noise and the doll’s face begins to crack.</p><p><br/>Alya angles her phone so she can get as much into the screen as possible.</p><p><br/>The blue from the doll starts fading into grey.</p><p><br/>When the ladybug puts a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder, the crack on the doll’s face spreads. “How can we help?”</p><p><br/>Sabrina shakes her head, “it...” She looks down with a frown, “you can’t. I overreacted. <em>Badly</em>. I don’t own Chloé. She’s free to make new friends other than me. It won’t stop us from being friends.”</p><p><br/>“Personally, I don’t get why you’d want to be friends with her anyway...” The cat blinks as her partner frowns at her. “U-Uh... but I mean, to each their own?”</p><p><br/>Sabrina gasps, “<em>oh my gosh</em>! I-I really left Chloé hanging from The Eiffel Tower?! I’m the worst!”</p><p><br/>“We saved her. She should still be in her suite.”</p><p><br/>Sabrina sighs in relief. “Thank goodness.” The cat sets her down. The doll wails loudly and the three of them turn to it.</p><p><br/>“These feelings won’t just go away because you spoke of them now for two measly minutes! I’ll <em>always</em> be part of you, Sabrina Raincomprix. Jealousy is a fickle bitch that always gets what it wants. You have not seen the last of me!” Sabrina whimpers as the crack splits the whole doll in two then it explodes into a plume of dust.</p><p><br/>When the dust settles there’s a bright blue feather, the same color as the doll, sitting on top of a takeaway container.</p><p><br/>The baseball bat turns into a net then the ladybug catches the feather in it. Then the net morphs into a yo-yo and the ladybug opens the yo-yo to release the now pink feather into the air. “You are free from your corruption, little feather.” It floats away. She tosses her yo-yo in the air, “<em>miraculous cure</em>!”</p><p><br/>The yo-yo flashes brilliantly and everyone shields their eyes.</p><p><br/>As the light dissipates, the hotel begins restoring itself.</p><p><br/>The two heroes fist-bump.</p><p><br/>Alya runs over to them nearly knocking Sabrina over. “I gotta know your names!”</p><p><br/>They exchange a glance. The ladybug brackets her antennas with her hands as she starts beeping. “Just my luck.” She blinks, “ <em>luck</em>...”</p><p><br/>A large purple butterfly flutters into the hotel lobby. A few people scream. “<em>People of Paris, sorry for the late introduction. I can’t be there in person so my akuma will have to do. </em> I <em> am Madame Mite! The pleasure is all yours. Do you </em> really <em> want to put your trust in the hands of a pair of incompetent brats?</em>”</p><p><br/>“A pair of ‘incompetent brats’ that just kicked you and your partner’s asses two days in a row.”</p><p><br/>The butterfly laughs, “<em>beginner’s luck. What you witnessed was merely a fraction of what myself and my partner, Monsieur Méfait with his amoks, are capable of. The worst is yet to come. However, I’d be willing to forego all this drama and prevent a multitude of suffering if you two were simply to relinquish your Miraculouses to us.</em>”</p><p><br/>The cat laughs loudly, “I think your nectar got laced. If anyone’s gonna be relinquishing Miraculouses, it’s gonna be you two.”</p><p><br/>“<em>You think you can threaten me? How foolish.</em> ”<br/><br/><br/>“She wasn’t making a threat. She was stating a fact.” The ladybug swings her yo-yo then jumps in the air as it turns into a large net. She catches the butterfly, “and we’re done listening to your bullshit cliché monologue.”</p><p><br/>The butterfly screams as it crumbles into pink dust.</p><p><br/>The ladybug lands on her feet sighing.</p><p><br/>Alya lowers her phone as she gapes. They are <em>so</em> badass! She’d be kicking herself if she hadn’t caught this. “Luck.” Alya lets out a surprised gasp, blushing slightly as the ladybug turns to her. Alya stares at the blue eyes staring back at her. “I’m called Lady Luck.” She jerks her head back toward the entrance.</p><p><br/>“Guess that’s my cue.” The cat jumps over several people with the aid of her baton and lands next to her partner, expertly flipping her baton and separating it in two smaller batons she puts on her belt, “you can call me Karma.” She blows the crowd a kiss. “We gotta book it.”<br/><br/></p><p>Everyone is rightly speechless as they watch the duo run out of the hotel.</p><p><br/>Alya happily cradles her phone against her chest.<br/><br/></p><p>Sabrina shakes out of her stupor running over to the mayor. “I am so, <em>so</em> sorry Oncle André. Chloé’s safe. Lady Luck and Karma made sure of it.”</p><p><br/>The mayor slowly gets to his feet. “Who? O-Oh, yes. As long as Chloé’s safe.” He sighs. “And you too.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I should apologize to Chloé. But first I have to get back to school.”</p><p><br/>“If Chloé is here we’ll grab her then go.” The mayor heads over to the elevator.</p><p><br/>Sabrina approaches Alya, “I’m sorry about all this. My insecurity caused this disaster. I don’t have many friends and—”</p><p><br/>Alya puts a hand on her shoulder, “it’s all good. I’d never make light of your feelings or what you went through but this did help us learn the names of the two heroes.”</p><p><br/>“True. Huh. Silver lining.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>It’s like the entire mood of the school shifted between lunch.</p><p><br/>Chloé changed her outfit into something less monochromatic. She’s wearing a pink, yellow, and white sheath dress with a color-block diamond pattern and a pair of white ankle boots. She even swapped out her all black sunglasses for a white pair with yellow lenses. The only thing she kept the same was her hair, though she did run a comb through it. “Dupain-Cheng.” Alya watches the pretty blue-haired girl roll her eyes before turning to Chloé.</p><p><br/>“What?” Chloé holds out a pink handkerchief toward the girl.</p><p><br/>“A favor for a favor.” The girl examines the handkerchief. “It’s monogrammed.”</p><p><br/>“‘CCABB?’ How many names do you have?”<br/><br/><br/>“Two first names and two middle names.” The entire class is looking at the blonde. She rolls her eyes. “Like you don’t have all those names MLDC?"<br/><br/><br/>“How the hell do you know my middle initial?”</p><p><br/>“It’s on your student identification card. Speaking of which. As class rep—” The blue-haired girl scoffs, “it’s my duty to inform you all of class pictures Monday. The theme is casual so dress for the occasion. Doesn’t matter what you all wear because I’ll outshine everyone.”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, what do all the initials stand for?”</p><p><br/>Chloé frowns at the pink-haired girl. “I’ll tell you. Never say I haven’t done anything to help out a fellow classmate.” The girl shakes her head. “Also, you should all cherish this moment. My full name is Charmainé Cloris. Abbyegael. That’s A-b-b-y-e-g-a-e-l. Blayre. B-l-a-y-r-e. Bourgeois.”</p><p><br/>“I bet your whole name just shows up red when you type it out, huh?” The pink-haired girl asks.</p><p><br/>Chloé sighs, “unfortunately. Not like yours doesn’t A-L-<em>I</em>-X?” They just stare at each other, each with an eyebrow raised. “My name was a blessing from my maman. She wanted it to be as unique as I am. I just wish she didn’t feel the need to make it so damn long. <em>But</em> I wouldn’t dare question my maman’s genius process.” The class look among one another, “in any event, take the damn handkerchief. You gave me the towelette earlier so I’m returning it with something your wardrobe could use.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t want your personalized handkerchief. It’s weird. Just give me a pencil or something... unless that’s personalized too.”</p><p><br/>“I hate you.” Chloé opens her purse then digs in it. “I’ll give you something—<em>Ah-ha</em>!” She pulls out a tiny red tube. “Here.”</p><p><br/>The blue-haired girl takes the tube questioningly, “rose salve?”</p><p><br/>“It’s good for everything. Given how clumsy you are, you get scraped up constantly. Just put the salve on and it’ll reduce scarring. You could also use it as lip balm and cuticle treatment.”</p><p><br/>“That’s... surprisingly halfway decent of you Chloé.” A tall brunet comments.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, well... if Dupain-Cheng and I gonna be sitting next to one another I’d hate to rub up against her jagged elbows and bruise my delicate skin.”<br/><br/><br/>“And there it is.” He sighs.</p><p><br/>“Thanks, Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t <em>thank</em> me. I’m returning your favor. A favor for a favor. Like I said. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now all of you scatter. I need to sit down.”</p><p><br/>The students clear out from the desk and Chloé sits down, placing her bag on her desk. The blue-haired girl leans back in her seat.</p><p><br/>Alya goes to her seat and her deskmate is already sitting there. Alya would consider herself personable. She could make almost anyone feel at ease just with her presence. She’s even been told so but her deskmate? The redhead replies to her inquiries monosyllabically. He looks as though the very notion of speaking in full sentences would cause him to combust.</p><p><br/>After half a class period of mumbled responses, Alya stopped badgering the poor boy. He spent the class periods they had with Professeur Bustier doodling. Well, Alya wouldn’t call them ‘doodles’ because when she thinks of doodles she thinks of random scritches. His drawings are artwork.</p><p><br/>Okay. So she told herself she’d leave him alone yesterday but that was before <em>this</em> happened. Alya eyes the boy draw the kid in front of him. “Nathaniel.” He flinches then turns to her wide-eyed. “I know I’m a pain and I talk a lot but I could use your help with something.”</p><p><br/>The redhead swallows thickly, “<em>m-my</em> help?” Alya nods, “w-with what?”</p><p><br/>Alya slides her phone over to him and he leans into see. “See, I’m gonna make a blog about them—” She taps her screen on the picture she snapped of Lady Luck and Karma, “but I’m gonna need an artist’s eye to make sure they’re captured perfectly.”</p><p><br/>Nathaniel rubs the back of his neck. “A-And you want <em>me</em> to do it?” Alya nods. The redhead stares at the phone until the screen blacks out. “O-Okay.” He nods. “I’ll do it.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah?”</p><p><br/>He nods again. “T-That butterfly was terrifying.”</p><p><br/>“Butterfly? You were at Le Grand Paris?”</p><p><br/>“Hm? No. There were multiple large purple butterfly sightings showing up throughout the city projecting what was going on at Le Grand Paris.” Alya nods with a hum. “I-If you want to create a blog, I can help with that too.”</p><p><br/>“Really?” He nods then slinks into himself. “Thank you so much.” She whispers. He blinks at her then nods.</p><p><br/>After school, Alya heads to the art room with Nathaniel. There’s only a small handful of students inside and Alya immediately recognizes the tall blue-haired girl and the short pink-haired girl. Alya looks on in awe at the two girls spattering paint on a large canvas.</p><p><br/>Her feet take her in that direction and she nearly bumping into a different blue-haired kid. “O-Oh! I’m so sorry. Wasn’t looking where I was going.”</p><p><br/>“I-It’s okay.” The kid replies. “I-I’m Marc.”</p><p><br/>“Alya.” Nathaniel takes her hand dragging her away. “See ya around!” Marc waves as Nathaniel sets his stuff down on a table then pulls Alya along. “What’s the hurry?”</p><p><br/>“I was hit by inspiration during math so I drew this.”</p><p><br/>Alya gapes at the picture of Lady Luck juggling oversized polkadotted number. “Holy fuck! This is incredible!”<br/><br/></p><p>“T-Thanks. I have more stuff I worked on.”</p><p><br/>Alix takes off her goggles and looks over at Nathaniel and that new girl hunkered over a desk. Humming, she skates over to them. She couldn’t wear her skates to school, anymore, but there was no rule against shoes with the skates built-in. Alix made sure only to skate when there wasn’t an authoritative figure around to bust her. The art professeur wasn’t a big stickler for rules but they frowned upon making light of another student’s art. “What’cha working on?”</p><p><br/>Nathaniel startles then shyly spreads out all the papers on the desk. “Alya asked me to help her make a blog for Karma and Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah? That sounds dope. I’m here for badass girl superheroes. The world needs more of ‘em.” Nathaniel and the orange-haired girl nod in agreement, “by the way, I’m Alix. It’s Alya?” The orange-haired girl nods. “<em>Hey</em>! I just got this idea.” Alix skates off then returns with a short bespectacled boy. “Alya, this is Max. Max, this is Alya. How long would it take to create a website?”</p><p><br/>The boy adjusts his glasses, “anywhere from fourteen days to four months. What’s the purpose of the website?”</p><p><br/>“To keep up with the new heroes.”</p><p><br/>Max taps his chin with a hum, “admirable. I can assist with that.” The three of them gape at him, “it just so happens I have all the requirements for creating a website. Minus the actual website’s creation. I was... debating the name but I’d be more than willing to give the website to you instead.”</p><p><br/>“Why?”</p><p><br/>“Because this is more important. I found the new heroes fascinating and I would enjoy learning more about them. Endless nuggets of information about magic is waiting to be unearthed.”</p><p><br/>“Dude, why did you—”</p><p><br/>Max waves Alix off, “the reason wasn’t important. As it turns out, I need to do a bit more research anyhow.” Alix gives him a skeptical look. “The website is yours to do with whatever you wish.”</p><p><br/>“I appreciate this. If you ever need help with anything just ask.” Max nods with a smile, “but, um, I could use your help with... running the website?”</p><p><br/>“I’d be more than happy to assist with that as well.”</p><p><br/>Nathaniel turns to Alya, “what are you calling the website?”</p><p><br/>“Luckyblog.” She takes out a doodle she drew that has luckyblog in bubble letters with the g as a yo-yo and the first l as a baton. “<em>Behold</em>, the luckyblog. You know, after Lady Luck?”</p><p><br/>“Why not the karmicblog or something with both their names?” Alix asks.</p><p><br/>“‘Lucky’ just spoke to me. Besides, Lady Luck was wearing red and thirteen years of comic book lore has taught me the one in red is in command.”</p><p><br/>“There’s only two of them, one can’t be in command. It wouldn’t be fair. I got thirteen-and-a-half-years of comic book lore in my head too.”</p><p><br/>“Perhaps we could argue once we have the website up and running?” Max suggests. “Besides, one can’t argue that Karma isn’t involved as her signature weapon is also in the name.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Can you Nathaniel the logo up for me?”</p><p><br/>“N-Never heard my name used as a verb before but, sure, I’ll try.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Mon Sept 7<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Alix yawns. Fucking class pictures. The students of Professeur Bustier’s class were lined up as the photographer took their individual pictures. The photographer yelps shooing away the birds from his face. Alix perks up. Wait. <em>Birds</em>?! There are two black birds circling the photographer.</p><p><br/>The purple-haired girl sighs, then steps out from under the backdrop.</p><p><br/>“Oh my God! Did Count Tackula over there summon her crows to avoid having her picture taken?” Chloé snickers.</p><p><br/>“Talk about overkill. A vampire wouldn’t show up in a picture anyhow!” Sabrina cackles. The two girls laugh loudly.</p><p><br/>“If that’s the case, we’re gonna see bats or whatever familiar witches use nowadays when it’s you two’s turn.” Alix snarks. Chloé and Sabrina abruptly stop laughing to glare at her.</p><p><br/>The birds fly away and the photographer sighs in relief, “w-wha—? <em>Wait</em>! Where did—?”</p><p><br/>“Hurry up and take the next picture!” Chloé yells. “My papa’s paying for this and he better get his money’s worth or you’re gonna be screwed!”</p><p><br/>The photographer straightens up, “n-next—!” Ivan startles before approaching the backdrop.</p><p><br/>“W-Wait a second!” Rose yells raising a hand, “what about—”</p><p><br/>“I’ll get her photo once I’ve went through the rest of the class.” Rose lowers her hand then frowns.</p><p><br/>Chloé groans folding her arms over her chest, “why do I even have to stand on line anyway? I should’ve been first.”</p><p><br/>“Tell me about it.” Sabrina mutters. “Professeur Bustier should’ve given you a heads up before telling everyone else to line up.” The blonde nods in agreement.<br/><br/></p><p>“Um, Chloé?”</p><p><br/>Chloé and Sabrina turn toward the brunette in the orange and white pinstripe t-shirt dress behind Sabrina shuffling her feet. “Uh... why are you addressing me?”</p><p><br/>“I wanted to apologize.”</p><p><br/>The blonde raises an eyebrow, pursing her lips, “I’m listening.”</p><p><br/>“I’m new to the school so I don’t know how things operate. Had I known, I wouldn’t’ve tried to oppose you—”</p><p><br/>“Back up. What the hell are you talking about? You wouldn’t be standing there if you tried opposing <em>me</em>.”</p><p><br/>“She tried to run for class rep Thursday?” Sabrina mentions.</p><p><br/>Chloé’s eyes narrow, “did she?” The blonde hums. “It takes guts to admit when you were wholly wrong. I accept that you’re now aware of your position in this school. I’m obviously the number one and below me is Sabrina and Adrikins, then Mylène—if she can get her act together.” The rainbow-haired girl, standing in front of Chloé, shrinks in on herself. “After that is Alya, then there are the commoners and <em>lastly</em> is Kubdel and Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p><br/>The aforementioned pink-haired girl, two people in front of Mylène, flips Chloé the bird with a smile.</p><p><br/>“Your position in the class depends on what you can bring to Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>“What do your parents do?” Sabrina clarifies.</p><p><br/>“M-My mamma is a diplomat.”</p><p><br/>Sabrina and Chloé exchange a glance then the shorter girl tip-toes to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “That does nothing for me, whatever your name is. What about your papa?”</p><p><br/>“He died. He was an army doctor. Got killed in combat.”</p><p><br/>“Trying to milk sympathy points won’t do anything for you.”</p><p><br/>“And how did a doctor get killed in combat? Aren’t they usually left behind?”</p><p><br/>The girl shakes her head, “he was a field medic.”<br/><br/></p><p>Sabrina frowns and Chloé elbows her, “like that dumb game Adrikins plays where the ‘healers’ are fighting alongside you?” The shorter teen nods in understanding. “Look Pinstripe, if you want to be worth anything in this school up your fashion game. That’s a spring Gabriel Agreste dress and it’s autumn.”</p><p><br/>“It’s still summer.” Sabrina whispers.</p><p><br/>“Really? Whatever. <em>Point is</em>, don’t just approach me out of nowhere unless your outfits can be approved by my maman <em>The Queen of Fashion</em>. Sabrina will send you a link to her website to get you up to speed. We’re done talking now.” Chloé and Sabrina turn back around, missing the brunette’s bewildered expression. Chloé groans, “<em>Kim</em>, if I have to stand in these heels any longer than necessary, I’m gonna have your own sister sue you!”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, I told you to wear flats on line.”</p><p><br/>“No one will get the full glamour of my outfit without the heels, Sabrina. As my maman says—”</p><p><br/>“‘Beauty is pain.’” Sabrina recites. “I know. I’m just thinking it shouldn’t have to be.” As Chloé turns her head to the orange-haired teen, Sabrina frantically holds her hands out in front of her. “Not that I would <em>ever</em> question Tante Audrey in <b>anything</b>!”</p><p><br/>As the line moves up, Sabrina sighs in relief.</p><p><br/>Making his way toward the other students who got their pictures taken, Kim winks at Chloé who rolls her eyes in reply.</p><p><br/>As the gymnasium double doors bursts open, Chloé watches Dupain-Cheng zip by. Just how the hell did she get so fucking tall in three months? Chloé opens her mouth to address the blue-haired girl when she sees Adrien approaching the line, <em>behind Dupain-Cheng</em>. “Son of a <em>bitch</em>.” She grumbles.</p><p><br/>Adrien catches his breath then winces as his back cracks when he stretches. He was hardly expecting his parents to have him resume acting and modeling <em>while attending school</em>. Not only that but they expect him to get damn near perfect marks in order to stay in school. He only hastily agreed because he thought they’d change their minds if he didn’t.</p><p><br/>Once he’s done stretching he does a double take, taken aback at the person in front of him. It was that tall blue-haired girl Chloé seemed to hate and vice versa.</p><p><br/>“U-Uh—”</p><p><br/>The girl fully turns to him and Adrien begins choking on air. Okay, well, he was hardly expecting her to be so beautiful! Chloé loved immersing herself in all things beautiful: Jewelry. Clothing. <em>People</em>. Adrien’s certain his “prettiness” is one of the reasons she openly considers him one of her best friends. It’s also the reason she warmed up to Alya so quickly. (Well that and Alya’s maman being the hotel’s new chef de cuisine.) How could Chloé not want to be around this girl? Adrien needs to know and he has a feeling he’s not gonna like the answer.</p><p><br/>The girl pats him on the back for a few seconds and it allows him to begin breathing normally. “T-Thanks.” He rasps.</p><p><br/>“No prob.” Then she turns back around.</p><p><br/>“I-I like your outfit!”</p><p><br/>She’s wearing a red shirt with some kind of pink flower pattern on it and a pair of blue jeans. “Uh... thanks? I made it myself.”</p><p><br/>“Get out. Seriously? That’s incredible!” Now the girl narrows her eyes at him and Adrien gulps.</p><p><br/>“Adrikins!” Chloé waves beckoning him, “You don’t have to stand all the way in the back. Come up here!”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, I can’t just cut the line.”</p><p><br/>“The hell you can’t. Get your ass over here Adrien Agreste.”</p><p><br/>“No. I’m not moving.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m gonna stay here.”</p><p><br/>Everyone on line in between Chloé and Adrien look between the two of them. Surprise briefly overtakes Chloé before she purses her lips. “<em>Fine</em>.” She turns around. Everyone stares at Adrien several seconds longer then go back to looking ahead of themselves on the line.</p><p><br/>Adrien runs a hand down his face. Great. He knows that expression all too well. She won’t do anything to get him kicked out of the school but he’s gonna spend the rest of the month trying to make this up to Chloé.</p><p><br/>“Marinette, I <em>love</em> that purse.” A tall brunet runs over to the blue-haired teen. Adrien glances down at the red circular purse hanging from the teen’s arm.</p><p><br/>“Just finished last night.”</p><p><br/>“Can I see—”</p><p><br/>“No!” The boy looks taken aback, “...t now. Not now. Gotta make sure I got all my stuff ready for the picture. You know.” The brunet shrugs then starts talking about birthdays.</p><p><br/>Adrien looks down and the purse <em>opens</em> and something black pokes out of it.</p><p><br/>Alya steps up to the backdrop. After that tragic picture from last year at her last school, she takes her glasses off. As soon as the camera shutters, the lights cut out. Alya puts her glasses back on then takes her phone out of her pocket opening the camera app.</p><p><br/>A spotlight shines on the basketball hoop where someone in a garish swirled tie-dye blue and purple puffy ruffled dress, blue and purple stripped socks, and blue and purple swirled tie dye thigh-high platform shoes; with their hair tied in two twisted twintails that match the dress. Their eyes are bright pink, as is their lipstick. “You can all see me <em>now</em>, can’t you?” They drop down from the hoop and the spotlight follows them.</p><p><br/>Students get out of the line as they stride toward Chloé. The blonde’s eyes widen as she’s gripped by the chin. “I don’t think this outfit is approved by Audrey Bourgeois.” When they let go of Chloé, the blond screams then changes into a duplicate of the person in the blue and purple outfit. “Ah. Much better.”</p><p><br/>The former blonde looks down at herself in horror. “<em>What did you do to me</em>!?” She hisses.</p><p><br/>They twirl, “I made you stand out more! I’m Mirror Image and <em>everyone’s gonna look like me~</em>” Suddenly, as Mirror Image puts a hand on Sabrina she also changes into a copy. “Let’s take the <em>best</em> class picture ever!” The students scream as they run out of line and out of the gym. “Come on! Don’t be shy!”</p><p><br/>“Wait! You don’t have to do this!” Rose yells carefully approaching Mirror Image. “The photographer said he was going t—”</p><p><br/>Mirror Image boops the blonde on the nose changing her. “I can’t escape the Couffaine family photo curse but now I don’t have to!” They cackle and their twintails change anyone they touch into a replica of her.</p><p><br/>Alya drops her phone before she’s changed, then picks it up and resumes recording.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“What does François Düpont have to offer my daughter?”</p><p><br/>Kagami leans to the side in her seat as the principal visibly cowers behind his desk. They say the number thirteen is unlucky in certain countries, but that shouldn’t matter to the “Avatar of Good Luck” right? After all, the numbers seven and eight didn’t provide any good luck for her so far. The three of them have been to twelve other schools today and if one met with either her mother or her grandmother’s approval it didn’t meet the other’s.</p><p><br/>The principal audibly gulps, “we have a wonderful music program.” His eyes dart between Azami and Tomoe, he can’t see the latter’s expression due to her sunglasses and when he looks at the former’s he quickly clears his throat.</p><p><br/>“<em>Music</em>.” Azami spits. “<em>Music</em>!?” She nearly screams. “Are you mocking my granddaughter?”</p><p><br/>“W-What!? <em>N-No</em>!”</p><p><br/>“What good is <em>music</em> to <em>her</em>?” She all but yanks Kagami toward her, gesturing to her ears – or more accurately her clunky in-the-ear model hearing aids. The principal puts his hands over his mouth.</p><p><br/>“I’m terribly sorry! I hadn’t noticed! I-I hadn’t <em>realized</em>! I’m so terribly—”</p><p><br/>“What about baseball?” Kagami interrupts. She <em>feels</em> her mother glaring at her without looking at the woman.</p><p><br/>“B-Baseball?” Kagami developed a bit of a baseball fixation – or rather a bat fixation. There was something about a baseball bat that fascinated her. At her last school, she tried out for the team and made it, then got kicked off after fracturing a teammate’s skull because he made fun of her disability.</p><p><br/>Her mother was <em>pissed</em> when Kagami got herself expelled. (Mainly because her daughter picked up a hobby that wasn’t pre-designated for her rather than her nearly murdering a classmate.)</p><p><br/>“Do you have anything involving baseball in this school?” Kagami clarifies.</p><p><br/>Kagami could hardly contain her glee when her lucky charm gave her a baseball bat the other day. She hoped Bunnyx was right about her need to attend this school. Tikki scolded the Avatar of Time for “getting too involved” but Bunnyx claimed whether she got involved or not, Kagami would be attending this school. Thing was, Bunnyx never specified <em>when</em>.</p><p><br/>The principal looks between the two women again before his eyes land on Kagami. “I’m afraid we don’t have a baseball team. Though I am not certain if it is in physical education.”</p><p><br/>“What contact sports do you have?”</p><p><br/>“<em>Kagami</em>.” Tomoe snaps just as the principal opens his mouth. The man shuts his mouth with a gulp.</p><p><br/>“Don’t scold the girl for her curiosity.” Azami says. Tomoe’s head whips toward her mother so fast Kagami could swear she heard something crack. “I too am curious. The amount of clubs and ‘electives’ this school has is laughable. How are you in the top ten best schools in the country?”</p><p><br/>“We have a small amount of clubs because these are the clubs the students themselves selected. By giving the students to select what electives and clubs they have, we cater to the students' needs.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll admit that is... impressive. But one good answer doesn’t mean I’m sending my granddaughter here.”</p><p><br/>The door opens. “Principal Damocles~” Kagami turns toward the girl in the puffy blue and purple swirled tie dye dress. “I think we need to hire a new photographer.” She hops over Tomoe and Azami landing on the principal’s desk. The principal screams as he’s picked up and changed to a copy of the girl in the girl’s hands.</p><p><br/>“What in the hell—?” Is all Azami is able to get out before she’s changed.<br/><br/></p><p>Tomoe manages to parry the girl’s kicks with her bokken.</p><p><br/>Her grandmother told her stories about how she was the only female member of her school’s jujitsu club and how she single-handedly allowed other girls to participate in the sport after she kicked the entire club’s ass. Her grandmother taught her mother several fighting styles then doubled down after the... <em>incident</em>. It’s why Tomoe Tsurugi was a household name and such a revered and feared self-defense instructor. And that’s why she’s going toe-to-toe with an akuma-possessed individual. Why her own mother hadn’t bothered teaching her anything, Kagami didn’t know – she had an inkling, but she needed solid proof.</p><p><br/>“Ooh. I like you.” The girl purrs.</p><p><br/>Kagami slips out of the office then runs down the hall. That turns out to be a mistake because the hall is full of duplicates. She runs around the whole school pretty much until she finds a secluded area. Kagami runs into the all-gender bathroom, shutting and locking the door.</p><p><br/>Tikki flies out of her jacket. “Um... I-I have no words for that.” Kagami looks around. There’s a window she can climb out of. As she was reading some comic books at her partner and Bunnyx’s suggestion, she found all sorts of inaccuracies and plot holes. Like how the heroes never got caught when they not once ever covered their tracks? Or transforming in public places without getting found out?<br/><br/></p><p>Kagami opens the window and sticks her head out looking around. The coast is clear. She sticks her head back in. “Spots on, Tikki.” After she’s transformed, she unlocks the bathroom door with her yo-yo and crawls out the window.</p><p><br/>As Lady Luck, she opens her yo-yo and calls Karma.</p><p><br/>The connection is almost immediate. “What’s up?” The cat replies out of breath.<br/><br/><br/>“Good question. What’s going on?”</p><p><br/>Karma moves the camera over her shoulder where the akuma is running after her, gaining speed. What happened to her mother? “<em>C’mon Kitty, I just wanna give you a makeover</em>!”</p><p><br/>“Lead her to the gymnasium and I’ll meet you there.”</p><p><br/>“Aye aye.” Then Karma cuts the connection.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck looks around the gym upon arriving; “Miracle Vision” (as Bunnyx dubbed it) flaring up without the Lucky Charm. Camera equipment and a backdrop are lit up in a dull red.</p><p><br/>“Hey.” Karma greets weakly. Lady Luck turns around and <em>stares</em> at the blue and purple girl shrugging helplessly. “So... I wasn’t fast enough to avoid getting caught. <em>But</em> in my defense, her fucking twintails <em>tapped me</em> and it altered me into this. I am <em>feeling</em> these boots though!” She lifts her leg showing off the thigh-high tie dye boot. “Didn’t think I could walk in heels but I proved myself wrong.” The girl struts back and forth perfectly with the heels.</p><p><br/>“I take it you lost your batons due to the change?”</p><p><br/>Karma nods, “but just get me any blunt instrument and I can achieve the same effect.”<br/><br/></p><p>“We’ll—”</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck!” Someone squeals. Everyone in the gymnasium is a copy of the akuma-possessed girl but that voice is familiar. Gratingly (and annoyingly) familiar. The copy runs over to her grabbing her hands. “If only I had my phone to take a selfie of us... ugh—” She shudders, “on second thought maybe that’s a good thing.”</p><p><br/>“What did you do now?” Karma asks, pulling the copy’s hands off Lady Luck’s.<br/><br/></p><p>The copy blinks, “<em>me</em>? I didn’t do anything! In fact, I’ve never done anything wrong in my entire life!” There are murmurs of disagreement and the copy stomps her foot. “Is it <em>my</em> fault I was born beautiful and wealthy? No! So I should not be blamed for it! I can’t control other people’s jealousy.” The copy beside her flinches. “<em>Ooh. Oops. </em> Sorry, Sabrina.” The talking copy’s eyes narrow. “If... you <em>are</em> Sabrina.” She huffs. “As for this annoyance, I don’t even know who it is for it to be my fault.”</p><p><br/>“That’s not true!” Another copy storms over to her pointing accusingly at her, “you didn’t let that girl get her photo taken <em>and</em> you were making fun of her!”</p><p><br/>“<em>Her</em>? Can’t say this is much of an improvement.” The copy rolls her eyes. “In any event, she was asking for it! Dressing like a goth fairy godmother for pictures? If she can’t handle the truth she should transfer schools.”</p><p><br/>One copy lunges at the other, “you’re a terrible person!” She screeches.</p><p><br/>“Get off me you demented circus pixie!”</p><p><br/>“Chloé! Uh... I <em>think</em> you’re Chloé. Hey, get off of maybe-Chloé!” Several copies pull the screaming one off the other on the ground.</p><p><br/>“This is confusing.” Karma says tearing the sleeves off her dress. “Everyone shut up!” The copies gape at their sleeveless counterpart. “Did the akuma say anything that could give us a clue on how to beat her?”</p><p><br/>“She said something about a family photo curse.” One copy replies.</p><p><br/>“And she kept talking about taking the best class picture ever.” Says another copy.</p><p><br/>“Karma.” Lady Luck jerks her head back toward the camera equipment. “How good are your photography skills?”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure they’ll be enough.” She rubs her hands together, “if they aren’t, I can always improvise.”</p><p><br/>“What can we do to help?” A copy asks. “As good as this dress makes my legs look, I’m not doing too well walking in heels.”</p><p><br/>“I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do. You all look like the akuma which means she could very well be hiding among you.” The crowd gasps, looking among themselves.</p><p><br/>“You did tell me to lead her here. I didn’t know who was who... so I led all the Mirror Images here. I just hope she doesn’t overhear our stupendous surefire plan to de-akuma her.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Lucky Charm</em>!” Lady Luck tosses her yo-yo in the air and it morphs into something small that she barely catches. “What the hell?” Copy-Karma leans over her shoulder as Lady Luck opens the polkadotted object in her hands.</p><p><br/>“A tiny mirror?” Karma whispers.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck closes the mirror then latches the straps around her left wrist. The “Miracle Vision” highlights all the copies, along with what the Lucky Charm gave her and the camera equipment now glows a brighter red.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck looks up at her partner with a smirk. “Let’s go over that stupendous surefire plan again.”</p><p><br/>“Simply put: We’re gonna give the akuma what she wants. A good ol’ class photo! Line up now.” Karma picks up the camera from the tripod then walks over to the group. “<em>Everyone smile for the camera</em>!” The copies pose in the most ridiculous fashion and when Karma presses the shutter it’s like a domino effect; one copy falls causing the rest of the copies to fall.</p><p><br/>The duo exchange a glance side-stepping all the duplicates. Karma points her camera at several of them trying to find the original. When Karma points the camera at this particular copy their hand inadvertently covers their face while they try getting up as Karma snaps a picture. Guess she really is cursed. Well, if Miraculouses and magic exist there’s no reason curses can’t also exist.</p><p><br/>“<em>No</em>!” She growls as Lady Luck hauls her up. “This was supposed to break my curse!”</p><p><br/>“Where’s the akuma?” Karma demands.</p><p><br/>“I’ll never tell you! This is the only way I can be seen!” Lady Luck pops open the wrist mirror and Mirror Image gasps in horror as she looks at her reflection. “<em>My akuma’s in my hair clip</em>.” She squeaks out.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck tapped her wrist mirror against the swirled tie dye blue and purple hair clip. The clip cracks and a purple butterfly floats out of it.</p><p><br/>The mirror morphs into a tiny net that Lady Luck catches the butterfly with. “That’s the end of your corruption, little butterfly.” With the butterfly fluttering away, the net turns back into the yo-yo. “Miraculous cure!” Lady Luck swings her yo-yo in the air and it turns the ceiling pink. Students slowly begin returning back to normal through a tie dye ooze.</p><p><br/>The purple-haired girl is leaning against Karma panting.<br/><br/></p><p>“You are so very lucky this magic wasn’t permanent!” Chloé yells as she stomps away flipping her ponytail. “<em>Hey</em>!” She snaps her fingers at the photographer. “Get up and take my picture already!”</p><p><br/>“Are you okay?” The teen blushes slightly looking up at the cat’s green-yellow eyes with a speck of blue in them. The purple-haired teen nods slowly. “I like your outfit. Plaid is a hard to pattern to work with. The fact that you are matching the pattern’s innermost color with your plain shirt is genius. I’m gonna have to steal that idea. If I could make a suggestion, you should cuff your pants legs inward. Show off those kickass boots without the attention on your cuffed pant leg.” Karma gently brushes some of the girl’s hair out of her eye then puts the cracked clip over it. “There. Picture perfect.” She looks around at everyone gaping at her. “Huh. Um... stay in school, kids!” She turns back to the girl, “ooh. Just had an idea! Where’s your phone?”</p><p><br/>“My phone?”</p><p><br/>“We’re gonna break your photo curse.”</p><p><br/>“You—” She gasps, “you <em>can’t</em>! It’s been like this my whole life.”</p><p><br/>“I’m the embodiment of bad luck. If anyone can hack a lifelong curse, even temporarily, it’s me.” Gulping, the purple-haired teen nods shyly taking her phone out of her pants pocket. “By the way, what’s your name?”</p><p><br/>“J-Juleka.”</p><p><br/>“Nice. I like that.” She blushes as Karma wraps an arm around her. They’re close enough to the same height. Karma holds the phone. “Ready?” Juleka nods then Karma takes the picture. Juleka was half expecting the class to photobomb but they’ve been standing stock-still since Karma told them to stay in school. Maybe even before that.</p><p><br/>Juleka gasps at the photo on the phone. It’s not blurry nor is there some random animal or object obstructing her face. Tears well up in her eyes but she blinks them back. “I-I can’t believe it.” She whispers.</p><p><br/>Karma holds out her fist and Juleka gently fist bumps her. “Look me up next time you wanna take another pic, alright?” Juleka nods. “Later!” With a wave, Karma runs out the gymnasium.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“That was sweet of you.”</p><p><br/>Karma jumps several centimeters in the air. “I’m still only human in this costume.” Lady Luck is swinging her legs on the roof. Karma extends her baton then climbs it to join her partner. “When did you slip out?”</p><p><br/>“During the purification process. I had to check on my family.”</p><p><br/>“Are you a student here?”</p><p><br/>“No. Not yet. How many times have you interacted with Bunnyx?”</p><p><br/>“Who? <em>Oh</em>. You mean the Avatar of Time? I... hm. I haven’t. At least, I haven’t in this timeline. Plagg says she came to me right before she had to hit the backspace button on the previous timeline where we weren’t partnered up... or whatever he said she did. How many times have you interacted with her?”</p><p><br/>“A few. My kwami doesn’t think it’s a good idea because it might interfere with the timeline but I think Bunnyx is lonely. She has to watch over time by herself. We’re the only other two Avatars active in this timeline. I... we must have loneliness in common.”</p><p><br/>“Hey Double L, you’re not alone. You got me. If you ever need to talk I’m just a magical call away.” Lady Luck chuckles. “I’ll talk to my kwami about Bunnyx. See if I can get some more information. Or if I can find some way to reach out to her. She’s not alone anymore with us here.”</p><p><br/>“Keep up that optimism.”</p><p><br/>“I always do...” Karma frowns, “huh. Weird. Somebody told me to keep on smiling but I don’t remember who. Maybe I dreamed it?”</p><p><br/>“Or maybe it was in the previous timeline that got... backspaced. It could’ve been Bunnyx. She uses humor to mask things. When you think about it, we’re stuck doing this—” She gestures between them, “until we either kill or capture Mite and Méfait.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah... that <em>is</em> a depressing thought. But what’s even more depressing is not knowing if they’re our only magical headache. I mean curses—” Karma gestures to the school. “multiple timelines? Our Miraculouses. I’m optimistic in nature but even I’m having trouble finding a silver lining in this.”</p><p><br/>“I suppose that would be that we’re in this together.”</p><p><br/>Karma throws an arm around her partner drawing her near. “That is a reason to keep on smiling.”</p><p><br/>“And let’s hope we aren’t the only Avatars in the city aside from Bunnyx and the Guardian.” Lady Luck hums, “although that does pose the question of whether or not Mite and Méfait are their respective power Avatars.” Karma strokes her chin. “I also express concerns about how this whole ‘Avatar’ process even works.”</p><p><br/>“Believe me. You’re not the only one.” Karma sighs, “we need to find the Guardian without alerting the <em>you know who duo</em>. If I met Bunnyx in the last timeline, I might’ve met them too.”</p><p><br/>“Then let’s agree to look for the Guardian this weekend.”</p><p><br/>“Ooh...” Karma rubs the back of her neck, “can it be Sunday? I have... civilian plans on Saturday.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck nods standing up, “Sunday is fine. We’ll meet at the Arc de Triomphe at four.”</p><p><br/>“Aye aye.” They shake hands.</p><p><br/>“Until then.” Then Lady Luck swings away on her yo-yo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. blackberry clobber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...Lady Luck and Karma meet the Guardian/Avatar who gave them their Miraculouses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sat, Sept 12<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>The Luckyblog took off as soon as Max officially created it. Apparently, Alya wasn’t the only citizen to record footage of Lady Luck and Karma over the course of the past week and a half.</p><p><br/>Max moderates what goes on the website and what doesn’t. Nathaniel’s drawings of the duo are on the front page, and there’s a page dedicated to other fanart – that Max also moderates. He claimed it’s a full-time job (and Alya believes him, she saw some of the stuff they didn’t post on the website and all she could say about them was <em>yikes</em>), but his robot companion Markov was more than up to the task.</p><p><br/>Armed with her phone and its one terabyte of memory, Alya puts a plain white shirt on then loosens her hair from its ponytail.</p><p><br/>“Where are you going?” Etta asks, sitting on her bed.<br/><br/></p><p>“Birthday party for Alix and Marinette. I don’t know Marinette but Alix tells me she’s cool, so this’ll be a good opportunity to make a new friend.” Alya stuffs her keys and wallet into her pants pockets then picks up her gift boxes. “Need me to bring you or El anything?”</p><p><br/>“No. We’re good. Have fun.” She slides off Alya’s bed then hugs her sister.</p><p><br/>Alya pats her on the head then leaves.</p><p><br/>Just as she leaves her building, a navy towncar pulls up and the back window rolls down. “Thank goodness I caught you!”</p><p><br/>“Chloé?” Alya walks over to the towncar. “What are you doing here?”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>Please</em> don’t tell me you’re going to Kubdel and Dupain-Cheng’s joint ‘party?’ I mean, how poor are you that you can’t even afford your own birthday party?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t think that’s the reason they have a joint party.”</p><p><br/>“Doesn’t matter. You are way too good for that. XY and Bob Roth are staying at Le Grand Paris this weekend. We can have them give us a private concert!”</p><p><br/>“I’m good. You should come to the party.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t care how good their pâtissèries are. The reason I don’t go there on weekends or Wednesdays is because <em>she’ll</em> be there behind the counter with that dumb look on her dumb face.”</p><p><br/>“How about we go to the party for a bit then we can go back to the hotel?”</p><p><br/>“Seems fair. Just a bit. I can snag a pâtissèrie or two when no one is looking.” The window rolls up then Chloé opens the towncar. “Let’s go. To the...” The blond shudders, “Sabine &amp; Tom Boulangerie Pâtissèrie.”</p><p><br/>“I’m curious. What’s your beef with Marinette?”<br/><br/></p><p>Chloé groans closing the door behind Alya as the orange-haired teen takes a seat, “she’s a meddling goody-two shoes! That’s my <em>beef</em> with her. If she’d fall in line like the rest of the school we’d have no issue but she’s determined to make my life a living hell. And Kubdel is satan herself, in case you were interested in wondering.” Alya nods with a hum.</p><p><br/>There are streamers and party favors decorating the building and the entire block. (How tacky. Isn’t Dupain-Cheng supposed to be some kind of designer or something?)</p><p><br/>Chloé exits the towncar after Alya and looks around. She doesn’t see Dupain-Cheng or Kubdel, maybe she can sneak some—</p><p><br/>“Chloé? What the hell are you doing here?”<br/><br/></p><p>The blonde glares at the tall brunet glaring back at her. “If you didn’t want people showing up you should’ve made the <em>event</em> private.” She pushes past the boy to a table.</p><p><br/>The boy lets out a heavy sigh, “sorry, that’s my fault.” He turns to her, “Chloé tried to get me to not show up, but I wanted to see Alix so I suggested we stop by for a bit then go back to Le Grand Paris for some private concert with someone named XY?”</p><p><br/>“Chloé probably showing off because you’re new. XY’s not even that great. I’m Kim.” He gives her a wave. “I’d be careful if I were you. Chloé seems to only have two attitudes toward people: adoration or hatred.”</p><p><br/>“Got it. Thanks for the heads up.”</p><p><br/>The brunet looks over her shoulder at something. “Anytime! Help yourself to whatever.” Then he runs off.</p><p><br/>Shrugging, Alya walks over to where Chloé is. The blonde is stuffing pâtissèries into her purse. “You know you look really suspicious, right?”</p><p><br/>“We’ve spent enough time here, right? I’ll call my towncar—”</p><p><br/>“Hold your horses, Girl, at least let me wish the birthday girls happy birthday.”</p><p><br/>Chloé rolls her eyes, “fine. I’ll be here.” Alya nods then jogs off.</p><p><br/>“Oh dear. I was hardly expecting to find the mayor’s daughter stealing our homely pâtissèries.”</p><p><br/>Chloé turns to the large, normally jovial man staring at her with a rather out-of-place neutral expression. “Can you steal something that’s free, M. Dupain?”</p><p><br/>“No. I don’t suppose you can, Mlle. Bourgeois.” Chloé smirks then picks up a profiterole from the croquembouch tower. “We may not be as cultured as your family but even I know it’s considered bad taste to show up to a party, uninvited, and take as much food as your purse can carry; all the while not bothering to give the birthday girls – the whole reason for the party – a gift.”</p><p><br/>The blonde’s eyes narrow. “You have a point. I’d <em>hate</em> for people to think the Bourgeois’ are... uncultured.” She takes her wallet out of her purse shaking off the crumbs. “I’ll just give them a little pocket change. A thousand euros a piece should suffice, right?” Before Tom can open his mouth, Chloé takes out two cheques then hastily scrawls on them. “A shame they discontinued the 500 euro note.” She hands the cheques to Tom. “Anyway, there’s my gift. Now if you’ll excuse me, there are pâtissèries I have not tried.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Marinette and Alix stare at the cheques in Tom’s hand. “‘Pocket change?’” They repeat.</p><p><br/>Tom nods handing them each a cheque. “If she considers a thousand euros mere ‘pocket change,’ I am rather curious about how much she considers a lot of money.”</p><p><br/>Alix holds up the cheque to the light, “you only do that with fake notes, Alix.” Marinette whispers.</p><p><br/>“Oh.”</p><p><br/>“Are you two alright? Birthday party serves no purpose without the birthday girls.” Tom furrows his eyebrows as they exchange a brief glance. Must be that best friend secret communication thing. Sometimes they can even read each other’s minds without making eye contact. It’s as impressive as it is... disturbing.</p><p><br/>“Papà, can Alix stay here?”</p><p><br/>“For the sleep—” Marinette quickly shakes her head, “of course she can. For however as long as she needs to. Is... did something happen at home?”</p><p><br/>“I-I—” Alix sighs, “I got caught in a time loop* where my papa and Jalil sorta competed to kill me... if that counts?”</p><p><br/>“They <em>what</em>!? A time loop!?” Tom massages his temples, “this is why I don’t touch magic. Just give me good ol’ physical carnage. This magic stuff hurts my head. Isn’t this the sort of thing one presses charges for? We have Vinh. Although she’s the Bourgeois’ personal lawyer she does pro-bono as well. I mean I’ve always known that man was neglectful but to try and kill you!? I don’t even care the reason! He’s not getting within a kilometer of you. Neither is your jackass of a brother. Give Marinette your house key and the two of us will gather all the stuff you can’t live without when we know neither of them will be there.”</p><p><br/>“Damn, M. D, I wasn’t expecting full-on rage mode.”</p><p><br/>“You’re like a daughter to me, Alix, and a sister to Marinette. I’d put my life on the line for you—” He pauses, “something tells me I already did.” He sighs, “<em>magic</em>.” He grumbles shaking his head. “Take as much time as you two need. I’m gonna conflab with Sabine.”</p><p><br/>“Bàba.” Both Marinette and Alix shake their heads at him.</p><p><br/>“What? Your fashion judges can talk fancy but I can’t? That’s terribly biased!” They both laugh as he walks down the staircase.</p><p><br/>“See? I told you they’d be cool with it, and even if they somewhere weren’t you had Vinh and Kim as option two. Even Mlle. Sasha would’ve let you stay.” Marinette puts a hand on your shoulder, “all of us want you out of that toxic environment. I’m just glad I didn’t have to invoke the rite of favors to convince you to stay.”</p><p><br/>Alix playfully shoves Marinette.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sun, Sept 13<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>The electronic billboard lights up and there’s a blonde in a black and white pinstripe romper walking to the centre of the billboard. “Greetings all, Queen of Fashion: Audrey Bourgeois here. Fashion is never-ending. Always evolving. Thanks to the introduction of Lady Luck last week, <em>polkadots</em> have been <em>trying</em> to make their way into high fashion.” The woman pinches the bridge of her nose, “I wholly understand ‘imitation being the sincerest form of flattery...’ but while the outfit <em>somehow</em> works for the hero there hasn’t been a <span class="u">single</span> replication to do the look justice. So here I am, on September 13<sup>th </sup> 2020 at 1:46pm, calling upon <b>all</b> designers of every skill level to prove me wrong. Make that high fashion red and black polkadotted outfit paying homage to our new hero. We’re going to do things a little old school. Submit your looks by physical photo and mail them to Le Grand Paris Château and address them to me and polkadots. I look forward to being blown away.” Then Audrey disappears from the billboard and some soft drink ad pops up.</p><p><br/>Alix is laying on the chaise tossing a volleyball in the air. Thankfully, she doesn’t take up much space (there’s a short joke that’s just not in her heart to make) so Marinette only had to rearrange enough space to fit a bed for her. They hadn’t started yet so Alix shared Marinette’s bed with her last night. Marinette is biting her lip and the pencil in her hand. Alix spares a glance at her best friend, “you gonna enter?”</p><p><br/>Marinette screams spinning in her swivel chair accidentally throwing her pencil across the room that Alix catches with ease, “I don’t know! She’s specifically asking for designers, which... <em>you know</em> – I am, but ‘high fashion’ isn’t what I excel at. Not that ‘high fashion’ is even an accurate category of fashion. What does it even mean? Fashion shouldn’t be <em>horded</em> by a single group of people based on how much money they can shell out!”</p><p><br/>“You should add that to your entry.”</p><p><br/>“I-I don’t even know if I’m entering! Audrey Bourgeois is <em>impossible</em> to impress! She’s <em>always</em> ‘looking forward to being blown away’ and she <b>never</b> is! <b>Never</b>, Alix! The only record of her not saying something vaguely mean was when—”<br/><br/><br/>“‘She discovered Gabriel Agreste at some one-off contest she put together because the masses were starting a fashion movement.’ I <em>know</em>, Marinette. You’ve told me this story so many times I feel like it’s playing on loop.”</p><p><br/>Marinette’s eyes widen then she glares at Alix, “<b>too soon</b>.”</p><p><br/>The pink-haired teen snickers, “look, alls I’m saying is: You fail at 100% of the tricks you don’t try, so enter the damn contest and end ‘high fashion’ once and for all.”</p><p><br/>Marinette frowns, “I’ll enter... only if you help me.”</p><p><br/>Alix hums, “I don’t know anything about fashion, sad considering how long we’ve known each other, but if that’s what it’ll take; I’m game.” She sits up, “wait, did Chloé’s maman say it was one something? We gotta head to the park for the roller derby tryouts at two!”</p><p><br/>Marinette springs out of her seat, “then I have to meet Lady Luck at Arc de Triomphe for four!”<br/><br/></p><p>Alix jumps up, “roller derby. Make your contest outfit a roller derby outfit inspired by Lady Luck and Karma! Can’t understand why everyone’s up Lady Luck’s ass and forgetting how much of a badass Karma is but I guarantee you’ll be the only one who uses both.”</p><p><br/>“You’re biased. You’re only Karma’s number one fan because Karma is me.”</p><p><br/>“Wrong. I was a fan of Karma before you told me, and you are Karma, not the other way around. Karma wouldn’t exist if Marinette wasn’t already such a badass.”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>Alix</em>!” Marinette blushes.<br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s get our skates~”</p><p><br/>Alix taught Marinette how to skate when they were seven years old. Marinette found out skating was one thing she could use her clumsiness to her advantage. When they saw the commercial for the roller derby team tryouts for girls ages 14-17 they literally jumped at the chance; having both turned 14 yesterday.</p><p><br/>By the time they reach the park with their skates in hand, there’s a decent size group under the roller derby tryouts banner. Alix recognizes the tall purple-haired girl who got possessed by an akuma earlier in the week and beside her is a blue-haired guy with a guitar strapped to his back and a bespectacled grey-haired woman decked out in pirate garb minus the hat.</p><p><br/>The purple-haired girl blows some hair out of her left eye then skulks over to the group the same time Alix and Marinette do.</p><p><br/>“This is quite the turnout.” A woman with long black hair tied into two braided twintails says into the megaphone. “Let’s see how good you skate~”</p><p><br/>Alix glances at the purple-haired girl putting on her helmet then putting her long purple hair into a ponytail.</p><p><br/>“You’ll be skating in twos along the pavement.” The woman says.</p><p><br/>About twenty girls hurriedly skate over to the pavement. As Marinette is tying her skates, Purple-hair is looking around like she’d rather be anywhere else. “How much do you love me?”<br/><br/><br/>“With all my heart.” Marinette replies unblinkingly, still tying her skates.</p><p><br/>“I see a girl from our class—”</p><p><br/>“Go ahead.” Marinette interrupts, “I’d probably just make her even more nervous with my rambling.” Alix hugs Marinette then gets up skating toward the girl.</p><p><br/>As Marinette gets up, she hears someone gasps then turns to see <em>Sabrina</em> coming to a stop in front of her. “Marinette?! W-What are you doing here?” Marinette gestures to her helmet then skates, “ah. Right. Walked into that one. I guess my question would be <em>why</em> are you trying out for roller derby?” The orange-haired girl snorts. “Don’t you cause enough destruction just walking?”</p><p><br/>“You’re gonna be the first person I ram.” Then Marinette skates off toward the group.</p><p><br/>With a huff, Sabrina skates after her. And that’s only because they’re heading in the same direction. Her father’s damn <em>fianc</em><em>é</em><em>e—</em>the word makes Sabrina gag. Anyway, the woman was trying to ruin Sabrina’s life so she needed something to vent her frustration. She was going to invite Chloé once she saw the commercial but that billboard of Tante Audrey came out a few minutes later and Chloé threw herself headfirst into designing.</p><p><br/>Sabrina wouldn’t be surprised if Chloé hadn’t realized she left the hotel.</p><p><br/>She doesn’t have the heart to tell the blonde her design won’t impress her mother because Chloé spent her whole life emulating her mother’s style, so everything Chloé will create will be something Tante Audrey already saw.</p><p><br/>Things were still a little... weird between them since the damn feather fell in her takeout container. To be indirectly possessed (<em>by a feather of all things</em>) wasn’t like what Chloé went through, but it was still scary having your agency ripped away from you like that. (When she saw a blue bird yesterday morning, it made her throw up.)</p><p><br/>As the first two skaters lap around the pavement, the rest of the girls are standing on the grass cheering them on. Juleka is holding her left arm with her right hand. This was a bad idea. <em>The Captain</em> said it would be a good idea to “interact” with her peers outside of school. Thing was, Juleka didn’t want to interact with her peers inside or outside of school. Unlike her brother and mother, she relished being alone and playing her guitar. Her brother Luka was a social butter—uh... he was someone who could gather a crowd of people together whether it be through his music or his appearance. Juleka’s heard the giggles and whispers about all the things people wanted Luka to do to them while playing his guitar. It made her want to buy noise canceling headphones and wear them whenever she and Luka went out together. While Luka was nowhere near as extroverted as <em>The Captain</em> (a fact their mother was disappointed in), he still knew how to converse without feeling like he was gonna throw up. Unless he <em>does</em> feel as bad as Juleka and not only hides it well but has yet to share the secret with her.</p><p><br/><em>Captain</em> Anarka “Anarchy” Couffaine had one rule about their houseboat Liberty. “Live your best life and cause as much chaos as you could.” If one wanted to get technical, that was <span class="u">two</span> rules but that wasn’t the issue.</p><p><br/>This issue... while these weren’t considered “rules,” Anarka wanted her kids to play music – like her – and be loud – like her. She also wanted the three of them to have a damn decent photo but they were cursed. Juleka hadn’t told her family about Karma and the picture they took together. She’d ask for a second picture with the feline superhero before getting her hopes up.</p><p><br/>Juleka wasn’t loud by any stretch of the imagination. <em>She couldn’t even play the guitar loud</em>.</p><p><br/>The purple-haired teen was doomed to be a tall mousy goth girl constantly overlooked, fading into the background. Her mother <em>knew this</em> yet persisted trying to get her to do things outside her comfort zone. And Juleka Piper Couffaine didn’t have a big comfort zone to begin with.</p><p><br/>The tiny pink-haired teen in her class skated over to her and introduced herself, then asked if she minded if they skated together. When Juleka said she didn’t mind, the girl nodded then didn’t say anything else. It was almost as if she <em>knew</em> Juleka was a second and a half away from barfing if forced to make small talk.</p><p><br/>The girls go skating by twos, Juleka hears her family cheering for her when it’s her turn alongside the pink-haired girl. It’s clear the girl – Alix, she said her name was – is slowing down for Juleka’s benefit.</p><p><br/>Learning how to skate was another activity her mother forced her into, to “break her out of her shell.” At least <em>there</em>, she had Luka beside her.</p><p><br/>“Are you kidding me?!” Juleka goes to stand on the grass next to Alix as an angry man with his equally angry son are standing in front of the black-haired woman. “Refusing to allow my son to join the roller derby team is sexist!” The man bellows.</p><p><br/>The woman rolls her eyes, “it’s not sexist, Monsieur.”</p><p><br/>“Bullshit! Not letting someone join a sport <em>you would benefit from having in him</em> due to their sex is sexism!”</p><p><br/>“You can’t be sexist against men.” One of the parents call out.<br/><br/></p><p>“Who says?!” The man sneers. “Oh I see. You have your feminist garbage going on, huh? That’s why my son can’t join?”</p><p><br/>“Your son can’t join because you’re a jackass.” The man balks, “furthermore, roller derby isn’t a sport that males are involved in. Period. End of discussion. It’s hardly sexist given the amount of sports women are exempt from. Anyhow, I’m sure there are plenty of sports he’d be welcomed where they’d benefit from his presence.” The son bristles. “Now get out of my sight before you’re escorted out.”</p><p><br/>“You really think—” A group of tall, buff women on skates surround the man. “I-I—” He pales, “you haven’t heard the last of me! I’m taking this straight to Mayor Bourgeois!” Then he and his son scurry away. The women skate over to the girls who cheer.</p><p><br/>“As you probably realized, this is what roller derby will do to you!” The girls squeal in excitement, “meet my old roller derby team from America, The Hell Rollers. My name is Camilla Hombee—”</p><p><br/>“W-Weren’t you the president of the united states!?” A girl gapes out.</p><p><br/>“Yes, I was.” The group murmurs excitedly to themselves. “Served my two terms too.”</p><p><br/>The girls cheer, “will you run for mayor?” A parent asks, “Mayor Bourgeois’ six years is almost over and we’d do well to have someone else in office.” The crowd murmurs their agreement.</p><p><br/>“We’ll see. For now, I’m just trying to empower young ladies through some roller derby!” The crowd cheers loudly. “Everyone here is now part of the team, if they choose. All of you can skate and that’s pretty much fifty percent of what’s needed to play the sport. Next week we’re gonna meet at the skate part to work on learning the rules of the sport. I’m going to pass out a sign-in sheet. Please put your name, phone number, and email or instagram or however other way you can be contacted.”</p><p><br/>Juleka watches Alix and the tall blue-haired girl jump up and down which is impressive as they are standing in the grass while wearing skates.</p><p><br/>Catching her mother clap excitedly, Juleka signs away her life to roller derby. She was half-expecting that sexist prick to be possessed by an akuma or feather but he didn’t return by the time everyone was finished signing the sheet and exchanging contact information.</p><p><br/>Just to avoid questions from her mother, Juleka exchanged contact information with Alix and her friend Marinette. Plus another girl, also in their class, Aurore. Luka excitedly clasps on the shoulder as they exit the park.</p><p><br/>“Marinette!” Aurore skates over to the blue-haired girl, “thank goodness you’re here! I was gonna swing by the boulangerie pâtissèrie to commission you. There’s a weatherperson contests coming up next weekend and I <em>have</em> to enter!”</p><p><br/>“Who are you competing against?”</p><p><br/>“Dozens of other kids around the city...” She takes a deep breath, “including Chloé.” The blonde sticks out her tongue shaking her head, “why am I even doing this to myself? I’m not a masochist! This competition will be just like two years ago and the <em>No Beans About It</em> spokesperson add.”</p><p><br/>“It won’t—”</p><p><br/>Frowning, Aurore points at the digital billboard by the park’s exit with Chloé’s (condescendingly) smiling face on it holding a can of <em>No Beans About It</em> coffee. “She bribed her way into the competition then threatened the judges for looking at the other contestants with her standard <em>my maman is The Queen of Fashion and my papa’s mayor</em> bull!”</p><p><br/>Alix chuckles at the blonde's perfect imitation of Chloé.</p><p><br/>“Come over tomorrow after school and we’ll work on your outfit.”</p><p><br/>Aurore hugs the blue-haired teen, “you’re the greatest, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Seriously. At least I’ll look cute when I lose.” Alix barks out a laugh as Aurore releases Marinette and skates off.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Karma scrambles to climb the top of Arc de Triomphe. She should’ve known her clumsiness didn’t take a break while transformed.</p><p><br/>A portal opens and Bunnyx steps out. Before she opens her mouth, Marinette— <em>Karma—</em>jumps to her feet hugging the Avatar of Time. “Don’t get all mushy, KarmicKitty. I... I wanted to let you know I appreciate you. Always have. Always will.”</p><p><br/>“Same for me.”</p><p><br/>“When we get our matching tattoos, make sure you don’t wear a low cut shirt. I mean, we won the lawsuit but still.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>“Something Future You wanted me to tell you.”</p><p><br/>“Future ...<em>Me</em>!?”</p><p><br/>“You didn’t think I was the only one who is still at this gig four years later, did you? Why do you think I call Lady Luck ‘<em>Minibug</em>?’”</p><p><br/>“<em>Four years</em>!? Y-You’re so... <em>tall</em>!”</p><p><br/>“Mini-Me gushed at that too. But you get taller too so...” Bunnyx scoffs, “never got my moment in the sun next to you. <em>But</em> I’m taller than Future Kim and Future Nath.” She pumps her fist in the air. “Okay, Kim and I are the same height but...” One shoulder shrug, “semantics.”</p><p><br/>“W-Why would I be wearing a low-cut shirt to begin with?”</p><p><br/>“To impress a certain someone.” Bunnyx points to her mask, “I was waggling my eyebrows but remembered you can’t see them. She’s gonna be alright, you know. Okay, you’re worrying about more than one person. Minibug and Mini-Me are gonna be okay. Next time I see you I’ll bring a picture of the three of us. Don’t wanna spoil the rest of the team... because the members and powers and everything aren’t set in stone.”</p><p><br/>“So there are things you can’t talk about.”</p><p><br/>“Everything I say has already happened. It’s etched in – let’s say – bookmarks in time. You offering me a place to stay after the time loops bs? Always happens in every timeline. Though I have never, in any timeline, figured out how they stopped altogether.” She shrugs. “The tattoos happen – the pred... sub... the shit that happens before it? Not set in stone. So <em>no low-cut shirt</em>.”</p><p><br/>“But if it’s gonna happen what’s the harm?”</p><p><br/>“You really want some creep ogling your goodies so hard he screws with your tattoo? And... <em>you know—</em>” Bunnyx gestures to her chest.</p><p><br/>“Good point. But if I’m not wearing the low cut shirt and he screws up anyway...” Karma moves her hands in a seesawing motion, “I don’t know what to say. You know me as well as I know myself, so you’d know as well as I do that if I’m trying to impress someone I’m gonna fail spectacularly.”</p><p><br/>“Not always.” Bunnyx winks at her.</p><p><br/>“When do we find out who Lady Luck is?”</p><p><br/>“<em>That</em> is not set in stone. I mean you always find out but—” Bunnyx makes vague hand gestures, “even <em>I</em> can’t predict a timeframe.”</p><p><br/>“You came here knowing I’d be early.”</p><p><br/>“Now you’re catching on.” Bunnyx releases her. “You’re a good, <em>Kit</em>, Karma. Gotta go.” She kisses Karma on the forehead then opens a portal. “...See you tonight.” Then she jumps in the portal.</p><p><br/>A few seconds after the portal closes, Lady Luck gracefully lands on the Arc.</p><p><br/>“Now you’re just showing off.”</p><p><br/>She takes a little bow and Karma chuckles. “Have you been here long?” The Avatar of Destruction shakes her head. Before Lady Luck can open her mouth, a portal opens underneath them and they fall in.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck gracefully lands on her feet while Karma flails a bit and lands in a crouch.</p><p><br/>“Greetings, Lady Luck. Greetings, Karma.” Karma gets to her feet and the both turn around to someone dressed as a horse who is bowing. “You may call me Cosmic Colt.”</p><p><br/>“Must we?” Lady Luck elbows Karma, “ooh... wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Sorry.”</p><p><br/>To both girl’s surprise, Cosmic Colt chuckles. “No harm done. My kwami insisted on a flashy name as well as an alteration. I delivered on both accounts. In any event, as I’m certain you realized, I am the one who handed you your Miraculouses—”</p><p><br/>“Are you also responsible for distributing Mme. Mite and M. Méfait’s Miraculouses?” Lady Luck interrupts.</p><p><br/>“No. They were stolen from my partner...” Cosmic Colt clears his throat, “the only bright spot in this horrible scenario is that they are being used together so we won’t have to look in multiple places when we retrieve them.” He takes a knee setting down a large octagonal box. Lady Luck and Karma hesitantly approach. When Cosmic Colt opens the box it separates and splits in two directions. The side on the left has five spaces on the outer side with two spaces in the centre. The side on the right has six spaces on both the outer and inner sides.</p><p><br/>Four spaces are empty on the side with seven spaces that make up the colors of a rainbow, while three are missing from the side with twelve spaces. Each of the nineteen spaces from the two combined box sides are a different color. “This is my Miracle Box. Guardians from The Miraculous Order are taught in pairs.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t think we’re gonna like how this story ends...” Karma mutters.</p><p><br/>“I was fortunate to have my partner beside me in life and in training. She guarded the Miraculouses you two wield, as well as the Miraculouses of M. Méfait and Mme. Mite. The entire half of her Miracle Box was stolen due to my carelessness and still she—she only blamed herself.” Cosmic Colt sighs heavily, “it took us... a while but we thankfully managed to secure all the missing Miraculouses. However, the peafowl and butterfly were later lost in the chaos.”</p><p><br/>Karma eyes her partner folding her arms over her chest. “Where is your partner?”</p><p><br/>“She is...” The man absently turns the ring in his hands, “she is... at our homebase.” Karma and Lady Luck share a glance and the former gives a one shoulder shrug. “Up until two centuries ago, the usage of Miraculouses were more common. Unfortunately, as a result more and more people attempted to steal the power and use it for personal gain, which caused an increase in corrupted Miraculouses. In order to combat this, The Order decided to hide away the Miraculouses from the world and train less Guardians to protect them.”</p><p><br/>“How does a Miraculous become... un-corrupt?” Karma asks.<br/><br/></p><p>“I will let you know as soon as I become aware.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t know?” Lady Luck hisses.</p><p><br/>“I am essentially ‘new’ at this gig. It hasn’t even been fifty years since I became a Guardian.” Karma whistles, “neither my partner nor myself have seen a corrupted Miraculous in person, therefore we have yet to see the reverse corruption process. I would imagine it is the opposite of the corruption process but that’s a vague answer.”</p><p><br/>“What happens to a Miraculous when it becomes corrupt, then?” Lady Luck asks, “or have you not seen that either?”</p><p><br/>“You are not the first ladybug to doubt her power or destiny, Lady Luck.” Karma eyes her partner who bristles. “Nor the first to shield yourself behind a snide, lackadaisical attitude.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck’s eyes narrow. Karma quickly looks between the two of them. “H-Hey! Let’s talk about what’s missing from— <em>oh</em>. Is that a rabbit face? That’s Bunnyx’s Miraculous, right? In the white space?”</p><p><br/>Cosmic Colt shakes his head then his eyes snap up toward Karma. “Y-Yes, it is. Apologies. I was ...distracted. The other missing Miraculous is my partner’s, the ox.”</p><p><br/>“Ox?” Karma eyes the half on the right. Twelves spaces with a rabbit, an ox, a horse are all missing? “These are the zodiac animals. Huh... and I’m the cat.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck gives her a strange look, “are you referring to <em>Fruits Basket</em>?”</p><p><br/>“You’ve seen that anime?!”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck clears her throat, “without a school to attend, I have had... free time.”</p><p><br/>“Do you need other recommendations? Are you watching the reboot—”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck clears her throat again, a bit louder this time, “we can speak more on the subject later.” Karma nods happily. “If those are the zodiac animals, what do the others represent?”</p><p><br/>“Wǔxíng and yīnyáng.”</p><p><br/>Karma pumps her left fist in the air, “thank you māmā for teaching me Mandarin.” She whispers, “I don’t recall any wǔxíng tale being about animals.”</p><p><br/>“The Miraculouses have existed since the dawn of time. Tales involving them have... changed.” Cosmic Colt clears his throat, “in any event, I will tell you two about all the Miraculouses under my care, as well as everything I know that the butterfly and peafowl are capable of.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Alix spits her soda out in front of her as a portal opens in the air, throws Karma out, then closes and disappears. Karma manages to land on her feet in front of Alix. “Well... that was odd.”</p><p><br/>Karma blows out a breath, “I’ll tell you all about it. Be right back. Claws in, Plagg.” Alix shields her eyes as a black light engulfs Karma’s body, and when it disintegrates Marinette is left standing there with her kwami floating near her head. She gives Alix a two-fingered salute before climbing down the fire escape.</p><p><br/>Alix climbs back into the bedroom the same time as Marinette pops open the trap door. The blue-haired teen collapses on the chaise. “You found the Guardian?”</p><p><br/>“He found us. Told us all about the nineteen Miraculouses he had in his care, including yours.”</p><p><br/>Alix takes her pocket watch out from under her hat, Fluff floats out of her hat as well. “During your maman’s pregnancy, she and your papa met with the sages. They sensed you were the Time Avatar and sent for them, giving them my Miraculous to give to you on your fourteenth birthday. While the Kubdels were hailed for being ‘ahead of their time,’ the pocket watch you received from your papa is not the one he received from his papa.”</p><p><br/>“Did me being the Avatar of Time kill my maman?”</p><p><br/>Fluff looks down frowning, “I honestly don’t know.”</p><p><br/>Alix sighs heavily and Marinette puts an arm around he shoulder drawing her near. “Hey, wait—! If... If I didn’t get the same pocket watch as my old man. A-Are you saying there are <em>fake</em> Miraculouses out there?”</p><p><br/>Plagg picks up Alix’s soda then takes a gulp full. “There are.” Fluff replies, side-eyeing the cat kwami as he belches, “there is one fake Miraculous for every real one out in the world. It’s something the sages devised in case of theft. Hasn’t always worked but with my Miraculous, it had.”</p><p><br/>“My family <em>stole</em> the fake Miraculous of the rabbit and passed it off as an heirloom?” Fluff nods, “those... <em>assholes</em>!”</p><p><br/>“Wait, if you or the sages or whoever gave M. Kubdel the real Miraculous – does he know about you?”</p><p><br/>“No. I mean, yes.” Fluff frowns, “he knows about the existence of kwamis and the existence of me, in particular, but he and I have never met. The sages didn’t trust him, and rightfully so all things considered, so I was released from my Miraculous. That... as it turns out, clouds a kwami’s connection to its Miraculous. Wasn’t able to properly watch over Alix because of it. Anyway, the reason for your repeated deaths was to recharge my Miraculous. Your family stole my Miraculous’ power and you had to pay the price for their greed. Being a Kubdel and the Avatar of Time was... ironic to the sages.”</p><p><br/>“So they sadistically allowed Alix to die more than fourteen times?! That makes them as big a bunch of assholes as Alix’s family!” Marinette yells. Beside her, Plagg nods in agreement.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Tues, Sept 15<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>As Max adjusts his schoolbag, Markov happily chitters beside him. “Update completed.” Markov’s eyes flash grey before turning back black, “my update has determined the possibility of alerting civilians when there is an amok or akuma attack.”</p><p><br/>Max pauses in putting his shoes on to look over at Markov, “<em>how</em>?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Based on my analysis of Alya Césaire’s footage on the Luckyblog regarding the three possessions she was present for, there is a significant albeit brief decrease in air quality when one becomes possessed. However, I believe if I can be recalibrated to pick up magical energy, it might prove more useful.”</p><p><br/>“Uh...” Max scratches his head, “I don’t think that’s something I’m capable of doing for you, I don’t know the first thing about detecting magic let alone how to locate it. And I absolutely have no idea how to locate anyone with the ability to find magic.” With his mother already having left for work half an hour ago, Max locks up the apartment and heads to the station. Instead of stopping, the metro zooms past everyone waiting. The other people waiting begin murmuring to one another as they look around. Markov beeps then turns to Max with an image of Lady Luck and Karma swinging after the metro.</p><p><br/>“Attention patrons—” The intercom crackles to life, “—this is station master Melvin. As I’m certain you just saw, the brakes on one of the metros stopped functioning. Don’t worry though, Lady Luck and Karma were informed of the situation and should be in the process of stopping the metro.”</p><p><br/>Max glances up at Markov who shakes his head.</p><p><br/>Everyone else in the station murmurs excitedly.</p><p><br/>The intercom crackles on once more several seconds later, “attention patrons, this is station master Melvin again, I’ve just been informed that Lady Luck and Karma managed to secure the metro before a crash could occur.” The other people in the station begin cheering. “Another metro should be arriving at your stop within the next ten minutes. Have a good day.”</p><p><br/>When Max enters François Düpont, there’s this crowd surrounding a brunette, in an olive green shirt that matches her eyes and a pair of blue jeans, who is sitting on a staircase. “It was so terrifying! The metro had to be going at least 300 miles! People were screaming and holding onto each other. Out of nowhere in true superhero fashion Karma just like burst through the train doors!” The crowd gasps excitedly.</p><p><br/>Max spots Alya among the crowd happily holding up her phone like a professional reporter. He makes his way over to the orange-haired girl. “What’s going on?” He whispers.<br/><br/></p><p>“Lila was on the metro this morning! The one that lost control of its brakes? Did you hear about it?”</p><p><br/>Max nods, “I was there—” Alya gasps turning to him, “in the station, not on the metro.” She visibly deflates as she nods. “Lila, what else can you tell us? I need this for the Luckyblog.” It could be Max’s imagination or his glasses are in need of cleaning, but an almost predatory look crosses the brunette’s face for a fraction of a second before she smiles brightly.</p><p><br/>“The Luckyblog, you say?” She gracefully gets up from the stairs and the crowd parts as she steps down the stairs over to Alya. “I’d love to be on your blog! I owe Lady Luck and Karma my life after all.”</p><p><br/>“See you in class, Max.” He waves as the two girl start walking arm-in-arm, “do you think an akuma was involved?”</p><p><br/>“Oh no! This was a totally different entity...” Max and Markov exchange a dubious glance as the rest of the crowd scatters.</p><p><br/>“<strong>Kubdel</strong>, <em>don’t let me catch you in my halls with skates again</em>!” Damocles yells.</p><p><br/>Max turns around from his locker just as Alix stops in front of hers. The pink-haired teen opens her locker retrieving a pair of sneakers from the top compartment. She sets the sneakers on the floor then <em>jumps</em> out of her skates and lands in the sneakers.</p><p><br/>Markov chirps happily floating over to Alix, “that was impressive. And I caught it in real time.”</p><p><br/>“Heya, Markov.” Markov preens as Alix pets his head. She turns to the left, “hi, Max.”</p><p><br/>“Hi.” Alix ties her skate laces together and puts them on her backpack, then she starts subbing things from her bag to her locker and vice versa.</p><p><br/>“Alix, you were involved in the creation of the Luckyblog—” Markov begins.</p><p><br/>“Not really.” Alix interrupts.</p><p><br/>“—irregardless, do you know how I can be recalibrated to sense magic?’ Blinking, she looks up at Markov. “I believe that upgrade can help me assist Lady Luck and Karma in terms of alerting Paris whenever there is an akuma or amok attack.”</p><p><br/>“Okay... I get <em>why</em> you wanna do it but magic doesn’t—” She abruptly stops talking and her eyes widen, "I know who you can talk to.”</p><p><br/>“You do?!” Max asks.</p><p><br/>Alix turns to him beaming. “I do! Meet me here after school. I’ll even skip art club for this~” Whistling, she closes her locker, hefts her backpack over one shoulder, then walks down to another locker opening it.</p><p><br/>When Max enters the classroom, Lila is sitting on a desk talking about the metro while the majority of the students are surrounding her. Max walks past the crowd and heads to his seat. Markov floats over to him a few seconds later. Max gives Markov a questionable glance as the robot floats down to the desk.</p><p><br/>Chloé and her pale, nasally friend walk into the classroom laughing. They both abruptly stops walking upon seeing the crowd, “<em>what</em> the fuck is all this?” The blonde yells. The crowd dissipates as nonchalantly as they can before Chloé marches up to the brunette. “You’ve got some nerve putting your ass on my desk.”</p><p><br/>“I was just telling the class about the metro incident this morning.”</p><p><br/>Chloé’s eyes narrow, “the what?”</p><p><br/>Lila gasps, “how did you not hear about the metro incident? It’s all over the news!”</p><p><br/>“Does it look like <em>I—</em>” She points to herself, “frequently traverse to <em>metro stations</em>? I don’t think so.” She huffs, “and regardless of what happened it doesn’t justify <em>you sitting on my desk</em>!”</p><p><br/>“I—”</p><p><br/>“How’d you like it if I rubbed myself all over your desk?” Chloé pulls the brunette off her desk then pushes her to her desk. “Stay <em>there</em>.” Grumbling, the blonde takes some sanitizer out of her purse and sprays the desk.</p><p><br/>“Wow. Is that necessary? It’s not like I have a contagious disease or anything!”</p><p><br/>“Oh you have one, alright. It’s your ignorance and I don’t wanna catch it.” Chloé sprays the seats for good measure then takes some paper towels from Professeur Bustier’s desk and wipes down the desk and seats. “The next time you cross me, Sausage Hair, you’re gonna regret being in this class.”</p><p><br/>The brunette gapes, subconsciously stroking the front bits of her hair <strike> – that kind of do look like sausage links. </strike></p><p><br/>Professeur Bustier walks in the classroom. “My goodness, what a morning! Is everyone alright? Did anyone happen to get stuck in the station due to the metro incident?” The professeur sets her briefcase down nodding at the hands raised, “I’m glad you’re all alright and able to be here today. Now everyone, please take your seats.” A few students squeak in the classroom before the professeur closes the door.</p><p><br/>Chloé props her face with her right hand, eyeing that girl chatting up Adrien. Chloé is very protective of her naïve best friend, and a girl like that will take advantage of said naïvety. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Dupain-Cheng with a sketchbook in her notebook. Oh please, that little ploy didn’t work last year. What makes her think it’ll work now?</p><p><br/>Before Chloé can open her mouth, she stares wide-eyed at what the blue-haired teen is sketching. It looks like a romper but with shorts and it’s black with red polkadots and there’s a helmet with cat ears that are red in the middle. Is that an inverse of Lady Luck’s look—<em>for her mother’s contest</em>!?</p><p><br/>With the blue-haired teen distracted, Chloé subtly takes her phone out of her purse and snaps a quick picture of the sketch pretending like she’s looking through her phone. As much as she hates to admit it, doing an inverse look is pure genius. And when her outfit is twice as good as Dupain-Cheng’s she’ll win the contest for sure! Unlike her father, her mother won’t automatically pick her as winner once her name pops up. Something about in-epti-tude and... a bunch of other big words Chloé didn’t know the definition of.</p><p><br/>Once class ends, Lila waits for everyone to exit the room before making her way to the professeur’s desk. “Professeur Bustier, what is the school’s policy on bullying?”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s not tolerated.” The redhead recites, “why?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I believe I’m experiencing bullying... from Chloé Bourgeois.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” The professeur frowns, “are you certain?”</p><p><br/>“What?” Lila deadpans.</p><p><br/>“Are you certain?” The professeur repeats, oblivious to the brunette’s change in tone. “Mlle. Bourgeois is very... particular. Not to mention her being possessed by an akuma had to be a harrowing experienc—”</p><p><br/>“Are you...” Lila takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” She pauses to take another deep breath. “Are you seriously justifying her behavior, Professeur? She’s terrible! Worse than any akuma!”</p><p><br/>“I don’t believe that. No one is truly terrible—”</p><p><br/>“I don’t even know why I bothered.” The brunette grumbles walking out of the classroom, oblivious to the professeur gaping at her retreating form.</p><p><br/>✍🏾<br/><br/></p><p>Because it’s too much of a hassle hopping on the metro to go home then come all the way back, Alya stays in the building or goes to Le Grand Paris with Chloé and Sabrina for lunch. Today, she opted for the former. She’s sitting in the art room giggling to herself. Lila gave her permission to upload the interview onto the Luckyblog. Now all she had to do was wait for Markov to scan the recording and it’ll be on the website.</p><p><br/>There weren’t any feathers or butterflies, so this wasn’t the work of Mite and Méfait. Lila claimed it was a different magical entity involved, rather than just a faulty brake like the station master claimed. It’s <em>possible</em>.</p><p><br/>Alya knows a bit about trickster entities thanks to Nora, who named her kickboxing persona after the West African spider trickster Anansi. (Together they did research on all West African deities for the best name.)</p><p><br/><span class="u">That</span>, along with the reported encounters she heard people had with the superheroes Majestia and Knightowl, made her want to become a reporter.</p><p><br/>Majestia and Knightowl were clearly adult superheroes; yet Karma and Lady Luck appeared to be teenagers. Then again... magic. Then again... again, Alya doubted magic made them look as young as they are. Superheroics didn’t seem to care what age you were as long as you could get the job done halfway decent, you kept your gig. [That explained why Kid Mime was still a superhero despite his half-ass-id-ness.]</p><p><br/>Alya wouldn’t be foolish enough to post important information about the heroes that Mite and Méfait or any evildoer asshole sympathizers could read about and use to their advantage. <em>However</em>, if she did ever find out important information about the heroes she might faint from excitement.</p><p><br/>The art room door opens and Kim enters with a sigh, shutting the door behind him. “Hiding from someone?” Flinching, Kim turns to her but remains splayed out against the door.</p><p><br/>“I am. You know that swim champ Mortimer?”</p><p><br/>“The one apparently named after a Greek god or something? In troisième?”</p><p><br/>Kim nods, “yeah. <em>That guy</em>. I beat him in a swim race about a week and a half ago so he challenged me to a rematch then I beat him again.” Alya whistles, “I thought that would be it but he won’t leave me alone! Every day he sees me he challenges me to a swim-off! It’s like being caught in a bad cartoon or something!” He runs a hand down his face, “worse of all, the swim professeur thinks I can go pro but I don’t know if that’s what I want. Sure, I like swimming well enough but...” He trails off with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“You don’t gotta decide now.”</p><p><br/>“Guess that’s true... but I don’t wanna be in the same vicinity as that dude. Maybe I’ll join the art club. Everyone but Marinette and Nathaniel is short. I can reach high stuff off the shelves for everyone.”</p><p><br/>Alya snorts a laugh. “I should join the art club myself. I’m always here.”</p><p><br/>“Kim!” Mortimer screams, “<b>Kim</b>! I just wanna race!” Kim locks the door then crouches down. The bang on the door startles Alya; the black-haired teen presses his face against the door window and looks around as much as he’s able before disappearing, screaming Kim’s name.</p><p><br/>“Whoa. That is just like a bad cartoon...” Alya takes her feet off the table, “he might be at it for a while. We still have an hour of lunch left.” Groaning, Kim slumps to the ground. “I have some blackberries my ma packed for my lunch. We can share?”</p><p><br/>“I have... an issue with blackberries.” Kim says with a frown.<br/><br/></p><p>“Is it because they’re not the right color? My sister’s like that.”</p><p><br/>“Well there’s <em>that</em> and they always get stuck in my teeth.” Kim’s stomach grumbles loudly, “<em>but</em> I’m not really in a bargaining position. You got yourself a deal.”</p><p><br/>Lunch ends then they head to Professeur Mendeleiev’s for science. Or they <em>try to</em> except there’s an akuma that’s half fish – their top half – and half person – their bottom half – standing in front of the classroom. Alya can already guess who this is but she takes her phone out and starts recording all the same. “<em>Kim</em>!” It screeches turning to them, “now you can’t get away from our race!” Alya zooms in on Kim’s horrified expression.</p><p><br/>“What the—” Alya angles her camera downward then has to make sure she didn’t accidentally hit a filter or anything because water is filling up from the floor.</p><p><br/>Professeur Mendeleiev bursts out the classroom door hitting the akuma, “<em>everyone out, the school’s flooding</em>!” The students panic and start screaming as they run out of the building.</p><p><br/>“Oh no, you two aren’t going anywhere!” Alya turns around in time for the akuma to gather his bearings then grab her and Kim with its clammy hands.</p><p><br/>“Eww!” They cringe simultaneously.</p><p><br/>“Keep recording <em>Un</em>luckyblogger, I want Lady Luck and Karma to see this.” Still grimacing from the clamminess, Alya reluctantly angles her phone at the akuma’s face. “Hello ladies, I am Proteus and I’ll drown François Düpont unless I get your Miraculouses! And <em>you</em>—” He turns to Kim, “you’ll never run away from another race again!” Once he starts cackling, Kim cradles his face in his hands.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Marinette chokes on air and Alix pats her back. Lunch ended like five minutes ago and they were making their way back to the building when droves of students were running <em>out</em> of the building that started pouring out water. Alix suggested checking the Luckyblog and sure enough “Proteus” appeared.</p><p><br/>“The school is <em>flooded</em>!?” Sabine asks as they re-enter the shop. Alix wordlessly shows her the live footage from the Luckyblog from her phone. “We should look into another collège.” She mumbles, putting a hand to her head.</p><p><br/>“We’ll be upstairs.” Alix says ushering Marinette up the stairs.</p><p><br/>As soon as they’re in Marinette’s room, Marinette opens her purse and Plagg flies out. “Something is seriously wrong with the butterfly Miraculous user.” He sighs.</p><p><br/>Fluff lifts Alix’s hat then floats out of it, “you know that the butterfly wielder has no control over the transformations. It’s the affected soul that chooses what they appear to be.”</p><p><br/>“So someone <em>deliberately</em> decided to be half fish half person? And picked the fish half for the top!?” Alix asks. Fluff nods with a frown.</p><p><br/>“Right. Time for my post lunch cardio. Claws out, Plagg.” Alix looks away as Marinette transforms. Yet somehow she still has stars in her eyes when she opens them.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’ll do the whole pillow cover for you.” She clears her throat, “and I know how to perfectly imitate your voice.”</p><p><br/>Karma blinks at her, “h-how?! That—we gotta do a ventriloquist thing someday.” Alix grins at her. Karma climbs out the balcony. Alix waves before she pole vaults off the building.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Kagami opens her eyes to see Tikki frantically waving her hands. “Wha...?” The blue-haired teen sits up and picks up her hearing aids from the table and puts them in. “What is it?”</p><p><br/>Pausing, Tikki turns to her. “Your phone. There’s an akuma at François Düpont!”</p><p><br/>“Again? This makes the fifth of six akuma or amok attacks on the city that’s come from there. <em>Technically</em>, it is the fourth at the building as the second attack overall was a student who attended there but the attack happened somewhere else.” Kagami sighs, “either way, is Bunnyx certain I should be attending this collège?” Kagami picks up her phone and sees the <em>live</em> notification from the Luckyblog. Odd. She... doesn’t remember adding that app on her phone. She glances up at Tikki, “I believe there is something you neglected to mention to me.” Before Tikki can reply, Kagami turns her phone to her. “It explains why you knew my phone was alerting me.”</p><p><br/>“It’s a blog – whatever that is – about you and your partner. Says it also informs civilians about an amok or akuma attack. Seemed like a good idea to add it.”</p><p><br/>“How did you even bypass my password?”</p><p><br/>Tikki shrugs, “I’m magic.”</p><p><br/>Kagami frowns, “right. Spots on, Tikki.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Lady Luck opens her eyes and scowls as she’s floating upside down in Cosmic Colt’s portal, “what... the fuck is going on?”</p><p><br/>“You—” Another portal opens dropping Karma, “are in need of assistance to defeat this akuma.” Karma shakily lands on her feet breathing a sigh of relief. Lady Luck is set rightside up; she does a double take staring at the bowing ox before them. “I am Bovine. I create the potions that kwamis need to power up. François Düpont is flooded, you won’t be able to enter as you are.”</p><p><br/>“What about all the students?!” Karma asks.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fortunately, all but three students – including the akuma – have been taken out of the school by Cosmic Colt via portal.” Bovine holds out two blue vials, handing one to each of them. “I need to know your kwami’s preferred food of choice so that I may have Cosmic Colt drop off the appropriate items at your places.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>“There are power-ups available for your kwamis. Eight, to be precise. I will cook the potions into food for your kwamis for easy usage. Understand?”</p><p><br/>“No, but do it anyway.” Karma says locking her hands behind her head.</p><p><br/>“Tikki has an affinity for sweets.” Lady Luck states. “Cookies in particular. I don’t have much of a sweet tooth so my mother has found my recent purchases to be... odd.”</p><p><br/>“There are savory cookies you could buy. Or even some pâtissèries you can make that aren’t that sweet they won’t arouse suspicion.”</p><p><br/>“I am incapable of baking. Plus, the hotel we are in doesn’t have an oven.”</p><p><br/>“What if... I get your kwami’s food for you? Like a weekly supply. We start patrolling the city for weirdness and I give you the snacks on Sunday to last you the whole week. Maybe about, uh, fifty things a week.”</p><p><br/>“Why so many?”</p><p><br/>“Seven times seven is forty-nine. If Tikki eats as much as Plagg does you’re gonna need a lot of food. But if it’s too much let me know and I’ll downsize.”</p><p><br/>“That’s very nice of you. I appreciate it.”</p><p><br/>Karma smiles at her before turning to Bovine. “As for me, Plagg’ll eat anything. He gripes about not having whatever camembert is but he’ll eat any food I split with him and then some. I guess you can make his potion from cheese danishes?”</p><p><br/>“Camembert is an expensive and malodorous type of cheese. It’s native to France.”</p><p><br/>“Is it? I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p><br/>“Then perhaps we can trade? Your pâtissèries for some camembert weekly.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds good.” Karma gently shakes the vial, “do we... drink this?”</p><p><br/>“Oh no. We haven’t tested its effects on humans and I doubt now would be the best time. You break transformation, give it to your kwami to drink, as you transform again say power-up aqua upon calling your kwami’s name.” Karma and Lady Luck exchange a glance and the latter gives a one-shoulder shrug. Two blacked-out curtains drape themselves over where the heroes are standing. “I already know your identities but you don’t know each other yet. And to drop you off back at your houses only to bring you back again will take too much time.”</p><p><br/>“Very well. Spots off, Tikki.” Karma squints in Lady Luck’s direction and doesn’t even see the flash of light Alix says happens when a transformation breaks. (These are some seriously powerful curtains.) She even pokes the curtain, pushing at it, and it does not move.</p><p><br/>With a shrug, Karma utters, “claws in, Plagg.”</p><p><br/>Plagg flies out of her ring then sniffs the vial hesitantly, “eww... what <em>is</em> that?”</p><p><br/>“The aqua power-up.” Plagg looks around wide-eyed, no doubt trying to locate the voice. “Don’t tell me you forgot my voice after just one century.”</p><p><br/>“Sugarcube?”</p><p><br/>The cheery voice giggles. “Yup! Gouda to hear your voice, Your Cheesiness.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Y-Yours too.” The kwami chokes out. Marinette hums. So <em>that’s</em> why Bovine did this. So the kwamis could talk to each other, no matter how brief.</p><p><br/>“I’d hate to cut this reunion short but we have civilians to save.”</p><p><br/>“R-Right.” The cheery voice deflates. Lady Luck sounds a bit... different when not transformed. Not that much different but Marinette doesn’t recognize the voice anyhow. She has to wonder if she sounds any different transformed. She’ll ask Alix.</p><p><br/>“Spots on, Tikki: power-up aqua.”</p><p><br/>“Bye Plagg!”</p><p><br/>“Bye, Sugarcube...”</p><p><br/>Plagg sighs then turns to her. Marinette pats him on the head, “we’ll find some way for you to see each other again.” She whispers. Plagg blinks up at her in surprise then nods, downing the vial. “Plagg, claws out: power-up aqua!” She goes through the motions of her transformation except it feels like getting hit with a refreshing splash of water on a hot summer day. There are green <em>scales</em> on her suit and she has a mermaid tail. Hell, she even has <em>gills</em>. “Check it out, I’m a catfish!”</p><p><br/>The curtains raise and Lady Luck's whole suit is redesigned: the whole thing is covered in scales; the black spots of her suit are now different types of black seashells with her tail being the inverse: black with red seashell spots.</p><p><br/>“Ready?”</p><p><br/>“Wha—?” A portal opens underneath them. “Aw, crap!” Then they fall through.</p><p><br/>As soon as they fall through the other side of the portal they’re submerged in water.</p><p><br/>“I can’t swim.” Lady Luck hisses.</p><p><br/>Karma grabs one of her arms, “maybe we can magically swim through magic water.”</p><p><br/>They can’t. And Karma isn’t that great of a swimmer. It’s like frantic paddling especially since she’s still holding onto Lady Luck. Maybe she’ll ask Kim for swimming lessons.</p><p><br/>Karma manages to aggressively paddle them to the top where Lady Luck takes a huge gulp of air climbing onto a desk. Wait... a <em>desk</em>? Karma looks around noting they’re in a classroom, a science lab to be exact, and most of the desks have floated to the top.</p><p><br/>Karma paddles over to the desk, “now what?”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck sits up then looks around, “something’s moving on the roof.” She easily (and surprisingly) pulls her partner out of the water, then grabs her by the waist and yo-yos out the window and they swing back to land on the roof.</p><p><br/>“You know, I was getting tired of waiting.” Lady Luck blinks then rubs her eyes. There is a half-fish, half-person sitting on a lawn chair holding a tall brunet in one hand and the recorder girl in the other. The half-fish person stands and the butterfly mask outline appears over their face, “do you have any idea how many students I’ve drowned because you two were taking your sweet time? Couldn’t even challenge Kim either.” The outline disappears, “but once I get your Miraculouses we’re gonna have the best swim-off ever!” Rather than letting his hostages go, the fish person grows two extra arms to keep a hold of them.</p><p><br/>“I don’t even think we’re dealing with a fish anymore.” Lady Luck says making a face.</p><p><br/>“I’m not just one fish, Mlle. Lady. I am Proteus and I’m every deadly fish known to man—” He paused then cleared his throat, “a-and women. And—” He groans. “<em>people</em>? Wait. That’s not right. Every deadly fish known to <em>humankind</em>!” He breathes a sigh of relief. “Sorry. I’m striving for equality for everyone. Plus, I’m kind of a huge fan and—” The mask outline reappears over his eyes, “yes, Mme. Mite. I’ll get the autographs after I retrieve their Miraculouses.” He blinks, “b-but what <em>are</em> their Miraculouses? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say what they are.”</p><p><br/>“Looks like Mme. Mite doesn’t have full control of the individual affected by her akumas.” Alya whispers to the camera, turning it to her briefly before facing Proteus once more. “Is this recording live?”</p><p><br/>Wait a minute... Alya’s eyebrows furrow. What’s the deal with Lady Luck and Karma’s outfits? It almost seems like they’re fused with a fish or something. Alya makes sure to zoom in and take in every detail of their new outfits as much as she’s able. (She might need to get a different phone with a better camera. Or maybe just go old school and use a camera.)</p><p><br/>Proteus is having trouble dodging Lady Luck and Karma’s assault while still keeping a hold of them. He grows a third pair of arms and Lady Luck slices one at its seems with her yo-yo.</p><p><br/>(Her yo-yo is shaped like a seashell! Alya internally screams.)</p><p><br/>“Why don’t we even the playing field?" Proteus lifts his free arms and the water level begins to rise. As Lady Luck looks around, she notices no other building in the vicinity isn’t affected by the water.</p><p><br/>“<em>Lucky charm</em>!” She yells before the water completely submerges her... again. A fishing net drops into the water in front of her. “Karma, can you use your ability?”</p><p><br/>“My...? Oh.”</p><p><br/>Karma's face falls and Lady Luck blinks at her, “you... your kwami still hasn't told you about your abilities yet?"</p><p><br/>“I...” Karma rubs the back of her neck, “I also haven’t... asked? I’m still stuck on the batons, truth be told. Plus, we kinda haven't needed 'em?” She chuckles then clears her throat as Lady Luck narrows her eyes, “b-but I’ll make sure we have the conversation tonight.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck grips the fishing net. “Let’s play!” Proteus screams swimming toward them with empty arms. Karma quickly looks up seeing two silhouettes above them. Lady Luck grabs Proteus in the fishing net redirecting him toward the top of the water.</p><p><br/>He screams as he jettisons from the water then dives back into the water toward the two.</p><p><br/>Karma hits Proteus with her fin as she tries swimming toward Lady Luck. “Maybe your lucky charm should’ve given you water wings instead.”</p><p><br/>As they try swimming away from Proteus he grabs them with his extra arms. “Why don’t we go for a swim, ladies!” He cackles as he drags them deeper underwater.</p><p><br/>“If you’re trying to drown us, you’ll be here a while. We have gills.” Proteus abruptly stops and Lady Luck uses his surprise to use the end of the net’s stick to jab him in the throat.</p><p><br/>Karma winces as he starts wheezing. When Lady Luck pulls the stick away there’s a pendant on the end of it. A purple ooze surrounds Proteus before it dissolves reverting him back to whoever he is. Neither of them have any idea. He frantically looks around before swallowing water.</p><p><br/>The akuma flutters out of the pendant and Lady Luck’s fishing net turns into the “miracle net” and she scoops up the akuma. “No more corruption for you, little butterfly.” The net morphs back into the yo-yo and Lady Luck tosses the yo-yo in the air, “miraculous cure!” The water surges upward and before they can fall, tiny pink glowing ladybugs surround them then the entire building.</p><p><br/>The water disappears entirely and the five of them are transported in front of the school. And their power-ups disappear in a flash of pink as well.</p><p><br/>“I couldn’t even record because of all the water!” The recording girl screams.</p><p><br/>Karma holds out her fist and Lady Luck stares at it, “talk to your kwami.” She says before they fist bump. After Karma nods, they both help up the previously possessed guy.</p><p><br/>“O-Oh my gosh!” He shouts halting Lady Luck from yo-yoing away, “i-it... it’s such an honor to meet you both!” He blushes, “T-Though I wish it weren’t...” He sighs, “I’m... I’m so sorry I let my jealously get the better of me and—”</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck!” The reporter girl runs over to her other side, eyes sparkling, “Alya Césaire: Luckyblogger. C-Can I interview you for the Luckyblog?”</p><p><br/>The reporter girl retracts her phone as Lady Luck’s eyes narrow, “you wish to interview me.”</p><p><br/>“Yes?”</p><p><br/>“And what of Karma?”<br/><br/></p><p>The reporter girl does a double take, “w-what about Karma?”<br/><br/></p><p>The orange-haired girl flinches as Lady Luck takes a deep breath, “that’s the problem, isn’t it?”</p><p><br/>“Wha—?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I understand your intentions were no doubt honorable creating the ‘<em>Lucky</em>blog’ but Karma and I are partners standing on equal ground. She’s literally the only reason I’m involved in this. No interview inquiries about her mean none with me.” Nodding at her partner, Lady Luck swings away. As everyone is gaping at where Lady Luck was just standing, Karma silently creeps away in the opposite direction.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“I... can’t believe I just did that.” Kagami unceremoniously collapses on her bed.</p><p><br/>“You’re a very passionate young lady. I think it’s admirable standing up for your partner like you did.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kagami grabs her phone and unlocks it opening the Luckyblog app. So Karma is pictured there with her batons and her colors were in the alternating letters of the website’s name. <em>However</em>, most of the inquiries on the website pertain to Lady Luck.</p><p><br/>Grumbling, Kagami sits up then scans the website from page to page. “This is ridiculous!” She throws her phone but Tikki flies over and catches it before it hits the wall. “What is wrong with people? Is Karma invisible to them? 337 questions about Lady Luck and <b>four</b> about Karma and they only ask about the nature of her relationship with Lady Luck!”</p><p><br/>“You’re biased.” Tikki sets the phone down on the bed, “you don’t want the attention as Lady Luck—”</p><p><br/>“I’m used to getting negative attention, Tikki. I’m also used to obvious pity. <em>This</em>? This has nothing to do with me. It’s completely unjust that Karma is brushed aside when we arrive and kick ass together. You... well I’m not certain if you see what I see when we are fused but...” She grits her teeth, “even that well-meaning girl just brushed Karma off. It’s completely unacceptable.”</p><p><br/>“Remember what the Avatar of Space said, Duusu – the peafowl – is the kwami of emotions. Méfait uses people’s emotions to get them possessed by an amok or akuma. I mean... wait a second. I’m guessing Méfait uses Duusu’s feathers to locate an individual with a strong emotion then Mme. Mite uses the akuma to possess them? I believe that’s correct. In any event, they’ll use your anger against you and you absolutely cannot be possessed! <b>Ever</b>.”</p><p><br/>“In case you hadn’t noticed, I have a fairly short temper.”</p><p><br/>“Yes, but you also have a blithely objective albeit jaded view of the world. It’ll take a lot to get you truly angry enough to get possessed over.” Tikki sighs, “like your partner not bein—”</p><p><br/>“Appreciated to her full potential.” Kagami takes a deep breath. “I suppose I cannot be faulted for the ignorance of others.” Tikki gives her a flat look. “Whatever. I need to work on my meditation techniques anyhow.” She picks up her phone and exits out the Luckyblog app then opens a browser to a fancy cheeses website.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Fri, Oct 2<sup>nd</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Lady Luck and Karma—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Karma and Lady Luck—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Lady Luck, of course with Karma—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“Once again, Lady Luck and Karma—”</em>
</p><p><br/>Groaning, Émilie throws down the remote and massages her temples. <em>“This is your weathergirl, Chloé Bourgeois, with the weekend forecast.”</em>  The blonde looks up at the television seeing her goddaughter pointing to the map of Paris on a green screen.</p><p><br/>“Wait... <em>what</em>? Gabriel!? Gabriel, when did Chloé become a weathergirl!?”</p><p><br/>Gabriel comes into the living room with two mugs, “what?” He turns to the television and sees Chloé prattling on. “No idea. What time is it? Shouldn’t she be in school?” He sets one mug down in front of his wife and the other in front of him as he sits down.</p><p><br/>The doorbell rings and Gabriel groans before getting up and heading to the front door.</p><p><br/>He’s hardly expecting Audrey to be on the other side. She takes her sunglasses off. “Gabriel! Where is she?”</p><p><br/>“Émilie?”</p><p><br/>“No. Charmainé Cloris.” Beaming, she holds up a photo. Gabriel squints at the black and red polkadotted romper with a red collar. “I can’t believe <em>my</em> previously thought talent-less daughter produced <em>this</em>! I am losing my mind over it.” She barrels into the house and plops on the couch next to Émilie. “Look at this. Can you believe my daughter made this?”</p><p><br/>“Honestly? No.”</p><p><br/>“Neither can I!” Audrey sinks back into the couch, “she’s a finalist in the little competition I made a few weeks back.” Audrey takes another photo out of the manila folder in her hands and hands it to Émilie, “this is my other finalist. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’ll admit, it’s not what I think of when I hear high fashion but, evidently, ‘high fashion’ isn’t really a thing. I got an article about it. The girl’s got guts, I’ll give her that and this... although the outfit speaks Lady Luck it also doesn’t. It’s interesting.”</p><p><br/>Émilie stares at the black jumpsuit that has cherries all over it. “Is this... a <em>roller derby outfit</em>?”</p><p><br/>“They call themselves blackberry clobber. Obviously, she modified the uniform to be cherries rather than blackberries but the damn thing is genius. And get this, Camilla Hombee is in charge of the team.”</p><p><br/>Émilie frowns, “Camilla Hombee. She was as terrifying as she was beautiful.” They both sigh heavily and Gabriel stares at the two of them.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“<em>Go, Marinette</em>!” Sabine cheers. Beside her, Tom enthusiastically waves a banner in his hands. On her other side, Kim and Vinh were cheering loudly. Mme. Camilla Hombee paid Marinette for the creation of their team uniforms and told them Marinette and Alix were the best skaters on the team and that Alix was tiny but a powerhouse. (Sabine believed her; Alix could lift Marinette over her head with ease. Given they lived in a time with superheroes, supervillains, magic, and <em>time loops</em>; Alix being born with super-strength was hardly surprising.)</p><p><br/>Sabine saw Alix’s father and brother among the crowd. They’ve been trying to get in contact with Alix, especially after Tom and Kim finished getting all of Alix’s stuff out of the apartment last week. Surprisingly, Alix didn’t have a lot of stuff. It was less than ten boxes of stuff, they put neatly in Marinette’s closet. According to Alix, all she needed was her skates. They just... didn’t realize just how many pairs of skates Alix Kubdel had. At least two of her boxes were nothing but skates. All gently used.</p><p><br/>The most surprising thing about roller derby was the tiny, pale orange-haired bespectacled girl Sabine had often seen in Chloé’s company was working in tandem with Marinette. Honestly, Sabine had no idea how this sport worked but it was entertaining to watch.</p><p><br/>Chloé glowers at her hands. It was hard to check her nails with this damn terrible lighting. Sabrina sending her an invite to a roller derby match she was participating in was surprising. Being on the same team as Beauréal, Dupain-Cheng, and Kubdel was even moreso.</p><p><br/>Sabrina had skated up to her before the match started and started babbling about one thing or another; Chloé doesn’t remember. But what she does remember is seeing Dupain-Cheng <em>completely</em> changed her outfit idea from a few weeks back! It’s a good thing the only thing Chloé stole was the idea to do the inverse polkadot colors. She didn’t make the romper with shorts like Dupain-Cheng did and her romper was sleeveless with a red collar.</p><p><br/>Dupain-Cheng’s outfit wasn’t even high fashion, Chloé doubted her mother would consider it.</p><p><br/>“Isn’t this exciting, Chlo?” Adrien asks.<br/><br/><br/>“Of course it is, Adrikins.” She tonelessly replies trying to turn her phone screen to her nails so she can clean her cuticles. She felt a hangnail but she couldn’t see it.</p><p><br/>As the teen beside her gasps, Chloé boredly looks over to the rink where <em>Sabrina</em> – meek and tiny (though not as tiny as Kubdel) – Raincomprix brazenly shoulder bashes a much larger girl distorting her momentum. Chloé’s jaw drops. The large girl catches herself before she can faceplant onto the rink. She bares her mouthguard shaking off the hit as she skates off. Sabrina speeds up to catch her. Chloé stands, “<em>ram her again, Sabrina</em>!” The blonde blushes then abruptly sits down.</p><p><br/>Chloé huddles closer to Adrien who has a rulebook in his hands, “hits from behind are illegal.” He whispers.</p><p><br/>Chloé makes a face, looking down at the rulebook before glancing up at the rink again. “Wait! What’s happening?!” She shouts as everyone gets off the rink.</p><p><br/>“They’re switching.” Adrien replies. “Now it’s the blackberry clobber girls turn to select the jammer. That’s the one who scores. The girl Sabrina bashed. While the other team has their blockers try to prevent the jammer from scoring by lapping them.” Chloé nods. She doesn’t understand it but as long as Sabrina’s team wins. “Marinette already went up a few minutes ago—” Oh good. Chloé missed that. “Looks like they’re picking Alix.”</p><p><br/>Chloé scoffs, leaning back in her seat. “This should be interesting.”</p><p><br/>Alix Kubdel is <em>small</em>. Like she hadn’t grown after école primarie, small. But thankfully Chloé didn’t know her then. Didn’t matter how small she was though, the little freak was strong. She arm wrestled a freakishly muscle-bound boy in troisième last year and <em>won</em>.</p><p><br/>So Chloé was hardly surprised when Alix came up that no one was able to catch her or ruin her momentum by bashing her. (The blonde begrudgingly applauded along with the crowd.) Alix was damn near untouchable on skates and was prone to physical contact. This sport was cultivated for her. Damn. Now she’s sorta bummed out she missed Dupain-Cheng flailing all over the rink.</p><p><br/>The ref blows the whistle, “winner: Blackberry clobber!” Eleven girls skate onto the rink waving at the cheering crowd. “And let’s give it up for peach meringue bandage!” The other team, with fourteen girls – Chloé counted – skates onto the rink hugging and high-fiving the other team. “Don’t forget to check the scheduling for next Friday’s match. Thank you all and have a wonderful evening!”</p><p><br/>Adrien gets up as the crowd starts leaving but Chloé pulls him back to his seat. “We’ll wait for the commoners to clear out before making our way to Sabrina.” He nods.</p><p><br/>“Jules! You were awesome!” Luka hugs his sister over the railing. “Introduce me to your team!”</p><p><br/>“Half your team is gone.” Anarka says with a frown.</p><p><br/>“The league only allows fourteen competitors.” Juleka replies, “some girls were cut.” Juleka was surprised when she breathed a sigh of relief that her name wasn’t called among the group of girls no longer on the team. She spent the past two weeks building a camaraderie with Alix, gushing about how awesome Karma is. Sure, Lady Luck was cool too but Juleka preferred Karma – for obvious reasons. One being breaking her family’s photo curse. After the first team photo they took after cuts and Juleka wasn’t obstructed by anything she screamed and dropped her phone, cracking it.</p><p><br/>She took some pictures with Alix, Marinette, and Aurore afterward and sure enough she was clear in all of them.</p><p><br/>“Juleka!” Luka looks up at the blue-haired goddess skating in seemingly slow motion over to the railing. When she reaches the railing time resumes normally. “All of us are gonna grab a bite to eat at this new ‘scratch-made’ restaurant Adélaïde’s parents own.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll— <em>ow</em>!” Juleka turns to her brother who gives her a knowing look, eyes quickly darting to—<em>oh</em>. She chuckles, “this is my brother Luka. Luka, this is Marinette.”</p><p><br/>The goddess extends a hand Luka (eagerly) shakes, “nice to meet you.”</p><p><br/>“Nice to meet you too.” She even sounds heavenly. Juleka subtly elbows him and he (reluctantly) releases Marinette’s hand.</p><p><br/>“Let me ask my maman if I can go.” Anarka grabs her daughter and they give the duo wide berth.</p><p><br/>“You were incredible out there.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah? Thanks. The team is great. Hell, the whole league is great.”</p><p><br/>“Are all the teams named after fruit?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah! Aside from the two teams today we also got raspberry chocolate scuffle, banana split knuckles, lemon uppercut, and grape jab. So far there are only six teams in the league but we’re hoping to expand to eight by next year. Mme. Hombee is really passionate about roller derby.”</p><p><br/>“I can see why. It’s amazing.”</p><p><br/>Juleka skates over to them grabbing Marinette’s arm, “we’re all good. See you at home, Luka.”</p><p><br/>“Bye Luka. Nice talking to you.”</p><p><br/>“Maybe we can talk more after your next match?”</p><p><br/>Marinette smiles and nods, “I’d like that.” Juleka rolls her eyes pulling Marinette along.</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em> don’t tell me you have the hots for my brother?”</p><p><br/>“W-What? We just met! I mean, sure he’s absurdly cute but... we just met.” Marinette squirms, “do those gauges hurt? I’ve always felt weird looking at them. Like there’s a giant hole in your ear. I mean, I have my ears pierced but you can’t see the hole and it’s certainly not seeable through it.”</p><p><br/>“Luka’s got all sorts of piercings... if you’re interested.” Juleka waggles her eyebrows. “Too young to get a tattoo though. Maman said she’ll do it herself but—” Juleka sucks in a breath.</p><p><br/>“Your maman sounds amazing. You gotta introduce her to the team.”</p><p><br/>“You’re gonna wanna retract that statement once you meet her.”</p><p><br/>Marinette laughs.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“I can’t believe your papa of all people just went off on my old man!” Alix laughs, doubling forward putting her hands on her knees. “I was sure he was gonna get possessed by an akuma!”</p><p><br/>Marinette laughs, about to put the key in the boulangerie pâtissèrie (her parents were taking a calming stroll at the park to prevent being possessed), when she sees a woman in an all-too-familiar black and gold romper with the patented cursive A on the back of the left pant leg to the right of the shop.</p><p><br/>Alix follows Marinette’s line of sight at the woman just as she turns to them. She takes her sunglasses off (though neither of them are sure why she’s wearing them when it’s past 8 and the sun has been down for about an hour or so). “Finally! I’ve been waiting here for five whole minutes! Is there any particular reason you are closed so early?”</p><p><br/>“Roller derby. My parents closed the shop to watch my match. There’s a sign on the door—”</p><p><br/>“I’m perfectly capable of reading, Darling. I saw the sign. The sign that neglected to mention when the shop would be open again and who to call in case of an emergency.”</p><p><br/>“An ‘emergency’ that you need a boulangerie pâtissèrie for?” The woman raises an eyebrow at the glowering pink-haired teen. She turns back to Marinette.</p><p><br/>“Where can I find a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”</p><p><br/>“Uh... <em>I’m</em> Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p><br/>“Are you?” The blonde looks her over (and Alix grits her teeth because that expression alone just pisses her off). “Well, I’m certain as you know just by looking at me. I’m Audrey Bourgeois: International Queen of Fashion. Ironic as it sounds, I have selected your anti-high fashion look as a finalist in my polkadot high fashion competition.” Marinette’s jaw drops. “Oh Darling, that is most unprofessional. Not to mention utterly unbecoming.” She gently puts a gloved hand under Marinette’s chin closing her mouth. “You’ll report to Le Grand Paris Château tomorrow at noon to replicate your outfit for me. Your angry pink-haired assistant is also welcomed. And just remember: professionals are never late.” The chauffeur gets out of the car <em>with Audrey Bourgeois' face on it</em> and opens the door <em>for Audrey Bourgeois</em>. She gets in the towncar, closing the door herself; the chauffeur nods at them both before scurrying to the driver’s seat then driving off.</p><p><br/>“This is a good news, bad news situation huh?”<br/><br/></p><p>Marinette snaps out of her stupor, “I’ll say.” She shudders, “just the way she speaks alone reminds me of Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“She had to get her bitchy attitude from somewhere, right? Might as well be hereditary.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sat, Oct 3<sup>rd</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>“Chloé, you look so professional!” Sabrina squeals. The blonde turns to her adjusting the lapels of her baby blue suit jacket. “Doesn’t she look amazing, Mylène?”</p><p><br/>“Hm?” The rainbow-haired teen startles then nods, “y-yes. She looks incredible.” She sighs internally. She’d rather be anywhere but here but as long as her grandparents are working with the Bourgeois’ she’s doomed to be here. Pretending to give a damn about whatever they’re doing.</p><p><br/>Sabrina helps wrap Chloé’s hair into a neat bun and the blonde puts on a pair of glasses with the frames that match her suit. “Alright girls, it’s time to win us a contest.”</p><p><br/>When her mother told her she was a finalist, Chloé was hardly surprised but she put on a surprised face. As she exits the elevator with Mylène and Sabrina following suit, her heart drops into her stomach when she sees who her mother is talking to.</p><p><br/>“Oh, it’s Mari—” At Chloé’s glare, Sabrina begins coughing.</p><p><br/>“It’s utterly unacceptable that <em>she</em> is here. <em>Imagine</em> being a finalist in a competition created by Audrey Bourgeois, standing next to Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, she made our team’s uniforms. She’ll hella talented.” Chloé gives the orange-haired teen a deadpanned stare, “<em>but you’re much, much better</em>!”</p><p><br/>Huffing, Chloé walks – more like stomps – over to her mother. “Ma—uh... Mme. Bourgeois.” She salutes, “Chloé Bourgeois, reporting here for designing.”</p><p><br/>“I like your energy.” She pats Chloé on the shoulder causing the blonde to frown. “Marinette. Charmainé Cloris. The rules are simple. You have three hours to replicate your design outfits in front of me. There is every fabric known to humankind in my travel cart <em>but</em> there’s a limited quantity on everything so first come first serve. Remember to represent the polkadots and do Lady Luck proud.”</p><p><br/>“Um, what about Karma?”</p><p><br/>The blonde pauses then turns to the pink-haired girl, “I’ll hold another contest to represent Karma.” The pink-haired teen scowls. “<em>Look</em>, no one was showing up with anything in basketweave patterns so I didn’t make a contest for it! Polkadots aside, Lady Luck’s color scheme is better anyhow. <em>Green</em>? It’s so two years ago.” Alix grits her teeth but Nathaniel holds her back. “Now, when the timer hits zero you shop for the materials you need then begin designing.”</p><p><br/>Before either of them could open their mouths the timer dings with a big red zero on it. Marinette and Chloé exchange a quick glance before dashing off with their “assistants” behind them.</p><p><br/>Audrey sighs, “I love fashion.” She goes to take a seat.</p><p><br/>The travel “cart” was more like a mobile walk-in closet. While Chloé was grabbing up everything in her path, Marinette was more meticulous about her materials. Marinette called Kim to be her second assistant but Kim nominated Nathaniel instead, figuring he would be a better fit. Marinette had no problem with the idea, Nathaniel was one of the most creative people she’s ever met. Even if they really have never spoken to each other without Alix or Kim around. Or... maybe they haven’t spoken to each other <em>ever</em>.</p><p><br/>“Out. <em>Out</em>.” Chloé dumps all the stuff in her hands into Sabrina and Mylène’s then grabs more stuff. The blonde looks around. All the fabrics are one color. How the fuck is she supposed to do a polkadotted challenge without polkadots?! Her eyes widen. Wait... she’s not supposed to <em>make</em> polkadots herself, is she? Oh thank goodness this isn’t live.</p><p><br/>She sneaks a glance at Dupain-Cheng delegating to Kubdel and... whats-his-face-not-Kim to grab certain fabrics.</p><p><br/>As soon as she figures out how to DIY polkadots, she’s gonna crush this competition!</p><p><br/>Chloé exits the travel cart then drops her fabrics down on her workstation, “how the hell do you make polkadots?” She whispers.</p><p><br/>“I thought polkadots were pre-made?”<br/><br/><br/>“Evidently, they aren’t in this competition, <em>Sabrina</em>, or I wouldn’t be asking.”</p><p><br/>Mylène happens to take a peek over in Marinette’s direction. The blue-haired teen and her assistants, she recognizes Alix easily but not the redhead, calmly exit the travel cart and Marinette holds up a dark blue fabric to the light. Chloé is so going to lose. And she’s never gonna hear the end of it.</p><p><br/>Chloé screams running her hands through her hair ruining her bun. Rolling her eyes, Audrey gets up from her chair then walks over to her daughter’s workstation. “Let me guess: You stole someone else’s design and had one of my tailors make the romper for you?”</p><p><br/>“I-I... I didn’t steal anything but ...yes to the last bit.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. Fair. If you didn’t steal the design idea Charmainé Cloris Abbyegael Blayre Bourgeois, what material is your dress made of?”</p><p><br/>Chloé gulps, “huh?”</p><p><br/>“Materials, Dear. Fabrics clothing consists of? Don’t you know the most basic of fashion terminology?”</p><p><br/>“Of course I do! I learn from you!”</p><p><br/>Audrey irritably taps her foot, “did you? Well, you clearly haven’t learned enough! I should’ve known better than to put my hopes on you. I was so excited. Actually proud of you for once.” Chloé gapes at her, “did you steal that girl’s design?” She jerks a thumb over in the blue-haired teen’s direction.</p><p><br/>“I told you I didn’t steal anything.”</p><p><br/>“Based on what I see before me, I refuse to believe you came up with that design all by yourself. Serena.”</p><p><br/>“U-Uh... it’s Sabrina.”</p><p><br/>“Not the point!” The orange-haired teen snaps her mouth shut. “Did you see my daughter come up with this romper design?” Sabrina looks between Chloé and Audrey. “<em>Well</em>!?”</p><p><br/>The orange-haired teen <em>meeps</em>. “No. B-But! I didn’t see her not come up with it!”</p><p><br/>“There you have it. I believe in layman’s terms that means you forfeit and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng is automatically the winner.”</p><p><br/>“Like hell she is! I can come up with something twice as good as her!”</p><p><br/>“I doubt that very much. Jean-Jacob—” The man opens his mouth but Audrey holds up a hand, “I don’t need your life story. Clear Charmainé Cloris’ workstation. She’s done here.”</p><p><br/>“You can’t do this to me!”</p><p><br/>“The hell I can’t! I will not have you riding on my coattails expecting to get a free handout in the fashion world, Charmainé Cloris! My empire is too important to ruin with your inadequacy!”</p><p><br/>“Bet you 200 euros she’s getting possessed again.” Alix whispers to Nathaniel.</p><p><br/>“Bet her maman gets possessed instead.” He whispers back. They stare at each other before shaking hands.</p><p><br/>“Your <em>empire</em> is more important than your own daughter!?”</p><p><br/>“You’re both of equal importance but I made this empire on my own and <em>no one</em> will destroy what I’ve created! Family or no family.” They both glare at each other with Marinette, Alix, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Mylène looking on. Alix divides her attention between looking at the staredown that’ll undoubtedly create an akuma possession and the akuma in question approaching.</p><p><br/>Chloé screams, “<em>fine</em>! I don’t need this. I’m out of here!” Huffing, she storms out the building.</p><p><br/>Audrey rolls her eyes, “she’s so damn dramatic.” She sighs heavily. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, please continue working. You have two hours and forty-five minutes remaining.” Marinette nods then continues to work on her outfit.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“What do you mean 'no?'”</p><p><br/>“Chloé didn’t prove to be an efficient possession and Audrey is no longer angry enough.”</p><p><br/>Émilie sighs, “I’m starting to lose so much patience you might as well possess me with an akuma.”</p><p><br/>“These things take time, Love.”</p><p><br/>“A month of fighting <em>children</em>, Gabriel. <em>Children</em>! We—Something has to change. I refuse to have my dreams shattered by a brightly-colored insect and mangy, flea-ridden pest!”</p><p><br/>“<em>Our</em> dreams.” Gabriel amends.</p><p><br/>Émilie smiles sweetly at her husband. “Of course, Love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*See: Alix Kubdel &amp; The Awful, Disastrous, Out of Control, Magical Birthday (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006629) for the whole story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. kitty section</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lady Luck, as it turns out, is Karma’s biggest fan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: baby rabbits/bunnies are called kits/kittens too<br/>I haven’t seen the special but I changed the bit in the last chapter where I originally mentioned Sparrow to mention Kid Mime instead. I doubt anyone would notice, even with a reread.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mon, Oct 12<sup>th</sup><em>, 2020</em> </em>
</p><p><br/>Luka opens his eyes and finds himself looking into Karma’s. Huh. He never knew there were bits of blue in her cat eyes. He might have to tell that to the luckyblog. Karma’s mouth, the same vibrant green predominantly in her eyes, is moving but he can’t hear anything she’s saying. The only thing he hears is the persistent ringing in his ears and the throbbing of his head.</p><p><br/>Wait a second...? What the hell happened? Luka tries moving but he finds himself unable. Karma is speaking again but he still can’t hear her. Which she must realize the way her eyes keep darting around, examining his face. She puts a hand on Luka’s arm, squeezing gently. Reassuringly. Right. An akuma attack is what “happened.” He’s been pretty good with avoiding them so far but everyone’s luck runs out eventually. (Well, except for maybe Lady Luck.)</p><p><br/>He didn’t see or hear Lady Luck or Karma arrive, not really. The last thing Luka remembers is hearing Lady Luck call out for her Lucky Charm and seeing Karma’s baton hurtling toward him at impressive speed. The akuma, “Heartache,” grabbed Luka with his heart-patterned whip right out of bed (which, <em>rude</em>!), then tossed him in the air proclaiming he’ll make Luka as bruised as his heart after the rejection. Even if there wasn’t a nine year age difference between them (which was a giant blaring red flag; and honestly, the age gap could’ve been more given the multiple degrees the man showed off during his houseboat unveiling), the man was giving off an iffy vibe Luka’s gut couldn’t ignore – and damn was he ever right about the vibe.</p><p><br/>He lost sight of Lady Luck as Karma’s baton grabbed him in mid-air by the back collar of his shirt abruptly stopping his descent into either the port or the river. He could’ve gotten whiplash from being jerked around by “Heartache” or the baton “catching” him. He’s not sure but it was painful as all hell and he currently couldn’t move his head. Juleka is in his peripheral with her hands covering her face as her body shakes. She’s crying. Karma is both consoling Juleka and checking him over.<br/><br/></p><p>Karma’s hand is now brushing his hair out of his face. Her hand is soft, almost like an actual cat’s paw. Damn, she’s... she’s really, really beautiful. One of her twintails is loose so half her long green hair is flowing past her left shoulder. She’s practically illuminated by the pier mount lights. The artist in him wants to draw a portrait of her or compose a song.<br/><br/></p><p>The sudden blaring of a foghorn would’ve made him bolt upright in surprise had Karma’s hands not moved to his shoulders keeping him down. (He doesn’t know why he’s surprised she’s strong enough to hold him down without applying pressure.) “Luka?” Juleka questions. At least he can hear now.</p><p><br/>His sister is fully in his line of sight now. “Jules...” Juleka gives him a watery smile.</p><p><br/>“Take it easy.” Karma and Juleka help him sit up then Karma runs off to where Lady Luck is. “Lady Luck took care of that asshole. The Miraculous Cure or Miracle Cure or whatever it’s called should fix you right up.”</p><p><br/>Out the corner of his eye, over Juleka’s shoulder, Luka sees “Heartache” fall out of the sky. Luka would feel sympathetic <em> but</em> he brought it on himself (plus, he’s the reason Luka is in all this pain). Luka does, however, cringe when Lady Luck drops out of the sky, not two seconds later, on top of “Heartache’s” head.</p><p><br/>“Where’s the akuma?” Lady Luck demands, taking one foot off the akuma’s head.</p><p><br/>“Heartache” <em>laughs</em>, “why should—” He hisses in pain as Lady Luck takes her other foot off him then hauls him up by his golden-brown flowing hair.</p><p><br/>“Listen to me, very carefully, ‘Heartache.’ You either tell me where the akuma is hidden or I will <em>personally</em> bruise your heart looking for it.”</p><p><br/>“Heartache” looks into Lady Luck’s piercing, ethereal blue eyes and whimpers, “it’s in my necklace!” He sobs.</p><p><br/>Luka watches Lady Luck rip the necklace from “Heartache’s” neck and the foghorn in Karma’s hands transforms back into Lady Luck’s yo-yo. “Jules, is it me or is Lady Luck a bit aggro today?”</p><p><br/>“It’s five in the morning, Lu.” Juleka responds, “suffice to say, we’re <em>all</em> just a tad ‘aggro.’”</p><p><br/>Luka watches Lady Luck scoop up the akuma with her yo-yo’s net then subsequently release it after its purified. “You’re purified now, little butterfly.” After “Heartache” reverts back into Jacob LaCroix, Lady Luck grabs him by the collar. Luka can’t hear what she’s saying given their distance but the way Jacob’s eyes widen considerably and the way his entire face flushes dark red, he can guess the gist of what she’s telling him.</p><p><br/>The second she releases him, he runs off screaming.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck sighs heavily then tosses the yo-yo in the air. “Miraculous cure!”</p><p><br/>Luka holds his breath as the magical ladybugs fly around his body. Last time he got caught in the Miraculous cure, it was a strange feeling he wasn’t eager to feel again. Odd. This time he doesn’t feel anything. He peers one eye open after he hears Karma say, “they’re not doing anything.”</p><p><br/>Opening both eyes, Luka sees the magical glowing ladybugs flying away from him. Lady Luck is staring at him, arms folded over her chest, with an unreadable expression. <strike> Damn, for such a tiny hero she’s hella intimidating. No wonder LaCroix ran off at warp speed.<br/></strike></p><p><br/>Karma drops down directly in his line of sight startling him. “Nothing happened.” She looks over her shoulder at her partner, “has nothing ever happened before?”</p><p><br/>“I think it’s possible—” Lady Luck begins, “his injuries weren’t directly caused by the akuma.”</p><p><br/>“But if it wasn’t the aku—<em>oh no</em>.” Karma’s eyes widen, “it was me. I-I did it. <b>I</b> injured... a civilian. I’m the world’s worst superhero!” Karma grips him by both shoulders, “I’ll personally carry you to the hospital!” Gasping, she lets go. “U-Unless you don’t trust me not to injure you further, which I completely understand! I can’t believe I hurt you trying to keep you from getting hurt! I’m so so sorry!”</p><p><br/>“Karma, it’s okay.” He hears Juleka beside him sniffling and Karma’s ears twitch and her face becomes even more disheartened. It’s actually fucking heartbreaking. Karma should never have such a sad look on her face. “These things happen. It’s not your fault.”</p><p><br/>He tries to reach for her but she jerks back out of his reach. “How could you say that? It <em>is</em> my fault! <em>I’m</em> the dumbass that chucked a weapon at a civilian!” She gets up and Lady Luck immediately steps on her right boot. “<em>Sonuva</em>—” She hisses hopping on one foot, “what was that for?”</p><p><br/>“Stop putting yourself down. He doesn’t blame you, so stop blaming yourself.” Lady Luck pulls Karma down to her eye level by the bell on her collar before Karma can open her mouth, “one mistake isn’t the be all end all. You’re a damn good superhero and I wouldn’t want anyone else as my partner. I won’t allow <em>anyone</em> to badmouth you. Yourself included. Are we clear?” Wide eyed, Karma wordlessly nods. “Good.” Releasing her hold, Lady Luck’s antennas begin flashing at the same time Karma’s left hand does.</p><p><br/>“Shit.” Karma and Lady Luck mutter simultaneously.</p><p><br/>“What’s happening?” Juleka asks.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about it.” Lady Luck nudges Karma then whispers something that has the cat frown as she nods. “Let’s get you two to the hospital.”</p><p><br/>“Can Karma carry me?” Juleka asks then flushes slightly when everyone stares at her.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Plagg is forcibly ejected from the ring and Marinette free falls onto her balcony. (At least she made it home.) Odd. Her balcony doesn’t feel like anything. Marinette looks down, noticing she’s hovering in mid-air right above one of Alix’s folding chairs.</p><p><br/>Underneath her, Alix his holding her arms in the air above her head. “Alix?” The pink-haired teen slowly lowers her hands and Marinette gently lands on the balcony on her feet. Alix sighs in relief then slumps to the ground. “Alix!” Marinette gets up then rushes over to her best friend. “W-Why—? Matter of fact, <em>how</em>?”</p><p><br/>“You looked really out of it, and I wasn’t about to let you hit the balcony pavement full-speed.” Marinette gasps as Alix’s nose starts bleeding.</p><p><br/>“Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?!”</p><p><br/>“Stop panicking!” Fluff and Plagg yell, each putting a paw on the bridge of Alix’s nose, tilting her head downward.</p><p><br/>Marinette hovers behind Alix. “Is she okay?”</p><p><br/>“She will be.” Fluff replies, “what about you?”</p><p><br/>“Me? I’m not the one with the bleeding nose! How did she do that?”</p><p><br/>“Fluff’s Kit can use her powers without transforming, remember? Perk of being the Avatar of Time. She stopped time around you to keep you from falling.”</p><p><br/>“That’s amazing. Though if it gives her a nosebleed, maybe she should hold off on doing it again?”</p><p><br/>“I need practice.” Alix mutters.</p><p><br/>“Not at the cost of your health!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh. So it’s okay that you get to endanger yourself all the time but I don’t?”</p><p><br/>“I—” Marinette’s jaw drops, “I’m—I’m not...”</p><p><br/>“Like hell you’re not. You look about ready to collapse. Those assholes are coming out of the woodwork more and more. I’m practicing so I can help you out against whatever. Watch your back.”</p><p><br/>“Alix...”<br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t try to talk me out of it, Marinette.”</p><p><br/>“I-I’m not. I appreciate you looking out for me. So you know I’m just looking out for you. Your Miraculous is dangerous. It killed you multiple times. Or at the very least caused you to die repeatedly. It’s giving you nosebleeds. Who knows what else it can do to you? I know you’re strong. Hell, you’re the strongest person I know. That’s why I-I can’t lose you, Alix.”</p><p><br/>“This is really touching...” Plagg cuts in, “but there’s some horrid beeping coming from inside the room.”</p><p><br/>Marinette gasps, “my alarm! Son of a bitch.” Alix and Marinette help each other inside the room through the balcony then Marinette takes her alarm off. “I’m sorry, Alix. It’s just... I’m super worried because I-I... I injured a civilian during the akuma attack.”</p><p><br/>“Things happen. What’d you do?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I threw my baton at him.” Alix blinks at her. “I mean, I didn’t hit him with the baton... directly. I sorta javelin threw it and it snatched him up mid-air to prevent him from falling into the port.” Alix snickers. “Are you—<em>You are</em>! It’s not funny!”</p><p><br/>“You’re right. It’s hilarious!” The pink-haired teen cackles, “aww man. That’s one for the books.”</p><p><br/>“This is serious, Alix, the Miracle Cure didn’t heal his injuries. Lady Luck said it might be because I caused his injuries and not the akuma. Well, she didn’t really <em>say </em> that but that was kind of the conclusion I drew. We had to book it to the hospital before our timers ran out. This damn exhaustion timer is killing me.” She yawns. “My transformation broke while I was climbing out of the hospital room. Then Plagg and I transformed again and, as you saw, it didn’t last very long before it canceled. <em>But</em> at least I made it back semi-safely. Thanks to you.”</p><p><br/>“You know...” Marinette and Alix turn to Plagg, “you and Lady Luck are both wrong, sort of. About that kid’s injuries? It’s not your fault. It’s neither of your faults. Your Girl wasn’t firing on all cylinders and the Miraculous Cure doesn’t have a 100% success rate. It’s more like 92% on a regular day and 50% during fatigue or stress.”</p><p><br/>“What? Why haven’t you mentioned this sooner?!”</p><p><br/>“Would it have changed anything?”</p><p><br/>“I—well, no.” Marinette folds her arms over her chest. With a heavy sigh, she collapses face first onto her chaise. “So tired...”</p><p><br/>“Don’t go to school today. Fake a fever or something. I can have Fluff shock you?”</p><p><br/>“And I promise you won’t get a heart attack because of it!” The rabbit kwami chirps.</p><p><br/>“Whoa! <em>No</em>! You’re not shocking my Kit!” Plagg hits Fluff on the head, “why didn’t you pulse your Miraculous instead of pulsing your Kit?”</p><p><br/>“I—” Fluff blinks, “I had to do both! Time loops take <em>a lot</em> of magic to get through.” Plagg hits Fluff on the head again.</p><p><br/>A knock on the trap door has Fluff and Plagg hide behind Alix. Tom opens the trap door, “what are you girls in the mood for?”</p><p><br/>“Breakfast... pizza...” Marinette sleep mumbles.</p><p><br/>“Ooh! That sounds like a great idea, Sweet Roll!” He closes the trap door.</p><p><br/>“Whoa, did she fall asleep?” Plagg floats over to Marinette and checks her over then flies back to Alix nodding. “That was... quick, even for Marinette. Guess I’ll go and shower. Let Marinette get a little bit of sleep. You two keep an eye on her.” Fluff and Plagg salute her.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Kagami tucked herself into a roll before her transformation wore off and she managed to land awkwardly on her right shoulder and wrist. Plus, she got some bruising and cuts from hitting the rooftop. She shakily gets to her feet then climbs down the fire escape to her hotel room.<br/><br/></p><p>Her mother was asleep when she slipped out but there was no guarantee she was still sleeping. When Kagami slips back into the room, her mother is still laying in bed sleeping soundly. Either that or she’s one damn good actress.</p><p><br/>The door opens and Kagami makes a dive for the bed, further aggravating her shoulder. “I have found the perfect school for Kagami!” Her grandmother proclaims closing the door behind her. “Wake up, Tomoe.” Azami puts the bags down on the table, then shakes her daughter. “Wake up.”</p><p><br/>It’s only when Tomoe stirs with a groan that Azami stops shaking her, “what is it, mother?”</p><p><br/>“I have found the perfect school for my granddaughter.” She repeats, approaching Kagami’s bed and shaking her leg. “Time to get up, Jewel.” Kagami sits up slowly and yawns. Kagami can’t recall the last time her grandmother called her Jewel, but she knows it was definitely before she lost her hearing. Or maybe she only calls her that when she knows she can’t be heard? Speaking of hearing, she pretends to grab the hearing aids, she’s already wearing because of the akuma attack, from the nightstand and makes a showing of subtly putting them in her ears. Her grandmother always looks away while she does it anyway.</p><p><br/>Grumbling, Tomoe holds onto the wall as she trudges into the bathroom.<br/><br/></p><p>“You’re going to <em>love</em> this school, Kagami.” Azami sits on the bed, “<em>and</em> it is all-inclusive. Comes with room and board and everything! You no longer have to stay in this subpar hotel.”</p><p><br/>“That’s wonderful news, baasan.”</p><p><br/>“I bought clothing for you to change into. Whenever your mother is finished wallowing I want you to make yourself presentable. This is a very prestigious school.” Patting Kagami on the head, she walks over to the bathroom door knocking on it. “Hurry up, Tomoe, there is only one bathroom.”</p><p><br/>“Then take Kagami to your room!”</p><p><br/>“I—That’s not a bad idea. Kagami, grab the bags and follow me.”</p><p><br/>With a sigh, Kagami complies. Tikki pats her on the shoulder. Kagami follows her grandmother to the elevator taking them to the penthouse suite because it’s only natural Azami Tsurugi would stay in the best hotel suite and leave her daughter and granddaughter in a regular suite.</p><p><br/>Azami all but shoves her granddaughter in the bathroom then closes the door behind her. Inside the bathroom, Kagami and Tikki exchange a glance at the peafowl face basin filler. “That... is terrifying.” Tikki mutters. Kagami nods as she drags a finger along the bathtub feeling the material. Tikki mimics the motion. “It’s cast iron. Haven’t seen one of these in over two centuries!”</p><p><br/>Kagami pulls one of the feathers to pour hot water into the tub. “We can take a nice relaxing bath in here.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Just so long as we don’t drown.”</p><p><br/>Once the bathtub is filled, Kagami and Tikki get inside and relax. Tikki chases some of the bubbles and Kagami washes her hair, submerging herself fully into the tub. It’s just about as hot as she can take without boiling herself alive. Her whole body aches, her shoulder especially. It could be one part getting up early and transforming and one part the bruises she got when the transformation canceled due to her exhaustion.</p><p><br/>The downside to relaxing in the bathtub was she couldn’t hear anything. But when Tikki dove under the water, Kagami knew her grandmother entered the bathroom. She has to wonder what kind of school her grandmother would give such high praise to?</p><p><br/>Kagami slowly lifts her head above the water to see the woman approaching holding a navy sailor dress. Kagami sinks back down so the bubbles can mask her swears.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Sabrina rushes up the stairs and enters the school building. She wanted to get to school a bit later than usual to talk to Alix about this new skating trick she saw on television last night, but couldn’t risk Chloé seeing her and Alix... talking, without being hostile toward each other. Chloé would bitch about it until the end of time <strike> , and then some. </strike> She <em>still</em> complains about the time Alix punched her in the face, and that happened two years ago! Fortunately, Sabrina has managed to keep her budding secret friendship with Alix a, well, secret because they only hung out during roller derby practice or matches.</p><p><br/>Over the course of the past two years, Sabrina generally avoided Alix due to Chloé’s (somewhat irrational) hatred of the girl. Yes, getting punched in the face by a kid nearly about fifteen centimetres shorter than you would be quite embarrassing (Sabrina’s grateful for being short), but who <em>hasn’t</em> Alix Kubdel hit? Sabrina was only saved from the same fate as Chloé because she wasn’t in striking distance (having taken <em>a huge</em> step back after watching Chloé’s head hilariously jerk back, in seemingly slow motion, due to the impact). Though Alix did <em>bite</em> Sabrina when she tried pulling the girl off Chloé.</p><p><br/>It was risky approaching Alix in school where there might be witnesses to report back to Chloé, but she really wanted to practice the techniques safely during lunch today so she can have it down for Friday’s match.</p><p><br/>The orange-haired teen looks around the halls trying not to look too obvious.</p><p><br/>Alix and Marinette always walk in the school together (late) with Kim.</p><p><br/>When Sabrina sees Kim jog into the building her eyes light up, then they immediately narrow when she doesn’t see Alix or even Marinette around him. (She should’ve suspected he was alone when he jogged in quietly.) Frowning, Sabrina heads to her locker.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Sabrina!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh. Hey, Aurore.”</p><p><br/>“Check it out.” The blonde hands Sabrina a flier, “art competition. The winner gets to meet Clara Nightingale~”</p><p><br/>“What? I love Clara Nightingale... but why would she be meeting the winner of some art competition?”</p><p><br/>“Have you been living under a rock the past week? She has this big piece unveiling at the Louvre! The winner of the art competition gets to see the unveiling live. I have to win!”</p><p><br/>Sabrina snorts, “yeah. Okay. What ‘art’ do you do, Aurore?”</p><p><br/>“I...” The blonde grimaces, “I gotta partner up with someone artsy.” She sighs, “but this school is full of talentless hacks.” She sighs again, “I’ll see you in class.” Grumbling to herself, the blonde shuffles off to her locker.</p><p><br/>Sabrina chuckles then squints at the flier on her locker. “No way!” She gasps picking up the flier and holding it at arm’s length to make sure she’s reading it correctly, “a-a Cycle Slaughter tournament... coming soon? I may not be artsy but this I definitely can win.”</p><p><br/>“Sabrina? Thought you’d be in class already.” The bespectacled teen turns around and sees Chloé approaching with a drink in each hand. “You’re almost never late.” The blonde eyes her suspiciously, “are you still having problems with Jan or Jen or whatever your papa’s fiancée is named?”</p><p><br/>Sabrina sighs heavily, “yeah...”</p><p><br/>“Here, brought you a latte. That should cheer you up.”</p><p><br/>Chloé gives the orange-haired teen the cup in her left hand. “Ooh! Thanks Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“Anytime. I rack up more points with each purchase. Your favorite is still the dizzy triple chip, right?” Sabrina nods eagerly taking a sip. “I don’t know how you could damage your body ingesting that sugary nonsense. It’s barely even coffee anymore with all the extra stuff they pack in it.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t care, it’s <em>delicious</em>.” Sabrina moans appreciatively.</p><p><br/>Fondly shaking her head, Chloé moves to go to her locker then pauses, “what’s in your hand?” Before Sabrina can reply, Chloé takes the fliers out of her hand. “An art contest and a gaming tournament?” With a hum and shrug, she puts the fliers back in Sabrina’s hands then walks to her locker.</p><p><br/>Sabrina subtly checks the door as she gets her stuff she needs from her locker. She scowls at the door when the first bell rings and she doesn’t see Alix. With a defeated sigh, she shuffles into professeur Bustier’s classroom sipping her drink.</p><p><br/>Sabrina heads to her seat and miserably plops down. She eyes the door watching her classmates file in, until the second bell and furrows her eyebrows as she doesn’t see any pink or blue hair.</p><p><br/>Professeur Bustier claps her hands together, “I hope everyone had a productive weekend.” The class lowly collectively murmur their response. “Before we have our class representative tell us the announcements of the day—” The blonde smiles smugly then looks at the empty seat beside her and instantly drops her smile, “—I’m pleased to report a new student is joining our class.” The class perks up. “Please join me in welcoming Ondine Douglas.”</p><p><br/>The door opens and the class gasps. A tall, pink-haired girl with an asymmetrical choppy pixie cut. She’s wearing a plain navy shirt and a pair of jeans. “Hi.” She greets. The class continues to gape.</p><p><br/>“Why don’t you tell the class about yourself?”</p><p><br/>“Oh! Um... okay. Hi everyone.” She waves. “I’m from Nice but I’ve been all over France. I’m interested in swimming so I hope there’s a swim team.” The entire class turns to Kim who does a double-take.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Mlle. Douglas.” The class turns back to the pink-haired girl. “Please... wait.” The redhead quickly does a headcount, “a few students are missing. Why don’t you take a seat—” Chloé frantically waves her arms, “uh... why don’t you take a seat beside Mlle. Bourgeois today?”</p><p><br/>The pink-haired teen nods then walks over to the seat where Chloé is. Both Adrien and Sabrina sigh heavily when Chloé bats her eyelashes at the new girl. Another pretty friend for Chloé to make slash hoard. “Hi!” Chloé gushes.</p><p><br/>“Can our class representative be so kind as to give us a moment of her time to tell us today’s announcements?” When professeur Bustier sees Chloé chatting with Ondine she clears her throat, “Mlle. Bourgeois? Mlle. Bourgeois, today’s announcements?”</p><p><br/>“Hm? <em>Oh</em>. Right. Sure.” The blonde stands, “so... uh, I think I saw a flier or something for a gaming tournament?” Kim takes a loud deep breath bracing his hands against his desk. His deskmate is also absent. Chloé turns to him, “what the hell is your problem?”</p><p><br/>“What? Game...?” He whispers.</p><p><br/>“What...? Oh. <em>That</em>.” The blonde rolls her eyes. “Something slaughter?”</p><p><br/>“‘Slaughter?’” Adrien questions, perking up. “Like <em>Cycle </em>Slaughter?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know, Adrikins, I wasn’t paying attention.” The blonde rolls her eyes again, “that’s not the only news and it's hardly as important as our upcoming Halloween dance?” The class begins murmuring. “It’s two weeks away and <em>some people</em> haven’t paid class dues yet.” She glares at each student as she looks around the classroom. “It’s only 30 € and we’re already two months into the school year!” The blonde pauses briefly. “Almost two months!” She amends. “Also, we’re gonna have a school paper or something?” Alya loudly inhales. Chloé turns to the orange-haired teen fanning herself off with both hands. “Uh... sign up at the art room if you’re interested?” Alya nods enthusiastically. “Oh right. There was also an art contest, which I guess is also in the art room? Is that all?”</p><p><br/>“Uh, yes. Thank you, Mlle. Bourgeois.” Chloé curtsies then takes a seat. “Now does anyone know where Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, Mlle. Kubdel, Mlle. Haprèle, and Mlle. Couffaine are?” The class look among one another and everyone shakes their heads. “I see. I’ll contact their families at lunch. Let’s begin with today’s lesson.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>When class ends, the students start filing out of the classroom. “Oh yeah! My papa’s the mayor. He can do <em>anything</em>.” Chloé tells Ondine as they exit the classroom together.</p><p><br/>Kim leaves the classroom, then backtracks and walks backwards back into the class. There’s a piece of paper on the wall by the door. “It <em>is</em> a Cycle Slaughter tournament!” He exhales deeply pumping his fist in the air, “and there’s a cash prize?” He rubs his hands together, “I could use a new pair of swim goggles.” He happily signs his name on the sign-in sheet.</p><p><br/>Adrien happily signs his name on the sheet. “I’ve never played Cycle Slaughter with friends before!”</p><p><br/>Sabrina and Kim watch the blond happily walk out the classroom then glare at each other. “Can’t believe <em>you’re</em> signing up, Kim. I’ll stomp you into paste, like I always do.” Sabrina says signing her name on the sheet.</p><p><br/>“I flipped my strategy, Sabrina, you’re going down.”</p><p><br/>The orange-haired teen laughs haughtily, “yeah, we’ll see. Just remember which of us is ranked higher in the country.” She flips her hair then walks out the classroom.</p><p><br/>Sabrina walks in professeur Blumstein’s classroom. She glances at Chloé gushing to Ondine and sits in the empty seat behind Chloé. The assistant professeur, M. Haprèle (Mylène’s papa – weird because Mylène isn’t here), is setting up the desk.</p><p><br/>“U-Um... M. Haprèle, is Mylène alright?” Ivan asks, nervously rubbing his hands together.</p><p><br/>The man looks up from the desk, “oh yes, she’s...” His eyes quickly dart around the classroom, “she’s alright. Just a little sick. She told me not to worry and I’m sure she’ll be feeling better in no time.” Ivan nods slowly then heads to his desk with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“Professeur Bustier said I can bring the Cycle Slaughter tournament sign-in sheet to the next class so people can sign up!” Lila says entering the classroom. She gives the sign-in sheet to Alya who is sitting in the first desk on the left.</p><p><br/>“Uh... thanks but no thanks. I don’t know what this is.” She passes it to Rose on her right who signs her name.</p><p><br/>The paper goes through the whole classroom then Kim, who is seated in the last desk on the right, gets up and gives the paper back to Lila. “Thanks. I’ll give this back to professeur Bustier once class is over.”</p><p><br/>“What is the deal with this game anyway?” Chloé asks. “Why are you all going nuts over it?”</p><p><br/>“It’s only the most fun ever.” Kim drawls.</p><p><br/>“I doubt that very much. Very few things in life are more fun than shopping.”</p><p><br/>“Chloé, it’s a game of strategy.” She turns to Adrien, on her left, with an eyebrow raised. “You get to create your own cyclatar then—”</p><p><br/>“Basically beat the shit out of everyone however you want.” Kim interrupts, “your cyclatar, depending on what mode your play, amasses friends who help with the beating.”</p><p><br/>“Uh-huh... what else?”</p><p><br/>“There are twelve game modes. You’d think that would be way too much but it isn’t! And the game is always adding new things. It’s amazing. It also allows crossplay so you can play it on multiple game systems and your phone and all your progress is there.”</p><p><br/>“I’m the sixth top player in the country.”</p><p><br/>Chloé snorts, “bullshit, Lê Chiên, I’ll believe that when I see it.”</p><p><br/>“Then feast your eyes on my crossplay data~” Kim merrily makes his way over to Chloé’s desk and shows her his phone.</p><p><br/>“‘KLC’ can be anyone—”</p><p><br/>“The ava... uh ‘cyclatar’ looks just like him.” Ondine pipes in, “and the phone is showing that’s him.”</p><p><br/>“So, the tournament’s in the bag for me.” Sabrina scoffs and the class turns to her, “something you wanna say?”</p><p><br/>The orange-haired teen exhales deeply without saying anything. Chloé narrows her eyes at Sabrina, “you play this game?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. I not only <em>play</em>, I’m the <em>fifth</em> ranked player in the country.” She sticks her tongue out at Kim who returns the gesture.</p><p><br/>Chloé grabs Sabrina’s hands, “teach me to play.” She whispers.</p><p><br/>“Uh... sure?”</p><p><br/>“I need the sign up sheet!” She lets go of Sabrina’s hands then marches over to Lila’s desk and signs her name on the sheet of paper.</p><p><br/>Kim eyes Chloé as she returns to her seat. “Since when do you play video games?”</p><p><br/>“Since my best friend is better ranked than <em>you</em> worldwide. I don’t care about playing myself, I just wanna understand what’s going on so I can personally see the look on your face when you get annihilated.”</p><p><br/>“Not gonna happen. I’ve been working on counter strategies. Sabrina always picks a swordsman talent and even though she’s scary good at it, she’s not unbeatable.”</p><p><br/>“You’ve ranked fifth in the country on one talent alone? That’s impressive.” Sabrina and Kim turn to Max, behind Alya, adjusting his glasses.</p><p><br/>Sabrina stares at Max, “I saw your name on the sheet. What talent do you play?”</p><p><br/>“It varies. I have no ‘main’ talent but I specialize in a few in case a specific talent is needed.”</p><p><br/>Kim nods with a hum, “smart strategy. I specialize in close range—”</p><p><br/>“Which is why you always get defeated.”</p><p><br/>“Back in Naples, I was ranked in the top twenty in the country. Since I moved and switched servers I doubt my name is still there.” Lila sighs putting a hand against her cheek.</p><p><br/>Markov beeps beside Max. Markov was registered as Max’s undisclosed classroom aide so he was allowed to remain active during class, “projecting top twenty ranked players in France.” Markov floats over to the professeur’s desk and projects an image on the blackboard with twenty three-letter names, their profilename, their cyclatars, and their chosen talent.</p><p><br/>“<em>Oh</em>! I’m top twenty here!” Lila shouts. Everyone looks at the screen then at the brunette, “‘LVR’ is my initials. My middle name is Victorya with a y.”</p><p><br/>“The cyclatar does have the same ridiculous hairstyle...” Chloé mutters, ”it has to be her.” Lila lets out an offended gasp.</p><p><br/>“Let’s see...” Alya gets up and walked over to the blackboard. “So we know Kim is six and Sabrina is five and Lila is twenty. Let’s see if anyone else in the class is on the list. It’s cool you all are ranked so high among the entire country.”</p><p><br/>“We’ve been playing online together for about a year.” Sabrina says, “we met up on accident—”</p><p><br/>“At random.” Kim interrupts. “We ended up grouped together.”</p><p><br/>“—Whatever. And we’ve been teaming up on and off or fighting against each other ever since.”</p><p><br/>“Sabrina, why didn’t you tell me you played Cycle Slaughter?” Adrien asks.</p><p><br/>Sabrina shrugs, “you never asked.”</p><p><br/>“Hey... the number three avatar looks a bit familiar.” Kim squints at the screen, “and I definitely know that profilename. Hey little robot dude, can you enhance the picture?”</p><p><br/>“Certainly. Enhancing.” The image magnifies and the whole class is out of their seats staring at the third avatar with the initials “MMK.”</p><p><br/>The class stares at the avatar, then look among their classmates for about a minute.</p><p><br/>Alya gasps, “I know who that looks like! It’s <em>Max</em>!” The class turns to the bespectacled teen who looks up from his desk. “ <em>You’re</em> MMK: Max &amp; Markov Kanté.”</p><p><br/>“Markov &amp; Max Kanté.” Markov corrects.</p><p><br/>“I can sign up on my phone, right? I need to have the most utterly exceptional cyclatar available.” Chloé turns around in her seat, giving Sabrina her phone.</p><p><br/>“<em>Dude</em>...” Sabrina says, “I-I’ve played against you.”</p><p><br/>“You’re ruthless.” Kim finishes. He runs over to Max’s desk and crouches beside it. “Wanna partner up for the two-stack?”</p><p><br/>“<em>No</em>!” Sabrina gets up then stands on the other side of Max’s desk, “you should partner up with <em>me</em>. I’m better than Kim!”</p><p><br/>“<em>I'm</em> more adaptable than Sabrina. You don’t want to go into every fight with a sword, no matter how cool the weapon is!”</p><p><br/>The orange-haired teen huffs. Lila approaches the desk from the front, “I know I’m not in the top ten but I could use a two-stack partner I know will hold their own.”</p><p><br/>“Adrikins, where are you ranked?”</p><p><br/>Adrien frowns taking out his phone, “as of this moment, 11,149<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p><br/>Chloé pats him on the shoulder. “That’s respectable.”</p><p><br/>“I-I’m flattered you all want to partner with me but I must inform you that I already have a partner for the two-stack.” Lila, Sabrina, and Kim all audibly gasp.</p><p><br/>The professeur walks in the classroom. “Good—What’s going on?” Sabrina, Kim, and Lila all stare at the professeur before sulkily heading to their seats. “Uh... okay then? Before we begin with today’s lesson, Principal Damocles has implemented akuma drills to the list of safety drills.” The professeur turns the pamphlet in their hands that says “Akuma Safety” on it. “The guidelines will be posted on the school’s website and you’ll get a copy in your parent’s email. Let me just read off a bit of it. In the event of an akuma attack outside the school during school hours, students are to remain in their classrooms. If they are in the hallway, they are to enter the classroom closest to them. If they are in the restroom, they are to remain in there until the principal gives the okay; informing us the attack is over. In the event of an akuma attack inside the school during school hours, students are to remain in their classrooms unless the akuma is from their class... in which they are to exit in an orderly, calm fashion. If the akuma attack is in the hall, students are to find the closest classroom and enter it. If the akuma attack has destroyed a part of the school you are close to, students are to exit that area and find the safest classroom in the area.” The professeur puts the pamphlet down. “Are there any questions?” Several hands go in the air.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Alya checks the school’s website on her phone, going over the akuma safety drills. Honestly, she’s surprised Damocles came up with this. Her parents were among the many that complained to the principal about how nothing is done to protect the students during akuma attacks. She expected him to ignore it like he ignored the fire doors that aren’t up to code. Or that one exit door that doesn’t lead anywhere. <em>Or</em> the fact that all the quatrième classes have a free period because there is no foreign language teacher for them.</p><p><br/>Info about the upcoming art contest is also on the school’s website. Before Alya can take a look at it she hears Professeur Mendeleiev yelling, “—sn’t the cafeteria!” Alya pokes her head in the doorway to see the professeur take the stammering student’s takeaway container. “You’ll get this back when class ends.”</p><p><br/>The student stands at their desk. “But class hasn’t even begun yet!”</p><p><br/>“That’s no excuse. The school has designated eating areas for a reason! You can bring in ants having food in the science lab then cause an infestation.” As professeur Mendeleiev walks back to her desk, the student angrily grip the edge of their desk.</p><p><br/>Alya doesn’t see the akuma enter the classroom but she hears a student gasp screaming and pointing at their classmate, “<em>a-akuma</em>!”</p><p><br/>Professeur Mendeleiev turns around and the student gets enveloped in the signature— <em>wait</em> ! The bubbling ooze is <em>blue</em>. Not purplish-black. That’s not an akuma, it’s an amok – just like Sabrina’s carryaway container last month. “<b>Out</b>!” The professeur screams, “everyone out of the classroom!”</p><p><br/>The students in the class don’t think twice as they haul ass out of the classroom, tripping over one another. Alya sees the woman hit a button under her desk before the amok – a giant gelatin blob with random food stuck to and in their body – predictably eats her then busts through the wall slithering out of the classroom.</p><p><br/>Alya takes a couple steps back and angles her phone so she can watch the blob make its way down the hall without getting in its way.</p><p><br/>The loudspeakers crackle to life, “<em>attention students, this is principal Damocles, an akuma is loose in the school! All students and staff are to hide in their classrooms until further notice, and please avoid Professeur Mendeleiev’s classroom as the akuma originated from there.</em>” The loudspeakers cut off.</p><p><br/>Alya watches some students too close or too slow to get out of the way get run over by the blob or have it pass through them but they don’t get ingested. They just have remnants of blob goo on their persons. Professeur Mendeleiev is banging on the blob’s body holding her breath.</p><p><br/>Before Alya could follow after the blob, Ivan comes out of nowhere, picks her up and carries her over his shoulder. “<em>Hey</em>! The blob is that way!”</p><p><br/>“Which is precisely why we’re heading <em>in the opposite direction</em>! The akuma safety drills, remember?”</p><p><br/>“<em>What</em>!? Who’s gonna record Lady Luck and Karma if I’m not out there?!”</p><p><br/>“Markov volunteered when he told me to come find you.” Alya groans, running a hand down her face.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Tsurugi-san.” Kagami’s eyebrows furrow as the person begins in Japanese. “Welcome. Oh. Apologies. We have two Tsurugi-sans. My mistake. Welcome. I’m headmaster Alexander. I’d like to personally welcome you all to <em>Visions</em>: Paris’ premiere special needs school.”</p><p><br/>“Paris’—” Tomoe gasps, “are you serious right now?” She hisses at her mother. “I should’ve known you were up to something like this! You actually <em>actively</em> taking an interest in Kagami’s well-being? What a joke!”</p><p><br/>“How dare you speak to me that way! I am your mother!”</p><p><br/>“Unfortunately. This is just like when you throw me into that ‘blindness rehabilitation center’ when I was pregnant, claiming to be the best place for my ‘trauma!’ As if blindness can be cured liked like you’d treat your hangovers!”</p><p><br/>“<em>Anything</em> can be cured with the right medicine, Tomoe, but you wouldn’t know that. Seeing as how you’d never give anything a chance being so stubborn and refusing treatment!”</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t work that way!”</p><p><br/>“How would you know that if you haven’t tried!?”</p><p><br/>“Tsurugi-san—” The headmaster pauses, “Tsurugi <em>Tomoe</em>-san, we treat all our students here at—”</p><p><br/>“Don’t you throw your sales-pitch at me! I know <em>exactly</em> how you treat your students! I’ve been in these types of schools before thanks to that woman no doubt smugly standing before you! On the surface, you look like you’re doing the lord’s work. Your ‘inspirational’ stories about how you sacrifice your ‘normal’ lives for those who aren’t so fortunate to be in your shoes. So you bask in the praises of other ‘normal’ people who could never do what you do. In reality, you force your ways and ideals onto those who cannot fight back! Not even bothering to ask the children their wants or needs. I will not allow my daughter to solely be viewed as her disability or, worse, a burden! She is much more than that...” Tomoe frowns, “and I’ve failed to remember that. I’ve failed <em>her</em>.” Shocked, Kagami blinks turning to her mother. “I told myself I would never turn into my mother and I have.”</p><p><br/>“You should be grateful to turn into me!”</p><p><br/>“Like hell I should! You <em>still </em>blame me for otousan’s death!” Azami gasps. Tomoe stands, “Kagami, we’re leaving.” Kagami stands and grabs her mother’s arm. Tomoe pats Kagami’s hand then they leave the office.</p><p><br/>“Tomoe! <em>Tomoe</em>!” Azami shouts, muffled by the door closing.</p><p><br/>“I truly am sorry, Kagami.” Her mother switches back to French. “You are the most important person in my life and it’s been a while that I’ve voiced that, let alone shown it.”</p><p><br/>“You’re fine, kaasan.”</p><p><br/>“You’re far too forgiving. You see the relationship I have with... that woman. I never wanted to be the heartless witch that imposed her way onto her child. I never should have let her back into my life. That’s when everything started going downhill.” Tomoe sighs heavily, “tell you what. Forget about my mother. <em>You</em> select the school you wish to enroll in, and I will support you. I have a lot of support ground to make up.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you, kaasan.” Tikki taps Kagami on the shoulder. With all the free time she’s had, they’ve learned morse code and dozens of other non verbal communications. Tikki taps out “a-k-u-m-a” and Kagami internally sighs. It figures when she and her mother are having a breakthrough – the first in over seven years, which, wouldn’t you know it, is when Azami reappeared – there’s be a fucking akuma to kill the moment. “I wish to enroll in François Düpont.”</p><p><br/>“That was quick and <em>seriously</em>? The entire vibe of that—” Tomoe abruptly stops talking and Kagami looks up at her. “I’m doing it again. I apologize. It is your decision, not mine to question. Although I do really want to question. Nevertheless, if that is what you want that is where you will be enrolled. But—purely out of curiosity: <em>why</em>?”</p><p><br/>“I—” Think Kagami, quick. She can’t exactly tell her mother a time traveler told her to enroll in that disaster of a school to always be on guard for akuma attacks, <em>and </em>to be closer to Karma. (Though the eyebrow waggle Bunnyx did when she mentioned being close to Karma made Kagami suspicious.) “I have become enamored with the superheroes.”</p><p><br/>“Oh?” Tomoe smirks, “I suppose you are to age to begin getting ...enamored with such things. I have heard of this superhero ‘duo’ but have not heard much. You’ll have to describe them to me.” Kagami yawns, “perhaps after we both get some sleep.”</p><p><br/>They took Azami’s automated car back to the hotel. “Mme. Tsurugi—” The receptionist calls out. Tomoe sighs before they walk over to the counter. “Welcome back. A Mme. Brüel left a message for you.”</p><p><br/>“Brüel, you said? The real estate agent? She must’ve found a house for us.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds like this day is getting better for us.”</p><p><br/>“Only if that is her message. I may be down here a while. You should get some rest.”</p><p><br/>“Are you certain, kaasan? I have no problem waiting with you.”</p><p><br/>“I know. You’re a great kid. Go do something mindless for a bit.”</p><p><br/>“We... do have an arcade.”</p><p><br/>“Perhaps I’ll rest a bit then check out the arcade.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“You look terrible!” Karma and Lady Luck exclaim pointing at each other as they land on François Düpont’s roof.</p><p><br/>“I—” Lady Luck yawns, “ There <em>is</em> a saying that claims no rest for the wicked. I take it neither of us has gotten any rest since this morning’s akuma attack?”</p><p><br/>“Oh Double L, are you coherent? It’s still morning.”</p><p><br/>“Is it!? My yo-yo doesn’t have a clock feature.”</p><p><br/>“Let’s hope we can take this damn akuma down before our kwamis are involuntarily ejected from our Miraculouses.”</p><p><br/>“That can happen?”</p><p><br/>“Yup. Had the unfortunate pleasure of figuring that out, first-hand, after the last attack.” Lady Luck takes out her yo-yo and pulls up the Luckyblog. “So... the yo-yo isn’t a clock but has wi-fi?” Lady Luck shrugs then scrolls down to “livestream.” They both squint at the screen watching a translucent gelatin blob climb onto the François Düpont building... <em>that they’re standing on</em>. They both gasp then turn to the blob as it climbs onto the roof.</p><p><br/>“Give me your Miraculouses!” The blob yells.</p><p><br/>“Seriously?” The heroes deadpan.</p><p><br/>The blob roars. “Let’s get this over with. Lucky Charm!” Lady Luck throws her yo-yo in the air and the transformed item falls on her head then into her waiting arms. “I... don’t follow.” She holds the black, flat, circular object sideways up to the sunlight. “What is this?”</p><p><br/>“Maybe it’s my sleep deprivation, but I think it’s a portal...?”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck looks at Karma, “a portal? Why the hell—” Her eyes widen, “the Avatar of Space! But how do we—” Mid-sentence a portal appears underneath Lady Luck’s feet and she falls in. Karma gasps, trying to grab her partner but fails as the portal shrinks.</p><p><br/>“You know, tell him he’s gotta stop doing that!” Karma yells into the portal before it completely dissolves.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“I do apologize for the rather... abrupt entry, but Mme. Mite and M. Méfait do not know of our existence and we would prefer to keep it that way.” Bovine greets.<br/><br/></p><p>Having fallen on her ass out of the portal, Lady Luck gets to her feet and dusts herself off. “How could they know of your existence with you two hiding in the comfort of your own dimension?”</p><p><br/>“That is not what we are doing—”</p><p><br/>Cosmic Colt, appearing out of nowhere, puts a hand on Bovine’s shoulder. The ox squares her shoulders and Cosmic Colt approaches Lady Luck setting down the Miracle Box in front of her, “I have brought you here because you and Karma are unable to defeat the amok before you by yourselves.”<br/><br/></p><p>Lady Luck folds her arms over her chest. “How do you know that? You haven’t exactly given us a chance.”</p><p><br/>“I based this decision on the amok and your powers. Now, you must pick an ally you can trust to temporarily wield the power of a Miraculous.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I don’t trust anyone.”</p><p><br/>Bovine purses her lips and Cosmic Colt hums, “I see. It’ll be a bit difficult working with someone you don’t trust, but you still need to select someone to wield a Miraculous to assist you.”</p><p><br/>“Wouldn’t that be your job? I mean, you have a box of Miraculouses right? Why aren’t you out there finding someone to assist us?”</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck—” Bovine warns.</p><p><br/>“What? Don’t like me asking the obvious? What have you two even done beside hide in the shadows from Mite and Méfait hoping not to be detected? Oh, that’s right. Lecture Karma and I about how we’re not good enough. Yet you do nothing to assist and teach us what we’re doing wrong!” Lady Luck brackets her antennas as they begin beeping.</p><p><br/>“That’s enough!” Bovine shouts.</p><p><br/>“No, I’ve had enough. If I’m doing such a terrible job, take the damn Miraculous back!” Lady Luck rips the earrings off her antennas immediately breaking her transformation. When Tikki shoots out of the right earring shaking her head, the blue-haired teen tosses the earrings at Bovine who catches them with ease. “Feel free to pass them off to the next not good enough thirteen-year-old you see.”</p><p><br/>“No, the earrings are yours.” Cosmic Colt says. “ <em>You</em> are the ladybug Miraculous wielder.”</p><p><br/>Before Bovine could interrupt, Tikki takes the earrings from her hand. “What the hell is wrong with you two? Do you not know how tired my Intended is?”</p><p><br/>“We didn’t expect Mme. Mite and M. Méfait to set out an akuma then an amok both on the same day—”</p><p><br/>“I’m not fucking talking about the damn butterfly or peafowl Miraculous!” Bovine and Cosmic Colt both flinch. “I am talking about you two! And the exhaustion timer you placed on my and Plagg’s Miraculouses!”</p><p><br/>“Wait. <em>They</em> are the reason for the beeping?”</p><p><br/>Tikki nods, “the exhaustion timer, as its name suggests, is a five-minute timer that cancels the transformation instantly during high detected levels of exhaustion, fatigue, or hunger... for either of us; or in certain scenarios the timer kicks off after the use of one’s power, in your case, calling your Lucky Charm.”</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck and Karma are young. The timer prevents them from burning out or killing themselves due to overusage.”</p><p><br/>“It beats the olden days.” Cosmic Colt adds, “you could only stay transformed for a half an hour a day before you needed recharging.”</p><p><br/>“This isn’t the olden days! This is <em>now</em>! Do you have any idea how dangerous not to mention contradictory it is giving them these timers? You can’t throw them headfirst into the fray then devise a shoddy way of ‘keeping them safe!’ How long do you think it’ll take Mite and Méfait to stumble upon the realization they can attack and attack and attack with no resistance?”</p><p><br/>“Magic occasionally causes physical and mental strain on the body. It could do serious, not to mention permanent damage if left unchecked. The timer stays.”</p><p><br/>“Are you lecturing <em>me</em> on the safety of magic!? Of all the smug—” The kwami’s eyes glow white as she drops her earrings into The Miracle Box. “You have some raw nerve!” The Miracle Box on the floor begins glowing the same white of Tikki’s eyes. “I have <b>never</b> allowed my Intended to go through more than they could bear—” Her voice echoes, “—and I have no intention of changing that! If you won’t remove the timer, I’ll remove you from the equation.” In a brilliant red flash, The Miracle Box changes shape, transforming into a daruma doll that immediately flies into Kagami’s hands.</p><p><br/>“What’s going on?”</p><p><br/>“I’m giving you the box to watch over. That is... if you wish to continue being my chosen and wielding the ladybug Miraculous. And for the record, you’re a good ladybug.”</p><p><br/>Kagami holds the daruma doll closer to her body, “thank you. I-yes. I will continue wielding your Miraculous, Tikki. As long as you’ll allow me.”</p><p><br/>“What do you hope to accomplish changing ownership of The Miracle Box to Lady Luck?” Cosmic Colt asks. “She hardly has understanding of her Miraculous, let alone any others. You are making a mistake, Tikki.”</p><p><br/>Tikki’s eyes stop glowing. “Hardly. The only mistake I’m making is allowing you two to keep your Miraculouses. Had you even thought to consider what would happen if the timer locks my Intended or Karma out of their transformation during the middle of a battle? What then?” Cosmic Colt and Bovine share an uneasy glance. “This is my only warning to you: the next time you do <em>anything</em> to jeopardize or even inconvenience my Chosen or Plagg’s, you will understand first-hand why you were warned never to cross the kwami of creation.”</p><p><br/>Tikki flies over to Kagami affectionately nudging her left cheek as she apologizes. In Kagami’s hands, the daruma doll opens and she looks inside. Tikki plucks the earrings from their spot and puts them back in Kagami’s ears. The set-up is completely different, each Miraculous is hanging in rows, and the hooks they are suspended on are the colors of the squares of the old box. Also, the Miraculouses have all changed color. “How will we deactivate the timer on Karma’s Miraculous?”</p><p><br/>“The only way to do that is to have Plagg place his Miraculous in the Miracle Box.”</p><p><br/>Kagami nods, “I’ll let her know. Was Cosmic Colt right about Karma and my powers not being enough for this amok?”</p><p><br/>“Yes and no. Under normal circumstances you two could, but I wouldn’t risk prolonging any fights in your current state. A temporary newcomer might help.”</p><p><br/>Kagami nods then picks up the bronze panjas bracelet on the maroon hook, “the power of earth could help subdue the... gelatinous monster?”</p><p><br/>Tikki shrugs, “it’s worth a shot.” Eyes narrowing, she turns to Cosmic Colt and Bovine, “you will release us from your dimension if you still intend on keeping your Miraculouses.”</p><p><br/>Frowning, Cosmic Colt waves a hand and a portal appears. “Regardless of what you think, we only have their best interests at heart.”</p><p><br/>“Spare me.” Tikki snaps. “Place your Miracle Box on the floor so it doesn’t get swept up in the transformation. Once you transform, place it in your yo-yo.”</p><p><br/>Kagami nods, “understood. Spots on, Tikki.” After the transformation is complete, Lady Luck picks up the daruma doll then unlatches her yo-yo. In a flash of pink the daruma doll disappears.</p><p><br/>“I meant what I said, Lady Luck. Our methods are ...unorthodox in your kwami’s eyes but we are trying our damnedest to keep you and Karma safe.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck spares Cosmic Colt a glance before walking into the portal.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Lady Luck lands on her feet as the portal dematerializes behind her, near the school but not in front of it or on its roof. “Lady Luck!” She turns to a <strike> tiny </strike> pink-haired teen looking around as she approaches, “where did you just... appear from and where’s Karma?”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck looks around, the streets are empty except for the two of them. “I left Karma on the François Düpont roof but with that creature attempting to swallow the building I don’t know where she is.” She pulls the panjas bracelet out of her yo-yo holding it toward the pink-haired teen. “As you are the only individual I see before me I require your assistance. This is the Miraculous of the tiger, it grants control over the element of earth. Can I count on you to use this Miraculous to help me and Karma defeat this gelatin monster?”</p><p><br/>“Y-You...? You want <em>me to—</em>Oh hell yes! Hell fucking yes! I’m all over it!” With a smile, Lady Luck gives the girl the bracelet.</p><p><br/>“One more thing. Once the akuma is defeated, you must return the Miraculous to me.”</p><p><br/>“That sucks... but I get it. I do. Mite and Méfait are gonna want it too.” The pink-haired teen nods. “Alright. I swear I’ll give it back to you.” She adjusts the black hat on her head. As she puts the bracelet on her left wrist and fingers, a maroon striped tiger swirls into existence. They blink then shake their entire body.</p><p><br/>“Okay—” They yawn loudly cutting themselves off, “ <em>whew</em> . Sorry. First time out of the box in a while always leaves us sleepy and a bit sore.” The kwami clears their throat, “I—” They do a double-take at the teen in front of them then turn to Lady Luck before turning back to the teen. “<em>Oh</em>. I... hello there. I am Roaar, kwami of earth manipulation.” They incline their head and the teen does the same. “If we are to be working together, you need to say ‘Roaar, rock on’ to transform and ‘Roaar, roll out.’”</p><p><br/>“Right. Roaar, rock on!” The tiger flies into the bottom part of the bracelet.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Lady Luck dropped in the portal approximately five minutes ago. Karma spent that time dodging the blob’s attacks. Thankfully it was slow. She had to figure out just how to free professeur Mendeleiev from the blob. Her baton got stuck in the goo twice. The woman didn’t appear to be suffocating, just... massively uncomfortable in her gelatin prison.</p><p><br/>She was standing on a building close enough to François Düpont so she could keep track of the akuma. It kept going to the school then circling the block. Thankfully, it hadn’t found Garden Terrace.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck gracefully lands on Karma’s left and the feline hero feels another presence land on her right. Karma eyes the other cat – a maroon, striped one – inclining their head toward her. Unlike herself and Lady Luck, the tiger’s mask is more like a half helmet or cowl covering the entire top half of their face with a pair of giant cat (or tiger) ears on their head. “A purr-easure.” They greet. “Huge fan. You can call me Scourge.” Karma tilts her head to the right and “Scourge” gestures to the thorned whip rolled up over their left shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p>“Ah.” Karma nods slowly, “a pun. I’m not awake enough for this.”</p><p><br/>“Clever.” Lady Luck muses, “though most may not get it.”</p><p><br/>“Uh... where did they come from anyhow? The Avatar of Space?”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck scowls, “yes and no.” Karma tilts her head to the right, “it’s complicated. I will fill you in once the akuma is defeated and we’re rested.”</p><p><br/>“Got it.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Wait. ‘Got it?’ That’s it? Just like that?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. Why not? I totally trust you.” Lady Luck pauses then her left eye twitches as she nods slowly. “So what’ the game plan anyhow, Double L? Because I got nothing.”<br/><br/><br/>“My plan is to solidify the akuma.” Karma and Scourge stare at her. “What?”</p><p><br/>“That’s not a plan, Lady Luck. That’s more of a goal.” Scourge says.<br/><br/></p><p>“Uh... alright then. Allow me to rephrase. Our objective is to solidify the akuma.” Scourge looks at Karma who shrugs. “Wait. Why did I say akuma? It’s an amok.”</p><p><br/>“An a—<em>oh</em>.” Karma rolls her eyes, “like that damn transforming blue thing we fought at Le Grand Paris?” Lady Luck nods, “...but the blob’s not blue?”</p><p><br/>“Perhaps, like akumas, amoks can change color as well?” Karma sighs heavily. “Scourge, you’re the only one who can solidify the akuma. You control earth... dirt, grass—things like that. I’ll get you close enough to the amok to do your thing. Karma, you stay on the ground.”</p><p><br/>Karma nods, “understood.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck unlatches her yo-yo then begins spinning it, “hold on.” Nodding, Scourge grabs onto Lady Luck’s waist then they swing off.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about me. I’ll catch up. Just gotta hoof it.” Karma unlatches her baton using it to get off the roof.</p><p><br/>“What are you even doing?” The blob turns to Lady Luck and Scourge as they land on the roof. “You’re just... slithering here. Oh. <em>Whoa</em>. Uh, Lady Luck...? This thing’s got no face.”</p><p><br/>“Right. Amoks are personifications of dispositions through inanimate objects. It wouldn’t need to imitate a person’s likeness.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah... I—” Scourge rubs the back of her neck, ears twitching with the motion, “uh... I only understood the last bit of all that. Could you maybe use shorter words?”</p><p><br/>“O-Oh. Sorry. I’ll try. You know how akumas fly into a thing on someones’ person afflicting... the person?” Scourge nods, “amoks are indirect. They land in something someone is holding, similar to an akuma, however amoks possess the object rather than the person holding the object. Still with me?” Scourge nods again, “usually, akumas do not increase in size. At least none that we’ve faced. Ergo, this... creature is an amok.”</p><p><br/>“Which means we got someone nearby pulling the strings, right?”</p><p><br/>“Right.”</p><p><br/>The peafowl mask outline appears over where your face typically is, but just the top part of the blob, “w-what are you?!”</p><p><br/>“You’re worst nightmare!” The panjas bracelet’s activated form is a pink gauntlet that had no match. Lady Luck just realized neither Cosmic Colt nor Bovine told them how to use the other Miraculous’ abilities; they merely told them what said abilities were. Now that she has the Miracle Box she can find out for herself. The color scheme of the gauntlet matches the pink stripes on Scourge’s body.</p><p><br/>The tiger Miraculous user jumps at the amok before Lady Luck can stop her. Unsurprisingly, she gets stuck on the amok on contact. Lady Luck facepalms.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry Double L, I got this! All part of the plan. <em>Let there be rock</em>!” Scourge’s whip straightens. The thorns harden turning into miniature rocks, “<em>now whip it good</em>.” She stabs her whip into the akuma. There’s a loud gurgling noise before the amok cries out in pain and some gelatin begins leaking out of it.<br/><br/></p><p>“Eww.” Karma says after pole vaulting onto the roof. “I—<em>what the</em>?”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck turns to the tiny robot hovering around them, “what the hell is that?”</p><p><br/>“Greetings Lady Luck.” The robot inclines its head, “greetings Karma. I am Markov. I’m recording you live for the Luckyblog in Alya Césaire’s absence.”<br/><br/></p><p>“What’s wrong with her?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing.” Markov’s screen—uh face—cuts out briefly and Alya has her arms folded over her chest glowering at the camera.</p><p><br/>Upon seeing Lady Luck and Karma her face brightens significantly. “<em>Hi!</em> ” She says waving. “<em>I was </em> trying <em> to record when </em> someone <em> sent their goon after me.</em>”</p><p><br/>“I will not apologize for thinking of your safety.” Alya rolls her eyes.</p><p><br/>“<em>I’m always safe.</em>”</p><p><br/>“You were grabbed by Proteus.” Alya groans. “You got swept up in Monsieur Pigeon’s attack. You were present during Mirror Image’s attack. Then there was the very first amok attack in which you were targeted—”</p><p><br/>“<em>None of those were my fault! Geez, I swear you’re as bad as my sister.</em>”</p><p><br/>“Based on the akuma’s abilities, I figured it impossible for you to <em>safely</em> get good footage without being inside the akuma.”</p><p><br/>“<em>I would’ve found a way.</em>” Alya grumbles.</p><p><br/>“Look. Maybe you two can hash out the details later? We have an amok to—” There’s a loud drilling noise before the amok explodes.</p><p><br/>“Holy shit!” Karma exclaims jumping off the roof.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck almost immediately jumps after Karma and Markov follows.</p><p><br/>Pieces of the amok are all over the school and city block. “That was awesome, right?” Scourge says doing a little dance.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck looks around. The amok is obviously going to reconfigure around what possessed them. “Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?”</p><p><br/>“Aside from that?” Scourge jerks a thumb backward. The burgundy-haired professeur gets to her feet and puts a hand on her head.</p><p><br/>“Madame Professeur, is there anything you saw that could clue us in to what caused the amok in the first place?” Karma asks.</p><p><br/>“I told a student of mine not to eat in class.” The professeur groans out. “The akuma must’ve merged with the cutlery.”</p><p><br/>“Get to safety.” Scourge giggles, “I’ve always wanted to say that. But seriously, go somewhere the blob can’t fit. Oh and it’s an amok, not an akuma.” Nodding, the professeur hobbles along.</p><p><br/>The robot beeps beside Karma. “This is an amok. Collecting data. Air quality has decreased by 17.2%.”</p><p><br/>“Wait, <em>what</em>?”</p><p><br/>“The air quality decreases during akuma and amok attacks.”</p><p><br/>Karma hums, “good to know.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Lucky Charm</em>!” Lady Luck tosses her yo-yo in the air and after the signature transformation flash, a pair of chopsticks drop into her hands, “well...” Tikki told her the Lucky Charm was incredibly unpredictable. Even she didn’t know how to fully control it. She claimed it was prophetic which was why it always seemed to give her stuff that made no sense at first (or second) glance.</p><p><br/>“Analyzing. A pair of polkadotted chopsticks.”</p><p><br/>The only thing her “Miracle Vision” is lighting up is Karma. Or, to be more accurate, Karma’s gloved hands. Lady Luck stares at the chopsticks. “Chopsticks? That’s a weird one.” Lady Luck wordlessly offers the chopsticks to her partner, “wait, you’re giving these to <em>me</em>?”</p><p><br/>“It’s what my Miracle Vision is telling me to do.”</p><p><br/>Karma hums feeling along the chopsticks. “Can’t doubt the ‘Miracle Vision.’ These are an exact, well... polkadotted replica of the Bbone series Chinese chopsticks.” She expertly twirls them between her pointer and middle finger, “I can work with these.”</p><p><br/>“You held them for two seconds. How do you know what kind of chopsticks they are?”</p><p><br/>“I have a pair of these at home. In slightly worse condition. I’ve been using chopsticks since I was old enough to hold things.” As the amok begins reforming, Lady Luck’s Miracle Vision activates. A pair of chopsticks in the amok’s arm begin to glow.</p><p><br/>“Karma, the amok is in the chopsticks along the left arm. Scourge, she’s gonna need some cover.”</p><p><br/>“I’m all over it, Boss Lady!”</p><p><br/>Karma tosses her baton to Lady Luck who nearly misses catching it, “you’ll need to defend yourself too.” Before Lady Luck can comment, Karma dashes off.</p><p><br/>Scourge spins her whip along the ground as she walks, “earth style: terraforming~” Lady Luck gives her a confused stare, “what? Who says we can’t have a little fun with this gig, huh?” That... was a very Bunnyx statement. Scourge’s spinning rips up the concrete, the whips touch, then she grabs the concrete with her whip tossing them in front of her. Karma uses the distraction of the street hitting the amok, to get close enough to the amok’s unguarded left arm grabbing the chopsticks from within the goo only using the chopsticks in her hand. The amok’s severed gelatinous hand begins battling Karma for the chopsticks. No, no... not <em>for</em> the chopsticks. <em>With</em> the chopsticks. The chopsticks inside the amok and Karma’s are quickly hand-fighting.</p><p><br/>“Wow.”</p><p><br/>Scourge sighs lovingly, “she is such a badass.” She gushes.</p><p><br/>“She really is.”</p><p><br/>When Karma knocks one of the chopsticks out of the goo, the akuma’s other hand grabs Karma.<br/><br/><br/>“<em>Hey</em>!” Scourge yells, “that’s cheating!”</p><p><br/>The amok fully reforms with Karma now inside it. And to make matters worse, it grabs the other chopstick before Scourge or Lady Luck can. The peafowl mask outline appears over where the blob’s face would be.<br/><br/><br/>“Uh... Lady Luck? I really hope you have a plan?”<br/><br/></p><p>Lady Luck smirks, “<em>we</em> do.”<br/><br/></p><p>Scourge takes a step back as the gelatin turns black then disintegrates. From the broken chopsticks on the floor, the blue feather floats out. Karma catches the kid that appears out of nowhere, then tosses the now yo-yo to Lady Luck who uses its net form to scoop up the feather.<br/><br/></p><p>Scourge sighs, “this is exhausting. I don’t know how you two do it. Also... where did that kid come from?”</p><p><br/>“They were in the blob. In a container!”</p><p><br/>“My stomach...” The kid groans, “I’m so sorry. Professeur Mendeleiev was right about eating in class.” They hold up a hand, “I’ll be okay. Just... gotta get some antacid. I think being in that gelatin gave me indigestion.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a cruel irony.” The kid nods as they walk away groaning.</p><p><br/>“Did we just do a totally amazing good job? Because it sure feels like we did!” Scourge pulls Lady Luck and Karma in for a group hug.</p><p><br/>“Karma, can we meet up at the Tour Montparnasse tonight, if possible?”</p><p><br/>“Not a problem. Eight sound good?” Lady Luck nods, “I’ll bring the snacks.”</p><p><br/>“Ooh. Snacks and a Tour Montparnasse picnic? I’m there.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck puts both hands on Scourge’s shoulders, “sorry, that invitation wasn’t for you.” Scourge blows a raspberry. “Let’s go. See you tonight, Karma.”</p><p><br/>“I’m a huge fan!” Scourge shouts, “Scourge out.” Lady Luck looks at her. “I’m thinking of catchphrases?” Lady Luck shakes her head as she escorts the tiger away.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Karma blinks, dumbfounded, at Lady Luck as the two of them sit on the roof of Tour Montparnasse, “you’re kwami just snapped and snatched the Miracle Box from Cosmic Colt and Bovine?” Lady Luck nods taking a bite of her cherry danish. The daruma doll Miracle Box is nestled between them, beside Karma’s bag of pâtissèries. “Wish I would’ve seen it.”</p><p><br/>“She was fed up with their passiveness.” Lady Luck states around her mouthful, “I apologize.” She says swallowing her food, “I was raised better than this but this... this is one of the best things I’ve ever eaten.” She takes another large bite.<br/><br/></p><p>“Get out. Seriously? Wow.” Karma rubs the back of her neck, “thanks. Plagg and I made it.” Lady Luck turns to her partner mid-chew, “Plagg wanted a 2:30am snack and I couldn’t sleep so we got to the kitchen. Had I known there’d be a damn 5am akuma attack I would’ve tried sleeping.”</p><p><br/>“This is—You’re incredible!” Lady Luck says in-between bites.</p><p><br/>“Nah. It’s nothing special. I was raised around pâtissèries, it’d be shameful if I couldn’t make my own.” Lady Luck nods finishing off the rest of her pâtissèrie. “So... if you have the Miracle Box now, does that mean you get to choose who we work with? Did you choose Scourge?”</p><p><br/>“Scourge was the only person in the area when I came out of Cosmic Colt’s portal.” Karma nods with a hum, “and I suppose it’ll be the two of us that do the selecting. Just because the box is in my possession doesn’t mean your input isn’t as important. Oh! Speaking of which, your kwami will need to place your Miraculous into the Miracle Box so Tikki can cancel the exhaustion timer.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Plagg</em>—”</p><p><br/>“<em>Wait</em>! Don’t just drop your transformation on one of the tallest buildings in the city!”</p><p><br/>“Not like anyone can see us.”</p><p><br/>“We may think that then Mite and Méfait strike.”</p><p><br/>“If they were that smart, they’d have akumas or amoks hiding in the shadows following us around so they could take our Miraculouses when we’re unaware.” Lady Luck pauses then turns to Karma who shrugs with one shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Be that as it may, we can’t take chances. Cosmic Colt and Bovine weren’t much help before and I doubt that’ll change with them no longer having the Miracle Box to lord over us.”</p><p><br/>“What did your kwami do to them?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing. They still have their Miraculouses.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. What if we need a power-up or something? We never got the ones we were supposed to get from Bovine.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck puts a hand on Karma’s shoulder, “it’ll be alright. Although I’d strongly advise against it, given Tikki’s warning, with their abilities they probably still could ‘portal in’ and give us power-ups should we need them.” Karma nods, “not that I know what Bovine <em>does</em>. Anyway, doesn’t matter, we’ll figure this out together.” Karma nods again, “have your kwami meet us at Hyatt Regency Paris Étoile at dawn.”</p><p><br/>“Is that sun up or sun down?”</p><p><br/>“Sun up.”</p><p><br/>“Got it. About the other Miraculouses...? Should we start compiling a list of prospects? We need people who can keep this a secret, right? Though if I’m being completely honest I’m not even sure how <em>I</em> managed to keep this a secret as long as I have. As you’ve probably realized, I happen to be quite the chatterbox.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck smiles at her, “I’d say you’re more of a conversationalist, which isn’t a bad thing, and I find your rambling quite endearing.”</p><p><br/>Karma’s eyes widen, “y-you <em>do</em>?!” She fans herself off with her other hand, “whew. The weather channel said something about a heat wave, right? And heat rises. And we are pretty high up. Should’ve brought water or something.” Lady Luck chuckles leaning against Karma. Her partner freezes momentarily before relaxing against her... then she begins to <em>purr</em>. It’s a quiet vibration she’s certain her partner doesn’t even realize she’s doing.</p><p><br/>Okay, she definitely needs to look up ladybug behavior patterns if the side effects are already ...in effect. The last thing she needs is to be ...doing whatever ladybugs do, out in public. <em>Though </em>this little detail only adds to how adorable Karma already is. Lady Luck feels the breeze Karma’s tail is creating by thumping against the building.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wed, Oct 14<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>“Hey, hey my lovely luckies! It is I, your lovable local luckyblogger, Alya Césaire here with an exclusive live inter-vlog. Before I get into it, however, I have to address all the questions about just what that tiny purplish <em>blip</em> Markov managed to catch on camera during Monday’s amok attack. Unfortunately, and I’m disappointed in myself too, I have no information at this time about whatever that was. Friendly? Enemy? There wasn’t a clear shot. <em>But</em>—! Fear not luckies, you know that when Alya gets the scoop the luckyblog gets the scoop. Now, back to today—” The orange-haired teen pans the camera out, “who am I inter-vlogging, you may be wondering? It’s this guy! Amateur sculpture-r—”</p><p><br/>“<em>Sculptor</em>.” The man interrupts.</p><p><br/>“—Théo Barbero—”</p><p><br/>“That’s <em>Barbeau</em>.” The brunet corrects as the camera pans out showing his face.</p><p><br/>“Look dude, I’m sorry I’m getting this stuff wrong but if you keep interrupting me we won’t get to the reason why I’m interviewing you.” The brunet frowns, “anyway this is... this guy and well, what do you have for the viewers out there?”</p><p><br/>The man clears his throat, “a-as a sculptor and die-hard fan, I figured I’d share my talents with my fellow Parisians to show appreciation for our heroes.” He beckons Alya to follow to a large brown sheet. Taking in some of his other sculptures along the way. “Behold!” He makes his own drum roll noise then pulls the sheet off the item on top of a desk. “Ta-dah!”</p><p><br/>Alya focuses her camera on the hardened clay sculpture of a catgirl standing, poised to attack, brandishing a pair of sticks. The orange-haired teen goes around <em>twice</em>, examining the sculpture from head to toe using the stepping stool Théo provided to get a closer look. Once she’s finished, Alya steps back with a neutral expression. “What is this?”</p><p><br/>“W-What?! ‘What is this?’ This is Karma. I made a sculpture of Karma!”</p><p><br/>“Truly? Are you serious?”</p><p><br/>“W-What!? What kind of question is that? Of course I’m serious!”</p><p><br/>Alya laughs, “oh no. Man.” She shakes her head. “I asked because there’s no way you’re serious! As the city’s number one source of Lady Luck and Karma content—something this ‘Karmic’ blog that’s been floating around is gonna find out soon enough—” Théo’s left eye twitches but it goes unnoticed by Alya, “—I know almost all about the duo that’s worth sharing to the public without risking anyone figuring out their identities. I gotta say flat out...” She clicks her tongue, gesturing at the sculpture, “my dude, this ain’t Karma.”</p><p><br/>“<em>What!?</em> Are you kidding!? I’ve been working on this for three weeks! Who do you think it’s supposed to be then?!”</p><p><br/>“That’s a good question.”</p><p><br/>“I—”</p><p><br/>Théo flinches as Alya holds up her left pointer finger close to his face, “you don’t get to speak. You listen. To begin with, you put <em>way</em> too much emphasis on the bust.”</p><p><br/>“I sculpted it from memory!”</p><p><br/>“You...” Alya pauses, “...sculpted Karma’s <em>bust</em>, from memory?” She deadpans.</p><p><br/>Théo sputters, “I sculpted <em>the hero</em> from memory!”</p><p><br/>“Dude! Like f-fuh—ell you did! I’ve been around Lady Luck and Karma, <em>and</em> I know bra cup sizes. Sports and regular. You deliberately made the bust of ‘Karma’ at least three full sizes bigger than it really is!”</p><p><br/>“N—”</p><p><br/>“And another thing! Why did you make her so short? Karma is at least 170 centimetres tall! Your statue is even shorter than Lady Luck! I-I—I just—!” Alya growls, jostling the camera in her hands. “This—This—! I swear I don’t have accurate words to describe this! You didn’t sculpt sh— <em>crap</em> from memory, man! Her ears aren’t even in the right spot! Her tail is bushy not all straight and curly like you made it! Her nails are supposed to be elongated but also curl inward, like her incisors! But you didn’t even give her fangs. Her batons also have a subtle grid dot pattern in them. Why is her catsuit zipper so low down? And where’s her bell? This—What you’ve <em>created</em> is a fantasy fanservice sculpture of how you want Karma to look! I can’t believe I wasted my damn time and phone memory on this garbage! This ‘exclusive’ inter-vlog is done!” Alya grumbles shaking her head.</p><p><br/>“Hey! Now, wait just a damn minute—” Théo grabs one of Alya’s arms.</p><p><br/>“You’re gonna let go of my sister if you favor keeping your limbs intact.” The brunet instantly complies as <em>Nora Césaire aka Anansi</em> stares Théo down from the doorway of the studio (and how did he not notice a professional kickboxer just casually standing in his studio!?). The kickboxer continues to stare—<em>glare—</em>at him until she and her sister leave the studio.</p><p><br/>Théo slumps to the floor balling up his fists, “t-that <em>brat</em>!’ He snarls, “first she mocks my Karma blog <em>then</em> she... she embarrasses me live and ruins my one chance to meet Karma in the flesh with the sculpture I made in her likeness!” With his eyes closed as he sighs heavily, Théo doesn’t notice the akuma fly into his sculpting tool.</p><p><br/>“<em>Monsieur Misery,</em>” The butterfly mask outline appears over Théo’s face, “<em>that pesky ‘lucky’blogger thinks she knows everything there is to know about Lady Luck and Karma? Why don’t you prove her wrong?</em>”</p><p><br/>“She’s nowhere near as devoted to Karma as I am! <b>No one</b> is as devoted to Karma as I am! This city doesn’t deserve Karma and I’m going to show them why!” Théo’s eyes snap open and he lifts his head as the purple ooze overtakes his body.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>François Düpont didn’t have classes on Wednesday, and Kagami didn’t wake up early if she had no reason to so she and Tikki were enjoying some much-needed sleep when the building shakes throwing them both out of bed. “What the hell!?” Tikki exclaims flying over to the window.</p><p><br/>As of yesterday, Kagami Tsurugi has officially enrolled in collège François Düpont. Principal Damocles, all the while shooting terrified glances at her mother, gave them the tour of the school.</p><p><br/>Her mother didn’t seem pleased about Kagami’s choice of schooling but like she said she would, she didn’t comment on it.</p><p><br/>Mme. Brüel happened to find them an apartment in the twenty-first arrondissement, making Kagami’s commute to school in the ten minutes or less category. There was also a park and the boulangerie pâtissèrie where she and Karma took on their first akuma, nearby.</p><p><br/>“Wait, what the hell?!” Tikki flies back over to Kagami, tugging her arm in the window’s direction. With a yawn, Kagami gets off the floor and approaches the window right as Lady Luck swings past.</p><p><br/>Wait, <em>what</em>?!</p><p><br/>“What the hell?” Kagami puts in her hearing aids Tikki hands her, “am I hallucinating or did I just see <b>me</b> go by?”</p><p><br/>“Not unless we’re both hallucinating. That was definitely Lady Luck that swung by. Gotta be an akuma but... <em>why</em>? Why would anyone wanna be an akuma of you?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know. I haven’t done anything to anyone recently.”</p><p><br/>They both look at each other, “the luckyblog!” They exclaim pointing at each other. Tikki grabs the phone then flies back over to Kagami opening the luckyblog app. Yesterday a “magical disruption” alert was added to the app. Despite her issue with the blog’s namesake, the blogger’s heart is genuine and in the right place. The blog has become a trusted source of information when it came to pinpointing akumas and amoks, and even just petty crimes she and Karma could stop. If it wasn’t the blogger on the job her robot partner-in-detecting-crime was right there. It’s like having another two teammates to rely on.</p><p><br/>Tikki presses play on the most recent video. “<em>Hey hey my lovely luckies!</em>” Alya begins, cheerfully enough but soon after from watching the whole broadcast her disposition becomes less and less cheerful.</p><p><br/>“Her bust was all wrong.” Tikki stares at her and Kagami clears her throat with a cough into her fist, “not my fault they’re sort of near my eye level.” Tikki hums, unconvinced no doubt. “And... just everything about that sculpture was—” Kagami shakes her head, “off.”</p><p><br/>“But wait a minute... if he got akumatized into <em>you—</em>” They gasp staring at each other.</p><p><br/>“He wants to replace Lady Luck and work with Karma!” They exclaim. Huh. Reading one another’s thoughts was not one of the “side effects” Tikki mentioned being a possibility. Nevertheless, they need to do something about this creep.</p><p><br/>“C’mon Tikki, we need to put a stop to this.” Tikki nods, “I just hope I don’t have to end up fighting Karma proving I’m the real Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>“Trust in your partner, I’m sure she’ll be able to spot the differences.”</p><p><br/>“We’ll see. Spots on, Tikki.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Alya’s in the library with her hands behind her head, leaning back in the chair when the door suddenly flies open sending her flailing backwards. Nora catches the chair with ease before Alya can hit the ground. “Good catch. Thanks.”</p><p><br/>“It’s what I’m here for.”</p><p><br/>People squealing and whipping out their phones has Alya leaning forward in her chair to see Lady Luck enter the library. Alya’s eyes narrow as Lady Luck looks around.</p><p><br/>“Everyone evacuate the premises, there’s an akuma after the luckyblogger.” The people in the library quickly begin gathering their stuff with hushed whispers.</p><p><br/>“I told you not to go around calling yourself that.” Nora growls picking Alya up and hauling her over her shoulder. “Let’s go.”</p><p><br/>Alya flails, “wait, wait! I have to tell you something important!”</p><p><br/>Nora exhales deeply then turns Alya around, faces her frontward and puts her on her other shoulder, “it better be good.”</p><p><br/>“That’s not Lady Luck.” Alya whispers. Nora stares at her strangely, “trust me on this one. I have footage as proof. Lady Luck has <span class="u">never</span> called me ‘<em>lucky</em>blogger,’ she—”</p><p><br/>“—Always calls you <em>Mlle.</em> Blogger.” Nora whispers back, “she ripped you a new one for naming the blog only after her.” Nora’s eyes narrow, “we can’t let the fake know we know she’s a fake. Get your camera ready.”</p><p><br/>Alya takes her phone out of her pocket; fortunately, she was able to reach it. “What are we gonna do?”</p><p><br/>Nora cracks her knuckles, “relax. I got this.” Alya angles her phone slightly as they make their way over to the Lady Luck copy, “thanks for the heads up, Lady Luck!” The impostor nods, “what should we be on the lookout for?”</p><p><br/>Before the copy could reply Alya and Nora hear the all-too-familiar whir of Lady Luck’s yo-yo and the cord wraps itself around the copy’s waist. The copy screams and is yanked toward the real Lady Luck near the library’s entrance.</p><p><br/>“It’s the akuma!” The copy yells trying to wriggle free.</p><p><br/>“The akuma... is Lady Luck?” A spectator asks.</p><p><br/>“But which is which?” Asks another.</p><p><br/>“What should we do!?”</p><p><br/>“Mlle. Luckyblogger, which is the real Lady Luck?”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>I</em> am!” Both Lady Luck’s shout.</p><p><br/>The Lady Luck by the exit pulls the copy toward her by the yo-yo string. When the copy somehow manages to unravel themselves, the two Lady Lucks grapple each other’s shoulders. Unbeknownst to everyone, the butterfly mask outline shines on the akuma as they scramble to find purchase on each other. “You don’t deserve Karma!” They hiss lowly so only the other Lady Luck can hear then the outline disappears.</p><p><br/>They both jump back and start spinning their yo-yos.</p><p><br/>“You’re pathetic.” The Lady Luck further into the library says.</p><p><br/>“Talk is cheap.”</p><p><br/>It’s no surprise, the two Lady Lucks are evenly matched. Trading blow for blow and block for block. Alya can’t tell which is which like this. But maybe... she doesn’t need to. “Lady Luck, the akuma is that sculptor from my inter-vlog!”</p><p><br/>One of the Lady Luck’s stop and deflect the yo-yo from hitting their face, “you’re certain?” Alya nods, “that confirms my suspicion. After all, he had to be so thoroughly embarrassed claiming that sculpture was Karma.”</p><p><br/>Alya gasps. “You saw the inter-vlog?”</p><p><br/>Nora groans. “Now isn’t the time to gush, Als.”</p><p><br/>“Why would the sculptor be embarrassed? Considering how proudly he defended his ‘sculpture?’ If there was any embarrassment, it was at being called out.”</p><p><br/>Alya points at the Lady Luck further in the library, “<em>that’s</em> the real Lady Luck!” The crowd gasps.</p><p><br/>“<em>Lucky Charm</em>!” Both Lady Lucks call out simultaneously and even Alya scratches her head in confusion when they both get a polkadotted laser pointer. A cat toy. Wait, where <em>is</em> Karma? Before Alya can question it further, the Lady Lucks run at each other, chucking their laser pointers aside and fist fighting.</p><p><br/>There’s no way Alya can tell them apart like this.</p><p><br/>The library door bursts open and Karma barrel rolls inside chucking her baton into the floor causing the Lady Lucks to separate before it can hit them. “Time out!” Karma clutches her other baton in her hands. “<em>Two</em> Lady Lucks and not one of you communicated with me?”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t want you getting involved.” The Lady Luck on the left says. Alya zooms in her camera in time to see Karma’s pupils thin as she bares her fangs.</p><p><br/>“I was on my way to call you when the impostor grabbed me.”</p><p><br/>“Really? And just how were you planning on ‘communicating’ with Karma?”</p><p><br/>The impostor falters briefly before regaining their composure, “with our communicators, of course.” The <strike> other </strike> real Lady Luck rolls her eyes.</p><p><br/>Karma’s grip on her baton tightens, “Karma, the akuma has to be the sculptor I inter-vlogged earlier! He made a sculpture of ‘you’ that was all wrong.”</p><p><br/>“Inter-vlog? Sculpture? I-I didn’t check the luckyblog today.” Karma shakes her head, “all I saw was the akuma alert, but I guess that’s not important. What is important is figuring out which of you is masquerading as my partner and which of you is the real deal.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I believe in you Karma, I know you’ll figure it out.” Both Lady Lucks exclaim.</p><p><br/>Karma looks between the two Lady Lucks. On the surface, everything looks identical. But Karma knows her partner, at least she hopes she knows her partner. “Quiz time!” Both Lady Lucks blink at her, “pooling all my duplicate hero scenarios from television, the only way to figure this out is to ask both of you a series of questions only the real Lady Luck will know.”</p><p><br/>The Lady Lucks look at each other. “You can’t believe that would work, do you?” The one on the right asks. “If you ask anything too personal it’ll give Mme. Mite and M. Méfait information they don’t already have and if you ask anything vague, the copy would know the answer.”</p><p><br/>Karma nods to herself, “true, true. So I have a grey area to operate from.”</p><p><br/>“I have a more proactive idea.” One of the Lady Lucks picks up her laser pointer and points the light on the floor in front of Karma then moves it upward toward Karma. Karma’s eyes widen and her ears start twitching.</p><p><br/>The other Lady Luck tackles the first one, “<b>no</b>! <em>What are you doing? How could you attack your own partner</em>!?”</p><p><br/>“‘Attack?’ With a laser pointer?” The Lady Luck on top gasps before they’re picked up by their waist and tossed off the other Lady Luck. Karma sighs helping Lady Luck up, “thanks.”</p><p><br/>“Any time.”</p><p><br/>“Wait!” Alya yells, “h-how did you know that was the real Lady Luck?”</p><p><br/>“Because the duplicate would be trying too hard to act like the real thing, I knew the real Lady Luck would act in a way that would throw the copy off.”</p><p><br/>Alya whistles, “wow. That’s genius!”</p><p><br/>Both laser pointers return to yo-yo form. “also, Lady Luck doesn’t add the titles to Méfait and Mite’s names. Was not expecting the laser pointer though.”</p><p><br/>“I-I’ll tell you about it later.”<br/><br/></p><p>The akuma gets up, swinging their yo-yo – the butterfly mask outline appearing over their mask. “<span class="u">I</span> would’ve been the perfect partner for you, Karma!”</p><p><br/>“Dream on, Dude. I got my perfect partner.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Lucky Charm</em>!” The akuma screams. Karma and Lady Luck’s jaws drop when a scythe lands in the akuma’s hands. “All I have to do is eliminate the opposition to be the only Lady Luck Paris needs!”</p><p><br/>“With that deluded attitude?” The partners exchange a glance, “do you even think Mite would let you keep this form?”</p><p><br/>“If I give her your Miraculous, naturally.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck chuckles, “right. Give her <em>my</em> Miraculous but not Karma’s? Allow me to show you why you’ll fail, M. Sculptor. Lucky Charm!” Lady Luck tosses her yo-yo in the air and it transforms then falls into her hands, “wait... what?” Lady Luck stares at boxing gloves in her hands. She quickly looks around before putting the boxing gloves on. No rigmarole this time around? The Lucky Charm must be fed up with this impostor too. Lady Luck rushes at the akuma and a chain shoots out from the bottom of the scythe wrapping Karma.</p><p><br/>“What the hell? Hey, what are you doing?”</p><p><br/>“Keeping you safe. Unlike your so-called ‘perfect’ partner, I have no interest in harming Karma.” The akuma clutches their scythe, “you on the other hand, ‘Lady Luck.’ You, I’ll take great pleasure in harming!” They bring the scythe down vertically and Lady Luck narrowly dodges but before she can swing, the akuma brings the scythe’s stick up to block the punch.</p><p><br/>Karma falls on her butt and starts to wriggle around in her bindings, “this is just craptacular...” She groans. Her claws aren’t near the chains so she can’t break free with her nails. Karma gasps as she looks at the baton that’s still wedged in the floor. With the akuma having their hands full, trying not to get hit by Lady Luck, Karma slowly inches over to her discarded baton. She dropped her other baton when the chains wrapped around her body.</p><p><br/>Karma wiggles her way to the baton then presses the button to join them together, the other baton levitates off the ground and flies right into Karma, hitting her in the stomach.</p><p><br/>When the akuma turns in Karma’s direction just a bit, Lady Luck uppercuts them. Before they can recover, she grabs the akuma by the collar. “N-Not the face!” Lady Luck draws her left arm back as far as she can before punching the akuma in the face. Repeatedly.</p><p><br/>When the Lady Luck copy loses consciousness, the akuma flies out of their right arm. The transformed object being a sculpting tool.</p><p><br/>The boxing gloves revert back into the net just as Lady Luck drops the sculptor, then she scoops up the akuma. “Time to put an end to your corrupting, little butterfly.”</p><p><br/>The chains disappear and Karma springs to her feet. Karma makes her way over to Lady Luck. “Feel better?”</p><p><br/>“Hm?”</p><p><br/>“Getting knocking the hell out of that guy out of your system, I mean.”</p><p><br/>“I was trying to get the akuma out.”</p><p><br/>“Right.” Karma elbows her partner with a laugh.</p><p><br/>“I—thank you, Karma.”</p><p><br/>“What did I do?”</p><p><br/>“I was skeptical about the entire ordeal. I felt like alerting you beforehand would do the opposite effect, and the fact that you immediately clued into what I was planning... I didn’t think you would so quickly.” Lady Luck sighs, “I... what I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for not trusting you.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about—”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck shakes her head, “you trusted me, implicitly, even when you had no reason to. Knew what I was planning without getting a heads up. Meanwhile, I was waffling, hoping I didn’t have to fight you hand-to-hand to prove myself. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to trust you.”</p><p><br/>“Don’t sweat it, Double L. If anything, I trust too easily, you were right to be wary.”</p><p><br/>“Such a beautiful partnership!” Alya cries, now standing next to Nora instead of on her shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Guess I should clean up this mess. Miraculous cure!”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Thurs, Oct 15<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Alya enters the classroom and is met with applause. She anticipated something along the lines of this.</p><p><br/>“I can’t believe you scored the first-ever live interview with Lady Luck and Karma!” Rose squeals as Alya takes her seat, “I can’t wait to watch!”</p><p><br/>“If you need a location you should do it at Le Grand Paris. My suite. I’ll provide refreshments.”</p><p><br/>“That’s... sweet of you to offer, Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“I’d do anything for Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>“I hope you’re not just doing this just to get in Lady Luck’s good graces.”</p><p><br/>The blonde turns around in her seat, glaring, “something you wanna say to me, Lê Chiên?”</p><p><br/>“What I wanna say is throw in all the ‘refreshments’ and semi-private locations you can, there’s no way Lady Luck is interested in you.”</p><p><br/>“Oh? And I suppose she’d be more into a neanderthal like <em>you</em>?”</p><p><br/>“You can’t even spell neanderthal!”</p><p><br/>“Neither can you! Lady Luck is <em>my </em>future wife so back the hell off!”</p><p><br/>“If anyone is gonna marry Lady Luck, it’s gonna be me!”</p><p><br/>“Is that right? I can buy her whatever her heart desires, and I’m prettier than you! Therefore I am obviously the better selection. Check and mate.”</p><p><br/>“Hey! I’m hella pretty! Aren’t I, Alix?”</p><p><br/>The pink-haired teen rolls her eyes, “oh yeah, a regular pageant queen.”</p><p><br/>“I know you’re being sarcastic but it was still good to hear.” Alix rolls her eyes again. “And back to you, Bourgeois, Lady Luck isn’t some doll you can throw your money at! She’s a badass and should be treated as such!”</p><p><br/>“Statistically speaking...” Max begins, “nuptials between superheroes and civilians rarely work out.” He states.</p><p><br/>“Less than 3% last more than three months!” Markov adds (oddly cheerful).</p><p><br/>“Our love will defy the odds!” Kim and Chloé exclaim before glaring at each other.</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck has held me in her wonderfully sculpted arms <span class="u">twice</span>, how many times has she held you?” Kim’s right eye twitches.</p><p><br/>“What about Karma?” Alya gasps, “whoa! Déjà vu. I... I get why she was so pissed now! You guys are talking about marrying Lady Luck, what about marrying Karma?”</p><p><br/>“Oh. I thought you were gonna say Lady Luck and Karma ‘belong together’ or something like that. Not that they do. They strictly have a ‘work friends’ vibe going on between them.”</p><p><br/>“What does that even mean?!” Kim exclaims.</p><p><br/>“It means they only engage each other during akuma or amok attacks.”</p><p><br/>Chloé points to Max nodding, “that. Karma isn’t good enough for Lady Luck and I’m too exceptional to marry someone like Karma. Someone second place to Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>Alix growls, “like hell Karma is second place to anyone! She’s an all-around badass! You think Lady Luck could’ve figured out a duplicate Karma as fast as Karma figured out the real Lady Luck?”</p><p><br/>“She not only <em>could</em>, she’d do it faster! And besides, Alya figured it out faster than anyone!”</p><p><br/>“We’re not talking about how awesome Alya was, we’re talking about Lady Luck and Karma! I want whatever you’ve been huffing to make you as damn delusional as you are, Blondie! You think you’re too good for Karma? <em>Ha</em>! Karma’s too good for you, as is Lady Luck! You got no chance with either of them – especially Lady Luck – even if you were a superhero your damn self!”</p><p><br/>“I have a better chance with Lady Luck than anyone in this class, especially you!”</p><p><br/>Alix snorts, “I don’t want Lady Luck."</p><p><br/>“You don’t—” Chloé laughs loudly, “how could you not? I want whatever <em>you’re</em> huffing to make <em>you</em> so damn delusional. <em>Everyone</em> has a superhero crush—” She pauses, “—maybe Karma’s more your speed, not that even she’d be into you. Not that anyone would lower their standards to your level.”</p><p><br/>“Yet they’d lower theirs for <em>you</em>?”</p><p><br/>"What’s your beef with Karma, Chloé?” Alya asks.</p><p><br/>“I can’t stand her.” The class collectively gasps. Meanwhile, Marinette – next to Chloé – starts coughing and Alix, behind the blue-haired teen, pats her on the back. “Do you mind, Dupain-Cheng? Sheesh!” She turns back to Alya, “so she did <em>one</em> thing okay. That’s nothing compared to all the akumas and amoks Lady Luck took out! She’s the cannon fodder.”</p><p><br/>“They’re equal partners.” Alya points out. “Lady Luck said she wouldn’t be a superhero without Karma.”</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck only says that to be polite. <em>She</em> purifies the akumas and amoks. <em>She</em> has those incredible biceps she protectively curled around me. All that alley cat has ever done before yesterday was brandish a couple of shiny sticks!”</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck wouldn’t be into someone who badmouths her partner~” Kim sing-songs and Chloé glares at him. “I like Karma, so in your face!”</p><p><br/>“If you ‘like’ Karma so much you should marry her instead!”</p><p><br/>“Let’s not get carried away, I don’t like Karma enough to want to marry her.”</p><p><br/>“I wouldn’t mind marrying Karma.” Someone mutters lowly. Everyone pauses then looks around the room until their eyes fall on Juleka, wide-eyed. “What? I would. I... I like Karma more than Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>The class gasps. “Are you serious?” Chloe rolls her eyes, “of course <span class="u">you</span> are. Karma shares the whole goth vibe you got going on. Even so, it’s utterly ridiculous you’d make a claim like that. ‘Liking Karma more than Lady Luck.’ It’s ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!”</p><p><br/>“<b>Karma</b> saved my life, <em>twice</em>.”</p><p><br/>“<b>Lady Luck</b> was right beside her!”</p><p><br/>“<b>Karma</b> helped me with my family’s photo curse! Where was <em>Lady Luck</em> then?”<br/><br/></p><p>“<b>Lady Luck</b> has better things to do than do fix every curse that comes her way! Especially a curse doing you and the world a favor!” Juleka’s jaw drops for several seconds before she closes her mouth and narrows her eyes. “Lady Luck may not be a superhero without Karma, but there’s no way in hell Karma could do it all by herself either!”</p><p><br/>“You don’t know that.” Juleka argues.</p><p><br/>“Neither do you!”</p><p><br/>“My brother and I are starting a band in honor of Karma, we’re calling it Kitty Section.”</p><p><br/>“How cute!” Rose squeals, “ooh! Do you need a drummer? Ivan can play the drums!” Ivan blushes slinking down in his seat all-the-while glaring at Rose. “And I can sing!”</p><p><br/>“You mean you can <em>yell</em>.” Chloé says rolling her eyes. “And what did Karma even save you from the second time?”</p><p><br/>“A-A guy who wanted to date my brother.” The class falls silent. “He got possessed by an akuma when he was rejected and attacked us. It’s why I wasn’t in school on Monday. I was at the hospital.”</p><p><br/>"The hospital!?”</p><p><br/>“Hey!” Alix gets up, “show of hands. How many of you have braincells and prefer Karma to Lady Luck?”</p><p><br/>The class looks among themselves. Alix eagerly has her hand in the air, and Juleka raises hers just as eagerly. Surprisingly, Nathaniel’s hand goes up as well. Along with Aurore and Sabrina, the latter blushes as she raises her hand. Chloé stares at the bespectacled, orange-haired teen with a look of betrayal on her face. “<em>Sabrina</em>!”</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry! I-I know they both helped with the Pretty Princess Amok but... but Karma made me feel special.” She mumbles that last bit slinking into her seat. When Mylène shyly raises her hand next, Chloé pinches the bridge of her nose.</p><p><br/>“I have an inquiry?” Max asks, “what if you like Karma and Lady Luck equally?”</p><p><br/>“Because of that ‘equal partners’ mess? How could you not like one more than the other?” Chloé asks.</p><p><br/>Max shrugs, “I just do.”</p><p><br/>“That’s impossible.” Chloe argues.</p><p><br/>“Quite the contrary.” Max adjusts his glasses, “I’ve run multiple tests and each has stated I don’t prefer one over the other. I can have Markov compile both results when responding to each stimuli—”</p><p><br/>“You’re using too many big words.” Kim interrupts with a groan, holding his head. Chloé also holds her head; as do several other students. “We believe you but you might be on your own.” With a shrug, Max leans back in his seat, “so that’s it then? Just the—?”</p><p><br/>Rose raises her hand, “wait! Sorry, I totally zoned out! You were asking who likes Karma more than Lady Luck, right? That’s the last thing I remember before drifting off. I absolutely like Karma more than Lady Luck!”</p><p><br/>“Wait... seriously?” Ivan asks.</p><p><br/>“Really? Lavillant? I thought you’d be team Lady Luck all the way?”</p><p><br/>“Are you kidding? How could I not love Karma? She’s just so...” The blonde shivers, “...and gorgeous! And amazing! And cheery! Super personable, you know? Whereas Lady Luck is all stoic and mysterious.” The students nod, murmuring in agreement. “Even after someone’s been possessed by Mme. Mite, Karma makes them feel safe and cared for.” The class stops murmuring, staring at the petite blonde. “None of you have seen the akuma victim testimonies and interviews from the Luckyblog?”</p><p><br/>Several students take their phones out. Juleka rubs the back of her neck, “I saw ‘em. I was... it was cool to know I wasn’t the only one who felt that way.”<br/><br/></p><p>“E-Exactly.” Sabrina adds.</p><p><br/>“Wait a second.” Chloé turns to Alya, sitting behind her, “<em>I</em> was an akuma victim. I was like <em>the first</em> akuma victim! Where’s <em>my</em> testimony?”</p><p><br/>“You don’t remember getting interviewed?” Sabrina asks, “it’s what got me amoked.”</p><p><br/>Chloé glances over at Sabrina before turning back to Alya who nods. “Then why isn’t it on the Luckyblog? <em>I’m</em> the reason we even have Lady Luck and Karma in the city!”</p><p><br/>“That’s not something you should be bragging about.” Alix mutters.</p><p><br/>“Maybe you’d think so, Kubdel.”</p><p><br/>“No, she’s right.” Max pipes in. “While we’re all grateful they’re here, it was because you threw a tantrum at not getting a macaron you verbally berated and by all accounts did not seem interested in getting in the first place, and had to share a seat with Marinette—”</p><p><br/>Chloé gestures to the blue-haired teen with her head down, fast asleep, “you wanna blame someone for that? Blame <em>this</em> disaster! And just last week she humiliated me in front of my maman!”</p><p><br/>“I recall you humiliating yourself because you entered a design competition and you can’t design.” A voice mutters.</p><p><br/>The class falls deadly silent until Alix starts laughing. “<em>Damn</em>, Nathaniel!” She whoops. “That was brutal!”</p><p><br/>Chloé glares at the redhead then turns back to Alya. “What about my testimony?”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t upload testimonies in order of akuma or amok attacks, and your testimony is likely on my phone’s old memory. I’ve swapped it yesterday to ‘interview’ that pervy sculptor guy. I felt so dirty I need to clean... everything. When I find yours I’ll upload it.”</p><p><br/>“Than—<em>wait</em>! How did I look in it? Never mind. We should redo the whole thing. A face-to-face interview after your interview with Lady Luck and Karma. We can do it Saturday. I have a hair appointment on Friday so I’ll be camera-ready this weekend.”</p><p><br/>“You—” Alya elbows Alix. “Fine!”</p><p><br/>“You should come with Alya, I’ll have my masseuse squeeze you in.”</p><p><br/>“I am not saying no to a free massage.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Greetings my lovely followers. It’s Thursday, October 15<sup>th</sup>. Are you excited? Because I’m excited. Today is a very special day. A luckyblog exclusive sort of day. The first-ever live interview with Lady Luck and Karma!” Alya screams then immediately regains her composure. Someone forcefully clears their throat. “Hm? Oh. Right. Sorry. The exact location for this interview was provided by Chloé Bourgeois.” The camera pans out showing the blonde waving enthusiastically. “A private yet secluded place not many people have access to. Oh! Here they come now!” Alya points the camera up at Lady Luck swinging toward them holding onto Karma’s waist. They both drop down on the ledge. Chloé squeals holding onto Alya’s arm, moving the camera around. “Heroes of Paris, thank you for joining us this afternoon.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck and Karma drop down from the ledge and take the empty seats in front of Alya.</p><p><br/>“No sweat.” Karma says taking a seat and eyeing the plate of pâtissèries on the table.</p><p><br/>“Ditto.” Lady Luck answers. “You were a huge help with that copy akuma yesterday. I remember you once asking for an interview and I could think of no other way to thank you for all your help.” Another camera zooms in on Alya’s delighted albeit frozen expression.</p><p><br/>“Before we get down to the questionnaire... <em>I</em> have a question. The pâtissèries on the table? Where did you get them from?”</p><p><br/>“Hawkforts.” Chloé responds. “they’re like <em>the best</em> pâtissèrie in the city! You two deserve nothing but the absolute best.”</p><p><br/>“Uh-huh. While I appreciate the offer...” Karma chuckles awkwardly, “I’m afraid I can’t eat these.”</p><p><br/>One of the camera’s zooms in on Chloé. “What?! Why?”</p><p><br/>“I’m gluten intolerant.”</p><p><br/>“Y-You are!?” The blonde shouts jumping to her feet, clearing everything from the table with one swift swipe of her right arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix this.” The blonde tip-toes over the mess taking out her phone.</p><p><br/>A technical difficulties warning screen pops up before the camera returns with everyone positioned differently in the room, now lacking a table and Chloé. “Sorry about that folks, let’s start with the questions!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. kicked our queen bee's beehive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila takes a stand, facing off against Chloé for queendom of François Düpont</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sat, Oct 17<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Alya hums to herself as she gets dressed for school... on a Saturday. Surprising that this is one of the more weirder things she’s done since arriving in Paris last month. And that list of things includes, but is not limited to, chasing after magical creatures to obtain footage for her blog. <em>Speaking of her blog</em>, Alya rewatched the interview* with Lady Luck and Karma every free moment she had yesterday. It was <b>perfect</b>. One of the best days of her life! She needs to provide a thank you gift basket for Chloé, Markov, and Max. Would Markov and Max share one gift basket or would they need separate ones? What do you get a robot as a thank you gift?</p><p><br/>The orange-haired teen ties her hair in a pair of twintails like Karma. Juleka’s band is having their first audition slash practice at the pier this afternoon where the purple-haired teen’s houseboat, Liberty, is docked.</p><p><br/>Alya has a pretty full day ahead of her.</p><p><br/>She makes sure to pack extra snacks in her backpack, along with her phone charger. When she opens her bedroom door Nora is on the other side folding her arms over her chest clad in her kickboxing attire minus the headgear. “I thought I heard you bustling around in here. Going somewhere?”</p><p><br/>“To school.”</p><p><br/>“<em>On a Saturday</em>? ...When you <em>don’t</em> have detention? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”</p><p><br/>Alya rolls her eyes, “there’s some kind of gaming tournament I was asked to come watch. Anyway, I gotta go so... what do you want?”</p><p><br/>“I got a match tomorrow so I’m gonna hit the gym and the parentals have work; so you know what that means...?”</p><p><br/>Alya sighs, “<em>I</em> gotta watch the twins.” Beaming, Nora nods. “Fine. I’ll just bring them with me.” She brushes past Nora. Ella’s bedroom door is wide open so Alya knocks on Etta’s door. As excited as they were to get their own rooms, the twins sure do spend a lot of time in each other’s rooms; mostly Etta’s. After a few seconds, Etta opens the door.</p><p><br/>“Why are you all dressed up?”</p><p><br/>“I have to go to school and Nora just informed me—” She looks over her shoulder at Nora who is giving her a thumbs up, “—that I’m on babysitting duty.”</p><p><br/>The door opens wider revealing Ella, “we don’t <em>need</em> babysitting.”</p><p><br/>“Great. Then you won’t bother me when I’m with my friends. Get dressed.” Ella closes the door, “and make sure you pack snacks!”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Lila enters the classroom and looks around. This classroom is a lot bigger than Professeur Bustier’s. After a month here, she feels like she’s slowly starting to get to know a few of her classmates. Still, she feels like she could be doing better. To start, she’ll have to get all of their names. It won’t be difficult, unlike her last school there is no overcrowding. No thirty plus students you need to pull yourself apart in every direction to meet.</p><p><br/>Here she just had fifteen classmates to befriend. She has sixteen classmates but it seems highly unlikely Lila will ever be friends with Chloé. The blonde has been nothing but awful, to her, since Lila’s arrival, and even though Chloé has shown signs she can be a somewhat decent human being if the payout is good enough, Lila isn’t holding her breath. She won’t jump through hoops for anyone. Mayor’s daughter or not.</p><p><br/>The gaming console is plugged into the blackboard plug. Kim and that nasally orange-haired girl with the glasses Chloé hangs around are in the left and right plastic chairs respectively, each have a controller in their hands; both teens are scowling at the projector screen that’s pulled down displaying the game for all.</p><p><br/>There is a large group of students from multiple classes, sitting in the beanbag chairs behind the two players cheering the players on.</p><p><br/>Lila sees Ivan slumped down in his beanbag chair so she walks over to him then sits in the beanbag chair to his left. “Good morning, Ivan~”</p><p><br/>“O-Oh! Good morning Lila.”</p><p><br/>“What’s been going on?”</p><p><br/>“I really don’t understand this game, but it’s interesting to watch. I guess?” Lila hears laughter to the right and Ivan turns in that direction with a sigh.</p><p><br/>Lila follows his line of sight and sees that rainbow-haired girl and the curly twintailed blonde sitting behind Sabrina giggling to themselves. “Ah.” Ivan turns to her tilting his head to the right, “you know, you should talk to her. In class, she looks at you every time you look away.”</p><p><br/>“R-Really?”</p><p><br/>Lila nods, “really. I have a good vantage point at the front of Professeur Bustier’s classroom.” She taps her chin, “you know, I’m somewhat of a matchmaker. I set up the nicest and meanest professeurs in my old school by sending them secret admirer letters.” Lila puts a hand on her chest, “I placed third overall in my grade’s amateur poetry competition so I can help write you a love letter.”</p><p><br/>“L-Love!?” Ivan shakes his head, “n-no, no, no, no!” At his yelling, everyone turns to the black-haired teen. He slumps further in his beanbag then everyone returns their attention to the game. “I’m not in love.” He whispers.</p><p><br/>“Love, crush. Whichever. It’s a feeling. I can help you convey those feelings in poetry form.”</p><p><br/>“I-I appreciate the thought, b-but R-Rose and I are already coming up with a song.”</p><p><br/>“How sweet!” Lila coos. “You <em>have</em> to let me help you!”</p><p><br/>“<em>Shhh</em>! Okay, okay.”</p><p><br/>Lila pumps her fist in the air. “This’ll be the best song ever.” She gasps, “between you and me? I helped Carla McRyden-O’Lyar write ‘Supervisor.’”</p><p><br/>“<em>Y-You’re the Lilyana in that song</em>?”</p><p><br/>Lila nods, “that’s my full name. With the y and everything.”</p><p><br/>Ivan sits up in his beanbag. “Wow. That’s incredible. To think... I know someone who knows a famous musician.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Hey everyone</em>!” Lila flinches as Chloé yells, kicking the door open nearly hitting the kid trying to leave the classroom. “Look who I brought~” The blonde comes into the classroom happily holding onto that tall pink-haired girl’s hand.</p><p><br/>“Didn’t you have a hair appointment or something today?” Huh. That explains why her hair is out flowing past her shoulders and not in a ponytail for once.</p><p><br/>“My hair appointment was <em>yesterday</em>, not that my schedule is any of your business.” She sticks her tongue out at Kim’s back. But with him playing the game, he doesn’t look back at her. “Kick his ass, Sabrina.” The orange-haired teen nods. The two girls walk behind the group. The pink-haired teen sits in a beanbag chair but Chloé does not. “What are these... <em>things</em>?” The blonde shrieks.</p><p><br/>“Beanbag chairs.” Adrien replies, halfway sticking out of the beanbag. “You’ll like them. They’re squishy to sit in.”</p><p><br/>“Adrikins, get out of that before you catch something.” Chloé instead goes to sit at the first joint desk.</p><p><br/>Lila sees the shiny gold ladybug necklace around Chloé’s neck as the blonde flips her hair. “<em>Ah</em>!” Ivan turns to her. “That’s it! You know what’ll go great with the ...you know what?” She holds out her right hand shaking the thick gold bangle on her wrist, “jewelry.”</p><p><br/>“Jewelry?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah. Got this little number as a bridesmaid gift from my cousin for helping her find her wife.”</p><p><br/>“Jewelry.” Ivan repeats for the second time, “you think I should get her jewelry?”</p><p><br/>“What’s wrong with that?”</p><p><br/>“It’s a great idea, theoretically... but I’d never be able to afford the type of jewelry she’s used to.”</p><p><br/>Lila hums, “you could always get something costume or handmade.” She shrugs, “it’s something to think about at least.” Ivan nods slowly furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p><br/>Alya enters the classroom all sunshines and perfection curly dark orange hair, tied <em>adorably</em> in a pair of twintails, bouncing with every step. Lila sees two tiny identical orangish-brown-haired kids in front of Alya make their way up the staircase instead of joining the group in the front. Lila turns around fully and sees Alya nudging a pink messenger bag. Marinette’s head pops up and she looks around in a daze. So the pink Lila must’ve seen was from the hat that matches the blue-haired teen’s messenger bag. <em>Right</em>. Marinette won a design competition Audrey Bourgeois created to celebrate Lady Luck. The romper was already on Audrey’s official website crediting the winner of her Lady Luck themed contest, and the website also had details of the upcoming Karma themed contest.</p><p><br/>With a hum, Lila turns back around.</p><p><br/>Etta and Ella place their belongings down on the bench in front of Marinette and Alya then join the crowd.</p><p><br/>“This can’t be more comfortable than sleeping in a bed.” Alya says taking a seat next to Marinette.</p><p><br/>“Support. Need.” The blue-haired teen sleepily mumbles putting her head back down.</p><p><br/>“Got it.” She pats Marinette on the shoulder, “I’ll make sure all your support gets out there.” Alya takes out a notebook from her bag, unaware of the pair of green eyes watching her. Two minutes don’t even pass before the twins, evidently, get bored of watching the game. They return to the bench taking out their coloring books. <strike> And they told Alya they’d be fine. </strike></p><p><br/>Alya taps her pencil to her left cheek. She still had so many questions for Lady Luck and Karma, she might as well jot them down in case she gets another chance to interview them or even just ask them a question. It’s very unlikely akuma attacks are gonna stop anytime soon. When she glances up at the screen her head tilts to the left in confusion at the carnage unfolding on the projected screen, not understanding a blessed thing going on. Things are on fire, underwater, exploding, and being built simultaneously somehow all on the screen in one singular area.</p><p><br/>(Alya <em>really</em> hopes this game comes with several seizure and sensory overload warnings.)</p><p><br/>Nathaniel shuffles into the classroom dragging his feet and messenger bag. Rather than join the crowd, he slowly makes his way up the staircase yawning. Alya sees him do a double take before he notices her. Alya merely waves not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to the shy teen.</p><p><br/>He returns the wave then takes the seat behind her and Marinette. “You look rough.” Alya whispers.</p><p><br/>Nathaniel yawns, “stayed up all night putting the finishing touches on my art contest project.”</p><p><br/>“For Clara Nightingale’s thing?” Nathaniel nods, “uh... I take it you didn’t hear the contest got postponed because all the judges caught food poisoning yesterday?”</p><p><br/>Nathaniel’s visible eye widens, “seriously?” Alya nods with a shrug. Nathaniel rubs at his face.</p><p><br/>“It’s not all bad. At least you have it done. No reason to stress over it anymore. I don’t know if you’re into this game or not, but this is a perfect opportunity to catch some shut-eye.”</p><p><br/>Humming, Nathaniel glances at the bits of blue poking out of that pink messenger bag on Alya’s right. <em>Oh</em>. That must be Marinette. Asleep. The redhead is pretty certain he’s caught Marinette asleep more times than he’s seen her awake. “Sleep...” He yawns, “sounds like a good idea. Thanks Alya.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll wake you up if anything explodes, off-screen.”</p><p><br/>“I appreciate that.” Nathaniel puts his arms on the desk and his head on his arms. Before he can close his eyes he hears a scream. His head snaps up and he looks at the front of the classroom where Sabrina is standing in outrage with a controller hanging limply in her hands.<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>T-That’s impossible</em>!” She yells.</p><p><br/>“Told ya~” Kim sing-songs with a wink. Sabrina glares down at him, “who’s next?”</p><p><br/>Sabrina clutches the controller moving it out of reach from the kid who tried grabbing it. “This isn’t over. I’ll be back. Make my way through the... through the...”</p><p><br/>“<em>Loser’s bracket~</em>” Kim waves as she angrily drops the controller into the kid’s waiting hands.</p><p><br/>“Just keep that warm for me.” She grumbles. Chloé pulls her along putting them both at the front desk with Ondine. The seats aren’t made for three people, especially with how tall Ondine is, but Chloé will make it work; she’ll be damned if she lets Dupain-Cheng or Kubdel (neither of who she’s seen yet) grab up Ondine like they’re trying to do with Alya. And Alya has famous relatives, she’s far too interesting and important to be around those two!</p><p><br/>“You’ll get him next time.” Chloé sticks her tongue out at Kim for good measure and he blows her a kiss in response. “I have hand warmers so your fingers don’t cramp up while you wait.” Chloé hands Sabrina the hand warmer packets and the orange-haired teen sticks her hands inside them.</p><p><br/>“Ooh! I like these. You’re the best, Chloé.”</p><p><br/>The blonde flips her hair over her left shoulder. “Naturally, though it does need to be said out loud more.” She gasps, “you know, you can watch him play and get a feel for his strategy then figure out the best counters for it.”</p><p><br/>“It’s a good idea but he isn’t using a strategy.”</p><p><br/>“Of course he is! Even not using a strategy is a strategy in itself, Sabrina. There has to be a pattern to what he’s doing. What’s that phrase again, ‘a method to one’s madness?’”</p><p><br/>Adrien turns around eyeing Chloé suspiciously, “and just how did you get so good at a game you’ve never even heard of until a few days ago?”</p><p><br/>“Adrikins, I am nothing if not resourceful. Maman’s still a bit...” Chloé clears her throat, “...pissed I couldn’t design my own creation so she’s having me ...study study guides.”</p><p><br/>“You’re studying... study guides?” Adrien repeats.</p><p><br/>“That’s right. She said it’s time for her to take a more reactive stance on... something.” Chloé shrugs. “I don’t remember. Anyway, I’m studying from five guides: Fashion 101, Stratus’ Strategy Guide For Playing Video Games, Quick Fix – How To Put In Bathroom Fixtures Without A Professional, Languages Of Asia, and lastly The Style Queen’s Beginner’s Style Guide.”</p><p><br/>“If one of the guides is <em>hers</em>, why can’t she just guide you herself?”</p><p><br/>“My maman is a very busy woman, Adrikins, I can’t go bothering her with every question. She’s not gonna just give me her empire, I have to earn it.” Chloé scowls, “and I’ll be damned if it gets out of my family.”</p><p><br/>“Why are you learning about bathroom fixtures?” Sabrina asks.</p><p><br/>Chloé sighs, “my faucet started leaking. Jean-Whositwhatever was off the clock and papa and maman were... cuddling.” Chloé shudders, “that is not something I can unsee.”</p><p><br/>“Awww. Cuddling is cute—” Chloé gives Sabrina a deadpan stare, “I-I mean ...ewww.”</p><p><br/>“At least you didn’t catch them having sex.” Adrien says, <em> unhelpfully</em>, then his eyes widen. “U-Unless they <em>were—</em>?”</p><p><br/>“Adrikins, <em>please</em>! I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. I do not need to think about my parents being unclothed.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Next</em>!” Kim calls. Gasping, Sabrina looks up at the screen. The student she handed the controller to, the kid who just got so thoroughly defeated, hangs his head in shame as he slumps into a beanbag chair against the wall with a heavy sigh.</p><p><br/>“The hell...?”</p><p><br/>Chloé takes her phone out of her red and black polkadotted purse. “I’m ordering breakfast, what do you three want?”</p><p><br/>“Next~” Kim sing-songs.</p><p><br/>“<em>What</em>?” Sabrina sees a different kid sadly plop down into a beanbag chair as they hand off the controller. The match didn’t even last a minute! “Max!” She gaps then gets up and looks around. “Where is Max!? If anyone can stop Kim, it’ll be Max.”</p><p><br/>Chloé pulls Sabrina back down without looking. “Or someone else could just get lucky?” Adrien says with a shrug.</p><p><br/>“...No, no. You can order both.”</p><p><br/>“But it says it’ll charge extra substitutions.”</p><p><br/>Chloé pats Ondine on the shoulder, “don’t worry about that. My friends deserve nothing but the best. Uh, hello? Your orders?” Chloé holds out her phone in Sabrina’s direction.</p><p><br/>“Huh? Oh. Right.” Sabrina takes the phone.</p><p><br/>“<em>Next</em>!” Kim shouts.</p><p><br/>“Again?! Somebody stop him!” Sabrina screams clutching her head, dropping Chloé’s phone in the process. Fortunately, the blonde catches it before it hits the desk.</p><p><br/>As if on cue, the door opens. Standing in the doorway are two girls: the one on the left wearing a black and white striped off-the-shoulder sweater and a pair of black jeans has shoulder-length dark blue hair styled in a bob, the one on the right wearing a grey and white starry henley t-shirt with and a pair of light blue jeans holding a brown binder against her chest has dark brown hair plaited into a pair of shoulder-length braided twintails over her shoulders. “Are we too late? Is this the Cycle Slaughter prelims?”</p><p><br/>Everyone stares at the duo. “N-No.” Adrien is the first to speak then he shakes his head, “I mean <em>yes</em>.” The brunette tilts her head to the left.</p><p><br/>“What he’s trying to say...” Chloé begins, “is no you’re not too late, and yes this is that... thing you just said. Cute top. I’m Chloé.”</p><p><br/>The brunette smiles, “thanks. I’m Jess and this is Kagami.” The blue-haired girl inclines her head. Chloé’s eyes widen. She’s so... <em>beautiful</em>! Chloé has to get to her before anyone else!<br/><br/></p><p>Before the blonde can get up Lila does and skips over to the newcomers. “Hello again Kagami—” Chloé actually <em>growls</em>, “I’m Lila.” She tells Jess. Everyone shakes out of their stupor then resumes focusing on the game. “Right now my classmate Kim is on a hot streak. But that’s to be expected sine he’s the fourth or fifth best player in the country at this game.”</p><p><br/>“Really?” Jess asks and Lila nods.</p><p><br/>“I’m twentieth which isn’t as impressive compared to Kim.”</p><p><br/>There’s a groan from the boy hanging his head in defeat as he hands off the controller. Kim gives a frustrated sigh, “you people aren’t even competition!” He yells, “c’mon! Give me a good game!”</p><p><br/>The door opens and Alix steps in the classroom cracking her knuckles. “Do you have any idea how many of the bathrooms this school locks on a Saturday?” With a huff, she walks toward the back of the classroom. Everyone looks at the pink-haired teen who sits down in front of Ella and Etta. “Why are you all staring at me?”</p><p><br/>Adrien gestures to the screen, “a-aren’t you gonna play?”</p><p><br/>Alix laughs, “hell no. I’m not into that game.”</p><p><br/>“B-But the timing...!” The blond argues.</p><p><br/>“What ‘timing?’ I was only gone so long because the closest open bathroom is like ten minute away.”</p><p><br/>“Who’s next~?” Kim asks then everyone in the beanbag chairs looks back at the screen. Another kid picks up the controller before sitting down.</p><p><br/>“There’s plenty of space if you two want a closer look at the action—”</p><p><br/>“Kagami!” The teen in question turns to Alix waving.</p><p><br/>“I believe I will sit with Alix,” Kagami inclines her head, “but thank you.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, thanks.” Jess follows after Kagami. With a shrug, Lila sits back in her beanbag chair.</p><p><br/>“...These are my younger sisters Ella and Etta.” Alya introduces as she gesture to each twin.</p><p><br/>Kim cups his hands around his mouth, “next.” He says with a sigh.</p><p><br/>“I think it’s my turn.” Lila gets up then takes the controller from the boy with unshed tears in his eyes. “Uh, are you...”</p><p><br/>“I’m fine.” He says with a sniffle then takes a seat on the right in the middle.</p><p><br/>Lila sits down. “Not gonna go easy on you because you’re cute.”</p><p><br/>Lila bats her eyelashes, “you think I’m cute?”</p><p><br/>“C’mon Lola, you can take him!” Chloé cheers.</p><p><br/>Lila’s eyebrows furrow, “‘Lola?’”</p><p><br/>She turns to the left where Rose is sitting, sort of in the middle of the two competitor seats. “I think she means you. I mean...” The blonde shrugs, “it’s close enough.” Lila shakes her head then turns back around. The tiny blonde turns to Chloé, “her name is <em>Lila</em>, Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“Same thing. She should be lucky I’m rooting for her at all.”</p><p><br/>Lila mutters under her breath gripping her controller.</p><p><br/>Alix sits on the desk Kagami and Jess are sitting at, “never <em>ever</em> order anything in the cafeteria with the word stew or beef in it! Matter of fact, don’t eat anything from the cafeteria except the juices! At least those are packaged. The ‘fresh’ fruits are all plastic. Found that one out the hard way. Aurore’s family runs the butcher shop two blocks from here. If you go there then go another block in the opposite direction to Sabine &amp; Tom Boulangerie Pâtissèrie you could get all the stuff to make yourself a great sandwich.”</p><p><br/>“This is so informative. Thank you Alix.”</p><p><br/>“Hey, I’ve been here most my life. And I like to have every meal be an experience.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Psst</em>! Alix!” Alix cranes her head to the left and sees someone wearing a red hood and a pair of oversize red and black sunglasses beckoning her over.</p><p><br/>“Uh... excuse me for a bit?” She turns around then slides off the desk and walks to the doorway. The kid in the hood grabs her pulling her out of the classroom.</p><p><br/>“Ooh.” Lila snaps her fingers in disappointment, “so close.”</p><p><br/>“That was the best game I had all day!” Kim yells.</p><p><br/>“<em>Like hell it was</em>!” Sabrina screams back.</p><p><br/>“Do me a favor and beat her so we can have a rematch?”</p><p><br/>Lila smiles, “I’ll try my hardest.” Sabrina and Chloé both glare at her as she returns to the beanbag chair next to Ivan.</p><p><br/>“I think you kicked our queen bee’s beehive.” Ivan whispers to her.</p><p><br/>Lila flips her hair, “this school’s in dire need of a new ‘queen bee’ if Chloé Bourgeois is the best it has to offer.” Ivan whistles holding his fist for a fist-bump and Lila obliges.</p><p><br/>“Good luck.”</p><p><br/>Lila pulls out her necklace showing it to Ivan. “Thank you, but I have all the <em>luck</em> I need.”</p><p><br/>“What is that?”</p><p><br/>“A cornicello, it’s a symbol of good luck in Italy. I’ve had it since I was a baby.”</p><p><br/>“It kinda looks like a pepper.”</p><p><br/>Lila laughs tucking the necklace back under her shirt. “Kinda does, doesn’t it? Cornicello means ‘little horn,’ that’s as best I can translate it in French.”</p><p><br/>“Good luck... French...” Ivan gasps then Lila raises an eyebrow at him. “Nothing. It’s a cool necklace.” Ivan suddenly gets up then looks around. “Be right back!” Lila watches him leave the classroom then shrugs.</p><p><br/>Kim has beat another student and he yawns. “Anyone else?”</p><p><br/>Adrien gets up, “ooh! I think it’s my turn.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Destroy him Adrikins</em>!” Chloé and Sabrina cheer.</p><p><br/>Adrien happily takes the vacated seat. “Good luck, Kim.”</p><p><br/>Kim winks at him. “You too, Sunbeam.” Adrien blushes.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Marc, what’s with the getup?” As Ivan charges out of the classroom, Marc pulls Alix aside near a closed classroom door. With a sigh, Marc slowly pulls their sunglasses off. Alix sees red as she sees the bruise and cuts near Marc’s left eye. Fluff has to pull her hair from inside her hat to keep her from screaming, and possibly getting possessed by an akuma. “Who did this to you?” She grits out.</p><p><br/>Marc puts the sunglasses back on, “right. I tell you, then you and Kim go storming over beating up a slew of kids. Next, your papa—”</p><p><br/>Alix holds up a hand, “that jackass is no longer in the equation as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p><br/>“What happened?”</p><p><br/>“You first.”</p><p><br/>Marc sighs, “nǎinai enrolled me into this new school, Mercy Valley? Ironic name, all things considered. Though it would be good for me? It was an all-boys school. Very writing focused. Or so the catalogue said. I don’t think it was super religious or anything but it was uncomfortably heteronormative, and to no surprise incredibly homophobic. Not the type of place that would be thrilled to have a gender fluid classmate who likes boys. She pulled me out immediately, and since I never really transferred out she brought me back here. Guess I was in the school for like two hours tops? Consider this—” They point at their face, “—a going away present. Now your turn.”</p><p><br/>“The old man tried to poison me, I’m staying with Marinette and her family.”</p><p><br/>Marc gasps, putting their hands to their mouth. “Why?”</p><p><br/>“I can’t tell you. For your own safety. Who knows what he might try and do with Marinette’s parents.” Marc nods moving their hands.</p><p><br/>“Alix, I’m so sorry. I know your papa wasn’t the kindest man in the world but he is still blood.”</p><p><br/>“All blood is is the stuff that keeps your body warm. Who the fuck cares who you biologically or genetically share it with?”</p><p><br/>“I get that better than most.” They sigh, “it’s why I live with nǎinai. Sadder thing is, I was already feeling crappy because I lost my idea book the day before.”</p><p><br/>“You lost it here? I’ll help you look for it. Hell, we’ll get a search party going.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks Alix but I really don’t want people looking into what’s in the book.”</p><p><br/>“Then I’ll only get my most trusted, privacy protecting friends to be on the look out.” She winks at Marc, “we’ll find your book so you can fill it with more ideas!” Alix puts an arm around Marc, “let me introduce you to a couple of new people.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>When Alix and Marc enter the classroom, Kim is standing up and applauding Adrien – along with the rest of the class. Ivan enters the classroom behind them, nearly knocking both Alix and Marc over. “You lost?!”</p><p><br/>“What? No. But Damn did Sunbeam play his nonexistent ass off.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Adrikins has plenty of ass</em>!”</p><p><br/>“‘Sunbeam?’” Alix raises an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“You know...! Because he’s all sunny and smiling all the time!”</p><p><br/>“I like it. I’ve never had a nickname before.” He pauses. “A-Aside from Adrikins.”</p><p><br/>Kim claps Adrien on the back. “You vs Lila should be a good one.” He spots the blue-haired teen adjusting their sunglasses. “M!” Kim hugs them. “You came to cheer me on!”</p><p><br/>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p><br/>Kim holds them back at arm’s length, “or are you here to compete?”</p><p><br/>“Just cheer. I stopped playing Cycle Slaughter, remember?”</p><p><br/>Kim sighs, “shame too. We would’ve had ourselves one hell of a game.” He lets go of Marc. “Alright, who’s next?”</p><p><br/>“There is no one else.” Rose says, “you beat everyone.”</p><p><br/>“Did I? Damn. I’m better than I thought. I’m just gonna relax until the loser’s bracket ends.”</p><p><br/>“No!” Sabrina gets up, “where’s Max? He signed up for this!”</p><p><br/>Everyone in the classroom begins looking around. “Hey, that’s right!” Kim brings his hands together. “Where is he?”</p><p><br/>“I can call him and ask?” Alya suggests taking out her phone.</p><p><br/>“You have Max’s phone number?” Kim asks.</p><p><br/>“Luckyblog.” Alya replies dialing a single number on her phone.</p><p><br/>Half the class jumps when they hear ringing coming from the classroom. Marinette’s head snaps up, “<em>buzzing</em>!” Kagami’s eyes widen as she looks at the blue-haired teen lifting a pink messenger bag off the desk. That’s the beautiful girl Alya mentioned to h—Lady Luck during the interview. She’s even more beautiful in person, and her hat is so stylish.</p><p><br/>There are multiple gasps as there’s a vibrating cellphone playing some unfamiliar ominous tone with the word Luckyblogger above Alya’s picture on the screen.</p><p><br/>“If that’s Max’s phone... where’s Max?” Alya grabs the phone before Marinette puts her bag back down. The taller teen yawns and rubs the back of her neck.</p><p><br/>“Wait a second!” Everyone turns to Chloé. “The tiny floating thing that the little nerd boy always has with him? Let’s look for that. If we find that, we’ll find the nerd attached to it.” Chloé gets up, putting both hands on the desk, “this is of dire importance! If we can’t find that kid we won’t get anymore really good footage of the next akuma attack and I need a new wallpaper of Lady Luck for my new phone case!” The majority of the students in the beanbag chairs get up as well. “This is for Lady Luck!”</p><p><br/>“We can’t fail Lady Luck!” They cheer.</p><p><br/>Lila gets up, “<em>I</em> say we split up.” Chloé glares at the brunette. “We’ll cover more ground. All you... hyper excited people should check the two upstairs floors.” They all nod then cheer Lady Luck’s name as they leave. “The rest of us will stay downstairs and look.”</p><p><br/>“Who the hell elected you in charge?”</p><p><br/>Lila scoffs, “I elected <em>myself</em>. <em>You’re</em> just trying to do this for yourself. <em>I’m</em> trying to find a fellow classmate. If you have nothing else to contribute, you should just stay here until we get back. Come on everyone. We have lots of ground to cover.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Nobody</em>! <em> Move</em>!” Chloé holds both her arms out in front of her. When everyone stares at her she stomps over to Lila. “<em>Just who the fuck do you think you are</em>?”</p><p><br/>“I <em>know</em> I’m Lilyana Victorya Rossi! I also <em>know</em> your reign of terror is coming to an end, Chloé Bourgeois. Consider yourself warned. Let’s go people.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t want to dance with me, Green-Eyes.”</p><p><br/>“Oh but I do, Blondie, and you should know that I’m an excellent dancer. Let’s go, everyone.” She flips her hair before walking out of the classroom.</p><p><br/>Chloé runs after Lila but Sabrina runs after Chloé grabbing the blonde by the waist, holding her at the doorway “Chloé, Chloé? <em>Think</em> about this!”</p><p><br/>“<em>The only thing I’m thinking about is knocking that smug smile off her ugly face</em>!” Chloé screams. “<em>No one talks to me like that</em>!”</p><p><br/>“I believe we should prepare ourselves.” Chloé’s head snaps up and she turns around. Kagami’s sitting on the desk, “your level of anger is likely going to attract an akuma, and soon.” Sabrina pries Chloé from the doorway.</p><p><br/>“<em>Everyone run</em>!” She yells. The classroom empties quickly and without complaint. “Chloé, you need to calm down. You don’t want to fight Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>“<em>All I want is to get that bitch then Lady Luck can take the akuma from me</em>!”</p><p><br/>“You’re not making any sense, Chloé! How do you know Mite and Méfait don’t get stronger with every akuma attack?”</p><p><br/>Chloé grabs Sabrina by the shoulders, “<em>of course I’m not making any sense! That’s how pissed I am! I will ruin that girl’s life for even </em> <em> <span class="u">thinking</span> </em> <em> she can talk to me at all, let alone like that</em>!”</p><p><br/>Alya peers out from the doorway with her phone watching Chloé and Sabrina pace around the classroom, “huh. No akuma. Weird. How long as it been?”</p><p><br/>Kim, Ivan, and Adrien all poke their heads into the classroom looking around. “About five minutes now. I don’t get it.” Adrien says, “akumas are fast. One would’ve been here by now. Especially with how many have come from the school. Maybe someone can’t be infected twice?”</p><p><br/>Mylène’s head pops under Adrien’s, “it’s possible. I mean Chloé was just furious a few weeks back when she...” She pauses, “something happened and Chloé was furious yet no akuma came.”</p><p><br/>“Must’ve realized Chloé with superpowers is a dangerous combination yet not really an effective one.” Everyone looks at Kim. “Come on, I can’t be the only one who realized that? Do you have <em>any</em> idea the damage Chloé—sorry, ‘Queen Idol’s’—knights could’ve done to the school? To the city? They were just <em>patrolling</em> for Marinette. And none of them found her! Hell, they even captured Marinette’s parents and did <em>nothing</em> to them! I know Mite and Méfait are dumbasses squared but even <em>they</em> had to realize hitting Chloé again will give them more of the same.”</p><p><br/>“Kim, I don’t think we <em>want</em> competent bad guys.” Ivan mutters, “and we definitely don’t wanna give them any pointers.” He nudges the other boy with a knowing look and Kim rolls his eyes.<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>T-That means an akuma is already here... looking for someone else</em>!” Mylène squeaks. The group gasps looking around.</p><p><br/>“<em>Look</em>!” Alya screams. “Chloé! Sabrina!” Both girls stop walking and look over at the doorway then toward the window and huddle together screaming as an akuma flies through the opened window and into Chloé’s pendant.</p><p><br/>“Guess they hadn’t realized it?” Mylène whispers.</p><p><br/>“Maybe Mme. Mite took a bathroom break?” Ivan shrugs.</p><p><br/>Instead of the signature butterfly mask of Mite appearing around Chloé’s face one appears over both of their faces.</p><p><br/>“W-What’s happening?!” Adrien gasps.</p><p><br/>“There was only one butterfly, right!? How did it get both of them!?” Ivan screams. He grabs Kim, “<em>they must’ve been listening to you</em>!” He shakes the other boy.</p><p><br/>“They were holding onto each other!” Alya yells. “The akuma went into Chloé’s chain and since she and Sabrina were holding onto each other... it spread to both of them!” The others gasp.</p><p><br/>“No big, Mme. Mite. But first thing’s first.” Chloé and Sabrina chorus as the ooze overtakes both of their bodies at the same time.</p><p><br/>“Bad news luckies, Mite can possess multiple people... if they are all holding onto the same afflicted object.” Alya whispers. “Uh... more details to come.”</p><p><br/>When the ooze dissipates, two identically dressed figure skaters with red skin and black hair tied in buns, wearing red and black polkadotted leotards with all red skirts, a red tail, and red cat ears with black insides are left standing. The skater on the right spins the skater on the left causing the ground below them to turn to ice, then the right skater dips the left. “In harmony.” The right skater proclaims.</p><p><br/>“As always.” The left skater finishes.</p><p><br/>When they’re both standing up straight, the butterfly mask appears over both of their faces. “Lila Rossi is done for!”</p><p><br/>“We’re fucked.” Kim dusts his hands off pushing himself off the doorway.</p><p><br/>The skaters skate out of the classroom leaving a trail of ice in their wake.</p><p><br/>Everyone in the doorway moved back as they saw the skaters approaching. Adrien kneels down and taps the ice. Kim takes a step on the ice and immediately slips falling on his ass. “It’s real, alright.”</p><p><br/>Mylène gasps, “Alya’s gone!”</p><p><br/>“Of course she is.” Kim and Ivan mutter. The latter helps the former up.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Max?” Lila calls out. “Max, where are you?”</p><p><br/>Alix puts her hands behind her head, “you’re awfully calm for someone who’s gonna be an akuma target.” She points out.</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em>.” The brunette scoffs, “me be in danger from Chloé? We all saw ‘Queen Idol.’ <em>She was utterly useless</em>.” She says imitating Chloé and Alix laughs. “How did you guys just... <em>let</em> Chloé get away with all that shit she’s gotten away with?”</p><p><br/>“<em>We</em> didn’t really <em>let</em> her do anything.” Rose replies with a sigh, “it was more like the staff stopped us from stopping her. It was like the staff were all under this spell of doing whatever Chloé said because her papa is the mayor and if we disagreed we were sent to Principal Damocles’ office.” The blonde frowns, “I also had this... philosophy. I figured people act bratty when they want attention. Chloé has two famous, super busy parents. Like I said, her papa is mayor. Her maman is <em>The Queen of Fashion</em>; an internationally famous fashion columnist or something. I don’t know. I just know it involves fashion and writing. Anyway, maybe because her parents weren’t around much she didn’t get enough attention from them? So she had to get attention from where she could?” Rose’s frown deepens, “only... giving Chloé attention didn’t stop her from acting bratty and ignoring her didn’t work either! Like Majestia, I believed there is good in <em>everyone</em>! Deep, <em>deep</em> down.” The blonde balls up her fists, “but Majestia was wrong! Not everyone has good in them. There truly is no good in that selfish... <em>brat</em>! The only reason she even mentioned trying to find Markov – <span class="u">not Max</span> – was for her to get better pictures of Lady Luck! <em>Everything </em> ‘nice’ Chloé has ever done was for her own benefit! She has ridiculed and mocked us for two straight years and I’m sick of it! I’m sick of <em>her</em>! <em>Her and her stupid ponytail!</em>”</p><p><br/>Lila rubs at Rose’s shoulders, “doesn’t it feel better getting that all out?” Taking a deep breath, Rose nods, “wonder how long you had that all pent up? And this isn’t all on you, you know. Optimism like yours is hard to come by nowadays. But you’re right when you say there is no good in a piece of work like Chloé. There’s always one at every school.”</p><p><br/>Rose sighs heavily, “I feel for Mylène though...”</p><p><br/>“Hey everyone!” Marinette calls out. Everyone runs over to the tall, blue-haired teen who is standing in front of the open supply closet. The group gasps as they see Max on the floor unconscious.</p><p><br/>“We’re in the shit now.” Alix proclaims as she helps Marinette carry Max out of the supply closet and into the hallway. The ten of them hover over the unconscious boy. “Once the smart kid is offed, the rest of us morons will get picked off one-by-one.”</p><p><br/>Rose screams, “oh no!”</p><p><br/>“<em>Please</em> tell me we’re not involved in some Scooby Doo type of mystery...?” Kagami asks with a frown, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p><br/>“<em>Oh no</em>!” Rose screams again, grabbing her face.</p><p><br/>“Get a hold of yourself.” Jess grabs the blonde by the shoulders, “the last thing we need is to lose our composure. That’s when the cartoonish shenanigans begin.” She lets go of Rose who immediately latches onto Alix. “Does anyone have any perfume bottles or anything of the like on them? We can make smelling salts to wake him up.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a weirdly specific request and skillset...” Nathaniel mutters looking at Jess who looks back at him.</p><p><br/>The brunette raises an eyebrow, “and just what is so weirdly specific about it...?”</p><p><br/>Marinette is the only one in the group with a bag on her. She looks through the messenger bag around her shoulder then shakes her head. “I have this rose salve but it’s not very perfumy.” Marinette takes the red tube out of her bag then hands it to Jess. The brunette takes a tentative sniff of the tube then hands it back to Jess shaking her head.</p><p><br/>“No, it isn’t... perfumy enough. We’ll have to try other ways of waking your friend up.”</p><p><br/>“Ooh!” Alya’s little sisters raise their hand. “We can do that!” The one on the left, wearing the black hoodie, says. “I’m good at waking people up.”</p><p><br/>“It’s true. Etta’s the best.” Says the one wearing the green hoodie. Etta cracks her knuckles then kneels on the floor next to Max. She gently takes off his glasses and hands them to her twin. “You all <em>might</em> wanna take a step back.”</p><p><br/>After exchanging glances, everyone looks down at Ella before taking one huge step backward. Etta gets up then falls on Max’s body knocking the wind out of him.<br/><br/></p><p>“Effective...” Kagami says with a hum.</p><p><br/>When Max wakes up coughing, Ella hands him his glasses. “H-Huh? What happened?”</p><p><br/>“We were hoping you could tell us that. I’m Etta by the way. Alya’s my big sister. I love the Luckyblog. I wanna be like Karma some day.”</p><p><br/>Alix clasps her hands together, “<em>awww</em>.”</p><p><br/>“I wanna be like Karma too! I’m Ella!” They both help Max up.</p><p><br/>“You both...? But what about Lady Luck?” Jess asks.</p><p><br/>The twins scoff, “cats are better than ladybugs.” They reply simultaneously.</p><p><br/>“I like these two.” Alix beams, putting an arm around both of them.</p><p><br/>“We’re the club presidents of the Karma club in our school.” Ella says nodding. “We have more members than the Lady Luck club.”</p><p><br/>“I like how you two think. We gotta get a Karma club doing here.”</p><p><br/>“Max, do you know what happened to you?” Lila asks, “how you ended up in a supply closet?”</p><p><br/>“A supply closet?” He rubs his head, “Markov and I were in the classroom computing any last-minute possibilities in the Cycle Slaughter tournament. I arrived at 7:15am, fifteen minutes earlier than the leaflet instructed.”</p><p><br/>“Fifteen...? Max, the Cycle Slaughter tournament started at <em>nine</em>!” Rose says finally releasing her grip on Alix.</p><p><br/>“What? The leaflet I have said 7:30. I must’ve been given false information deliberately to throw me off my rhythm.” Adjusting his glasses, Max hums. “The last thing I remember was opening my locker. Markov was glitching and—” He gasps, “<em>Markov</em>!” Max looks around, “where is Markov? He was right beside me.”</p><p><br/>“Didn’t see him in the supply closet but I’ll look again.” Alix and Marc both head into the supply closet.</p><p><br/>“You must’ve been rendered unconscious when your back was turned at your locker.” Kagami deduces, “such a cowardly tactic.”</p><p><br/>“Then Markov was taken.” Max agrees. “With him glitching there would be no way of forewarning.”</p><p><br/>There’s rattling then a large clattering noise before both Alix and Marc jump out of the closet, with mops and brooms falling behind them. “No Markov.” They both say.</p><p><br/>“There are <em>a lot</em> of cleaning supplies in there.” Marc says dusting themself off.</p><p><br/>“Chloé got the janitor fired, remember? Not that anyone was cleaning this school before.” Alix locks her hands behind her head, “anywhere else you went to before you lost Markov?”</p><p><br/>Max shakes his head, “I entered the building at 7:15am, then I entered the classroom the tournament was being held at 7:16am. As I was comparing strategies, Markov began to glitch. I went to my locker at approximately 7:22am... and then—” He looks at the watch on his hand, “several minutes before 10:43am.”</p><p><br/>“Needless to say, someone wanted you out of the tournament.” Jess says, “let’s head to your locker. We might find more clues.”</p><p><br/>When the group gets to Max’s locker they gasp as they see the locker is open and all of its contents are on the floor in disarray. “W-Who could’ve done this?” Marinette asks as everyone begins helping Max pick up his stuff.</p><p><br/>“The art contest!” Nathaniel gasps, “the art contest where the winner gets to spend a day with Clara Nightingale? That’s enough motivation for someone to—” His eyes widen, “<em>my art project</em>! I-I left everything in the classroom!”</p><p><br/>Kagami gets up, “come. We will see if anything of yours is missing.” Nathaniel nods then gets up.</p><p><br/>“Be careful you two.” Lila says. They both nod before running off toward the classroom. “You know... I overheard that blonde girl – the finalist for the weather contest earlier in the month? and another girl... the one always with Chloé? I heard the two of them mentioning how they <em>needed</em> to find a way to see Clara Nightingale. What if they’re responsible for all this?”</p><p><br/>“Weather contest...? You mean Aurore?” Rose shakes her head, “Sabrina <em>can</em> be as nasty as Chloé but Aurore wouldn’t do something like this. No matter how much she loves Clara Nightingale.” Rose frowns turning to Alix, “I thought you said having Sabrina on your roller derby team was making her sorta bearable?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I did. She’s one hell of a teammate, but school is another matter entirely.”</p><p><br/>“Then let’s check her locker.” The twins suggest.</p><p><br/>“I got a great lock-picking technique.” Alix says tipping the top of her cap down.</p><p><br/>The others watch Alix press her head against the locker as she jiggled the lock of Sabrina’s locker then when she bangs her fist against the locker it pops open. “That was amazing!” Lila exclaims, “how did you do that?”</p><p><br/>“Sorry. Can’t give away my secrets.” Markov drops out of Sabrina’s locker and everyone gasps.</p><p><br/>“Markov!” Max picks up the robot, cradling him in his arms, “he’s been deactivated. The glitching must’ve worn out his battery. Does anyone have a hairpin?” Everyone takes a hairpin out from their hair and holds it toward Max. “Uh... <em>wow</em>. Thank you.” He takes Rose’s hairpin as its the closest to him. Max injects the hairpin into the top of Markov’s head just above his face screen. The screen lights up blue and words and symbols rapidly appear on the screen.</p><p><br/>Everyone watches as words and symbols keep appearing until the screen goes grey. The screen suddenly turns red. “Error 2404!” The robot exclaims then the screen blacksout.</p><p><br/>“Error 2404...? What is that again?”</p><p><br/>Marinette puts a hand on the bespectacled teen’s shoulder, “don’t worry, Max. We’ll make this right.”</p><p><br/>“And we’ll start off by trashing Sabrina’s locker!” Alix suggests.</p><p><br/>“On it!” The twins exclaim.</p><p><br/>“<em>Wait</em>!” Max yells, “that won’t make me feel better. And I don’t think Sabrina is responsible for stealing Markov. Markov fell from the top of the locker. Sabrina is not tall enough to reach the top of her locker—”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” Alix’s eyes widen as she points at Max. “You’re right! <em>Chloé</em> always stashes <em>her</em> stuff at the top of Sabrina’s locker so she can have more space in her locker.”</p><p><br/>“But who else has access to Sabrina’s locker?”</p><p><br/>“Someone’s here.” The group turns to Marinette. “I heard footsteps from around the corner.”</p><p><br/>Jess tosses one of Max’s books at the corner and someone screams then falls so they’re visible. “Aww nuts.”</p><p><br/>“<em>François</em>?” Alix exclaims.</p><p><br/>The brunette picks herself up off the floor. “I just wanted to see what you losers were doing. Skulking around the halls and whatnot.”</p><p><br/>“You!” Alix storms over to the girl who stops in the middle of the hall, “what did you do to Markov?”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t <em>do</em> anything. Don’t pin the blame on me for being model height when you’re still as small as a gradeschool—” The brunette hisses in pain as Alix kicks her in the shin, “you puny little bitch!”</p><p><br/>Alix grabs her by the hair when she doubled over in pain, “I’m losing my patience <em>Double E Aimée</em>.”</p><p><br/>“Alright! Alright! I stuffed the stupid thing in Raincomprix’s locker! Now let go of my hair! It took me two hours to get it this wavy!” Alix yanks at her hair again before letting go.</p><p><br/>“How’d you even get in Sabrina’s locker?”</p><p><br/>“It was open. Besides, with our parents dating we have to ‘play nice.’” The brunette bats her eyelashes. “Anyway,” She dusts herself off. “Lemon Uppercut is gonna destroy you losers next match. You’d better believe that.” She runs a hand through her hair and growls, “my hair! You’ll pay for this pipsqueak!”</p><p><br/>Alix rolls her eyes. “Come up with new material, I’ve heard every short joke in the book.”</p><p><br/>“Well of course you have, there’s such a small amount.”</p><p><br/>“Where did you find Markov?”</p><p><br/>The brunette huffs, “since when did you speak <em>loser</em>, Keynes? Associating yourself with the freaks from the akuma summoning class? You think I’m a terror? I’m not even on the same level as the mayor’s brat.”</p><p><br/>Jess frowns. “That doesn’t matter. Answer the question.”</p><p><br/>Aimée rolls her eyes, “<em>fine</em>. Whatever. The thing was just in the hall. I heard this loud bang and I saw—him—” She points at Max, “fall out of the closet and everything fall out on top of him. I didn’t put him in there I only laughed when I saw him fall. When I realized he was out cold, I ran.” The girl throws her arms in the air, “anyway, I’m bored. So I’m gonna go back to the tournament. Oh wait!” She mock gasps. “That’s right, I can’t! Chloé got possessed by an akuma <em>again</em>. And she took her toady with her this time.”</p><p><br/>“Wait, what did you say?”</p><p><br/>“I guess I can’t expect the hearing to be all that good down there.”</p><p><br/>“Your lanky limbs make your body extra easy to tip over on skates.” Alix growls.</p><p><br/>The brunette flinches, “I-I said Chloé and Chloé Orange are both possessed by an akuma. Don’t you follow the luckyblog? She’s posting live.” Aimée squints at her phone, “oh shit! They’re approaching this hallway!” She screams then runs down the opposite end of the hall a red and black blur passes by her and she freezes mid step.</p><p><br/>Everyone gasps. “Jinkies!” Marinette whispers.</p><p><br/>“Yoo-hoo~” A pair of identically dressed skaters skate over to the group then skate in a circle surrounding them in a ring of ice. “Hand over Rossi and no one gets iced.” They speak in unison. One of the skaters is holding onto Alya who is encased in ice with the exception of her hands and head; the orange-haired teen shivers as she holds onto her phone.</p><p><br/>“<em>Alya</em>!” Rose screams.</p><p><br/>“Oh don’t worry about her!” The skater holding Alya says flippantly, “we just wanted the luckyblogger—”</p><p><br/>“—To record our momentous introduction!” The other finishes.</p><p><br/>“It’s like they share one brain. That’s Chloé and Sabrina alright.” Alix says snickering and behind her Marinette laughs.</p><p><br/>“Oh great!” Lila rolls her eyes putting her hands on her hips, “we don’t need this right now. What’s the matter? Am I too much for Big Bad Chloé Bourgeois to handle on her own so she calls for backup from her toady and Mme. Mite? You’re pathetic, Chloé!”</p><p><br/>One of the skaters stops in front of Lila sneering, “you wanna say that again?”</p><p><br/>“You’re. Pathetic.” Lila enunciates. “I don’t need to stoop to Mme. Mite’s level to take you down.” The butterfly mask outline appears over both skaters’ faces. “And whatever you do to me will be undone by the Miraculous Cure. So go ahead and do your worst. I’m right here!”</p><p><br/>“You think yourself noble?” The skater screams, “you aren’t worth turning into a sculpture, not without suffering first!” The other skater skates over to Lila and pokes her in the chest. The spot touched pulses blue then Lila breaks out into a full-body shiver and she clutches her chest and drops to her knees gasping for air.</p><p><br/>“Oh no! I-I think she’s freezing Lila’s organs.” Marc shrugs off their jacket and as they throw it over Lila’s body, the skater touches the jacket freezing it and Marc.</p><p><br/>“Oh no you don’t!” The skater tsks, “how dumb are you trying to protect that pathetic wannabe? You think she’d do the same for you, Pretty Boy?”</p><p><br/>“You know something?” The skaters skate over to each other leaning on each other, “I think they <em>all</em> need a lesson in messing with Perfect Pair.”</p><p><br/>“Couldn’t’ve said it better myself.”</p><p><br/>“Run!” Jess grabs the twins’ hands making a break for it.</p><p><br/>“<em>Good</em>! Run! Make it fun for us!” The skaters taunt, “we’re on skates! You can’t get away! You’re just fodder until Lady Luck shows up!” Jess and the twins dive for the ground narrowly avoiding behind touched by the skates. They growl then turn around and charge toward them again. Before they can touch Jess, Rose slides in front of the skaters putting her arms out.</p><p><br/>“Couldn’t wait your turn, hm? Well we’ll be happy to oblige.”</p><p><br/>The blonde <em>beams</em> then ducks, Alix jumps over Rose’s body then tackles both skaters to the ground. Alix then somersaults off their bodies then manages to land on her rollerblades. She skates on the ice backwards, “come on chumps, you think you can outskate <em>me</em>!?”</p><p><br/>“After her!” They get to their feet then skate after Alix.</p><p><br/>“<em>Go Alix</em>!” Rose cheers. She runs over to the twins helping them both up.</p><p><br/>“That was soooo cool! <em>She’s</em> so cool!” The twins gush.</p><p><br/>Rose giggles then helps Jess. “Was she rollerskating on ice?” Rose nods, “should we... <em>can we</em> even help her?”</p><p><br/>“Alix can take care of herself.” Rose waves Jess off, “twice when we were in cinquième last year she fought and won against some boys in their third year of lycèe.” Jess’ jaw drops. “Alix is pretty strong. And she’s like almost unstoppable on skates.” The blonde shrugs, “it wouldn’t surprise me if she took out the akumas before Lady Luck and Karma arrived.” Rose blinks. Huh. It wouldn’t be surprising if Alix turned out to <em>be</em> Lady Luck either. They are about the same height and Rose has never seen the two in the same place. If there was anyone in the world that had inexplicable luck, it was Alix Kubdel. “Come on, Max and Marinette went in opposite directions. Let’s see if we can catch up to them. Marinette is pretty good on skates too but I don’t know how she is on ice.”</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Alix had elected to distract the akuma duo so Marinette could get away and transform. “You gotta love Hops, huh? Fearless one she is. I admire her bravery.” Plagg claps his paws together. “You ready?”</p><p><br/>“Ready. Claws out, Plagg.” <em>As Marinette transforms,</em> one of Cosmic Colt’s portals sucks her in.</p><p><br/><em>Karma</em> manages to land on her feet. Beside her is Lady Luck with her arms folded over her chest, “this better be good.” She grits out.</p><p><br/>Bovine holds out two boxes toward each of them then the damn blackout curtains drop themselves over their bodies after they accept the boxes. “It took longer than expected but these are the power-up treats for your kwamis. I also put the recipes inside the box lids. “You may not think we are on your side but we are, and we will continue to help you two fight against Mme. Mite and M. Méfait.”</p><p><br/>Cosmic Colt sighs, “the reason we cannot reveal ourselves is because our civilian forms losing the Miraculouses will put you two at a huge disadvantage.”</p><p><br/>“Claws in, Plagg.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck turns to the left and can barely make out Karma’s civilian silhouette. Damn curtains. <em>Wait</em>, why is she curious now? “Spots off, Tikki.” Tikki floats out of Lady Luck’s right antenna then floats down to the bento box. Kagami lifts the lid and looks at the eight colorful cookies in the box. She checks the lid and sees, written in kanji, are the instructions to create treats. The instructions also state there is a hidden compartment in the bento box that’ll give her access to the tubes for the power-ups. “I take it, with skaters, we’ll need the ice power-up.” Tikki picks up the ice blue square cookie with the snowflake symbol on it from the bento box and takes a tentative sniff.</p><p><br/>“The ice power-up always left a minty aftertaste, right Sugarcube?”</p><p><br/>Tikki giggles, “I nearly forgot.” Kagami briefly met with Plagg to take the exhaustion lock off Karma’s Miraculous. During that time, Tikki and Plagg spent some time talking to each other. Plagg gushed about how amazing his Chosen was. Karma <em>is</em> amazing so it’s good her kwami thinks so.</p><p><br/>Tikki takes a bite of the cookie and then she blows out ice as she exhales. “Karma, I have a suggestion.”</p><p><br/>“I’m all ears.”</p><p><br/>Kagami stifles her laugh. “As I have the Miracle Box, I feel it’s only fitting you be in possession of the power-ups.”</p><p><br/>“You sure?”</p><p><br/>“So you told her?” Bovine asks.</p><p><br/>“Told her and took the exhaustion lock off my Miraculous. By the way, thanks for that. I do so love being dead in the water.”</p><p><br/>“As I’ve said, you may recall, it was for your Intended’s protection that we placed the lock on the Miraculouses. And remember, it wasn’t just you two but the two of us and Mme. Mite and M. Méfait’s Miraculouses as well.”</p><p><br/>“The exhaustion lock doesn’t seem to be hindering Mite or Méfait or the two of you.”</p><p><br/>“We are just better at hiding it.” Cosmic Colt sighs out. “There is more. There is a book of instructions for Miraculouses—”</p><p><br/>“And let me guess... those winged pains in our asses are in possession of said book?” She hears Karma ask.</p><p><br/>“It is possible.” Bovine answers.</p><p><br/>“Why are you only bringing this to our attention <em>now</em>?” Kagami hisses.</p><p><br/>“Because the book has multiple copies.” Cosmic Colt sighs again. “There is a lot about the Miraculouses you two do not know.”</p><p><br/>“Says the pot to the kettle.” Kagami mutters. “Spots on Tikki. Power-up ice.”</p><p><br/>“Bye Plagg!”</p><p><br/>“Later Sugarcube!”</p><p><br/>“Claws out, Plagg. Power-up ice.” When the curtains draw back instead of float above them like last time, Karma is admiring her... leg. Her ankles and feet are covered in bright green skates with black blades. There’s a flowy bright green skirt over her waist. She’s wearing mittens rather than her usual gloves. And she has <em>earmuffs</em> over her ears. It’s.... It’s so... <em>cute</em>!</p><p><br/>Lady Luck takes the opportunity to look at her ice-themed changes and is disappointed when she can’t see any notable ones. Her skates are polkadotted, like the suit, and her blades are red. <em>Some</em> “Creativity” Avatar she turned out to be. Maybe Bunnyx got their Miraculouses wrong when she “reset” this world?</p><p><br/>“Hold your arms out.” Cosmic Colt instructs.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck does so apprehensively and sees there is black cloth attached to her sleeves. “It’s nice...” Karma says inspecting it, “but what do they <em>do</em>?”</p><p><br/>“I am uncertain. They may just be there for the ice aesthetic.”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck shakes her head, “can you let us out now? We have two akumas to stop.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks for the power-ups.” Karma nudges Lady Luck.</p><p><br/>“Yes, <em>we</em> appreciate your assistance.” She says through grit teeth.</p><p><br/>With a nod, Cosmic Colt waves his hand aimlessly and a portal appears. Lady Luck and Karma walk out of the portal and land on the icy floors of François Düpont.</p><p><br/>“I have a confession...” Lady Luck says.</p><p><br/>“Can’t skate? I can roller skate but never tried ice skating. Should be the same principal, right?”</p><p><br/>“Theoretically?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s practice a bit before we take on those akumas and embarrass ourselves.” Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, the floors are frozen solid providing plenty of room to practice. “By the way...” Karma has a more mischievous than usual look on her grinning face, “I have a bit of an idea? Just a little something for fun. We <em>are</em> supposed to be having fun with this gig, right?”</p><p><br/>“I trust you, remember?” Karma’s grin widens.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>“Great. We can’t Kubdel, we can’t find <em>anyone</em>! We’re being recorded looking like jackasses!”</p><p><br/>“You’re not the one holding onto Alya, and why are you complaining? I’m following you!”</p><p><br/>The lights cut out. Alya drops out of the akuma’s hands with an audible thud. “What the—!?” They exclaim simultaneously.</p><p><br/><em>“Prepare for trouble...”</em> A voice calls out.</p><p><br/><em>“...And make that double...”</em> Says another voice.</p><p><br/>“You can’t be serious.” The skaters deadpan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“...To protect Paris from akuma possessions...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...To combine our powers against your transgressions...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...Denouncing the evils of the peafowl and butterfly...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...We gotta come up with some kind of battle cry...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...Lady Luck...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...Karma!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“I am the ladybug with the powers of creation...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...And I’m the black cat empowered by devastation...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...We’re on skates and don’t mean to be crude...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>“...But with these ice outfits, you akumas are screwed.”</em>
</p><p><br/>“As impressive as that was, no duo is more in sync than Perfect Pair!” The skaters chorus.</p><p><br/>“Is that...”</p><p><br/>“...A fact?”</p><p><br/>The lights turn on and Lady Luck and Karma skate in front of the akumas in harmony. They both point at the akumas, “we challenge you to a skate-off. Loser gives up their powers.” They say in unison.</p><p><br/>“<em>What</em>!?” Alya shrieks.</p><p><br/>“You’ve got yourself a deal!” Perfect Pair say laughing. The butterfly mask outlines appear over their faces and they abruptly stop laughing, “we’ll get the Miraculouses when we win!” Then the outlines disappear.</p><p><br/>“A skate-off?” Alix skates over to the four of them on her rollerblades, “cool. I’ll judge.”</p><p><br/>“You’ll just cheat!”</p><p><br/>Alix shrugs, “so? So will you.”</p><p><br/>“Hmm... true. We’ll allow it. You’ll need all the advantages you can get. Too bad Kubdel isn’t skating for you.” The akumas laugh.</p><p><br/>“Rules are simple.” Alix declares. “Two laps around the frozen school grounds. Where I’m standing is the start and stop line. Whichever <em>pair of skaters</em> – that means both of you – get back to me first wins. Simple as that. Oh! But you’re gonna have to leave Alya. Or don’t. I mean, the extra ice will only slow you down.”</p><p><br/>The akumas then Lady Luck and Karma all line up. “Guess that’s that. Racers to your mark!” Alix looks around, “set? Skate!” She waves her hand then they all take off.</p><p><br/>“Alix, are you sure this is a good idea?” Alya asks.</p><p><br/>“Yup! A good old-fashioned skate-off. Who says we have to <em>fight</em> akumas all the time?”</p><p><br/>“I agree fighting akumas is getting old...” Alya watches Alix skate over to her, “but what if Lady Luck and Karma <em>lose</em>?”</p><p><br/>“I know Chloé is a lot of things but she’s also a fan of Lady Luck. Like a hardcore superfan of Lady Luck. Even mindmelded with the bad guy, she’s on Lady Luck’s team.” Alix lifts her leg then slams her rollerblade down onto the block of ice and it shatters, freeing Alya.</p><p><br/>“Holy shit!” Alya holds onto Alix as she gets to her feet, “h-how—<em>how</em>!? I-I didn’t even catch it all on tape!” Four blurs speed by. “W-Wha—?” Alya looks around.</p><p><br/>“Final lap!” Alix calls out. “C’mon, we gotta be on the other side to call the winners.” She hums to herself skating across the hall.</p><p><br/>Alya takes off her sneakers then slides across the hall to Alix. When she sits on the ice, she puts her sneakers back on.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Perfect Pair were skating backwards looking at Lady Luck and Karma gaining speed behind them. “Isn’t this just so droll? Let’s make this skate a bit more fun!” The akumas spread their arms out and the whole hallway begins freezing.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck, who had been using the wall to help her turn, flails a bit before moving her hand before it gets turned to ice.</p><p><br/>The akumas gasp, “Lady Luck!” When Lady Luck manages to secure her footing, the akumas sigh in relief.</p><p><br/>“<em>Cataclysm</em>!” The skaters’ eyes widen as Karma’s glowing right hand slams into the floor behind them. The akumas gasp holding onto each other as the floor begins to crumble and the crumbling spreads in their direction. Screaming, they flail backward as they continue skating; trying to outskate the crumbling floor.</p><p><br/>Karma expertly skates over the spreading cracks in the crumbling floor over to Lady Luck and picks her up, “sorry, Boss! Hope you know what the ‘fastball special’ is?”</p><p><br/>“No, but I can guess!”</p><p><br/>“Hug your knees against your chest!” Lady Luck curls into herself as Karma throws her forward.</p><p><br/>Perfect Pair scream and Lady Luck lands on the one on the right causing her to fall backwards, then she trips the other skater. Laughing, Lady Luck crosses the finish line. Perfect Pair stop a <em>millimetre</em> in front of Alix’s rollerblade then Karma skates past them. “Winner! Lady Luck and Karma!” Alya whistles making crowd cheering noises.</p><p><br/>“That... was exhilarating!” Lady Luck skates back over to Perfect Pair still facedown on the ice, “we made a deal, Perfect Pair.”</p><p><br/>They both lift their heads, “can we have an autograph?”</p><p><br/>Lady Luck loses her balance then falls on her butt, “...” The akumas stare at her and she stares back. “How about <em>after</em> we release the akuma from its corruption?”</p><p><br/>“Oh hey. Sure thing. Right ...here.” The akuma pulls the ladybug hairtie out of her hair and an akuma begins to climb out of it.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck unlatches her yo-yo and it turns into a net, then she uses the net to scoop up the akuma. Once its purified, she releases it. “And that’s... that. No more corrupting, little butterfly.” She tosses the yo-yo in the air, “<em>miraculous cure</em>!” The magical ladybugs burst from the yo-yo. They cover the duo from head to toe reverting them both to Sabrina and Chloé who are sitting on the floor holding onto each other. Then the ladybugs begin unfreezing the hallway and everything else.</p><p><br/>Karma helps Lady Luck up. “And we’re still in the skates.” Chloé jumps up.</p><p><br/>“Lady Luck!” She gasps hugging the hero.</p><p><br/>Lady Luck holds Chloé back at arm’s length and narrows her eyes, “did you deliberately cause an akuma?”</p><p><br/>“<em>What</em>?! Eww! No! Of course not! I would never do anything like that! Some idiotic jealous classmate of mine thought it was smart to mouth off at me. She’ll be dealt with. Later. Let’s deal with now~” Chloé lifts up her necklace and screams. “<em>M-My necklace</em>!!” When Lady Luck lets go of Chloé, the blonde holds her necklace out toward Lady Luck. “I-I had this specially made to show you. I-It’s all broken!”</p><p><br/>“The necklace had to be broken so that the akuma would be released.”</p><p><br/>“I-I thought <em>magic</em> got the akumas out of whatever they were in!?”</p><p><br/>“Nope. It’s good old brute force.” Karma replies with a toothy grin. Chloé glares at her. “Anyway, I’m gonna book. You can take care of this, right?” Karma doesn’t wait for a reply before she uses her baton as a pole vault out the window of the classroom they were standing in front of.</p><p><br/>“Karma!” Lady Luck blinks as Karma leaves. “Odd.”</p><p><br/>“Who cares about <em>her</em>? Alya get a picture of me and Lady Luck together!”</p><p><br/>Alix slides her phone in Alya’s pocket. “That’s my phone. It’s gonna cost you 1000 euros for each snap.” She nudges Alya who nods.</p><p><br/>Chloé groans, “<em>fine whatever, just do it</em>!”</p><p><br/>“Wait! Wait!” As Chloé puts her hand around Lady Luck’s shoulder, Sabrina squeezes in the photo and falls in the first picture.</p><p><br/>“Sabrina!” Chloé gasps, she picks the orange-haired teen up. “Go stand on Lady Luck’s other side.” Nodding, Sabrina complies then they take more pictures.</p><p><br/>“Enough!” Lady Luck ducks under Chloe’s arm causing Chloé and Sabrina to fall against each other, “consider this your autograph.” Her shoes are still skates so she carefully manages to walk out an exit.</p><p><br/>✍🏾</p><p><br/>Since the akuma attack happened before the loser’s bracket was to begin, the bracket matches were postponed which also postponed the next round.</p><p><br/>Kitty Section is having its first tryout slash practice at two.</p><p><br/>The akuma attack managed to last until just a little after noon which gave Rose plenty of time to make the bus she needed to get downtown to the pier. And since Ivan is a gentleman who’d <em>never</em> allow Rose to take public transportation or join a band with a <em>really</em> cute guitarist by her lonesome, he tagged along.</p><p><br/>Alix also showed an interest in joining the band, so she tagged along as well. As did Marinette, Max, Markov, Nathaniel, Marc, Kim, Jess, Kagami, Alya, Etta, Ella, and Lila. Oh! And Adrien was also with them. ...Oddly enough.</p><p><br/>Rose runs up to the last boat docked on the pier. “We’re here!” She yells out of breath.</p><p><br/>“Arr! There be landlubbers afoot!” Rose skids to a stop then falls backward into Ivan as the grey-haired bespectacled woman in full-on pirate garb holding a pirate telescope walks onto the plankboard attached to the dock.</p><p><br/>Ivan helps the blonde to her feet. “Um, hello?” Rose waves. “W-We’re here for tryouts?”</p><p><br/>Juleka climbs up from the netting onto the deck. When she sees the group, she walks over to the grey-haired woman. “Maman—I mean <em>Captain</em>, these are my friends.” She says.</p><p><br/>“Oh?” Juleka nods, “hope you mateys have your sealegs handy.” The captain takes a bow. “Captain Anarka Couffaine and this be Liberty.” She gestures to the boat, “ye know me boatswain and gunner.” She jerks a thumb at Juleka. “Introduce yerselves.” Everyone salutes the captain then states their name as they board the ship.</p><p><br/>“Welcome aboard! Pirates need music as they need the sea! The instruments be in the lower deck.”</p><p><br/>“Adrikins!” Adrien pauses as he steps on the boat. Chloé’s towncar stops close to the pier and the blonde runs out of the car. Adrien walks off the plank as Chloé runs over to him then puts her hands on her legs to catch her breath.</p><p><br/>“Chloé, what are you doing here?”</p><p><br/>The blonde takes a deep breath before standing up straight, “that would be my question. What are <em>you</em> doing <em>here</em>? Wasting a Saturday with a bunch of losers? You should come shopping with me, Sabrina, and Mylène! I need to replace the ladybug necklace the akuma broke.”</p><p><br/>“Well, have fun—”</p><p><br/>Chloé grabs him by the arm, “‘have fun?’ That’s it?”</p><p><br/>“I want to tryout for Juleka’s band.”</p><p><br/>“Who?” Chloé waves him off, “doesn’t matter. If you want a music career I’ll tell papa and he’ll get Bob Roth to sponsor you! You don’t even need to know how to sing!”</p><p><br/>Adrien pulls his arm free from Chloé’s grip. “I’m not trying to launch a music career. I just want to play music with friends. Like any other teen.”</p><p><br/>Chloé rolls her eyes, “I think Tante Émilie and Oncle Gabriel kept you cooped up in the manor a tad too long. I fear it’s made you delusional.” She taps him on the forehead, “hello? Is Adrien Agreste speaking? You don’t want to be like ‘any other teen.’ You are Adrien Agreste! ‘Every other teen’ wants to be like <em>you</em>!”</p><p><br/>Adrien scoffs, “right. If people knew just <em>how</em> ‘Adrien Agreste’ lived, I doubt they’d still want his life.”</p><p><br/>“The life of someone rich, famous, and popular? Oh gee.” Chloé folds her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes, “who <em>wouldn’t</em> want that?”</p><p><br/>“I have the life of someone alone and fake. I have to put on a big smile for the camera despite how bad I feel inside. I can’t even remember the last time I was in the same room as my parents! You don’t get it. You could leave Le Grand Paris as you pleased. You were allowed to enter public school. I wasn’t so lucky. You said it yourself. I’m cooped up in the manor. I’m no better than a glass doll in a cabinet who only gets dusted off and taken from the cabinet when they need to show it off. And I’m not popular. I don’t have any friends.”</p><p><br/>“<em>I’m</em> your friend.”</p><p><br/>“I sometimes wonder about that. You won’t let me even talk to the other kids in school.”</p><p><br/>“Why would you want to? I went to public school, Adrikins, I know how they operate. I’m saving you from dealing with phonies who only want to rub elbows among other bodyparts with a celebrity.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not just a celebrity!”</p><p><br/>“Adrikins, your life will never be that of anything other than a mega-star. The ‘friends’ you want to make are the type of ‘friends’ that aren’t at your standard. They’re gonna just wanna be around you to make themselves look good. Stop trying to muck things up. We’re classes and classes above the common folk. And fyi? I didn’t <em>want</em> to attend <em>public schooling</em>. Our parents have different senses of humor.”</p><p><br/>“Whatever. I’m going on the boat.”</p><p><br/>“What if you catch something?”</p><p><br/>“Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p><br/>“You’re telling <em>me</em> not to be ridiculous? Me? What about you? You are being <em>astronomically ridiculous</em>!”</p><p><br/>“Then <em>leave</em>. Go shopping with Sabrina and Mylène.”</p><p><br/>“And when your parents ask me where you are? What then?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t care! Come to think of it, I doubt they’d care!”</p><p><br/>“Uh, what’s going on here?” They both gasp as a (hot) blue-haired guy holding a bunch of trashbags walks off the boat.</p><p><br/>They both continue to gape until realization hits Adrien. “Wait a minute! I’ve seen you before.” The guy dumps the trashbags into the dumpster then turns back to the blonds. “You were at blackberry clobber’s last match.”</p><p><br/>“I go to all the matches from every team. My younger sister is on the blackberry clobber roster.”</p><p><br/>Chloé steps in front of Adrien, “oh? My best friend Sabrina is on that team too.” She holds her hand out, “I’m Chloé. Chloé Bourgeois. The pleasure’s all yours.”</p><p><br/>“You got my sister possessed by an akuma during picture day.” Adrien puts Chloé’s arm down. The guy turns around then walks back on the boat.</p><p><br/>Chloé huffs taking her arm back, “<em>rude</em>. Cute or not, I’m too good for him anyhow. He dresses like he shops in that dumpster. Come along, Adrikins.”</p><p><br/>“I told you I’m not going with you, Chloé.”</p><p><br/>Chloé raises an eyebrow, “is that so? Well, then by all means—” She gestures toward the boat, “<em>go</em>.” Adrien stares at her skeptically, “they all know you in class as <span class="u">my</span> friend. Seeing as how they never include me or Sabrina in these little... ‘get-togethers’ no one is gonna be all that willing to include <em>you</em>. So like I said. The friends you’re trying to make? Don’t want to be friends with you.” Adrien frowns, “go, if you want. I’ll be waiting right here when you get kicked out.”</p><p><br/>“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chloé.”</p><p><br/>“Consider me your voice of reason. The sooner you wisen up, the better off you’ll be.”</p><p><br/>Adrien takes a deep breath before walking over the plank and onto the boat. He didn’t see where the guy disappeared to, so he knocks on the only door he sees. “<em>Enter</em>!” Someone booms. The blond gulps then opens the door sticking his head inside. He ducks when a dart goes sailing over his head. The gray-haired woman slams down her tankard, “who disturbs The Captain during a drinking break?”</p><p><br/>“A-Adrien! Captain!”</p><p><br/>“Aye. The Pretty Boy. What troubles ya, Lad?”</p><p><br/>“The music? I—”</p><p><br/>“<em>Speak up, Adrien</em>!”</p><p><br/>“Music! W-Where is the music... practice? Captain?”</p><p><br/>“The instruments are being brought from the lower decks. Don’t just collect the sunlight Lad, go down there and lend those lanky limbs!”</p><p><br/>Adrien salutes, “aye Captain! Thank you.” The woman waves him off and Adrien bows his head then closes the door. True to her word, Chloé is now leaning on the pier. She taps her wrists. “You might as well go! Even if I do get kicked out, I’m not going shopping with you.”</p><p><br/>“Oh Adrien. Wonderful, <em>naïve</em> Adrien.” Chloé shakes her head, “so full of foolish optimism.” She casually walks over the plank and gets on the boat just as everyone else shows up carrying something.</p><p><br/>“What’s <em>she</em> doing here?” Alix asks.</p><p><br/>Chloé curtsies, “I’m here for Adrien!” She puts her arm on his shoulder, “he wants to try out for the band! I’m his support! Go Adrien go!”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah?” Juleka’s brother steps up to the two of them with his arms folded over his chest. Adrien notices his nails are painted shimmery black. Adrien stares wide eyed at them and all the rings and bracelets adorning his hands, “and just what do you <em>play</em>, Adrien?” Even his ears are pierced.</p><p><br/>“He plays piano!” Chloé replies for him, squeezing his shoulders with a smile. “He’s <em>really</em> good! His parents rented out concert halls just for him to play!”</p><p><br/>“No they haven’t.” He turns to Chloé, “I know what you’re doing and it’s not gonna work.” He whispers.</p><p><br/>“Keep telling yourself that.” She whispers back. “He’s also learning the bass guitar in music class!” She says to the group while nodding to herself, “plus... he’s Adrien Agreste! Who wouldn’t want him in their little homemade band? Think of all the exposure his name alone could bring you!”</p><p><br/>He elbows Chloé, “look. All I want is a fair shot at trying out. Not because of my name. J-Just because I like music. I like playing music. I’ve always wanted to play music with other people. I-I only know how to play classical songs on the piano, b-but I’m a quick study.”</p><p><br/>The siblings share a glance.</p><p><br/>Chloé sucks in a breath, “such a shame! I don’t think they’re interested. Adrikins is real sorry for wasting your time and interrupting this little get-together.” She grabs Adrien by the arm, “the band has no openings. Time to go.”</p><p><br/>“Wait.” Juleka says. Chloé’s eyes widen then narrow at the taller teen, “he wants to tryout? We’ll let him tryout.”</p><p><br/>“You sure, Jules?”</p><p><br/>Juleka <em>smiles</em> and Chloé scowls, “yeah. I’m sure. We don’t have a fancy classical grand piano or anything but we have a regular keyboard. We also have a keytar, if you’re feeling particularly adventurous.”</p><p><br/>The blond gasps excitedly, “I’ve always wanted to try playing on a keytar.” He whispers.</p><p><br/>“Let’s get these instruments set up!” Juleka’s brother cheers making a circling gesture in the air.</p><p><br/>“If you’re here to ‘support’ Adrien, you’d might as well help out with getting the instruments set up.” Juleka says to Chloé who glares at the purple-haired teen’s retreating form. <em>Especially</em> as how Adrien slipped from her grip the second he heard the word keytar. Grumbling, Chloé walks over to the drumset and picks up a pair of drumsticks and holds it as far away from her body as she could without dropping them. The blonde makes a mental note to sanitize her entire arm then soak her whole body in a bubblebath when she gets home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strike> Stupid cute music goth family. </strike>
</p><p><br/>Once everything is set up, Chloé stands by the boat plank with her arms folded over her chest.</p><p><br/>Goth girl and her Hot Brother are each holding a guitar. The big guy with the absurd and blatant crush on Mylène is on the drums. Someone made the mistake of giving Lavillant a microphone. Kubdel is holding some instrument Chloé is unfamiliar with. Lastly, Adrien is holding the “keytar” clumsily in his hands. Maybe if he breaks it, they’ll kick him out?</p><p><br/>Chloé rolls her eyes. This is utterly ridiculous! She’s missing <em>shopping</em> for this shit? Subjecting her ears to listening to a couple of amateurs obnoxiously bang on their musical instruments and passing it off as real music?</p><p><br/>Kim whistles loudly and Marinette elbows him. “What? I know they haven’t started yet but I’m excited to hear some music!”</p><p><br/>“Everyone know how to read a music sheet?” The blue-haired teen asks.</p><p><br/>“Let’s... just ...for the sake of—” Alix clears her throat, “— <em>conversation</em> say we <em>don’t</em>?”</p><p><br/>“That’s cool. We’ll learn as we go. We’re just gonna play the opening chord to <em>Happy Anniversary Away From You</em>.”</p><p><br/>Chloé gasps coming closer to the “stage” they set up, “you’re an XY fan?”</p><p><br/>“What? <em>Hell</em>. <em>No</em>. I don’t want XY’s ‘version;' I want the original.” The now frowning blonde plops down next to that tall shifty-eyed redhead. He and the goth girl must visit the same tacky hairstylist.</p><p><br/>“The one that goes boop-boop-high-boop?” Kim asks raising a hand.</p><p><br/>“Yeah.” The blue-haired guy points at Kim. “That’s the one. Let’s see if we know what we’re doing. Wanna start us off, Keytar?”</p><p><br/>Blushing slightly, Adrien nods then begins playing the beat on the keytar. Chloé isn’t familiar with it at first but she soon recognizes it.</p><p><br/>“Wow, he <em>is</em> good.” Ivan whispers.</p><p><br/>After a few seconds, he stops playing. Now full-on blushing. “S-Sorry. I-I’ve never tried playing that song before. Guess I got too into it.”</p><p><br/>“If you’re not ‘too’ into it, why bother playing?” Adrien’s whole face is red as he nods at Juleka’s brother.</p><p><br/>“<b>YOU WERE AMAZING</b>!!” Everyone covers their ears as Rose screams into the microphone. “<b>Oops</b>! <b>Sorry</b>!”</p><p><br/>“Rose, <em>move</em> from the mic!” Alix yells.</p><p><br/>The blonde puts her hand over the microphone, “sorry! You were great, Adrien!”</p><p><br/>There’s a loud whistle then everyone turns to Alix, “yeah, that was <em>great</em>.” The pink-haired teen slow claps. “Maybe a bit showy though. Think you can play without upstaging your bandmates, M. Solo Star? I mean, it’ll only work if we’re all harmonized.” Alix grins at him.</p><p><br/>“R-Right. Sorry.”</p><p><br/>“Okay. I’m Luka. I’m a bass guitarist. We’re, hopefully, gonna be playing a song my sister Juleka and I wrote about Karma.” Marinette’s jaw drops, though it goes unnoticed. “We got the lyrics down. Just ...not the melody. I was hoping forming a band will help with that.”</p><p><br/>Sabrina stumbles nearly missing the plank completely but Mylène grabs her before she can fall, “thanks.” Mylène smiles at her then the two of them sit down behind Chloe. “What the hell are you doing?” The blonde wordlessly points at Adrien holding the keytar, “what the hell is <em>he</em> doing?”</p><p><br/>“We should start it off with some Alix Kubdel on the sax!” Alix starts playing masterfully on the saxophone and the crowd starts cheering.</p><p><br/>Kim does a double take, “uh... did you know Alix could play the saxophone?” He whispers to Marinette who shakes her head.</p><p><br/>“Alix has never even <em>held</em> a saxophone before!”</p><p><br/>Nathaniel hums taking out his sketchbook.</p><p><br/>“Hey! Can I record your first session? I promise not to post anything without every member’s consent.”</p><p><br/>“That would be great if you could record us. Maybe help us with what we’re missing.” Alya gives Luka a thumbs up.</p><p><br/>Sabrina sighs in content, “it’s Juleka’s hot older brother.”</p><p><br/>Chloé scoffs, “somebody told him I was responsible for his sister being an akuma. Can you believe that? Like that wallflower has any sort of presence <em>I’d</em> remember. He even turned his nose up at me. <em>Me</em>! I’m a catch and by the time he realizes that, I’ll be swept away by Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>“Speaking of that...” Sabrina rubs her arms up and down, “why didn’t you tell me it felt like that? I thought being amoked out was horrifying.”</p><p><br/>“I... had a whole day to feel horrible about it. I’m just grateful you didn’t see how horrible I looked before I could get cleaned up.” Chloé shivers. She moves back a seat and wraps her arms around Sabrina. “We’ll keep each other warm. And if you hear Mme. Mite calling out to you, try to ignore her. Okay?”</p><p><br/>“I’m going to <em>hear her</em>?”</p><p><br/>“Just echoes of what she was telling us earlier. It’s why I wanted to go shopping. To distract us.”</p><p><br/>Adrien glances up at Chloé and Sabrina huddled together whispering to each other.</p><p><br/>Once the music stops, the crowd chants Alix’s name as she takes a bow. Marinette stands, “Alix, you rock!” She whistles. Alix blows a kiss at Marinette.</p><p><br/>“If you’re gonna work the crowd—” She glances at Adrien, “—you gotta make it worthwhile.” Adrien gulps.</p><p><br/>“Luka, you should be singing this song.” Rose takes a step back from the microphone. “I wanna try the tambourine!” She runs over to the aforementioned instrument and picks it up, shaking it.</p><p><br/>“Now or never, Lu. Think of Karma.”</p><p><br/>Luka takes a deep breath and strangely enough locking eyes with Marinette seems to calm him down. She smiles encouragingly at him. The blue-haired teen just has this calming presence. Her beautiful grey eyes. Her—<em>Whoa!</em> Wait a minute. He can only write a song about one beautiful girl at a time. He looks down at his guitar. “This is for you, Karma!” He taps the microphone before he strums his guitar.</p><p><br/>“Wow.” Marinette jumps slightly when someone takes the empty seat to her left. Kim has his phone’s flashlight on and waves it from side to side on Marinette’s right. “A song about Karma. <em>For Karma</em>? That’s so wonderful.”</p><p><br/>“O-Oh? You think so?”</p><p><br/>The girl looks up at Marinette with a smile. “I do. I check the luckyblog frequently. Karma doesn’t get the recognition she deserves. People thinking she’s Lady Luck’s <em>sidekick</em>.” The girl sneers, “everything she does for the city and they just overlook her because of a pair of polkadots.”</p><p><br/>“You must not like Lady Luck very much.”</p><p><br/>“I like Lady Luck just fine. I hate what people believe her to be. She isn’t some perfect icon. An unmovable force that just <em>puts up</em> with Karma.” The girl sighs, “in any event, I think starting a band in Karma’s honor is incredible.”</p><p><br/>Marinette rubs the back of her neck, “so you think Lady Luck is getting hyped up too much and Karma not enough?” The girl nods. “Wow. That’s not something you hear... <em>ever</em>.”</p><p><br/>“That’s the problem, isn’t it? It’s not like Lady Luck showed up and started calling the shots. They both appeared together. Karma is one half of the team.” The girl rubs the back of her neck, “sorry. I’ve been told I’m... passionate about Karma.”</p><p><br/>“I’ll say.” Marinette laughs, “I’m Marinette. My friend Alix is a huge Karma fan too.”</p><p><br/>“Alix Kubdel? Yes, I know. It’s one of the many things we bonded over. My name is Kagami. I just begun attending François Düpont. Which class are you in?”</p><p><br/>“Bustier, unfortunately. I hope you’re luckier than me.”</p><p><br/>Kagami chuckles and Marinette gets this weird <em>twinge</em> in her gut, “I am. I’m in Professeur Mendeleiev’s class. I’ve heard questionable things about Professeur Bustier. She isn’t a professeur we have.”</p><p><br/>“Consider yourself twice as lucky for that.”</p><p><br/>“Alix has mentioned you quite a bit. I’m grateful to be meeting you for myself.” Marinette smiles shyly then turns to Alix glaring at the pink-haired teen who winks at her.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520345 (The Interview To End All Interviews)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>